Un coeur perdu entre les miroirs de la solitude
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Ce sont les vacances d'été, l'occasion de s'amuser mais pas pour Naruto, non, lui va passer les siennes à travailler, et qui mieux qu'Hinata pourrait l'aider dans cette pénible tache ?
1. Chapter 1

**Un cœur perdu entre les miroirs de la solitude**

**auteur : **moi XD, desiderata-girl ou Haruko alias l'enfant du printemps, on s'est mise d'accord avec Hinata parce qu'elle voulait pas que j'utilise le sien, soit disant que ça aurait perturbé les lecteurs (n'importe quoi !), alors elle m'a demandé quel mois j'étais née, et comme c'est en mai, elle m'a sorti ça, donc voilà pour la petite anecdote !

**couple : **Naru/Hina, Gaa/Hina, Sasu/Saku, Neji/Tenten, Saï/Ino, etc...

**genre : **UA, romance (à fond !!!), schoolfiction, hétéro 100% sauf quelques rares couples que vous découvrirez.

**disclamair : **les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto.

**note (ou résumé comme vous voulez) :** L'histoire se déroule au Japon en 2008, du moins elle commence pendant les vacances d'été 2008, Naruto est toujours amoureux de Sakura (malheureusement...) mais il va se rendre très vite compte de la présence d'une autre personne, qui est très proche de lui (ou pas, enfin tout dépent du point de vue).

Chapitre 1 : Un mauvais départ.

Dans le paisible village de Konoha, la vie allait bon train, les habitants profitaient d'une belle journée ensoleillée pour se détendre. Pourtant, il y avait, dans ce calme, un endroit particulièrement bruyant : **Le lycée de Konoha** !  
En effet, c'était le grand jour tant attendu des vacances d'été ! Toute la classe des secondes sortait en poussant des cris d'hystériques, ils sautaient partout comme des gamins, on aurait dit des fous !  
Tout les adultes les regardaient en pouffant.

Dans cette foule d'adolescents surexcités, une tête blonde se détachait du lot, ses yeux couleur azur brillaient d'excitation, un large sourire laissant découvrir ses dents blanches illuminait son visage, **Naruto Uzumaki** était enfin en vacances ! Le premier trimestre venait de se finir, durant laquelle il avait encore été le dernier de la classe mais il s'en fichait ! Il allait passer deux mois tranquille chez lui à manger des ramens jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus (ou qu'il lui faille en racheter). Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix familière qui criait son nom derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit **Shizune** qui courait vers lui. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle reprit son souffle et lui dit en lui tendant une enveloppe :

_ La directrice m'a demandé de te remettre ceci, elle a précisé que c'était urgent !

L'excitation de Naruto retomba d'un seul coup. Connaissant la "vieille Tsunade", cette enveloppe ne présageait rien de bon. Il entreprit de la décacheter et au moment où il lut ce qu'elle contenait, il étouffa un juron d'indignation et se tourna vers Shizune.

_ C'est une blague ?! Où est la vieille ??

_ Ne t'énerves pas Naruto, elle est dans son bur...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le jeune blond filait telle une fusée en direction du bureau de la directrice. Il grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre et enfin il arriva à destination, il n'avait même pas posé la main sur la poignet que la porte s'ouvrit doucement.  
Devant lui, se trouvait **Tsunade la directrice**, les boutons de sa chemise avaient sautés au niveau de son imposante poitrine, elle portait une jupe noire fendue qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Une personne qui ne la connaissait pas, lui aurait à coup sûr donner une vingtaine d'année, et pourtant, elle en avait cinquante !  
Elle s'écarta du pas de la porte invitant Naruto à entrer. Il ne se fit pas prier, et décida de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

_ Sale vioque ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?!

_ Ah la la, Naruto, je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, tu es exactement comme **Jiraya**, tu t'emportes pour un rien, soupira-t-elle.

_ Evidemment ! Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse après avoir lu cette co****** !

_ Enfin ce ne sont que des cours de rattrapage. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

_ Et mes vacances alors ?!

Tsunade le regardait avec un air sadique.

_ Désolée, pas de repos pour les débiles.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_ LES QUOI ???

_ Dé-bi-les. T'es sourd en plus ?

Il sentait la colère monter de plus en plus vite.

_ Bon alors, pour te soulager un peu de ta peine, j'ai décidé que tu ne viendrais pas à l'école pour suivre tes cours.

Naruto se sentait mieux, mais il attendait la suite, une faveur pareille, ce n'était pas sans contrepartie, surtout avec elle.

_ En revanche, tu vas devoir demander à un de tes chers camarades de t'aider.

Naruto allait protester mais Tsunade l'arrêta d'un geste.

_ Parce que c'est soit ça, soit...

_ Soit ? Demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

_ Soit tu révise avec **Ebisu**, c'est toi qui vois.

Avec Ebisu ? C'était une proposition peu alléchante et Tsunade le savait.

_ Alors que décides-tu ?

Il baissa les bras, elle avait gagné, seulement, Naruto voyait mal qui pourrait l'aider. Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, la directrice lui tendit une feuille où figurait le nom de plusieurs élèves de sa classe.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une liste des cinq meilleurs élèves de ta classe. Tu n'as plus qu'à faire ton choix.

Il inspecta le papier, la personne ayant obtenu les meilleurs résultats était **Sasuke Uchiwa**, il fit la grimace. L'image d'un jeune homme au physique avantageux, aux yeux plus noirs que les abysses, des cheveux noirs ébènes hérissés en piques et au sourire arrogant, lui vint à l'esprit.  
Travailler avec Sasuke ?  
C'était le meilleur moyen de se ridiculiser encore plus, ce gars était un vrai sadique et ne manquait pas une occasion de montrer sa supériorité sur Naruto, surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec Sakura.  
**Sakura Haruno**, une chevelure rose coupée au carré, des yeux verts émeraude et un sourire craquant (selon notre blond) elle était la jeune fille dont Naruto était amoureux, malheureusement depuis toujours elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Pourtant ils étaient amis depuis l'école primaire, mais jamais elle ne l'avait regardé comme elle regardait Sasuke. Ils s'entendaient très bien mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un simple ami. Elle le lui avait souvent répété :  
" _Tu sais, Naruto, un jour Sasuke finira par se rendre compte de ma présence. Et ce jour-là, je voudrais que tu sois heureux pour moi. Tu me le promets ?"_  
Naruto avait donc promi...  
Et après maintes demandes, Sasuke avait fini par céder le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble.  
Et Naruto voyait bien à quel point elle avait l'air heureuse, il s'était donc fait une raison mais il avait quand même du mal à les voir ensemble, surtout les voir s'embrasser, il les avait surpris un jour dans l'infirmerie.  
Il était donc hors de question pour lui de demander de l'aide à l'Uchiwa.

Il regarda la deuxième personne de la liste, il s'agissait de **Shikamaru Nara**. Il fit une fois de plus la grimace, mais cette fois-ci c'était de dépit. Shikamaru un jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés, noirs comme de l'encre de Chine rassemblés en une queue de cheval au sommet de son crâne, un regard impassible mais aux capacités de réflexion largement supérieures à la moyenne (200 et quelques selon le professeur Azuma) il était son ami, bosser avec lui tout l'été ne lui aurait posé aucun problème. Le brun aurait sûrement rechigné au début, il est toujours en train de répéter :  
" Galèèère"  
Il trouve toujours quelque chose pour se plaindre, mais en dehors de ça, c'était un gars génial !  
Ils avaient souvent fait leurs devoirs ensemble et Shikamaru expliquait très bien. Grâce à lui Naruto avait même obtenu une fois la moyenne en math, un exploit !  
Le seul problème était que Shikamaru ne serait pas là pendant les vacances, il partait avec **Temari**, une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux d'un vert tirant sur le bleu toujours en train de se moquer de Naruto. Elle venait du village de Suna et était venue avec ses frères :  
**Gaara** un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges vifs, aux yeux bleu pâles comme de la glace, seule particularité il n'avait pas de sourcils ce qui lui donnait un regard impénétrable, il n'était pas très bavard au début mais comme au contact de Naruto, on finissait toujours par se dévoiler. Le jeune blond avait découvert qu'en vérité, Gaara était lui aussi orphelin, sa seule famille était Temari son frère **Kankuro** un grand gaillard aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux marrons qui se baladait toujours accompagné de son pantin.  
Ils avaient dû se prendre chacun un appartement pour venir étudier au lycée de Konoha.  
Shikamaru et Temari étaient comme chiens et chats au début, mais de fil en aiguille et à force de se disputer à longueur de journée, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Et ils filaient maintenant le parfait amour.  
Naruto ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de gacher leurs vacances en amoureux à cause de ses stupides cours de rattrapage.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la troisième personne de la liste, **Sai**. Il esquissa un sourire. Sai un garçon aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, le regard aussi impassible que Shikamaru, il était arrivé en début d'année et Naruto ne l'aimait pas trop car il le trouvait hypocrite. Mais il s'est rendu compte au cours du trimestre qu'il se trompait. Sai était simplement timide et introverti, il n'avait jamais eu de relations de quelques natures qu'elles soient avec une autre personne. Quand il l'eut comprit, Naruto se lia vite d'amitié avec lui, mais Sai s'était aussi lié avec **Ino Yamanaka**. Une fille aux longs et lisses cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus pales qui était à la fois la pire ennemie et la meilleure amie de Sakura. Elles étaient rivales et se disputaient les faveurs de Sasuke. Cependant depuis que Sakura avait remporté ce duel, Ino avait jetté son dévolu sur Sai et ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu de temps.  
Impossible donc de lui demander de l'aide, Ino l'accaparait en permanence !

Il espérait en jetant un coup d'oeil à la quatrième personne que celle-ci serait libre. Il soupira, le nom de **Neji Hyuuga** venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Des pupilles aussi blanches que le cristal, de longs et fins cheveux bruns, un humour sarcastique, Neji sortait avec **Tenten** une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns toujours attachés en macarons et elle lui avait déjà demandé de l'aider à réviser pendant les vacances, c'était peine perdue....

Ses vacances qu'il avait attendu avec tant d'impatience venaient de prendre un si mauvais départ que Naruto désepérait de les voir s'améliorer. A moins d'un miracle se dit-il...

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

"_Il lui sourit, et elle crut s'évanouir un instant._

__ Très bien, en fait je te cherchais !_

_Là, elle faillit défaillir, Naruto la cherchait ? Elle ? Pourquoi ? Pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire ?_

__

_ A vrai dire moi aussi, Naruto-kun. Je voulais t, te souhaiter, de, de bonnes vacances. Dit-elle en rougissant

__ Eh, merci ! Moi aussi je __**nous**__ souhaite de bonnes vacances !_

__ Hic !_

_Elle ne put réprimer ce hoquet de surprise, il avait bien dit "nous", elle n'avait pas rêvé !_

__ Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet._

__

_ Ou, oui, tu as dit "nous" ?

__ Ah, oui c'est vrai ! En fait, Tsunade m'a donné des cours de rattrapage pendant les vacances, et tu étais la seule personne de libre parmi les cinq meilleurs élèves de la classe. Tu veux bien m'aider ?_

_Pendant un instant, ce fut comme si le cerveau d'Hinata avait eu un court-circuit. Après avoir retourné la situation dans tous les sens, elle comprit qu'il lui proposait de passer les vacances ensemble - à réviser- il l'avait même complimentée -indirectement- sur ses aptitudes scolaires ! Elle ne parvint pas à parler pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle réussit enfin à dire :_

__ Je, je, d'accord... Murmura-t-elle._

__ Quoi ?_

__ Je veux bien t'aider ! Déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme._"

* * *

**Haruko : **et voilà ! Le premier chapitre, soyez indulgents, please c'est ma toute première fic !

**Hinata :** hum... Haruko-san...

**Haruko :** _cling cling (OoO)_ "Haruko-san" ?! Ouah, ça sonne drôlement bien !

**Hinata :** *_la regarde bizarrement* _c'est pour la politesse, on m'a éduqué comme ça...

**Haruko :** (T_T) aah, ok, je vois, tu as de la chance d'être le personnage principale parce que sinon... Mais fais gaffe, quand même...

**Hinata :** oui, je ne cours aucun risque, donc, je voulais savoir puisque je suis le personnage principal, pourquoi je n'apparaîs pas ?

**Haruko :** pas de précipitation mon enfant, tu arrives dans le prochain.

**Hinata :** ce, c'est vrai ???

**Haruko :** puisque je te le dis, tu sais pas lire "dans le prochain chapitre" ?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une aide à obtenir.**

**Naruto** était sur le point de baisser les bras quand il se souvint que la liste comportait cinq personnes. Plus qu'une chance, sinon il serait obliger de réviser avec **Ebisu**... La perspective de se retrouver seul avec ce vieux pervers ne l'enchantait guère, il pria pour que la roue tourne en sa faveur.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, il répétait dans sa tête comme une litanie :  
_"Pitié, faites que la dernière personne soit libre et qu'elle puisse m'aider. Pitié tout mais pas Ebisu !!"_

Quand il les rouvrit, les muscles de son visage se décontractèrent et un large sourire vint illuminer son visage. La dernière personne qui figurait sur la liste était sans petit ami à la connaissance de Naruto, elle ne semblait pas avoir de grands projets de vacances et était assez sérieuse pour lui servir de professeur.

Oui, **Hinata Hyûga** était la personne parfaite ! Tout du moins, dans la mesure où elle acceptait de l'aider, mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, c'était une fille très gentille.  
Fier de sa trouvaille, il se tourna vers **Tsunade** et déclara :

_ C'est bon, j'ai trouvé qui va m'aider ! Hinata-chan !

_ Ah ? Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

_ Ben oui pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? Elle est sympa avec tout le monde !

_ Ce n'est pas ça qui m'ennuie...

Tsunade s'empêcha d'en dire plus, sinon elle aurait révéler les sentiments de la jeune fille que Naruto était le seul à ne pas connaitre. Et pourtant il était au centre des attentions d'Hinata, mais celle-ci avait du mal à le lui montrer.

Naruto fixait la directrice, qu'est-ce qui l'ennuyait tant que ça avec Hinata ? Il ne comprenait pas.  
Elle frappa dans ses mains et dit simplement :

_ Bon je ne vais pas m'opposer à ton choix, tant que tu travailles !

Après tout ,se dit-elle, les vacances d'été étaient propices aux rapprochements, cela permettrait peut-être à la jeune fille d'extérioriser et de se déclarer.

_ Merci la vieille ! Bon j'y vais !

_ Ah, une dernière chose Naruto...

_ Oui ?

_ Si tu m'appelles encore une fois "la vieille", je te frapperais tellement fort, qu'à coté les coups de **Sakura** ressembleront à des caresses, pigé ? Dit-elle avec un sourire où se melait colère et sadicité.

Naruto déglutit en imaginant ce qu'il ressentirait si une chose pareille arrivait, et il se jura d'essayer de prononcer moins souvent ces mots funestes. Il se sauva avant de commettre une bétise.

Puis, il entreprit de chercher Hinata, en espérant qu'elle soit encore dans l'établissement. Il courait dans les couloirs, dévalait les escaliers et manqua plus d'une fois de faire une chute. Soudain, il arriva à l'angle d'un couloir, et ne vit qu'au dernier moment une silhouette devant lui. Ils se heurtèrent violemment et tombèrent ensemble sur le carrelage froid.  
Quand il reprit ses esprits, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était à quatre pattes, et en dessous de lui se trouvait Hinata inanimée.

___________________________

{_Quelques instants auparavant..._}

Hinata venait de dire au revoir à tous ses amis, sauf un. Elle avait vu Naruto se précipiter vers le bureau de la directrice, elle avait décidé de lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Elle avait prit la décision d'affronter ce regard qui la faisait fondre. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à lui parler sans s'évanouir, c'était son principal objectif !

Tenir une conversation avec le garçon qui occupait ses pensées chaque jour et chaque nuit, rougir le moins possible, le regarder dans les yeux (c'était ça le plus dur), rester à un mêtre de lui sans tomber dans les pommes. Elle avait en effet dresser une liste de toutes les choses à faire avec Naruto. Et elle était bien décidée à devenir moins timide, cette maudite timidité qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement son amour !

Depuis le temps qu'elle l'aimait en secret ! Cela remontait à l'école primaire, elle se promenait seule dans la forêt qui bordait le village. Elle se desespérait d'être aussi maladroite quand elle avait entendu des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle s'était retournée et s'était retrouvée face à face avec Naruto. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait mais son père lui avait toujours interdit de l'approcher de trop près. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il n'était pas méchant, il faisait beaucoup de bêtises, et elle sentait bien que quelque chose se cachait derrière cette façade de petit farceur.

Naruto lui souriait, et elle avait rougit sans comprendre pourquoi. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait seule dans la forêt, et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle se promenait sans son père (pour une fois). Ses yeux bleu s'était perdus dans la vague, au moment même où elle avait prononcé le mot "_père"_. Elle sentait beaucoup de mélancolie et de tristesse dans ce regard. Elle avait voulu le réconforter mais ne savait comment faire. Il était orphelin et ne connaissait pas le sens du mot "_famille_" c'était peut-être pour cela que le père d'Hinata ne voulait pas qu'elle l'approche.  
Elle pensait au contraire, qu'il avait besoin qu'on l'entoure de chaleur, et d'amour. Son coeur s'était mis à battre plus vite, elle avait rougi, et avait eu honte de ses pensées.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Elle souriait en repensant à ces souvenirs, et c'était avec ses pensées positives, qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bâtiment nord, où se trouvait le bureau de Tsunade-sama. Elle marchait assez vite dans les couloirs pour retrouver son blond. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle pensait à lui et surtout à ses yeux couleur azur qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite la boule blonde qui fonçait sur elle.

_____________________________________________________

Naruto observait avec attention la jeune fille, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait d'aussi près. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébènes sentaient bon le shampoing, ses grands yeux brillaient tels des perles, elle avait de longs cils et des sourcils fins. De sa bouche légèrement rosée s'échappait une respiration rapide et haletante. Son teint de porcelaine avait viré au rouge vif, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi.  
Elle le fixait intensement mais ne prononçait pas un mot. Son regard le troublait mais il ne pouvait dire pourquoi.  
Un long silence s'était installé entre eux. Il décida de le briser.

_ Yo Hinata ! Euh, ça va ?

_________________________

Hinata entendait une voix au loin. Qui était-ce ? Une voix familière en tout cas... Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, au dessus d'elle se trouvait Naruto, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine ! La jeune fille avait du mal à respirer, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Elle était heureuse et angoissée en même temps. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions menaçaient de disparaître, elle tint bon et fit un effort considérable pour parvenir à articuler ces quelques mots :

_ Ou, oui... Euuh, et t, toi ?

Il lui sourit, et elle crut s'évanouir un instant.

_ Très bien, en fait je te cherchais !

Là, elle faillit défaillir, Naruto la cherchait ? Elle ? Pourquoi ? Pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire ?

_ A vrai dire moi aussi, Naruto-kun. Je voulais t, te souhaiter, de, de bonnes vacances. Dit-elle en rougissant.

_ Eh, merci ! Moi aussi je **nous** souhaite de bonnes vacances !

_ Hic !

Elle ne put réprimer ce hoquet de surprise, il avait bien dit "_nous_", elle n'avait pas rêvé !

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Ou, oui, tu as dit "nous" ?

_ Ah, oui c'est vrai ! En fait, Tsunade m'a donné des cours de rattrapage pendant les vacances, et tu étais la seule personne de libre parmi les cinq meilleurs élèves de la classe. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Pendant un instant, ce fut comme si le cerveau d'Hinata avait eu un court-circuit. Après avoir retourné la situation dans tous les sens, elle comprit qu'il lui proposait de passer les vacances ensemble - à réviser- il l'avait même complimentée -indirectement- sur ses aptitudes scolaires ! Elle ne parvint pas à parler pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle réussit enfin à dire :

_ Je, je, d'accord... Murmura-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je veux bien t'aider ! Déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Naruto se mit à rire, elle se demanda pourquoi. En tout cas, elle le trouvait encore plus beau, lorsqu'il riait.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto avait réussi ! Il avait obtenu l'aide d'Hinata ! Et sans difficulté en plus ! Tsunade s'était trompée, Hinata avait l'air heureuse de pouvoir lui servir de professeur pendant les vacances, c'était vraiment génial.

Une seule chose le génait, ses bras qui commençaient à s'engourdir, à cause de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Non que ce fut désagréable, mais il avait du mal à regarder Hinata dans les yeux, elle était vraiment mignonne. Et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé ainsi. Il pensa que le mieux était de se lever, car le temps avait passé et il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était. Il se mit à genou et une fois debout, il tendit la main gauche à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle semblait fixer la main, puis au bout de quelques secondes, comme sortie d'une sorte de transe, elle la saisit. Cependant, il tira trop fort, et l'entraina dans une chute où il heurta le mur derrière lui.

Ils étaient encore plus proches que précedemment . Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un contre l'autre. Naruto tenait la main droite d'Hinata serrée dans sa main gauche, elle était vraiment petite comparée à la sienne. De sa main droite, il lui tenait la taille, si fine, pensa-t-il.

Elle était si près qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration rapide et haletante dans son cou. Dans leur chute, elle s'était agrippée à sa chemise, ses doigts tremblants serraient et déserraient leur fragile étreinte. Le contact de sa poitrine généreuse sur son torse le rendait nerveux. Il avait de plus en plus chaud.

Le jeune homme sentait l'excitation le gagner dans tout son corps et dans la partie la plus facilement excitante constata-t-il avec angoisse. C'était dangereux, très dangereux et il le savait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une sensation pareille, il ignorait de ce fait comment la gérer.

Le blond appréciait ce moment, mais cette proximité était génante et même plus. Il fallait absolument qu'il lutte contre ses pulsions. Hinata ressentait-elle la même chose que lui ? Il baissa la tête pour l'observer, elle était vraiment adorable !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Naruto vit le désir qui l'habitait ! En était-elle elle-même consciente ? Au moment où il pensait cela, Hinata, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, ferma lentement les yeux et approcha son visage du sien...

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

"_Et soudain, il enleva les mains de son visage, et la prit dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte si douce et chaleureuse à la fois. Il susurra dans le creux de son oreille des mots à peine audible :  
« Pardonnes-moi... »  
Il y avait dans sa voix une pointe de tristesse. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Le pardonner, mais de quoi ? De ne pas l'avoir embrassé ?_

__ Oh, Naruto-kun...dit-elle avec une toute petite voix. Si tu savais... Si seulement tu savais..."_

* * *

**Haruko :** Et de deux chers lecteurs ! J'espère que ça vous plait !

**Hinata :** Haruko-san ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Je suis sensée vivre une histoire d'amour avec Naruto-kun, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore amoureux de Sakura-san ?!

**Haruko :** *_choque*_ parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse ?!

**Hinata :** ben on dirait oui...

**Haruko :** mais non, là c'est atroce autant pour moi que pour toi, non quand je m'amuserais ce sera un peu plus tard, et là c'est NARUTO qui viendra se plaindre..._ *sourit d'un air sadique*_

**Hinata :**_ *pas très rassurée* _comment ça ? *_bobom bobom*_

**Haruko : ***_sourit d'un air encore plus sadique* _tu verras, ma petite, tu verras, et crois-moi je vais adorer ça !

**Hinata :** _* gloups*..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le baiser manqué**

Leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Hinata ferma doucement les yeux, elle sentait la respiration de Naruto sur son visage. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant d'excitation, elle avait peur et était impatiente. Tout cela en même temps, c'était la première qu'un contact avec un garçon la mettait dans un état pareil. Mais ce garçon c'était Naruto, et elle n'était plus maitresse d'elle-même lorsqu'il était à proximité, alors à quelques millimêtres !

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir normalement. Elle ne savait qu'une seule chose, à ce moment-là, elle avait envie de lui.  
Malgré sa timidité, la situation était telle, qu'Hinata ne pouvait pas refouler ses pulsions, et elle sentait que Naruto était lui aussi à ses limites. En effet, dans la région de son bas-ventre, elle sentait l'excitation qui gagnait peu à peu le jeune homme. Elle devait agir maintenant, sinon, qui pourrait dire quand une occasion pareille se représenterait ?  
Alors elle poursuivit son avancée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce moment qu'elle avait tant espéré, était sur le point de se produire. Son cœur battait la chamade, plus que quelques secondes, elle allait goûter à la saveur sucrée d'un baiser avec celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Son premier baiser...

Et pour Naruto ? C'était aussi le premier ? Elle l'avait souvent observé, à part Sakura, il n'avait jamais approché une fille...Puis, soudain elle devint vraiment nerveuse, et si tout ne se passait pas bien ? Si au dernier moment il la repoussait, en lui disant qu'il n'aimait que Sakura ? Après tout, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation presque malgré eux. Hinata n'avait pas voulu le lâcher car elle craignait que cela ne se produise plus jamais, mais elle ignorait toujours ses sentiments à lui. Il s'était peut-être laissé aller avec l'ambiance du moment. Oui, c'était même probable, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit cela.

Une profonde tristesse meurtri alors son cœur.  
Hinata réalisa avec amertume que depuis le début, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance, tant que Naruto aimait Sakura, jamais elle ne pourrait l'avoir. Obtenir le corps d'un homme et bien différent du coeur. Quand bien même il se passerait quelque chose entre eux, cela changerait certainement leurs rapports, mais sûrement pas les sentiments de Naruto. Le jour où Sakura avait commencé à sortir avec Sasuke, Hinata avait espéré avec un espoir qui lui semblait ridicule aujourd'hui, que Naruto abandonnerait...  
Seulement, il avait refoulé ses sentiments parce que justement il aimait Sakura. Et au lieu de les enterrer, cela n'a fait que les rendre plus forts. Elle se rendait bien compte de sa bétise, et une larme vint rouler sur sa joue.  
C'était et cela resterait un amour à sens unique.

_________________________________________

Naruto ne savait plus comment réagir, leurs visages étaient si proches. Il pouvait lire le désir dans son regard avant de fermer lentement les yeux, c'était un signe ! Elle voulait ce baiser, elle aussi, et certainement plus ! Mais il commença à paniquer, il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille ! Il allait offrir son premier baiser à Hinata... Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Avant il ne pensait qu'à Sakura, et d'un seul coup il embrassait Hinata ? C'était trop facile, et puis Hinata était une gentille fille, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela sans connaître ses pensées. Ses sentiments, pensa-t-il avec surprise. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il aux sentiments d'Hinata ? Après tout, il n'en savait rien.

Aimait-elle quelqu'un ? Si oui, qui ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se posait toutes ces questions, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'à ce moment précis il ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Toutes ces pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et soudain il réalisa qu'elle pleurait, pourquoi ?  
Etait-ce son indécision à l'embrasser, ou bien le fait qu'elle aime une autre personne et qu'elle s'apprétait à la trahir ? Peut-être était-ce son comportement ambigu, qui l'avait blessé ?  
Il abandonna ses réflexions, son corps agi à sa place. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, arrêter ses larmes de couler.  
Alors il lâcha sa taille et prit le visage d'Hinata dans ses mains, et avec la pointe de sa langue, il lécha la larme qui roulait le long de sa joue.

______________

Hinata arrêta tout de suite de pleurer. La sensation de sa langue sur sa joue l'embarrassait et l'enivrait en même temps. Elle se sentait rougir, ses joues étaient en feu ! Naruto, venait de faire quelque chose de vraiment osé ! C'était encore pire qu'un baiser, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle voulait parler mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche, comme si ses lèvres étaient scellées. Tout son corps était agité de tremblements. Elle voulait lui demander « pourquoi ? » mais elle n'y parvenait pas.  
Avait-il fait cela pour la réconforter ? C'était tellement ambigu !  
Et soudain, il enleva les mains de son visage, et la prit dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte si douce et chaleureuse à la fois. Il susurra dans le creux de son oreille des mots à peine audible :  
« Pardonnes-moi... »  
Il y avait dans sa voix une pointe de tristesse. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Le pardonner, mais de quoi ? De ne pas l'avoir embrassé ?

_ Oh, Naruto-kun...dit-elle avec une toute petite voix. Si tu savais... Si seulement tu savais...

Il dressa l'oreille.

_ Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ooh, ce regard, ces prunelles azur, qui la fixaient comme si elles sondaient son âme. Elle avait du mal à résister. Il le fallait pourtant.

_ Je...commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut interrompue, la sonnerie venait de retentir.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!!!

C'était un appel pour les retardataires, et pour elle, c'était le chant de la liberté. Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui, comme si la sonnerie venait de la réveiller. Comme si elle sortait d'un rêve éveillé.

_____________________________________________________________

Naruto se demandait si elle avait comprit le sens de ses paroles. Il voulait qu'Hinata le pardonne de son manque d'attention envers elle. Il était conscient de l'ambiguïté de son geste. Puis il repensa à ce moment où il avait voulu essuyer la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il en rougissait de honte ! Pourquoi avoir utilisé sa langue ?! Il aurait pu prendre son doigt à la place !! Quel idiot ! Il avait du la choquer, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il l'avait serré dans ses bras ! Toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait faites alors qu'ils n'étaient que des amis ! Il avait beau la connaître depuis des années jamais ils ne s'étaient parlé plus que nécessaire. A présent, il regrettait cela, et il décida que les vacances d'été lui permettraient de mieux la connaître !

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, la jeune fille s'était penchée pour ramasser son sac tombé à terre.  
La vision de sa petite culotte blanche en soie, le réveilla comme si on lui avait versé un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête ! Un violent saignement de nez le prit ! Il chercha le plus rapidement possible son mouchoir dans son cartable pour stopper le flux. Elle le faisait exprés ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Il repensa en une fraction de seconde, à toutes les fois où il avait matté le corps de Sakura en cachette. Jamais il ne l'avait excité comme Hinata à ce moment-là.  
Brusquement elle se releva, avait-elle remarqué qu'il observait sa culotte ? Pitié, non ! Elle allait sûrement lui mettre un coup de poing comme Sakura !!  
Mais Hinata loin de le frapper, au contraire, s'enfuit en courant ! Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, un peu déçu.  
Quand il comprit et se rapella la sonnerie quelques minutes auparavant !

_ Oh, me*** ! Ils vont m'enfermer si je reste ici une seconde de plus ! Hinata ! Attends-moi !!

Et il se mit à courir du plus vite qu'il put pour la rattraper !

_______________________________________________

Hinata courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle entendait la voix du blond au loin derrière qui criait son nom. Pourtant elle ne ralentit pas, il fallait qu'elle prenne de la distance, elle était trop troublée. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir, pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire après tout ce qui s'était passé. Pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et dans ses sentiments...  
Bientôt, elle aperçut le grand portail du lycée. Le concierge était sur le point de fermer, alors elle piqua un sprint !  
_ Attendez, s'il vous plait !! Cria-t-elle hors d'haleine.

Alors le vieil homme se retourna et la regarda d'un air mi-sévère, mi-amusé.

_ Ben alors miss ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique encore ici ? Tous les autres sont partis depuis une heure au moins !

_ Euuuh, c'est que je, je...

_ C'est les vacances je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de quitter notre cher lycée pendant deux looooongs mois, mais quand même, déclara-t-il en riant.

Hinata était assez génée de le voir rire tout seul de sa blague idiote. Elle esquissa un petit sourire pour se montrer polie. Et soudain elle souvint de la raison qui l'avait poussé à partir si vite. Elle salua le concierge et après lui avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances, elle franchit la dernière entrave à sa liberté.  
A l'instant même où elle fut dehors, une main vigoureuse lui attrapa le poignet ! Elle se retourna et se trouva face à Naruto. Il était trempé de sueur et on pouvait deviner ses abdominaux sous sa chemise blanche. Sa respiration était saccadée.

_ Pourquoi... Tu ne m'as pas... Attendu ? Je... T'ai appelé... Pourtant !

_ C'est que, enfin, je...

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Et pourtant il y en avait des choses à dire !  
Il soupira et lui dit en souriant :

_ Enfin c'est pas grave puisque je t'ai rattrapé ! On va se balader ?

_ QUOI ?!

Elle failli s'étrangler sur le coup de l'émotion.

_ Ben quoi ? T'as pas envie ? Dit-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

_ Euuuh, si, si.

_ Aaah ! Tant mieux, après tout on est en vacances à présent ! On a plus de contraintes !

_ Oui, c'est vrai... Il y a un endroit où tu veux aller en particulier ?

Il prit une minute pour réfléchir et la regarda d'un air déçu.

_ Non, j'aurais voulu aller au restau' de ramen mais il est trop tôt. Enfin il n'est jamais trop tôt pour un bon bol de ramen mais c'est pas sérieux !

Elle se mit à rire, décidement il aimait vraiment beaucoup les ramens ! Elle voulut lui remonter le moral.

_ Si il est trop tôt pour les ramens, on peut toujours manger une glace !

Il lui sourit, et cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle le rendit au centuple.  
Et ils partirent en se demandant quels parfums ils pourraient bien choisir.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

"_Elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler puis elle le regarda en rougissant. Il l'avait encore appellé "Hinata-chan"....  
_ Tu, tu peux m'appeller, Hinata-cha, chan si tu veux... Je, ça, ça ne me dérange pas.  
_ C'est vrai ?! S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. Alors, euuuh, tu ne m'en veux pas trop.... Enfin tu n'es pas obligée de me pardonner tout de suite !! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.  
_ Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, Naruto-kun, murmura t-elle dans un souffle. Parce que je, je... _

_Elle ne put en dire plus, une personne vint les interrompre."_

* * *

**Haruko :** et de trois, bon en même temps, je me foule pas trop, j'ai déjà ecrit les huit premiers chapitre depuis un moment maintenant...

**Hinata :** et tu attends quoi au juste pour écrire le neuvième ?

**Haruko :** très bonne question, merci de l'avoir posé, ben je suis prise dans la fic de NaruSasu en ce moment, donc je laisse un peu la mienne de côté en fait...

**Hinata :** ah ben c'est du propre ça ! Au fait... C'est quoi cette attitude que j'ai pendant ce chapitre ?! C'est très génant !

**Haruko :** ben voyons, non mais écoutez la, elle a adoré ça !

**Hinata :** Que ?! Mais, mais, je, je pas, euuuh, enfin, je...*_devient écarlate en y repensant*_

**Haruko : **qu'est-ce que je disais, et c'est que le début cocotte, crois moi tu auras bien d'autres occasions de t'exciter, et même plus... :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La rencontre fortuite**

**Hinata** en avait toujours rêvé, sortir un après-midi avec **Naruto** c'était vraiment le bonheur !  
Elle avait presque oublié ses résolutions, seul comptait l'instant présent. Elle voulait profiter de chaque secondes passées en compagnie de son blond.  
Ils parlaient et riaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils avaient tout les deux oubliés que dix minutes auparavant ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le point de s'embrasser...  
Puis ils arrivèrent à leur destination : **le glacier de Konoha** !

Le glacier se composait de deux parties : la terrasse et la salle climatisée.  
Ils choisirent la terrasse, parce que les rayons du soleil étaient doux et qu'une petite brise leur carressait agréablement le visage. Ils s'installèrent à la table la plus proche, et attendèrent tranquillement qu'on leur apporte la carte des parfums.  
Hinata était génée d'être assise ainsi en face de Naruto. Il la regardait normalement pourtant. Mais le souvenir de l'instant passé ensemble lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire et elle avait les joues en feu.

__________________________________________________________________________

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le lycée, Naruto était bien décidée à parler à Hinata. Au cours de leur conversation, il lui avait posé mine de rien des questions sur elle, sur son enfance, sur sa famille (il savait déjà que Neji était son cousin mais rien de plus), sur ses centres d'intérets, etc...  
Et avait ainsi apprit qu'elle était née le 27 décembre, son signe astrologique était Capricorne, sa couleur préférée était le violet, son plat préféré était le riz au curry, elle aimait beaucoup la mer et avait apprit à nager depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans !

Elle était en assez mauvais termes avec son père parce qu'il préférait sa petite soeur. Hinata faisait pourtant beaucoup d'efforts, et comme elle avait réussi à se isser au rang des cinq meilleurs de la classe, son père avait dû reconnaitre sa valeur.  
Elle lui a raconté aussi que son cousin Neji ne l'aimait pas trop non plus, mais qu'avec le temps il s'était adouci et qu'à présent ils s'entendaient bien.

Il savait maintenant qu'elle adorait lire, surtout des romans policiers et parfois des romans à l'eau de rose, elle lui avait même confié qu'elle écrivait de temps en temps pour le plaisir. Cependant, quand il lui avait demandé de lui montrer ses essais, elle était devenue écarlate et avait catégoriquement refusé ! Elle bredouillait mille excuses, comme quoi elle n'avait aucun talent, que ce n'était que des histoires ridicules sans queue ni tête, etc...  
Mais il sentait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et le fait qu'elle le lui cache avec autant de férocité rendait sa curiosité encore plus forte. Il avait donc prit son mal en patience se disant qu'un jour, il pourrait peut-être les lire.

Le temps avait passé si vite pendant qu'ils parlaient, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au glacier. Il se souvenait avoir entendu quelqu'un en parler au lycée, mais il ne savait plus **qui** au juste. Il avait cependant un mauvais pressentiment quand il y repensait.  
Mais les minutes passèrent et ce ressentiment se dissipa. Il profitait de cet après-midi en compagnie d'Hinata et soudain il pensa que c'était la première fois qu'il sortait comme ça, avec une fille. Il la contempla, et se dit qu'il avait de la chance qu'elle ait accepté de lui consacrer non seulement un après-midi mais aussi tout un été !  
Parce qu'avec tout le retard qu'il avait prit pendant le trimestre, et en y réfléchissant bien, pendant toute sa scolarité ! Il y avait beaucoup de boulot ! Hinata ne savait pas encore dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée pensa-t-il avec pitié pour la jeune fille.

_ Naruto-kun ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Hinata avec inquiétude.

Il releva brusquement la tête, pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il l'avait complêtement oublié ! Il la regardait comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

_ Oui, oui pardon ! Je réfléchissais à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Lacha-t-il en soupirant.

_________________________________________________________________________

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis, Naruto n'avait pas dit grand chose. Lui qui avait été si bavard durant leur balade, Hinata s'était même demandé pourquoi il lui avait posé autant de questions à son sujet. Elle avait pendant un instant songé qu'il s'interressait à elle, mais c'était une option qu'elle refusait d'envisager. Si elle se trompait, elle serait obligée d'ouvrir les yeux sur son amour **à sens unique** et alors les bons moments passés en compagnie de son blond lui sembleraient irréels. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Elle se plaisait à l'observer pendant qu'il réfléchissait, perdu dans son monde. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau comme ça, mais même si le regarder était un de ses passe-temps favoris, elle adorait lui parler, de tout et de rien. Entendre le son de sa voix suffisait à son bonheur.  
Alors quand elle l'appella, il semblait comme sorti d'un rêve. Et il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. C'était assez génant, elle lui demanda alors si tout allait bien et sa réponse la laissa perplexe.  
Elle ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler "tout à l'heure" ils s'étaient dit de nombreuses choses, à quoi faisait-il référence exactement ?

_ C'est-à-dire, quand ça ?

Il semblait chercher ses mots, comme s'il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait à dire était bien ou non.

_ Eh bien, tu te souviens quand on était au lycée, je t'ai demandé si tu voulais être mon prof pour m'aider à rattraper mon retard...

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai.... Dit-elle en rougissant.

Malheureusement Naruto ne nota pas ce changement.

_ Donc je te repose la question, tu es sûre que tu veux m'aider pendant les vacances ? Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de travail, et ce n'est pas très amusant, tu sais ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sérieux.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'expressions que l'on voyait souvent sur son visage. D'habitude il est toujours en train de rigoler, de faire des farces, il ne donne jamais l'impression de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux. Hinata le fixa intensément puis, elle se mit à rire. C'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle aimait comme on aime les choses rares et précieuses.

________________________

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre. Il était sérieux, là. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ? Il juste voulait être certain de sa motivation.  
Et soudain, Il comprit. En fait elle jamais voulu l'aider, elle s'était fichu de lui !! Et maintenant elle riait de sa stupidité, alors il s'emporta.

_ Alors c'était ça, hein ?! Tu t'es moquée de moi depuis le début !

Elle s'arrêta net. On pouvait lire la surprise dans ses yeux puis l'incompréhension.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Naruto-kun ?

Naruto s'énerva, elle feignait de jouer l'innocente !

_ C'est ça fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir !!

Hinata se mit à trembler, à l'ncompréhension vint s'ajouter la peur.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il tapa avec violence sur la table. Il était vraiment énervé, contre elle pour l'avoir dupé et contre lui pour avoir été aussi idiot pour la croire !

_ Tu n'as jamais eu envie de m'aider pas vrai ?! C'était une blague, tu voulais me pièger et maintenant tu ris de moi parce que j'ai eu la stupidité de te croire !

_ Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'étais vraiment sérieuse quand je parlais de t'aider ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était une farce ?!

Il l'observa, elle était au bord des larmes. Il se calma, car il pouvait lire la sincérité dans son regard et rendit compte de son erreur, il l'avait mal jugée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Il savait pourtant qu'Hinata n'était pas ce genre de personne ! C'était maintenant qu'il avait l'air d'un vrai crétin ! Comment avait-il osé l'accuser ? Il n'avait même pas de raison valable en plus ! Juste parce qu'elle avait rit ? Il aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir ! Même s'il passait sa vie à s'excuser cela ne suffirait pas....

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Hinata-chan, euh je veux dire Hinata. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot ! Déclara-t-il en baissant la tête.

__________________

Elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler puis elle le regarda en rougissant. Il l'avait encore appellé "Hinata-chan"....

_ Tu, tu peux m'appeller, Hinata-cha, chan si tu veux... Je, ça, ça ne me dérange pas.

_ C'est vrai ?! S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. Alors, euuuh, tu ne m'en veux pas trop.... Enfin tu n'es pas obligée de me pardonner tout de suite !! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, Naruto-kun, murmura t-elle dans un souffle. Parce que je, je...

Elle ne put en dire plus, une personne vint les interrompre.

_ Bonjour je vous apporte la carte des parfums ! Je vous conseille d'ailleurs... Naruto ? Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ?

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille en tablier qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Ses cheveux roses flottaient légèrement dans le vent. Elle les observaient avec un petit sourire. Ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient avec une lueur de malice.

_ Sakura, s'écria Naruto avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Elle poussa un long soupir.

_ Je travaille, ça se voit pas ? Non mais quel idiot, vraiment...

_ Oouch t'es dure, Sakura.

_ Non pas dure, réaliste.

_ Pfff !

Elle se tourna vers Hinata, à qui elle offrit un large sourire puis un petit clin d'oeil discret. Hinata rougit, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient comprises.

_ Alors je vous laisse choisir, je reviens dans un instant !

_ Ok ! Répondirent-ils en choeur.

Hinata observa son blond, il semblait troublé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Hein ? Oh, rien, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Sakura ici, mais j'aurais dû m'en souvenir, elle m'en avait parlé il y a quelques semaines...

_ Hmmm, elle travaille, c'est courageux de sa part.

_ Mouais...marmonna-t-il avec une mine renfrognée.

Hinata ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce travail ne plaisait pas à Naruto, il y avait anguille sous roche. Et elle comptait bien savoir ce qui se passait.

_ Cela ne te plait pas, on dirait.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Que Sakura travaille ici.

_ Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ?!

_ Tout d'abord, le fait que tu nie en bloc. Et ensuite, l'intuition féminine.

________________________________________________________

Naruto esquissa un sourire, "l'intuition féminine" décidement, cette fille était trop forte !

_ En fait, ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle travaille, ni le lieu qui me pose problème...

_ Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

_ C'est la raison pour laquelle elle le fait...

Rien que de le fait d'y penser, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais peut-être que le fait d'en parler, l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

_ En fait, elle voulait gagner de l'argent pour, pour, pour offrir un cadeau à Sasuke, c'est bientôt son anniversaire.

_ Aah, je vois, et tu es jaloux c'est ça ? Parce que Sakura se préoccupe de Sasuke, et qu'elle ne pense pas à toi.

Cela lui coutait de le reconnaitre, mais elle avait raison.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Je crois même, que je suis la personne la plus apte à te comprendre....

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Toi aussi, il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes qui ne se préoccupe pas de toi ?

Il l'observa, elle avait l'air complêtement abattue, il avait mit dans le mille sans le vouloir.

_ Euh, excuses-moi Hinata, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

Il voyait bien pourtant qu'elle se forçait à sourire. Quel idiot, toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Mais il venait de comprendre quelque chose, Hinata était amoureuse de quelqu'un ! C'était incroyable, il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Pourtant si elle le comprenait si bien c'est que forcément elle aimait quelqu'un.  
Et de toute évidence cette personne ne lui accordait aucune attention....

Il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être, la personne qui troublait ainsi le coeur d'Hinata. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ? Sûrement, c'est petit Konoha, tout le monde se connait. Mais alors qui ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue observer quelqu'un en particulier, il faut dire qu'il ne la regardait pas beaucoup avant aussi. Trop occupé avec Sakura, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, elle.  
Il aurait voulu savoir, pour l'aider, mais elle allait peut-être trouver ça déplacé, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires. Pourtant, raaaah il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

_ C'est qui ?

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

_ Qui ? Comment ça qui ?

_ De qui es-tu amoureuse ? Tu as dit que tu me comprenais, donc tu es forcément amoureuse de quelqu'un !

Pour toute réponse, elle devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

_ Euuuh, ne te force pas si tu ne veux pas me le dire ! Enfin je, j'aurais voulu savoir pour, euuuuh, pour t'aider.... Enfin, voilà quoi !

Elle le regardait à présent avec un sourire douloureux, bon sang mais qui était-il ?? Pour provoquer une réaction pareille il devait vraiment connaitre cette personne ! Il savait qu'Hinata était timide, c'était sûrement la première raison qui l'empêchait d'en parler, quand à la seconde... Ce gars la faisait souffrir, rien que le fait d'en parler, elle semblait si triste, mais quelle ordure pouvait empoisonner autant l'existence d'une si gentille fille ?!  
S'il l'avait en face de lui, il lui ferait sa fête !

_ Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te le dire Naruto... Je, ce n'est ni le bon endroit ni le bon moment. Et puis, je, je ne suis pas prête.

_ Pas prête ? Pas prête à quoi ?

Elle rougit une fois de plus. Il sut qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, mais il voulait malgré tout faire quelque chose pour elle, et une idée lui vint.

_ Bon écoutes-moi bien Hinata, on va se faire une promesse, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

_ Une pro, une promesse ? Quel genre de promesse ?

_ Tu sais tout à l'heure, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, hum, au lycée, ajouta-t-il un peu nerveux.

_ Oh, oui....Murmura-t-elle visiblement mal à l'aise à l'évocation de ce souvenir commun.

_ Enfin je veux dire, on a, euuuh, on a failli s'emb...

_ Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire Naruto-kun, l'interrompit-elle avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Et alors ?

_ Alors je voudrais que tu me promettes d'offrir ton premier baiser à la personne qui compte vraiment pour toi, je ferais pareil de mon coté.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi, soudainement comme ça ?!

_ Parce que je pense que c'est important, si un jour tu trouve l'occasion, je voudrais être la première personne au courant, ok ?

Une fois de plus, elle réfléchit longuement puis saisit avec son petit doigt celui de Naruto scellant ainsi leur promesse. Il était ravi qu'elle ait accepté, comme ça il pourrait l'aider.

_ Huum, et si, si on choisissait nos glaces avant que Sakura ne revienne qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Ah ! Sakura, je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là, s'écria-t-il.

A l'instant même où il prononça ces mots, il ressentit une violente douleur au crâne.

_ Aiiiiiiieuh ! NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ?!

Sakura se tenait derrière lui, et venait de lui asséner son coup spécial.

_ Alors comme ça on m'a oublié ?! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mi-énervé mi-sadique.

_ Euuuuuh non pas du tout....

_ Je préfère ça ! Bon vous avez choisi ?

_ Ouais c'est bon, je vais prendre une glace deux parfums chocolat et menthe.

_ Et toi Hinata ?

_ Moi euuh, vanille et fraise.

_ C'est noté, je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Et Naruto, la regarda s'éloigner, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce costume de serveuse la rendait vraiment sexy mais moins qu'Hinata, malgré tout ! Et il trouvait cela étrange de toujours les comparer. Avant il se serait dit qu'elle était sexy point. Maintenant et avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'Hinata était plus mignonne et que son corps était plus attirant que celui de Sakura.  
Avant il n'aurait jamais hésité à dire que Sakura était la fille la plus mignonne, mais à présent il ne savait plus trop.

C'est alors qu'il se demanda si finalement, il n'était pas en train de tourner la page, ou plus encore si il n'était pas en train d'avoir des sentiments pour la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais il chassa cette pensée, comment en une journée, pourrait-il renier des sentiments qui ont duré plusieurs années ? C'était absolument impossible, il trouvait Hinata très mignonne c'était indéniable, et ce qui s'était passé, leur baiser manqué, tout cela l'avait troublé !  
Il fallait du temps pour apprécier une personne et en tomber amoureux, cela ne se faisait pas un jour !

"Et pourtant", disait une petite voix au fond de lui.  
Non, non et non ! De toute façon Hinata était amoureuse de quelqu'un, même s'il ne savait toujours pas qui !  
Et puis ils commençaient tout juste à être vraiment amis, il ne voulait surtout pas gacher cela.

____________________________________________________________________________

Depuis que Sakura était partie, Naruto n'avait pas dit un mot. Hinata savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre sa rivale. Bien que celle-ci lui ai assuré que jamais elle ne trahirait Sasuke, le problème ne venait pas d'elle. Et elle le savait, le véritable obstacle, c'était les sentiments de Naruto. Tant qu'il ne renoncerait pas, Hinata n'avait aucune chance, et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, elle connaissait d'avance la réponse, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas géner le garçon. Parce que s'il connaissait ses sentiments, il ne la verrait plus jamais de la même façon, et surtout il s'en voudrait de la faire souffrir et cela elle ne le supportait pas.  
Elle préférait souffrir en silence plutôt que de le faire souffrir lui.

Puis Sakura revint avec les glaces, et elle les trouva tous deux plongés dans une grande réflexion.

_ Youhouh ! Cria-t-elle pour les réveiller.

_ AAAh ! Non mais ça va pas !! S'écria Naruto visiblement irrité que la jeune fille l'ai sorti de sa rêverie.

_ Oh, c'est toi Sakura ?! Tu m'as fait peur.

_ Je vous ai apporté vos commandes ! Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire commercial.

_ Merci c'est très gentil, répondit Hinata avec un sourire timide.

_ Je t'en pris ! Mangez les vite avant qu'elle ne fondent !

Elle repartit une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci Hinata remarqua que Naruto ne la regardait pas comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas son air mélancolique habituel, comme à chaque fois. Elle se demanda d'où venait ce changement.

_ Ta glace à l'air bonne, Hinata !

_ Euh ah bon ? Tu veux la goûter ?

_ C'est vrai je peux ??

_ Euuh oui, si tu veux.

_ Cool ! Merci, je savais pas si tu serais d'accord !

Lorsqu'elle le vit mettre la cuillère dans sa bouche, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser, qu'une partie de lui était maintenant dans sa glace, et elle savoura avec bonheur ce dessert glacé.  
La gaieté était revenue, ils discutaient en plaisantant de tout et n'importe quoi, et Hinata se réjouissait d'avance de ces vacances qui malgré la rencontre fortuite avec Sakura, commençaient sous les meilleurs auspices !

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

_"_ Bonjour Naruto-kun ! C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec un sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage._

_Naruto resta cloué sur place, à l'instant il venait de ressentir un très léger battement de coeur. Hinata semblait encore plus mignonne que la veille, sa chemise presque transparente laissait deviner ses formes généreuses, son mini short dévoilait ses belles jambes fines, sa légère couche de mascara accentuait l'opaque de ses yeux et le gloss rendait ses lèvres vraiment apétissantes. Quand elle lui avait sourit, il s'était presque sentit défaillir.  
Cette fille lui faisait un effet incroyable, et sans précédent avant Sakura. Il se demandait si elle s'en rendait compte."_

* * *

**Haruko :** j'adore la fin...

**Hinata :** pourquoi ?

**Haruko :** parce que Naruto et toi vous avez eu un baiser par cuillère interposée...

**Hinata :** *_rougit comme une tomate_* ah, euh, oui, c'est vrai...

**Haruko :** ça te plaît, hein ? :D

**Hinata :** ... Je demande un joker...

**Haruko :** que je t'accorde pour cette fois, ah lalala, j'ai hâte...

**Hinata :** *_gloups_* hâte de quoi ?

**Haruko :** ne sois pas si pressée, tu verras...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Au boulot !**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Hinata ressentie une violente douleur dans la nuque. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur son bureau.  
Puis elle se rappella qu'elle avait travaillé toute la nuit pour préparer des cours à Naruto. Elle se massa doucement le cou, et se leva difficilement, tout son corps était engourdie. Elle classa tous les papiers sur lequels elle avait tant travailler, et les rangea dans son sac.

Alors, à la fatigue succéda la nervosité. En effet, elle avait réalisé en préparant son sac, que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait chez un garçon, qui plus est chez Naruto ! Elle avait toujours voulu voir comment c'était chez lui, mais ce n'était à l'époque qu'un beau rêve irréalisable.  
Elle avait du mal à imaginer que le rêve était en train de se réaliser. Et pourtant c'était bien réel ! Elle se mit en quête d'une tenue pour la journée, se demandant quel genre de vêtements plairaient à son blond. Puis elle se dit qu'en même temps, elle avait toujours vu Naruto en uniforme, sauf quelques rares fois où elle l'avait croisé par hasard dans la rue. Soudain son portable se mit à vibrer sur la commode, elle avait reçu un message. Elle regarda d'un air distrait l'expéditeur et lâcha d'un seul coup la pile de fringues qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le SMS venait de Sakura !  
Elle ouvrit avec impatience le clapet pour lire le contenu de message.

« _Hey Hinata-chan ! Je sais que tu vois Naruto aujourd'hui, alors un conseil, met une minijupe ou une chemise à boutons qui laisse deviner tes formes ! d(^o^)b  
P.S : respires un grand coup ça va aller ! Sois naturelle et tout se passera bien, enfin à condition que tu ne t'évanouisses pas !_ »

Hinata se mit à rire, et soupira de soulagement, Sakura était vraiment une chic fille, elle allait jusqu'à l'encourager. Bon ses conseils étaient un peu gênants mais après tout, elle avait peut-être raison, si elle voulait que Naruto la remarque, il fallait faire quelques efforts !  
Elle fouilla dans son armoire, et trouva une chemise rose pale et un mini short en jean. Elle prit une paire de sandale à perles, et alla vérifier l'ensemble devant son miroir. Elle se trouvait mignonne, et elle sourit, pour une fois qu'elle avait confiance en elle, elle pouvait presque tenter l'impossible ! En d'autres termes, aller chez Naruto !

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous entre neuf et dix heures, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre il n'était que huit heures et demi. Elle avait largement le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner, alors elle descendit tranquillement dans la cuisine et y trouva son père qui lisait le journal.  
Elle vint lui faire la bise, mais au moment où elle voulait prendre un bol dans le placard, il la retint par le bras et lui demanda :

_ Tu vas quelque part aujourd'hui ?

Elle se tourna vers lui en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

_ Oui, je vais donner des cours de rattrapage à un élève de ma classe. C'est la directrice, qui me l'a demandé. Répondit-elle avec une assurance chancelante dans la voix.

_ Hm, et qui est-ce au juste ?

_ Eh bien, c'est...

Elle devait absolument trouver un substitut, une fille de préférence, sinon son père risquait de piquer une crise mémorable !

_ C'est Ino Yamanaka ! Oui voilà c'est Ino !

Son père la regardait d'un air sceptique, il n'était pas vraiment dupe.

_ Ino ? La fille Yamanaka ? Et tu as accepté de l'aider ? Pourquoi ?

_ Euh, parce que la directrice m'a dit que ce serait une bonne expérience pour moi, de faire du tutorat pendant les vacances ! Et que ça ferait bien dans mon dossier !

_ Ah oui ?

_ Allons père, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher d'aider une amie en détresse ?

_ Peuh ! Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, ce sont tes études.

Il avait déclaré forfait ! Hinata aurait pu sauter de joie mais elle préféra s'abstenir, tant d'emportement pour aider Ino, ç'aurait vraiment été suspect. Pour Naruto par contre, la question ne se posait pas. Mais si son père l'avait su, il lui aurait certainement interdit d'y aller. Surtout dans cette tenue, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha de manger son petit déjeuner, puis elle monta dans sa salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, elle appliqua un masque hydratant sur son visage pendant cinq minutes, lorsqu'elle le retira sa peau était encore plus douce qu'avant. Elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'acheter ces soins la semaine précédente. Elle attrapa son sac, et en sortit une petite pochette transparente en plastique. Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair et glissa sa main à l'intérieur en quête de son gloss rose pale et de son mascara. Elle l'appliqua délicatement sur ses lèvres, et envoya un baiser imaginaire au miroir en imaginant que Naruto était de l'autre coté. Elle rougit de sa bêtise, l'amour la rendait idiote ! Mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait rendez-vous avec l'homme de sa vie ! Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, saisit ses clefs sur la table de la cuisine et se précipita sur la porte.  
Une fois dehors, elle inspira un grand coup, comme le lui avait conseillé Sakura, elle était maintenant prête à affronter cette journée !

___________________________________________________

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla ce matin-là, il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé la journée précédente. Tous les événements lui revenaient en mémoire et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hinata allait venir chez lui pour lui donner des cours. Elle était sympa quand même, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui accepte de mettre ses vacances entre parenthèses pour travailler.

Il jeta un œil à la pendule en forme de grenouille qui était accrochée au mur en face de lui, huit heures moins le quart et il lui avait donné rendez-vous entre neuf et dix heures. Il aurait voulu se rendormir, puis son regard se posa sur le dépotoir qui lui servait de chambre. Des vêtements trainaient un peu partout, ses livres de cours étaient éparpillés sur son bureau, et on ne voyait même plus le sol sous les embalages de sucreries. Puis il songea au reste de son appartement et se dit que finalement, il devrait peut-être se lever pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Et il y en avait du rangement à faire ! Son appart, était un vrai chantier !

Il commença par manger, on ne range pas le ventre vide se dit-il en songeant à la brique de lait et aux restes de biscuits qui restaient dans le placard.  
Avec dépit, il pensa aussi qu'il était temps qu'il prenne un job lui aussi, histoire d'avoir de quoi manger pour au moins une semaine.  
Une fois rassasié, il rangea le plus gros du bordel, fit son lit, ramassa tous les vêtements qui trainaient et les déposa dans la corbeille de linge sale, jeta tous les paquets de nouilles instantanées vides, passa un coup de balai et fit rapidement la vaisselle.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il admira son travail, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son appartement aussi propre !  
Il regarda sa montre, il était à présent neuf heures moins vingt, il partit en direction de la salle de bain pour se décrasser un peu de toute la poussière qu'il avait accumulé. Cinq minutes plus tard, il en sortait tout beau tout propre. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers son armoire pour chercher les vêtements adaptés. Il sortit un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes décoletté en V et moulant, et un pantacourt en jean clair. Il s'habilla rapidement, s'inspecta devant le miroir, il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le soleil irradiait et chauffa agréablement la pièce, une belle journée s'annonçait !

Puis il soupira, c'était vraiment dommage pour une si belle journée, de la passer à réviser ! Mais bon, Hinata saurait peut-être rendre le travail plus agréable ! Naruto n'avait jamais bossé avec elle, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle avait prévu, enfin ils verraient ensemble.

Juste à ce moment, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, il se dirigea gaiement vers la source sonore en imaginant Hinata de l'autre coté. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, c'était effectivement elle, mais elle avait quelque chose de différent.

_ Bonjour Naruto-kun ! C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec un sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage.

Naruto resta cloué sur place, à l'instant il venait de ressentir un très léger battement de coeur. Hinata semblait encore plus mignonne que la veille, sa chemise presque transparente laissait deviner ses formes généreuses, son mini short dévoilait ses belles jambes fines, sa légère couche de mascara accentuait l'opaque de ses yeux et le gloss rendait ses lèvres vraiment apétissantes. Quand elle lui avait sourit, il s'était presque sentit défaillir.  
Cette fille lui faisait un effet incroyable, et sans précédent avant Sakura. Il se demandait si elle s'en rendait compte.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Elle marchait joyeusement vers sa destination, quand soudain une odeur alléchante attira son attention. Elle se trouvait devant une patisserie, et une idée lui vint. Elle entra, mais elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, derrière les vitrines se succédaient des gateaux :  
choux à la crème, éclairs au chocolat, tartes aux fruits, fondants au chocolat et d'autres innombrables délices sucrés.  
Mais aussi des viennoiseries :  
croissants, pains au chocolat, brioches au sucre, chocolat et raisins, chaussons aux pommes, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Pensant le motiver davantage avec le ventre bien remplit, Hinata acheta deux pains au chocolat et un beignet à la confiture de framboise tout chauds, pour Naruto.  
Elle repartit le sourire aux lèvres, certaine de lui faire plaisir, et la vision de son blond le visage illuminé par la joie lui donna encore plus de confiance. Pendant qu'elle pensait à cela, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant son appartement.

La nervosité revint, alors elle inspira un grand coup et monta les marches qui la séparaient de son blond. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, elle considéra un moment l'interrupteur puis se décida à sonner.  
Elle attendit quelques minutes et un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière la porte. La confrontation aurait lieu dans quelques secondes. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Naruto apparut.  
Il était vraiment sexy avec son tee-shirt noir moulant, et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un petit air sauvage. Elle aurait pu s'extasier ainsi encore très longtemps mais ça aurait parut suspect. Alors elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et de son plus beau sourire elle lui dit :

_ Bonjour Naruto-kun ! C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, en temps normal il lui aurait lancé une réplique fracassante, ou du moins il aurait réagi. Là, il se contentait de la regarder sans rien dire. Elle trouvait cela étrange, son regard avait quelque chose d'étrange, elle suivit sa direction et rougit. Naruto était en ce moment même en train de la reluquer ! Cela expliquait son silence, elle était à la fois gênée et ravie, gênée de se sentir observée de la sorte mais ravie que son stratagème ait fonctionné. En effet, le visage déjà halé du blond commençait à prendre des couleurs proches de la pivoine. Elle avait désormais la preuve, qu'elle lui plaisait, et cette découverte lui donnait encore plus d'assurance.  
Finalement, il redressa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et parvint à articuler un :

_ Yo, yo Hinata !

Elle rit discrètement, voir les rôles s'échanger ainsi n'était pas pour lui déplaire !

_ J'espère que tu as bien dormi parce que moi j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à préparer tes cours ! On a du pain sur la planche, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mais cette fois un peu plus sérieux.

Il souria avec dépit. On aurait qu'il avait oublier le but de la visite de la jeune fille.

_ Aaah oui, c'est vrai le boulot, bon, eh bien je compte sur toi alors !

_ Avec plaisir, ne t'en fais on va commencer doucement, je n'ai pas travailler toute la nuit pour rien.

_ Ok ! Dans ce cas je t'en prie, entres !

_ Euh, hum, bi, bien merci Naruto-kun...

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer puis ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Malgré ses résolutions elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder un peu partout, elle était enfin **dans** l'appartement de Naruto. Elle avait honte de le reconnaitre mais elle s'attendait à plus de désordre, elle en déduit qu'il avait rangé pour préparer son arrivée et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Sur les murs le long du vestibule qui conduisait au salon-salle à manger, étaient accrochés de nombreuses photos encadrées. Il y en avait une de lui lorsqu'il était bébé avec son père et sa mère elle était au milieu de toutes les autres bien en vue parmi celles avec Iruka, avec Jiraya et bien entendu avec Sakura et Sasuke, fut-elle obligée de constater. Il n'y avait là, que les personnes importantes pour Naruto, et son entousiasme se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était survenue, l'unique photo où ils figuraient ensemble était celle de leur classe.

Avec dépit elle continua sa marche vers le coeur de l'appartement. Naruto avait préparé la table où il avait déposé ses cahiers d'exercices, il l'attendait tranquillement en jouant avec un stylo.  
Elle tira une chaise et s'assit, puis elle sortit de son sac les fiches sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé et chercha celle qui l'intéressait. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, Hinata se tourna vers le blond et lui demanda d'une voix posée :

_ Dis-moi par quoi veux-tu que l'on commence ?

Il cessa de jouer avec son stylo et la regarda d'un air indifférent.

_ Je ne sais pas, je suis nul dans toutes les matières, sauf le sport, commences par celle que tu veux.

_ Hum, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, soupira-t-elle. Alors si on débutait par les maths, on va voir où se situe exactement ton niveau.

_ Ne t'attends pas à des miracles... Déclara-t-il visiblement démotivé.

_ Je ne m'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça se passera très bien alors résous-moi ce problème-là, dit-elle en pointant avec son stylo l'énoncé de la première feuille.

Il considéra un moment le papier, dégaina son stylo puis le reposa aussi sec, avec un air abbatu.

_ Je n'y comprends rien... C'est trop compliqué...

_ Allons Naruto-kun un peu de courage, ça ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras comme cela, déclara-t-elle un peu déçue.

_ Mais les maths c'est vraiment dur !

_ Hmmm...

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée, une astuce pour lui permettre d'assimiler plus facilement ou sinon, c'était peine perdue. Puis la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence !

_ Dis Naruto-kun, tu aimes les ramens n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui j'adore ça mais quel est le rapport avec ce problème ?

_ Eh bien essaye de remplacer les valeurs du problème par des ramens tu t'en sens capable ?

Il réfléchit deux minutes, puis il relut l'énoncé. Et alors il saisit vivement son stylo et se mit écrire à toute vitesse ! C'était incroyable, elle ne pensait pas que cela pourrait vraiment l'aider, et pourtant ! Mais elle avait tout de même une petite apréhension, elle attendait de voir le résultat. Au bout de cinq, dix minutes il lui rendit la feuille tout content et avec un sourire de fierté sur le visage. Elle pria intérieurement et effectua son travail de correctrice. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_ Juste...

_ Quoi ?

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

_ Tu as fait tout juste Naruto-kun !! C'est merveilleux !

Il la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, puis au bout de deux secondes d'incompréhension, il leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire et se mit à crier :

_ YOUHOUH ! Je suis un géniiiiiiie ! Merci Hinata-chan c'est grâce à toi !!

_ Oh... Je, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, c'est toi qui a trouvé tout seul, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Non, si tu ne m'avais pas donné cette astuce je serais resté à me morfondre, sans même chercher la solution. Merci vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

_ Bon dans ce cas, je pense que tu as droit à une récompense.

_ Hein ?! Une récompense ?!

_ Oui, attends, ne bouges pas.

Et elle se pencha en avant vers lui.

________________________________

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, Naruto guettait toutes les réactions d'Hinata. Il avait trouvé très amusant la façon dont elle observait son appartement. Par contre, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était restée aussi longtemps devant les photos qui se trouvait sur le mur. Il n'y en avait pas autant que ça, il avait tendu le cou pour voir celle qui attirait autant son atttention. Il s'agissait de celle avec Sakura, elle avait été prise durant les vacances de février, juste avant que Sasuke ne lui fasse sa déclaration. Naruto n'aimait pas trop cette photo, elle montrait trop ses sentiments, et il se rendait compte que lorsqu'Hinata la regardait elle avait le même air mélancolique et triste que lui. C'était peut-être ce que l'on appelle "l'empathie" ? Elle parvenait à ressentir les sentiments à travers la photo.

Il secoua la tête, il ne devait vraiment pas être réveillé pour tenir un raisonnement pareil ! Alors il rejoint le salon, se laissa tomber la première chaise et attendit tranquillement qu'Hinata revienne.  
Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, sa tête brune apparut derrière l'embrasure de la porte. Elle semblait abbatue, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard un sourire feint se dessina sur son visage.  
C'était étrange, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait lui cacher sa douleur, mais bon c'était son choix, il le respecterait.

Puis elle s'assit à coté de lui et lorsqu'elle posa son sac, elle se pencha en avant et Naruto put apercevoir un morceau de chair couleur porcelaine à travers un pan de sa chemise. Ce qui le fit rougir aussitôt. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, elle lui demanda quelle matière il voulait étudier en premier, mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux alors il la laissa choisir. Et malheureusement, elle opta pour les maths, la pire matière selon Naruto, bien que les autres ne soient pas mal non plus. Il n'avait jamais compris un seul exercice de math, sauf la fois où il avait révisé avec Shikamaru, faut dire qu'il expliquait bien aussi. Peut-être qu'Hinata saurait elle aussi trouver une astuce pour l'aider.

Il lut l'énoncé et fronça les sourcils, ce n'était ni des chiffres ni des lettres, c'était simplement du charabia ! Il ne comprenait rien, même les questions semblaient écrites dans une autre langue. Non pas que l'écriture d'Hinata soit illisible, au contraire, mais cela lui semblait incompréhensible !

_ Je n'y comprends rien... C'est trop compliqué...

_ Allons Naruto-kun un peu de courage, ça ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras comme cela, déclara-t-elle un peu déçue.

_ Mais les maths c'est vraiment dur !

_ Hmmm...

Elle semblait réfléchir à une solution, mais il savait d'avance que c'était impossible, il n'en avait pas les capacités intellectuelles. Soudain, elle se tourna vers lui et lui posa une question plutôt étrange :

_ Dis, Naruto-kun, tu aimes les ramens n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui j'adore ça mais quel est le rapport avec ce problème, demanda-t-il sans comprendre là où elle voulait en venir.

_ Eh bien essaye de remplacer les valeurs du problème par des ramens tu t'en sens capable ?

Il réfléchit, remplacer les chiffres incompréhensibles par des bols de ramens ? Il relut l'énoncé, il s'en sentait capable ! Il prit son stylo et sa main se mit à courir le long de la feuille, il était surpris de sa facilité à résoudre le problème qui lui semblait impossible quelques instants auparavant ! Une fois qu'il eut fini, il avait presque la certitude que les réponses étaient correctes !!  
Il rendit la feuille à Hinata pour qu'elle le corrige, et quand elle se tourna vers lui, il pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il entendait de sa bouche.

_ Juste...

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as fait tout juste Naruto-kun !! C'est merveilleux, s'écria-t-elle, et elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux !

Il tenta d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, cela lui semblait irréel ! Mais oui, elle avait bien dit qu'il avait réussi !

_ YOUHOUH ! Je suis un géniiiiiiie ! Merci Hinata-chan c'est grâce à toi !!

_ Oh... Je, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, c'est toi qui a trouvé tout seul, protesta-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Non, si tu ne m'avais pas donné cette astuce je serais resté à me morfondre, sans même chercher la solution. Merci vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

_ Bon dans ce cas, je pense que tu as droit à une récompense.

_ Hein ?! Une récompense, s'écria-t-il surexcité.

_ Oui, attends, ne bouges pas. Fermes les yeux !

Elle se pencha vers lui, et Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle voulait l'embrasser ?! C'était ça sa récompense ?! Mais il n'était pas prêt ! Et puis cela voulait dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?! Puis alors qu'il attendait il rouvrit un oeil et se trouva face à un énorme pain au chocolat.

_ Tiens c'est pour toi ! Il est encore tout chaud, je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure sur le chemin.

Toute la pression s'évapora, _un pain au chocolat_, il se faisait vraiment des idées. Quelles raisons auraient poussés Hinata à agir de la sorte ? Juste parce qu'il avait réussi un exercice, c'était ridicule. En plus il y avait leur promesse... Ils avaient juré tout les deux, même si elle était plutôt rétissante au début. Enfin, il considéra l'appétissante nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui, et son ventre se mit gargouiller bruyamment.  
Il se pencha pour étouffer le bruit, mais Hinata était si proche qu'elle devait l'avoir entendu. Il releva la tête, très gêné.

_ Euuuh, j'ai pas bien déjeuner ce matin, déclara-t-il comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser.

_ Dans ce cas je te propose de le manger au plus vite, dit-elle en riant.

_ Oui merci...

Il mordit dans le pain, et ce fut comme si ses papilles prennaient un aller-simple pour le paradis, jamais il n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi délicieux, à part les ramens ! Il le dévora en un instant, mais comme il était encore chaud, le chocolat coula sur son menton.

_ Oh, mince, grommela-t-il.

Ses doigts étaient tout gras et il n'avait pas de mouchoirs ni de serviettes à disposition, il allait salir son tee-shirt s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite.

_ Attends, ne bouges pas, lui ordonna Hinata.

Avec son doigt, elle enleva le chocolat chaud et sucré et le porta à sa bouche pour le sucer.

_ Hmm, c'est vraiment bon, avoua-t-elle avec délice.

Naruto fixa longuement son doigt puis il rougit. Hinata était devenue assez entreprenante. Mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_ Merci pour cette récompense spéciale Hinata !

_ De rien, c'était avec plaisir et si tu travailles aussi bien pour le reste des exercices alors tu auras droit à une surprise tout à l'heure.

_ O.O Ah oui ?! et c'est quoi comme surprise, demanda-t-il avec impatience.

_ Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Oui tu as raison, je m'y met tout de suite ! Je sens que j'ai une pêche d'enfer !

________________________________________________________________

Hinata observait Naruto pendant qu'il faisait ses exercices, il avait compris toutes les formules, et résolvait les uns après les autres avec une facilité déconcertante toutes les fiches qu'elle lui donnait. Elle était vraiment ravie, de voir les progrés qu'il avait effectués, en si peu de temps, en fin de compte il manquait juste de pratique. Une fois qu'il avait compris le premier exercice, tous les autres se succédaient à une vitesse incroyable ! Il fallait juste l'aider pour le départ, elle lui avait expliqué comment utiliser chaque terme et le reste allait tout seul.  
Le temps avait passé si vite, il était déjà 12h30, elle devait à présent vérifier les exercices de Naruto. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, et ce qu'elle découvrit la cloua sur place.  
Naruto avait tout fini ! Toutes les fiches qu'elle avait passé la nuit à mettre au point, y compris celles recopiés sur le livre !! C'était surprenant !

_ Je peux jetter un oeil ?

_ Hmm, oh Hinata ? Oui vas-y je viens de finir, tu en as d'autres ?

_ Eh bien non, tu as tout fait, je voudrais voir tes résultats, tu permets ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

_ Euh, ouais, alors j'aurais tout fait ? Déjà ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle était trop occupée à corriger !  
Et au bout d'une demi heure, elle s'étira péniblement, mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Eh bien, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire les maths c'est fini !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu as fait tout juste, si tu fais pareil pour les autres matières, on aura fini en moins d'une semaine, annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

_ C'est vrai ! YAHOUH !

Il se mit à sauter de partout, cela faisait plaisir à voir, lui qui était si peu confiant au début ! Puis, d'un seul coup il s'arrêta et se mit à genou devant elle.

_ Alors, s'il te plait je peux l'avoir ma surprise, implora-t-il les yeux suppliant !

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

"_Sa voix tremblait, il sentait bien qu'elle s'empêchait de pleurer, elle retenait ses larmes pour ne pas se montrer vulnérable. Et lui que pouvait-il faire sinon accepter la vérité, elle avait raison, lui il voulait l'amour de Sakura, un amour qu'il n'obtiendrait sans doute jamais. Et Hinata, elle, elle souffrait en silence, sûrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable ou responsable de son malheur, de sa doul__eur._

__

Il était tellement égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre positivement tant qu'il n'aurait pas tiré un trait sur ses sentiments pour Sakura. Elle n'en souffrirait que davanta

_ge...  
Que pouvait-il faire alors, il ne supportait pas de la regarder se morfondre dans la douleur, sans rien faire. Il y avait pourtant des tas de choses qu'il aurait pû faire, mais elles n'auraient rendu leur situation que plus ambigue encore__._

__ Hinata, je..._

_Et il se glissa derrière elle pour l'enlacer tendrement, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire._

__ Na, Naruto-kun ?!_

__ Chuut, ne dis rien, restons juste comme ça un moment, s'il te pl__ait...."_

_

* * *

_

**Hinata :** tu me fais faire des choses génantes, tu sais ?

**Haruko :** ben évidemment que je le sais, c'est moi qui écrit, t'as oublié ?

**Hinata :** non bien sur, alors dis-moi, quand est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ?

**Haruko :** par intéressant, tu entends, "lemon" ? OvO

**Hinata :** Que, comment ?? Mais, euuuh, non, enfin, que, je...

**Haruko :** ouais c'est bon, on a compris te fatigues pas, va ! Normalement, pour le dixième chapitre, y a un lime de prévu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Le déjeuner**

Naruto n'avait jamais autant travaillé de toute sa vie ! Mais en même temps, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas non plus fait beaucoup d'efforts. Pour une fois, il avait une motivation, il voulait absolument lire la fierté dans le regard d'Hinata, lorsqu'il réussissait un exercice. Alors il s'était donné du mal, il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de se concentrer, et ça avait marché ! Le simple fait de la voir sourire était une récompense bien supérieure au pain au chocolat qu'elle lui avait offert.

Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde son temps, elle avait accepté de l'aider de bon cœur alors pour la remercier il fallait qu'il soit un élève exemplaire. Et en se donnant à fond il savait qu'il réussirait plus facilement et plus vite.  
Il était vraiment heureux mais un détail le préoccupait, il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'était la surprise dont elle avait parlé. Cela l'obsédait parce qu'il adorait les surprises et les cadeaux ! Il se demandait ce qu'elle lui avait préparé !

_ Alors Hinata ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Elle le regardait d'un air embarrassé.

_ Relèves-toi Naruto-kun, s'il te plait, je n'aime pas te voir dans cette position, lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

_ Oh, ok.

Il se leva péniblement et se tint debout face à elle. Il épousseta son bermuda et releva la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait un petit sourire gêné, comme si elle allait lui demander quelque chose d'embarrassant.

_ Euh, Na, Naruto-kun, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner, je dois faire quelques courses.

_ Ouais, bien sûr, répondit-il, dubitatif.

Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il le sentait. Enfin, il sentait surtout qu'il commençait à avoir faim, cette sortie lui permettrait de s'acheter quelque chose à manger. Et puis, il regarda Hinata et se demanda si elle avait prévu quelque chose pour le déjeuner.

_ Je peux laisser mes affaires, ici, interrogea-t-elle poliment.

Il jeta un œil à son sac et à ses fiches qui traînaient à présent sur la table de la salle à manger, et effectua un hochement de tête pour montrer son approbation. Il alla chercher ses clefs et ses chaussures puis il ouvrit la porte avec énergie. C'était tellement bon de profiter du soleil ! Ils descendirent ensemble la rue qui menait à l'épicier comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient baladés la veille après être sortis du lycée.

_ Alors, dis-moi que veux-tu acheter Hinata ?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et baissa la tête. Il revint sur ses pas, et approcha son visage du sien pour la forcer à le regarder. Il remarqua que son visage était devenu rouge vif.

_ Tu as de la fièvre Hinata ? En plein été ? Tu veux qu'on rentre, je dois avoir des médicaments...

_ Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit-elle en reculant.

Mais Naruto se rapprocha et leva la main pour vérifier si son front était chaud. Il lui prit la sienne pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner davantage. Il la posa pour prendre la température et constata qu'effectivement tout était normal.

_ Ah, tant mieux, dit-il avec soulagement. Parce que tu es toute rouge alors...

_ Oh ! Vraiment ?! Je, je...

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains pour vérifier les dires de Naruto, puis elle le regarda avec ce sourire gêné qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent.

_ Je, euuh, on y va ?

_ Hm ? Chez l'épicier tu veux dire ?

_ Oui, je veux, enfin c'est pour ta surprise tu vois, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

Soudain, tout se mit en marche dans le cerveau du blond, il venait de percuter ! Hinata comptait lui préparer à manger ! Il était presque ému, cette fille était vraiment géniale !

_ Merci Hinata, oooh merci !!! Tu es géniale !

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, et n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses index.

_ Arrêtes, Naruto-kun, c'est gênant, je, je veux juste te féliciter pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Et puis, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te préparer, bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Je suis sûr que je vais a-do-rer ! C'est obligé, si c'est toi qui le fais, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

_ Bon, alors en route, fini-t-elle par lâcher.

_ Ouais ! J'ai hâte, en plus j'ai une faim de loup !

Ils entrèrent chez l'épicier de Konoha, mais personne ne fit attention à eux. Les caissières étaient affairées avec leurs clients, les clients eux-mêmes faisaient leurs courses et déambulaient dans les rayons du magasin, un panier à la main. Hinata en prit un, et se dirigea vers le rayon « riz et pâtes ». Elle semblait chercher un article en particulier, Naruto lui se contentait de l'observer. Tout doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri.

_ Kyaah !

_ Oh excuses-moi Hinata, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

_ Ce n'est rien, je, c'est moi, j'étais distraite. Tu, tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Oui, je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'un aliment en particulier ? Enfin, si tu voulais que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? A vrai dire, je m'aime pas rester là sans rien faire, donc si je peux me rendre utile.  
_ Oh, je te remercie, mais tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est que tu restes avec moi.

Il écarquilla les yeux, il avait bien entendu ? Elle lui avait demandé cela avec un air si sérieux, on aurait presque dit une vraie déclaration. Puis il réalisa qu'il devait faire une drôle de tête car Hinata s'agitait dans tous les sens et se mit à rougir, et à bégayer.

_ Ah ! Euh, enfin, je voulais dire, que je, tu, euh...

_ Tu veux que je reste avec toi pendant que tu cherches ce dont tu as besoin, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire de soulagement.

Ils se mirent à rire du comique de la situation, de la réaction d'Hinata, mais surtout c'était comme s'ils relâchaient toute la pression qui pesait sur eux. Ils venaient de briser une barrière, et Naruto sentait qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher, doucement, tout doucement. Un sentiment de légèreté emplit son cœur, et il se détendit. C'était comme si avant, il s'empêchait toujours de franchir une certaine limite, et que d'un seul coup, il était allé plus loin. Une amitié naissante venait de s'installer entre eux.

_________________________________________________________

Depuis que les vacances avaient commencés, Hinata réalisait ses rêves les uns après les autres. Le premier avait été d'aller chez Naruto, le second provoquer son bonheur en lui prouvant qu'il était capable de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait, le troisième elle le vivait en ce moment même dans le magasin.  
Elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient un jeune couple, en train de faire ses courses ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait demandé une chose pareille : "j'ai seulement besoin que tu restes avec moi"

C'était une phrase à double sens, et Naruto semblait l'avoir comprit même s'il avait fait semblant du contraire. Il voulait sans doute lui aussi préserver cette amitié qui venait d'éclore entre eux. Et il avait fermé les yeux sur le sens caché de la demande d'Hinata. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle soit un peu plus sûre d'elle-même.  
Mais un lien s'était créé, c'était indéniable, et cela la rendait vraiment heureuse.

Pendant qu'elle choisissait Naruto se tenait derrière elle, il ne tenait pas en place, comme un petit chien ! Il se demandait sûrement ce qu'elle allait lui préparer, mais elle était bien décidée à garder le secret jusqu'au bout.  
Elle s'entraînait tous les soirs, elle avait acheté des livres de recettes et enfin elle se rendait le plus souvent possible au restaurant de ramen quand Naruto n'y était pas, pour s'exercer avec le chef.  
Au bout de deux ou trois semaines, elle avait acquit toutes les bases pour préparer de délicieuses ramens, le chef avait même tenu à lui donner un salaire, elle avait refusé au début, car c'était plus à elle de le remercier que lui.  
Mais il avait insisté en lui disant qu'elle lui avait vraiment rendu service et que lorsqu'elle était présente, ses ventes augmentaient considérablement ! Elle avait rougi et finalement accepté en se disant qu'elle pourrait faire un cadeau à Naruto grâce à cet argent.

Et maintenant qu'elle était dans la boutique, elle réfléchissait à quel genre de ramens, elle pourrait faire. Après avoir longuement hésité, elle opta pour celles au miso, c'étaient les préférées de son blond, même s'il les aimait toutes. Elle prit le paquet de nouilles, puis se dirigea vers le rayon des légumes pour l'accompagnement.  
Naruto la suivit, toujours aussi impatient et il lui demanda :

_ Alors, alors ? C'est quoi ? Tu as choisi, dis, dis ?

Elle se tourna et en posant un doigt sur la bouche du blond elle répondit d'une voix douce et suave :

_ C'est une surprise...

Puis elle continua à avancer pendant que Naruto restait planté sur place, le visage cramoisi et troublé. Elle était certaine ainsi qu'il ne lui poserait plus de questions avant un bon moment. Ensuite, elle se dépêcha de récupérer les ingrédients manquants dont le miso ! Et elle se rendit à la caisse pour payer pendant que Naruto était encore dans son monde. Une fois que ce fut fait elle l'attrapa par le bras et le conduit vers la sortie.

_ On rentre, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Euh, ouais, je commence à avoir vraiment faim, dit-il en se massant le ventre.

_ Alors ne perdons pas de temps, s'écria-t-elle en riant.

Elle lui prit la main et se mit à courir en direction de l'appartement. Elle avait une pêche incroyable, et elle ne se reconnaissait même plus, tellement elle était joyeuse et spontanée ! On aurait dit Naruto ! Soudain elle sentit celui-ci lâcher sa main et elle retourna pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était essoufflé, elle aussi mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

_ Ah, ah, attends Hinata, aah... Tu, tu débordes d'énergie, aah...

_ Oh, excuses-moi Naruto-kun, c'est vrai, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien !

_ Cool, ça me fait plaisir pour toi, avant tu n'étais pas aussi joyeuse, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Peut-être, je te le dirais si tu arrives avant moi à l'appartement, répliqua-t-elle avant de piquer un sprint.

_ Eh attends !! Personne ne peut me battre à la course !!

______________________________________________

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du magasin, Hinata débordait de joie de vivre, Naruto avait parfois du mal à suivre son rythme ! Quand elle avait posé son doigt sur sa bouche, il avait vraiment été surpris, plus elle se rapprochait de lui plus son coeur battait fort. C'était la même chose quand elle l'avait attrapé par le bras, et aussi quand elle lui avait prit le poignet. Il s'était senti rougir à chaque fois ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'était que de simples contacts, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son rythme cardiaque d'augmenter à chaque fois.

C'était contre sa volonté, il ne contrôlait rien, plus elle était proche et moins il savait comment réagir.  
Il se mit à lui courir après, elle le menait par le bout du nez, c'était assez vexant. Il la rattrapa et monta quatre à quatre les marches, puis juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, il plaqua la main sur le mur, juste devant son visage, pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

_ J'ai gagné, s'écria-t-il très fier, mais aussi très fatigué.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis rougit lorsqu'elle vit sa main, si près de son visage.

_ O, oui c'est vrai.

_ Ouais ! Et maintenant tu dois me dire...

_ Euh, tu peux m'ouvrir sinon on ne pourra pas manger, l'interrompit-elle afin qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Tu ne veux pas mourir de faim sur le pas de ta porte, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit ses clefs et se dépêcha d'ouvrir. Il la regarda se glisser dans la cuisine avec les sachets de course en se demandant ce qu'elle lui réservait comme surprise. Il rejoint le salon, et prit un magazine en attendant. Soudain, il entendit sa voix depuis la cuisine :

_ Naruto-kun, tu n'aurais pas un tablier à me prêter ?

Il lâcha immédiatement la revue, et se dirigea vers elle, il ouvrit un placard et en sortit un tablier tout simple blanc avec des bordures noires. Il ne semblait pas avoir servi depuis au moins un an.

_ Désolé, je fais rarement la cuisine, ce tablier n'a pas vu le jour depuis que Sakura me l'a offert l'année dernière. Je ne m'en suis jamais servi en fait...

_ Dans ce cas, je ferais en sorte qu'il sorte plus souvent de son placard, déclara-t-elle en riant.

_ Merci, Hinata-chan !

_ De, de rien, euh, tu peux me l'attacher s'il te plait ?

Il attrapa les lanières et se glissa derrière elle pour faire le nœud. Ses mains, ses doigts frôlaient son dos. Il était vraiment près d'elle, c'était troublant, une fois de plus. Il se dépêcha de finir et retourna le plus vite possible dans le salon. Lorsqu'il restait près d'elle comme ça, qu'il sentait son parfum, l'odeur de sa chair, c'était trop. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, et puis la vision d'Hinata en tablier c'était trop d'excitation, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce train-là. Il essayait désespérément de penser à autre chose, en vain. De nombreuses images emplissaient son esprit, et il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. A cet instant, il maudissait Kiba de lui avoir montré ses films pornos ! Surtout celui où l'on voyait une jeune fille nue sous son tablier, parce qu'à présent c'était Hinata qu'il voyait sans rien sous le tablier !

Et le temps passait, il tentait de lire pour concentrer ses pensées ailleurs, ailleurs que sur le corps d'Hinata. Il consultait l'horloge de temps en temps, en se demandant avec impatience quand est-ce qu'elle aurait fini. Puis environ, vingt minutes plus tard, une délicieuse odeur envahit l'appartement. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien et son estomac ne supportait plus d'attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard Hinata surgit dans le salon avec deux bols de ramens au miso.

_ J'espère que tu as faim, s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Je meuuurs de faim !!

_ Alors c'est prêt, mais fais attention c'est chaud !

Il se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture, il avait trop attendu ! Dès la première bouchée, il s'écria :

_ C'est divin !! Comment tu sais faire ça ?!

Elle rougit devant ce compliment sincère.

_ Euuh, je, j'ai travaillé quelques temps au restaurant que tu aimes tant. Et je leur ai demandé de m'apprendre à faire des ramens, je me suis entraînée chaque jour, pour m'améliorer. Alors je, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise.

_ Tu parles si ça me plaît !! Il y en a encore ?!

_ Mais, tu n'as même pas fini ton bol.

_ Non, mais dans quelques minutes ce ne sera plus le cas, s'exclama-t-il déterminé à tout finir.

___________________

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Hinata avait réussi à éviter la question de Naruto. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer que si elle était aussi joyeuse c'était parce qu'ils commençaient enfin à se rapprocher. C'est comme si elle lui avait fait une déclaration indirecte !

Elle avait donc joué sur le fait que Naruto mourrait de faim, de plus c'était une excellente occasion de voir à quoi ressemblait sa cuisine. Elle était toute simple et petite, il y avait huit placards, quatre en haut et quatre en bas. Un frigo blanc se trouvait contre le mur de gauche, et juste à coté la cuisinière avec des plaques chauffantes et des casseroles accrochées devant. En face, il y avait deux plans éléments de travail, dont un avec un évier et l'autre avec un four à micro-onde. Elle posa les sachets sur le premier élément de travail, puis se mit en quête d'un tablier. Il y avait un crochet sur le mur à coté du frigo mais pas de tablier.

Alors elle appela Naruto en espérant qu'il lui en trouve un. Sa tête blonde apparut au bout de quelques secondes, il marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à un des placards du haut, tira sur la poignet et sortit un tablier blanc tout simple à bordures noires. Il semblait n'avoir jamais servi. Elle interrogea le jeune homme du regard et il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

_ Désolé, je fais rarement la cuisine, ce tablier n'a pas vu le jour depuis que Sakura me l'a offert l'année dernière. Je ne m'en suis jamais servi en fait...

Elle fit la moue, c'était donc un cadeau de Sakura... Mais elle se ressaisit immédiatement.

_ Dans ce cas, je ferais en sorte qu'il sorte plus souvent de son placard, déclara-t-elle en riant.

En disant cela, elle voulait faire comprendre à Naruto qu'elle lui ferait la cuisine chaque jour, car rien ne lui ferait plaisir. Et il semblait avoir reçu le message, car il lui rendait un sourire radieux.

_ Merci, Hinata-chan !

Ah la la, décidément elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait par son petit nom elle se mettait à rougir.

_ De, de rien, euh, tu peux me l'attacher s'il te plait ?

Elle glissa la tête dans le trou et tendit les lanières à Naruto pour qu'il les lui attache dans le dos. Il se tenait juste derrière elle, et elle sentait que ses mains étaient fébriles. Sa respiration s'accélérait, apparemment il était aussi nerveux qu'elle. C'était la même chose, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre, elle se mettait à stresser, son cœur battait plus vite. Elle avait chaud, très chaud, mais c'était aussi très agréable de le sentir dans son dos comme cela. Pourtant il y avait dans ses gestes, quelque chose de pressé, comme s'il se dépêchait parce qu'il avait peur d'une chose inconnue.

Puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Hinata aurait bien aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps, mais elle savait que cela aurait été vain de le retenir. En effet, il semblait assez pressé de quitter la pièce, ou peut-être de la quitter, elle. Une petite boule se forma dans sa gorge à cette pensée. Puis elle se ressaisit, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il l'évite !  
Elle retrouva sa bonne humeur et reporta son attention sur les sachets de courses.

Alors elle se mit au travail, elle prit une casserole pour faire bouillir les pâtes puis se concentra sur les légumes en attendant. Elle était à l'aise à présent, elle avait répété ces gestes si souvent que c'était devenu une habitude. Au bout de vingt minutes elle avait fini, elle goûta une dernière fois le bouillon pour vérifier s'il était suffisamment épicé. Pendant qu'elle travaillait au restaurant de ramens, elle avait demandé au patron de lui expliquer précisément quels étaient les goûts de Naruto, pour être certaine de réussir parfaitement à lui faire plaisir. Il avait rit, et lui avait donné en détails les préférences de Naruto dans les ramens.

Elle avait beaucoup apprécié de travailler pour lui, ça avait vraiment été une expérience enrichissante, de plus les clients étaient toujours gentils avec elle. Mais Hinata avait décidé d'arrêter pour se concentrer davantage sur son blond.  
Elle sortit de la cuisine deux bols à la main était impatiente de voir la réaction de Naruto.

_ J'espère que tu as faim, s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il posa le magazine qu'il était en train de lire et il déclara avec un sourire carnassier :

_ Je meuuurs de faim !!

Elle déposa les deux bols sur la table en faisant attention à ne rien renverser.

_ Alors c'est prêt, mais fais attention c'est chaud !

Il se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture, il avait trop attendu ! Dès la première bouchée, il s'écria :

_ C'est divin !! Comment tu sais faire ça ?!

Elle rougit devant ce compliment sincère.

_ Euuh, je, j'ai travaillé quelques temps au restaurant que tu aimes tant. Et je leur ai demandé de m'apprendre à faire des ramens, je me suis entraînée chaque jour, pour m'améliorer. Alors je, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise.

_ Tu parles si ça me plaît !! Il y en a encore ?!

_ Mais, tu n'as même pas fini ton bol, s'écria-t-elle en observant le bol encore aux trois quarts pleins.

_ Non, mais dans quelques minutes ce ne sera plus le cas, s'exclama-t-il déterminé à tout finir.

Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de défi, et elle trouvait cela très amusant. Après tout ça n'était que de la nourriture. Mais à le voir manger de si bon appétit ce qu'elle lui avait préparé, un tendre sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il dévorait à une vitesse tout le contenu du bol, et au bout de cinq minutes, il était vide ! Il se tourna vers elle, et Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il avait de la sauce de partout autour de la bouche !  
Naruto la regardait d'un air ahuri, et cela la rendait plus hilare encore !

_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?!

_ Ri, rien, ha, ha, c'est juste que, ha, ha, ha, tu as, ha, ha, ha...

_ Quoi ?! Je t'écoute !

Elle respira à fond pour se calmer puis elle prit une serviette et essuya délicatement toute la sauce. Naruto rougit, et la remercia. Il n'avait sans doute pas remarqué qu'il en avait de partout, tellement il était occupé à manger le plus vite possible. Elle lui demanda s'il en voulait encore mais étrangement, il n'avait plus très faim. Alors, elle se leva pour débarrasser, et prit les deux bols vides. Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand Naruto la rejoint.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire la vaisselle pour moi quand même ?!

_ Euh, pourquoi ?

Il la regarda d'un air à la fois outré et amusé.

_ A la base, tu es mon invitée je te rappelle. Et tu m'as déjà préparé mon déjeuner, alors tu ne vas pas en plus me faire la vaisselle !

_ Bon si tu insistes, dans ce cas je vais t'aider, parce que ça aussi c'est le rôle de l'invité, répliqua-t-elle avec conviction.

_ Bon d'accord, céda-t-il, je lave et toi tu sèches, on fait comme ça ?

Elle lui lança un petit sourire affirmatif.

_ On fait comme ça. Tu veux récupérer ton tablier ?

_ Oui, on ne sait jamais, je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de faire la vaisselle, avoua-t-il en riant.

_ Ce n'est pas difficile, dit-elle en enlevant le tablier, qu'elle passa autour du coup du blond.

Elle se mit derrière lui pour le lui attacher, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il avait un grand dos, plutôt musclé, et des épaules larges, normal pour un garçon, pensa-t-elle. Elle saisit les lanières et fit un double nœud, cela lui faisait bizarre de se trouver ainsi derrière lui, il lui semblait encore plus grand vu de dos.

_ Voilà c'est fait !

_ Merci, bon on y va, dit-il presque plus pour lui-même.

______________________________________________

Voilà maintenant qu'il apprenait à faire la vaisselle, il faut dire que lorsqu'il mangeait en général c'était souvent des nouilles instantanées, il ne se servait de l'évier que pour prendre à boire.  
Il portait à présent le tablier qu'Hinata venait juste de lui attacher. Il se demandait si elle avait ressenti la même chose que lui. C'était vraiment gênant, à un moment il avait senti la poitrine de la jeune fille contre son dos mais comme elle était plus petite que lui il n'avait pas entendu sa façon de respirer. Il aurait su dans ce cas si elle était aussi nerveuse que lui, rien qu'au son de sa respiration.

Mais à présent, il se trouvait face à deux bols sales et une éponge pleine de savon. Il commença à frotter un peu n'importe comment pour essayer de faire partir les traces, mais il s'y prenait vraiment comme un manche.  
Alors sans crier gare Hinata prit sa main, celle qui tenait l'éponge et lui dit tranquillement :

_ C'est comme ça qu'il faut frotter, tu vois, avec un mouvement circulaire.

_ Ah, aah, d'accord, euuh, huum, merci...

Malgré le fait qu'elles soient mouillées, le contact de leurs deux mains l'une sur l'autre, donnait chaud à Naruto. Depuis quand Hinata était-elle devenue aussi, enfin, il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer, même en pensée. Avant, jamais elle n'aurait agi ainsi, elle était toujours timide, réservée et morne. Voilà qu'en deux jours, elle était devenue spontanée, épanouie et joyeuse. Un peu comme si elle avait toujours été à l'état de bourgeon et que d'un seul coup, elle avait éclot en une fleur magnifique. Et magnifique elle l'était vraiment. Une fois de plus, la même question revint : « pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? »

Mais il connaissait la réponse, qui allait de pair avec la question : « parce qu'avant il ne regardait que Sakura. »  
C'est alors qu'il repensa aux paroles que lui avait dites Sasuke, juste avant que celui-ci ne sorte avec Sakura.  
Il l'avait regardé avec l'air arrogant de celui qui connait si bien le monde, et avait prononcé des paroles assez étranges, du moins sur le moment, Naruto n'en avait pas saisi le sens.

"_Tu sais Naruto, une fille c'est comme une fleur, mais à l'état de bourgeon. L'homme dont elle est amoureuse c'est un peu comme un jardinier qui s'occupe d'elle. Sauf, qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'eau et de chaleur mais d'attention et surtout d'amour, si tu veux la voir éclore en une superbe fleur."_

A l'époque, il l'avait regardé sans comprendre et Sasuke s'était moqué de lui en disant qu'il était trop inexpérimenté. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup contrarié, et il s'était énervé comme d'habitude.

Mais à présent lorsqu'il regardait Hinata, ces mots semblaient beaucoup plus claires. Son épanouissement, elle le devait à son "jardinier", qui s'occupait beaucoup mieux d'elle désormais. Mais quand il y réfléchissait, à part lui, Hinata n'avait vu ou parlé à aucun autre garçon...

En un éclair, il comprit, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, celui qui ne la regardait jamais, celui qui ignorait son existence, celui qui la faisait tant souffrir, c'était **lui-même** ! Evidemment, comment aurait-il pu s'en douter puisqu'il s'agissait de lui ?!

Et si Hinata semblait aussi heureuse, c'était parce qu'il lui accordait enfin de l'importance, simplement parce qu'il la regardait, juste parce qu'il était près d'elle !  
Des choses aussi banales, et son comportement était complêtement modifié, voilà pourquoi elle avait autant d'assurance, voilà la raison de son attitude entreprenante !  
Mais il réfléchit, et se dit que même si cela lui semblait fort probable, tant qu'il ne l'entendait pas de sa bouche, il n'en serait jamais sûr. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, que ferait-il ?  
Il avait toujours des sentiments pour Sakura, même s'il savait qu'il ressentait aussi quelque chose pour Hinata.  
Toujours était-il, qu'il voulait savoir, alors il se tourna vers elle, Hinata était encore en train de sécher le bol qu'ils avaient nettoyés ensemble.

_ Dis-moi, Hinata, commença-t-il avec apréhension.

_ Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent, si naïf et si pur. Un sourire à son image.

_ Le garçon, le garçon que tu aimes, comment il est, finit-il par lâcher après beaucoup d'efforts.

Son corps se raidit en un instant, ses mains qui tenaient toujours le torchon étaient en train de trembler, et son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

_ Pour, pourquoi tu me demandes ça, demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard, comme si elle fuyait.

_ Eh bien, toi tu sais que je amoureux de Sakura, mais moi j'ignore tout du gars pour qui tu as des sentiments, je, ça m'intrigue, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

_ Hmm, tu, tu veux vraiment savoir, parce que je...

_ Oui, n'ais pas peur, je ne te demandes pas son prénom ou quoi que ce soit, je veux juste savoir je ne sais pas moi son caractère ou, la raison pour laquelle tu es amoureuse de lui, ajouta-t-il après une petite hésitation.

Elle baissa les yeux, vers le bol comme si il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dessus, et elle commença à parler avec une petite voix, presque apeurée, comme si elle craignait que le fait d'en parler constitue un crime.

_ Il, il est joyeux, spontané, tout mon contraire en somme, et c'est pour cela que je le prends pour modèle. Du moins je m'y efforce, et même si tout le monde le voit comme un gars sympa qui ne pense qu'à faire des farces, moi je sais qu'en vérité c'est un garçon très gentil et très attentionné surtout avec les gens qu'il aime. Mais, la raison, la véritable raison qui fait que je suis amoureuse de lui, je pense que c'est, cette, cette solitude qu'il garde au fond de lui...

Il reçut la dernière phrase comme un coup au coeur, elle venait de mettre le doigt sur sa plus grande faiblesse. Dans toutes ses paroles, il s'était reconnu, si ce n'était pas lui, il ne voyait pas qui d'autre y correspondrait aussi bien.

_ La solitude, tu dis ?

_ Oui, il donne l'impression d'être toujours sûr de lui, mais en vérité, il est terriblement seul, et je, j'aimerais effacer cette souffrance, mais je ne pense pas que mes sentiments pourrait le satisfaire...

_ Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tes sentiments ne pourraient pas me, euh le, satisfaire je veux dire ?!

Il s'était mis à crier sans s'en rendre compte, mais Hinata refusait toujours de croiser son regard.

_ Parce que ce sont les miens justement, et, ce ne sont pas ceux-là qu'il attend...

Sa voix tremblait, il sentait bien qu'elle s'empêchait de pleurer, elle retenait ses larmes pour ne pas se montrer vulnérable. Et lui que pouvait-il faire sinon accepter la vérité, elle avait raison, lui il voulait l'amour de Sakura, un amour qu'il n'obtiendrait sans doute jamais. Et Hinata, elle, elle souffrait en silence, sûrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable ou responsable de son malheur, de sa douleur.

Il était tellement égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre positivement tant qu'il n'aurait pas tiré un trait sur ses sentiments pour Sakura. Elle n'en souffrirait que davantage...  
Que pouvait-il faire alors, il ne supportait pas de la regarder se morfondre dans la douleur, sans rien faire. Il y avait pourtant des tas de choses qu'il aurait pû faire, mais elles n'auraient rendu leur situation que plus ambigue encore.

_ Hinata, je...

Et il se glissa derrière elle pour l'enlacer tendrement, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

_ Na, Naruto-kun ?!

_ Chuut, ne dis rien, restons juste comme ça un moment, s'il te plait....

Ses deux bras entouraient sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme rapide. Il sentait les battements de son coeur, sa tête reposait sur sa frêle épaule dénudée. Il entendait le bruit de sa respiration, et sans crier gare, elle posa ses mains sur les bras de Naruto, puis les serra. Il aimait cette position, c'était peu de choses, mais à cause de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il ne pouvait pas faire plus. L'embrasser aurait été équivalent à une déclaration et en ce moment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas assez fort.

_ Hinata, demain soir, tu, est-ce que tu es libre, demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

_ Ou, oui, pourquoi cette question ?

_ Je, il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller, et je voudrais savoir si tu veux venir avec moi.

_ Où veux-tu aller, interrogea-t-elle timidement.

_ Au masturi*(pour ceux qui l'ignore le matsuri est une fête qui a lieu généralement en été au Japon :) ), qui aura lieu demain soir, et, hum, il y aura un feu d'artifice, ce, ça te dit, euuuh, sinon tu peux refuser mais, hmm, ça me ferait plaisir si tu acceptait, pour, pour te remercier.

_ D'accord, si ça te fait plaisir, je viens.

Il relâcha son étreinte pour la regarder et lui adressa un sourire franc et heureux. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire timide, et malgré tout teinté de mélancolie.  
Il pensait qu'avec cette sortie, il pourrait se rapprocher d'elle et tenter d'oublier Sakura.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

_"_ Tu as prit ton, commença-t-il mais il s'interrompit de lui-même. _

_Dès qu'il la vit, il s'arrêta net de parler. Il la regardait sans rien dire, et ne bougeait plus. Elle était tellement belle qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. _

__ Naruto-kun ? Tout va bien ? _

_Ce yukata mettait ses formes en valeur, tout en sublimant son aspect de jeune fille traditionnelle. Le bleu était en harmonie avec ses cheveux et la ceinture rose qui contrastait avec la couleur dominante, soulignait sa poitrine généreuse._

_  
Elle se tenait juste devant son lit, et cela lui faisait bizarre de voir une fille dans sa chambre, même Sakura n'y était jamais entrée. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie à ce moment précis, la pousser sur le lit et se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement et enlever cette ceinture qui lui serrait la taille !  
Mais il se contrôla, s'il lui avait proposé d'utiliser sa chambre ce n'était pas pour tester les suspensions du lit, du moins pas pour le moment lui chuchota une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. "_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hinata :** aaaah, Naruto-kun....

**Haruko :** Je te dérange ?

**Hinata :** Kyaaah ! Haruko-san, ne débarques pas d'un seul coup sans prévenir !

**Haruko :** ma chère, tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées :p

**Hinata :** *_rougit violemment_* c'est de ta faute ! Aaaah, il m'a prise dans ses bras, hmmm, Naruto-kun...

**Haruko :** ouais, bon je vais te laisser... -_-° privilégiée, va !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Une soirée en tête à tête**

Lorsqu'Hinata se réveilla, le lendemain, il faisait encore nuit. Elle regarda son réveil, et constata qu'il n'était qu'une heure du matin. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge était sèche, mais son corps était trempé de sueur. Alors, elle sortit dessous le drap d'été qui recouvrait son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour boire un peu d'eau. Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers la lucarne de la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et tira sur la poignet pour laisser entrer l'air frais de la nuit. Elle passa la tête à travers et observa le village endormi. Tout était si calme, si paisible, qu'un sentiment de sérénité finit par l'envahir elle aussi.

Elle aurait voulu regarder ce paysage encore un peu mais la fatigue la contraint à retourner vers son lit. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le drap froissé puis prit son coussin dans ses bras et le serra très fort. C'était sa manière de se relaxer et surtout de se réconforter quand elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Puis elle se laissa tomber en arrière, et se mit à fixer le plafond, ses yeux avaient fini par s'habituer à l'obscurité mais, les couleurs étaient toujours aussi sombres. Alors son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle repensait aux événements de la veille, lorsqu'elle était allée pour la première fois chez Naruto. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rappela de la réaction du blond quand il lui avait ouvert la porte. Son visage rouge et gêné quand il l'avait observée, puis les révisions où il s'était révélé plus doué que prévu.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le moment où ils avaient fait les courses ensemble, et Hinata avait particulièrement apprécié le déjeuner qui en avait découlé. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait pu cuisiner pour lui, et cela avait été un vrai bonheur car il n'en avait pas laissé une miette !

Néanmoins, lorsque la suite des événements lui revint en mémoire, son sourire s'effaça. Certes, au début tout se passait pour le mieux, ils faisaient tranquillement la vaisselle tous les deux, et après qu'elle l'ai aidé à nettoyer un bol, Naruto lui avait posé une question pour le moins étrange. Elle ignorait ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là mais de là à lui demander "comment était le garçon dont elle était amoureuse".

Il lui avait donné un prétexte bidon, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Enfin, comme elle savait que ce moment finirait par arriver, elle lui avait tout dit sauf bien entendu qu'il était le garçon en question. Cependant, il fallait être idiot ou bien complêtement aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Et ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Pendant qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle avait senti son trouble, surtout lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la solitude du garçon.

D'ailleurs, elle avait failli craqué, et se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'elle lui avait répliqué que ses sentiments ne lui conviendraient pas.  
Pourtant, à ce moment-là, Naruto l'avait prise dans ses bras ! Comme s'il avait voulu la réconforter, mais elle sentait qu'il s'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Par respect pour elle ? Ou bien parce que ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas assez fort ?

Mais que penser de la proposition qu'il lui avait faite juste après ? Aller au matsuri, juste tous les deux ?  
Il avait dit que c'était pour la remercier, et elle avait accepté parce que c'était la première fois qu'il lui proposait une sortie. Ce n'était pas en amoureux, mais en amis qu'ils iraient mais c'était un bon début.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Cogiter en pleine nuit, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, et puis elle avait besoin de récupérer de la nuit précédente où elle avait tant travaillé. Elle ferma les yeux et partit au pays des rêves.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les rayons du soleil inondaient la pièce. Ils agressaient ses pupilles, alors elle enfouit sa tête dans son coussin en se maudissant d'avoir oublié de fermer la fenêtre quand elle était allée dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sonnerie assourdissante retentit dans ses oreilles. Le réveil affichait 8h30.

Elle aurait voulu dormir davantage, mais elle s'était promit de préparer à manger pour elle et Naruto. Alors elle se leva en pestant contre elle-même. Cette fois-ci, elle opta pour une minijupe en jean foncée et un tee-shirt blanc à rayures marines. Ses pantoufles aux pieds, elle passa un coup de brosse dans ses longs cheveux noirs, pour les rendre bien lisses puis elle descendit dans la cuisine.

Contrairement à la veille, son père n'était pas là, alors elle se mit au travail avec ardeur. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle avait fini, les petits déjeuner et les déjeuners, qu'elle plaça dans un sac à part. Puis elle remonta dans sa salle de bain pour mettre une touche de mascara et de gloss, et elle chercha une paire de chaussures pour assortir à sa tenue quand soudain elle tomba sur le yukata de sa mère.  
Il était bleu outremer avec des motifs à fleurs blanches, et Hinata le trouvait magnifique, surtout lorsque sa mère le portait. Quand elle était petite, elle avait environ six ans, elle l'avait supplié de le lui donner et sa mère lui avait dit :

_"_ Hinata, ce yukata, ce n'est pas n'importe lequel tu sais ?_

__ Oui maman, c'est le tien !_

__ Non Hinata, ce yukata, c'est celui que j'ai porté la première fois que ton père et moi nous sommes sortis ensemble._

__ Ooooh, moi aussi un jour je le porterais !!_

__ Oui, mais seulement si le garçon que tu aimes te propose un rendez-vous, d'accord ? Sinon, tu n'auras pas le droit de le porter._

__ Oh, donc il faut que j'attendes que Naruto me propose un rendez-vous ?_

__ C'est Naruto le garçon que tu aimes ?_

__ Oui..._

__ Alors si Naruto veut passer une soirée en ta compagnie, tu pourras porter ce yukata, nous sommes d'accord ?_

__ Oui !_"

Depuis ce jour, Hinata n'avait pas touché au yukata, elle l'avait laissé tel quel. Il était resté dans l'armoire attendant patiemment le moment où Hinata pourrait le porter. Et ce jour était finalement arrivé. Elle posa un tendre regard sur ce souvenir que lui avait laissé sa mère. Puis le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le glisser dans son sac.  
Elle était prête à retourner chez Naruto, et savait d'avance que la soirée serait bien pleine de promesses, et de bonheur.

_________________________________________

Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Il avait tellement pensé à Hinata et à tout ce qui s'était passé, qu'il n'avait pas vu les heures défiler.

Après qu'il lui ai proposé d'aller au matsuri ensemble, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, ils avaient passés l'après-midi à travailler, et Naruto avait la tête remplie de formules de mathématiques !

La journée était passée tellement vite et ils n'avaient pas convenu d'un horaire fixe, ce n'est que lorsque le portable d'Hinata se mit à sonner qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà 20h. Alors Naruto lui avait demandé son numéro car il avait réalisé qu'il ne l'avait pas !

Il lui avait proposé de la ramener mais elle avait refusé sans vouloir lui expliquer pourquoi et elle avait disparut dans la nuit. Naruto avait regardé sa silhouette devenir de plus en plus fine jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complêtement, puis il était retourné dans sa chambre, pour méditer à tout ça. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, il essayait de faire le tri dans sa tête.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses, jamais il n'aurait imaginé en apprendre autant, ce qui devait être une simple journée de travail, s'était transformée en une journée typique d'un jeune couple.

Au début tout était normal, ils avaient travaillés ensemble puis c'est à l'heure du déjeuner que tout a basculé, quand ils sont allés faire les courses. Hinata avait un comportement inhabituel, et son corps ne laissait pas Naruto indifférent. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui le troublait le plus. En outre, il avait découvert qu'elle était très gentille et une excellente cuisinière. Mais si il y avait bien eu une chose qui l'avait secoué dans cette journée, c'est quand il s'est rendu compte qu'Hinata était amoureuse de lui.

Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé cela possible, elle qui était si discrète, il ne l'avais jamais remarqué, il l'avait toujours considéré comme une bonne camarade de classe, alors qu'elle, elle l'aimait en secret.

De plus, elle semblait parfaitement comprendre ses sentiments, elle avait percé le mystère derrière la carapace. Elle avait comprit que le sourire de Naruto servait souvent à cacher la solitude qu'il éprouvait et qui le dévorait depuis toujours. Mais surtout, elle voulait, effacer cette souffrance, et jamais personne avant elle, ne lui avait dit cela. C'était les mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Seulement depuis toujours, il voulait que ce soit Sakura qui les lui dises. Mais elle avait préféré Sasuke, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments d'Hinata, il ne pouvait plus les ignorer.

Mais comment faire, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle si il n'en était pas réellement amoureux.  
Aaaaah ! C'était tellement compliqué !!! Il pensait qu'en l'invitant à sortir, il en apprendrait davantage sur elle, qu'il s'en rapprocherait suffisament pour pouvoir lui trouver tellement de qualités qu'il serait impossible de ne pas tomber amoureux. Mais on ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un en une soirée !!

Le seul progrés notable, c'est qu'il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur son amour pour Sakura.  
Il s'était bien rendu compte que c'était idiot de s'accrocher à une fille qui vivait déjà son amour avec un autre garçon. D'autant plus qu'à présent, il savait que quelqu'un pensait à lui, et Hinata était vraiment une fille merveilleuse, mais au-delà de l'apparence physique, il voulait l'aimer pour elle.  
Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons, s'il voulait la rendre heureuse autant qu'elle l'avait rendu heureux.

Du coup, il avait pensé à tout ça toute la nuit et il n'avait pas dormi. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué, et au moment où il allait s'endormir son réveil se mit à sonner. Il indiquait 9h00.  
Il frappa dessus avec son poing pour l'éteindre mais la sonnerie continuait. Il réalisa alors que ce n'était pas son réveil mais la sonnette d'entrée ! Il se leva et courut à la porte. Il tira sur la poignet se retrouva nez à nez avec Hinata.

_ Bonjour Naruto-kun ! Euh, hum, Na, Naruto-kun, tu, tu, es encore, hum, en, en, ca, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

Il suivit la direction de son regard et constata, très embarrassé qu'il était en caleçon !

_ Aaaah !! Euh je vais m'habiller tout de suite, s'écria-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à courir vers sa chambre lorsqu'il fit volte-face et ajouta à l'adresse d'Hinata.

_ Euh tu peux entrer si tu veux !

Puis il se dépêcha d'enfiler un short. La jeune fille avait posé ses affaires dans le salon et s'était dirigée vers la cuisine. Il la rejoint, intrigué.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je mets les repas dans ton frigo, répondit-elle tranquillement.

_ Tu, tu as encore cuisiné pour moi ?!

_ Oui, je t'ai même préparé un petit déjeuner, dit-elle en lui tendant le bento.

Il ouvrit la boite avec curiosité, et découvrit avec plaisir des crêpes et des compartiments remplis de confiture et de nutella !

_ Wouah, ça a l'air super bon !!

_ Tu, tu n'a pas encore mangé j'espère ?

_ Non et d'ailleurs on pourrait travailler tout en mangeant, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Je suis d'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'assirent côte à côte pour déguster le petit déjeuner préparé par Hinata.

Naruto sortit un cahier et un stylo, puis commença à feuilleter son livre d'anglais. Il décida de faire plusieurs exercices avant de manger les crêpes, il était motivé aujourd'hui ! De plus, il pensait que s'il se concentrait sur ses devoirs il serait moins perturbé par la présence d'Hinata. Il sentait son regard, mais il n'osait pas la regarder de peur d'engager la conversation, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Alors il se plongea dans le travail. Il essayait de faire les traductions mais le vocabulaire lui manquait cruellement, si c'était pour les cours, il pouvait bien lui parler.

_ Euh, Hinata tu peux m'aider je ne comprends pas.

_ Il faut t'aider du vocabulaire, tu vois, comment dis-tu ça ?

_ Euuuuh, j'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il avec déception.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et prit une pochette plastifiée dans son sac, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit des fiches.

_ Je les ai faites avant hier soir, je pensais que ça pourrait t'aider, c'est le vocabulaire de base, et là, dit-elle en désignant une autre feuille, c'est d'autres mots qui s'adaptent à différentes situations.

Il la regarda avec des yeux de merlans frits, elle pensait décidement à tout !

_ Merci ! Bon j'apprends la première et après je goûte à tes crêpes !

_ Je t'en prie.

Il plongea son regard sur la fiche, et jetait de temps en temps un oeil en direction de la jeune fille. Elle restait pensive, et ne disait pas un mot.

_ Ah, mais j'y pense tu n'as rien à faire, tu dois t'ennuyer pendant que je travaille, non ?

Elle releva la tête pour se tourner vers lui et avec son petit sourire gêné elle lui confia son embarra.

_ A vrai dire, je, j'ai amené un livre, mais je, je reste à côté de toi pour t'aider.

_ Tout va bien, pour l'instant j'ai juste à mémoriser, tu peux lire ton livre tranquillement, je te dirais quand j'aurais besoin de toi, ok ?

_ Bon d'accord...

Elle se pencha pour prendre le livre dans son sac, puis feuilleta rapidement les pages, pour accéder à celle marquée par le marque-pages. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle semblait déjà absorbée par l'histoire. Il glissa un regard pour voir le titre : "Le paradis du batifolage" (non je plaisante ! Y a que Kakashi qui a le droit de le lire ! XD)

"Le coeur a ses raisons..."

C'était bien un livre de fille, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il reporta son attention sur son anglais, et essaya de retenir le plus de vocabulaire possible. Il nota sur une feuille celui dont il était sûr, et les autres à côté. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il se tourna vers Hinata, et se demanda s'il devait la déranger. Elle avait l'air tellement passionnée par sa lecture ! Après mûre réflexion, il jugea qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour vérifier ses réponses, et il la laissa continuer son récit. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et continua avec l'autre fiche qu'elle lui avait rédigée.

Il poursuivit ce rythme, jusqu'à ce que son estomac lui rappelle qu'il n'avait encore rien mangé ! Hinata alertée par le bruit, leva la tête de son bouquin et le regarda avec surprise.

_ Naruto-kun, c'est ton ventre qui vient de faire ce bruit ?

_ Euuuh oui, désolé, avoua-t-il au comble de la honte. Je, j'étais tellement concentré que j'en ai oublié les crêpes, désolé.

Puis il jetta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge en forme de grenouille et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il était déjà 11h30 ! Les crêpes avaient refroidies, il se leva pour aller les mettres au four à micro-ondes. Une minute plus tard, une délicieuse odeur s'élevait dans l'appartement et Naruto en avait l'eau à la bouche !

Il revint s'assoir aux côtés d'Hinata et devora sous son air ébahie toutes les crêpes que contenait la boite ! Il se tourna vers elle pour lui dire à quel point elles étaient excellentes, mais la jeune laissa échapper un fou rire, comme la veille. Il comprit en un clin d'oeil cette fois-ci, qu'il avait encore mangé comme un cochon, et qu'il en avait de partout. Hinata approcha son doigt de la figure du garçon, mais à la dernière minute, elle se retracta, comme si elle avait peur des conséquences de son geste.

_ Tu, tu veux une serviette, Naruto-kun ?

_ Oui merci...

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille, Hinata avait perdu sa récente confiance en elle. D'un côté, il trouvait cela dommage, car son attitude parfois entreprenante lui plaisait assez, en vérité. Et il avait peur qu'elle ne redevienne cette jeune fille morne et réservée qu'elle était auparavant.  
Mais comment faire pour qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle, sans lui donner de faux espoirs ?

___________________________________________________________________

Hinata avait eu un choc en voyant Naruto en caleçon ! Il faut dire qu'un maillot de bain et un caleçon, ce n'est pas la même chose, même si ça se ressemble. Pour Hinata, un caleçon c'était assez gênant !  
Gênant parce que c'était aussi très excitant, de le voir ainsi torse nu, imberbe, ses abdominaux apparants, sa peau frissonante dans la brise légère du matin, ses cheveux ébourrifés au saut du lit, et ses yeux bleus azur dont l'éclat ne ternissait pas malgré la nuit blanche. Elle avait toujours rêvé de le voir ainsi, même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne de peur qu'on la prenne pour une perverse !

Alors pendant que Naruto était parti mettre une tenue plus décente, elle s'était dirigée vers la table du salon pour poser ses affaires. Elle avait sorti ses cahiers et ses fiches, puis les boites à bento et partit vers la cuisine pour les mettre au frais. Soudain, Naruto apparut derrière la porte du frigo.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

_ Je mets les repas dans ton frigo, répondit-elle tranquillement.

_ Tu, tu as encore cuisiné pour moi, s'écria-t-il comme pour la réprimander.

_ Oui, je t'ai même préparé un petit déjeuner, dit-elle en lui tendant le bento.

Elle attendait sa réaction avec impatience, en effet elle s'était levée plus tôt pour pouvoir lui préparer une petite surprise, et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle, elle s'était dêpéchée de venir, ce matin-là. Il ouvrit le couvercle et lui offrit un large sourire. Apparemment ça avait le mérite de lui plaire, du moins de vue. Pour ce qui était du goût, elle ignorait elle-même si c'était bon ou pas, elle en faisait pour la première fois.

_ Des crêpes ! Wouah, ça a l'air super bon !!

_ Tu, tu n'a pas encore mangé j'espère, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

_ Non et d'ailleurs on pourrait travailler tout en mangeant, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle prit une longue réflexion et finalement aquiesça.

_ Je suis d'accord.

Il se rendirent donc dans le salon, et Naruto commença à travailler. Elle l'observait, il semblait vraiment concentré, pourtant parfois elle le voyait jeter des regards furtifs dans sa direction. Puis, à un moment il se tourna vers elle avec l'air embêté.

_ Euh, Hinata tu peux m'aider je ne comprends pas.

Elle se pencha sur sa copie pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle comprit immédiatement d'où venait le problème.

_ Il faut t'aider du vocabulaire, expliqua-t-elle.

Alors elle lui montra avec son stylo la phrase qui posait problème à Naruto.

_ Tu vois, comment dis-tu ça ?

_ Euuuuh, j'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il avec déception.

Hinata souria gentiment à Naruto, un sourire plein de compréhension et de tolérance. Puis elle prit une pochette plastifiée dans son sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit des fiches.

_ Je les ai faites avant hier soir, je pensais que ça pourrait t'aider, c'est le vocabulaire de base, et là, dit-elle en désignant une autre feuille, ce sont d'autres mots qui s'adaptent à différentes situations.

Il la regarda avec des yeux de merlans frits, c'était assez amusant à voir !

_ Merci ! Bon j'apprends la première et après je goûte à tes crêpes !

_ Je t'en prie, lui dit-elle avec gentillesse.

Elle se calla contre le dossier de sa chaise, et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. Elle songeait à ce qu'ils feraient le soir venu. Elle se demandait s'il avait prévu quelque chose de spécial, un endroit particulier où il voudrait aller. Soudain, il leva la tête vers elle avec un air interrogatif.

_ Ah, mais j'y pense tu n'as rien à faire, tu dois t'ennuyer pendant que je travaille, non ?

Elle releva la tête pour se tourner vers lui. Il était vrai que rester là sans rien faire n'était pas très amusant, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait corriger seul ses exercices. Alors, avec son petit sourire gêné, elle lui confia son embarra.

_ A vrai dire, je, j'ai amené un livre, mais je, je reste à côté de toi pour t'aider.

_ Tout va bien, pour l'instant j'ai juste à mémoriser, tu peux lire ton livre tranquillement, je te dirais quand j'aurais besoin de toi, ok ?

Elle regarda avec envie, le livre au fond de son sac, et acquiesça.

_ Bon d'accord...

En fait, elle avait très envie de le lire, mais elle s'était retenue pour Naruto, pensant qu'il aurait peut-être besoin d'aide. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle l'avait commencé, et elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer, l'intrigue la passionnait ! Au début, c'était la couverture et le titre qui avait attiré son attention :

"Le coeur a ses raisons..."

C'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui tombait amoureuse d'un garçon mais qui devait choisir entre son nouvel amour ou son ami d'enfance qu'elle aimait également. Elle en était à la moitié, lorsque soudain, un bruit de gargoullis l'obligea à délaisser son ouvrage quelques instants.

_ Naruto-kun c'est toi qui fait ce bruit ?

Il n'osait pas croiser son regard, et l'avoua d'une petite voix.

_ Euuuh oui, désolé. Je, j'étais tellement concentré que j'en ai oublié les crêpes, désolé.

Il se leva, et prit les crêpes avec lui en direction de la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint tout content et savourant avec délice la première crêpe. Hinata était soulagée de voir qu'elles lui plaisaient, mais aussi désolée de voir qu'une fois de plus il en avait mit de partout. Lorsqu'il vint se rassoir à ses côtés, elle voulu essuyer toute la confiture qui coulait avec son doigt. Naruto la regardait avec surprise et commença à rougir. Il avait l'air troublé, cependant, au moment même où il n'était plus qu'à quelques milimêtres, elle se ravisa, cette attitude n'était pas appropriée, pensa-t-elle. Alors avec dépit elle tira une serviette de la boite et la tendit au garçon.

_ Tu, tu veux une serviette, Naruto-kun ?

Il semblait déçu, mais prit la serviette.

_ Oui merci...

Depuis la veille, leurs rapports n'étaient plus les mêmes, Hinata avait peur de chacun de ses gestes, elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle fesait était bien ou non. Si Naruto, appréciait son comportement ou non, elle n'en avait aucune idée, à l'instant avant qu'elle ne prenne la serviette, il avait l'air gêné mais d'un autre côté il ne semblait pas détester ça. Mais comment savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ? Elle pouvait juste attendre et voir comment la situation allait évoluer.

________________________

{_Vers la fin de l'après-midi}_  
Je suis obligée d'avancer le temps, parce que sinon on aura jamais fini, et puis le titre de ce chapitre, c'est tout de même "une soirée en tête à tête" ! Donc, j'avance jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, comme ça je peux continuer sans m'encombrer de détails inutiles. Et j'en profite pour vous avertir de la rencontre avec le troisième personnage le plus important de ma fic, c'est pour bientôt !!! ^o^

______________________________________________________

La journée avait passé très longuement contrairement à la veille. Etant donné que ce qui les intéressait le plus, était la nuit, Hinata et Naruto attendu avec impatience, que le soleil se couche. Il était dix-neuf heures passées, et Hinata avait prit son sac et ranger ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle se changer. Naruto la regardait d'un air à la fois surpris et désappointé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Eh bien, je, je rentre chez moi pour me changer, expliqua-t-elle timidement.

Il l'observait d'un air dubitatif, et ne semblait pas comprendre.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu te changer ? Tu es très bien comme ça, déclara-t-il avec sincérité et d'un ton assuré.

Elle rougit, ce compliment lui allait droit au cœur. Mais elle voulait absolument porter son yukata, pendant la soirée.

_ Ce, c'est très, gen, gentil, Naruto-kun, mais je veux mettre une autre tenue pour ce soir.

_ Et tu es obligée d'aller jusque chez toi, demanda-t-il en soupirant.

_ Euh oui, où veux-tu que j'aille autrement ?

Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Car s'il posait toutes ces questions, c'est qu'il avait forcément une idée derrière la tête.

_ Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans ma chambre, proposa-t-il nonchalamment, comme si c'était une évidence. Ce serait beaucoup plus pratique et ça te ferait gagner du temps, ajouta-t-il joyeusement, tout fier de son idée.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais elle sentait que ses joues étaient en feu. Dans sa chambre ?! Il était sérieux ?! Elle ne pouvait pas, même si elle en mourrait d'envie ! Elle essaya en vain de bredouiller quelques excuses, mais Naruto la poussa vers la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Elle émit alors de petites protestions mais il faisait semblant de ne rien entendre et une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte, pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Elle commença alors à tambouriner contre la porte avec force.

_ NARUTO !!! LAISSES MOI SORTIR !!

Il lui ria au nez, pour lui montrer à quel point ses cris étaient vains et inutiles.

_ Pas question, pas tant que tu ne te seras pas changée !

Hinata était vraiment énervée et embarrassée.

_ Mais c'est gênant, je ne peux pas utiliser ta chambre comme ça !!

_ J'insiste, et de toute façon c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé !

_ Mais enfin...

_ Pas de « mais », l'interrompit-il. En plus, si tu avais été jusque chez toi on aurait perdu du temps pour aller au matsuri, et je veux profiter le plus longtemps possible de la soirée avec toi, avoua-t-il d'un ton un peu embarrassé.

Elle finit par baisser les armes, la dernière phrase du blond l'avait calmé, mais surtout convaincue.

_ D'accord...

_ Allez, dépêches-toi quand même !

Elle se tourna et face à elle se trouvait le bureau où Naruto travaillait (de temps en temps, parfois, rarement), il était étonnamment bien rangé, tellement qu'il n'y avait aucun papier qui traînait. Juste à côté, il y avait le lit, collé le long du mur, les draps étaient défaits, avec l'arrivée matinale de la jeune fille, il n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de les faire. Elle posa son sac sur le bord du lit, et en sortit le yukata.

Alors elle commença par enlever son tee-shirt, cela était extrêmement embarrassant, car elle savait que le jeune homme se trouvait juste derrière la porte. Bien sûr, il n'avait de vision à rayons X, il ne pouvait pas non plus regarder par le trou de la serrure, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. Mais il pouvait néanmoins l'entendre pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. Puis, elle déboutonna sa jupe et la baissa. Elle était à présent en sous-vêtements dans la chambre de Naruto, rien ne pouvait la gêner davantage, si ce n'est l'arrivée inopinée du garçon. Fort heureusement, la porte était fermée et le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir entrer.

Elle enfila donc sans la moindre hésitation la tenue qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle noua la ceinture rose qui allait avec et réajusta le tissu au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle s'inspecta pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublier et quand elle fut certaine d'être prête, elle frappa doucement à la porte pour le signaler au garçon. Alors la porte s'ouvrit et Naruto lui fit face.

_____________________

_ Tu as prit ton, commença-t-il mais il s'interrompit de lui-même.

Dès qu'il la vit, il s'arrêta net de parler. Il la regardait sans rien dire, et ne bougeait plus. Elle était tellement belle qu'il en avait le souffle coupé.

_ Naruto-kun ? Tout va bien ?

Ce yukata mettait ses formes en valeur, tout en sublimant son aspect de jeune fille traditionnelle. Le bleu était en harmonie avec ses cheveux et la ceinture rose qui contrastait avec la couleur dominante, soulignait sa poitrine généreuse.

Elle se tenait juste devant son lit, et cela lui faisait bizarre de voir une fille dans sa chambre, même Sakura n'y était jamais entrée. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie à ce moment précis, la pousser sur le lit et se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement et enlever cette ceinture qui lui serrait la taille !

Mais il se contrôla, s'il lui avait proposé d'utiliser sa chambre ce n'était pas pour tester les suspensions du lit, du moins pas pour le moment lui chuchota une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Cependant, il la fit taire au plus vite, en s'efforçant de se rappeler qu'il s'était interdit de toucher à Hinata tant qu'il n'éprouverait pas de vrais sentiments à son égard. Car l'attirance physique n'était pas la chose plus importante, même si elle comptait pour beaucoup.

Alors, il la regarda dans les yeux et après un long moment, il réussi enfin à articuler ces quelques mots :

_ Tu, tu es, tu es magnifique.

Elle rougit de joie.

_ Oh, tu, tu le penses vraiment ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, il ne semblait pas capable de prononcer d'autres mots.

_ C'est, c'est très gentil.

Apparemment, elle semblait ravie de voir que son yukata lui plaisait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses index, et puis elle le regarda comme si quelque chose la dérangeait.

_ Hum, Naruto-kun, comment je fais pour mes affaires ?

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, parlait-elle de ses cahiers ?

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Elle lui expliqua où elle voulait en venir.

_ Eh bien, mes vêtements, et mes cahiers, sans oublier les boites à repas, est-ce que je les laisse ici ?

_ Ben je ne sais pas trop, bredouilla-t-il.

_ C'est pour ça que tout à l'heure je voulais rentrer chez moi, comment faire, je ne peux pas me balader avec ça pendant toute la soirée, se lamenta-t-elle.

_ Bah, c'est pas grave, s'exclama-t-il avec indifférence. Tu peux laisser tes cahiers ici, les boites je te les nettoierais et tu les récupéreras demain, quant à tes fringues, idem, déclara-t-il très fier d'avoir trouvé une solution.

Hinata ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue. Mais elle accepta malgré tout. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des petits regards avec une pointe de déception. Apparemment elle voulait quelque chose, ou bien quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle n'osait pas dire quoi.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Hinata ?

_ Euh, hum, tu, tu, tu comptes sortir comme ça ?

Il regarda son tee-shirt et son short, en se demandant ce qui la gênait, et alors il repensa au kimono que son père lui avait légué. Peut-être voulait-elle qu'ils soient assortis ?  
Donc, il se concentra pour se souvenir de l'endroit où l'avait rangé et il commença à fouiller frénétiquement dans sa commode.

Soudain, tout au fond du dernier tiroir, il le trouva, le beau kimono bleu marine que Yondaime avait porté jadis, lorsqu'il avait eu son premier rendez-vous avec la mère de Naruto. C'était elle qui le lui avait offert, son tout premier cadeau, elle l'avait cousu elle-même. Naruto serra le tissu contre lui, il sentait l'odeur de son père, c'était tellement bon. Il se releva et demanda à Hinata de lui laisser une seconde pour se changer.

Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements puis il enfila le kimono sans oublier la ceinture noire qui se trouvait à côté dans le tiroir. Habillé comme ça, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et eu juste le temps de réceptionner Hinata qui tombait en arrière. Il la retint par l'épaule de son bras gauche.

_ Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

_ Euuh, je, je, en fait j'attendais que tu sortes alors je me balançais doucement contre la porte quand soudain tu l'as ouverte et tu connais la suite, avoua-t-elle avec embarras.

_ Ok, bon on y va ?!

_ Oui, dit-elle en se redressant.

Cependant Naruto ne lâchait pas son épaule. Il aimait bien la tenir ainsi. Malheureusement, il dût s'y forcer pour mettre les sandales qui allaient avec le kimono. Ce n'était pas pratique pour marcher mais il ne pouvait pas porter une paire de baskets, il aurait eu l'air trop ridicule. Donc, il vérifia une dernière fois que la porte était bien fermée et il se tourna vers Hinata et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

_ C'est parti !!

Dans la rue tout le monde se bousculait pour aller à la fête, les parents couraient après les enfants qui couraient et criaient, les adolescents se déplaçaient en groupe et se moquaient de cette enfance insouciante dans laquelle ils vivaient il y avait peu. Des lampions multicolores diffusaient une douce lumière, les stands de nourriture et de jeu s'étalaient le long des rues, et tout le village profitait de ce début de soirée avec enthousiasme.

Hinata et Naruto marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un couple de jeune comme les autres, mais il n'en était rien. Le jeune homme était vraiment heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Hinata mais il se désolait de ne pouvoir prendre davantage d'initiatives. Leurs épaules se touchaient car ils étaient très proches, la foule était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se perdre.

Parfois, Naruto glissait un regard dans le décolleté d'Hinata, c'était un garçon après tout, mais il se reconcentrait sur la route immédiatement après en rougissant de honte ! Dans son yukata, elle avait l'air encore plus délicate que d'habitude, ce côté traditionnel la rendait plus désirable aussi.

Soudain, il sentit les doigts fins de la jeune fille qui effleuraient les siens. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, c'était une sensation si agréable qu'il voulut lui prendre la main pour la faire durer un peu plus longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait pas car, ce genre de gestes étaient réservés aux vrais couples d'amoureux, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il en voyaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les envier.

Brusquement, Hinata trébucha alors dans un geste presque automatique, Naruto tendit le bras pour la retenir. Il lui saisit le poignet, et le serra, puis il caressa ses doigts si fins et les entremêla aux siens. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille ces quelques mots :

_ Je ne te lâche pas, on ne sait jamais tu pourrais encore trébucher...

Elle fit oui de la tête, Naruto voyait bien que cela l'embarrassait, car elle était toute rouge, mais elle avait aussi un sourire radieux, ce qui prouvait que cela la rendait très heureuse. Le jeune homme était vraiment content car il avait enfin une raison pour lui prendre la main, mais en même temps, il était très surpris de l'importance que cela avait pour lui. Il ne s'imaginait pas que cela lui ferait autant plaisir. Mais de sentir les doigts d'Hinata et les siens enlacés, sa petite main tremblante dans la sienne, cette douce chaleur que cela lui procurait, il se demandait si finalement un sentiment plus fort que de la simple attirance n'était pas en train de naître en lui.

De l'amour ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, c'était trop pour en juger. Tout à coup, son attention fut attirée ailleurs, par une délicieuse odeur connue qui lui chatouillait les narines. Il en chercha la source des yeux et finit par trouver : Le stand de nouilles !

_ Hinata, regardes !! Des ramens, là-bas !! On y va, s'écria-t-il, tout excité.

_ Mais Naruto-kun, nous venons à peine d'arriver...

_ Je t'invite, insista-t-il.

_ Mais je...

Cependant, elle ne put continuer car son estomac fit un tel bruit, que les personnes devant eux se retournèrent pour voir d'où cela venait. Elle se précipita alors vers le stand, en courant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses sandales. Naruto ne put réprimer un fou rire, la jeune fille était morte de honte ! Mais au moins, cela avait permit au garçon d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, à savoir des nouilles !

Il y avait des tables devant le stand, mais Naruto préférait les places devant le comptoir. Ils prirent chacun un siège et attendirent qu'on vienne prendre leur commande. Pour patienter, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils comptaient faire pendant la soirée, quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

_ Naruto ? Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec Hinata ?

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme au cheveux chatains hérissés, avec des joues de hamster et de petits yeux noirs.

_ Chôji ?! Et toi alors ?!

Il lui offrit un large sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents, une sorte de sourire commercial.

_ Je travaille ici, cher client !

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Chôji qui travaillait ?! Cela semblait assez invraisemblable, à part la nourriture, il n'avait pas vraiment de passion...

_ Ah oui, demanda-t-il avec ironie.

_ Oui, on dirait que ça t'étonnes, répliqua-t-il en faisant une petite moue boudeuse et véxée.

_ Ben, un peu quand même.

_ Moi je pourrais très bien te demander ce que tu fabriques ici...

_ Eh ben je viens manger moi, l'interrompit-il.

_ Avec Hinata, interrogea-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Naruto allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais cette dernière question du garçon, lui cloua le bec. Il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille, elle avait l'air vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Cet idiot de Chôji, si seulement il l'avait fermé ! Mais le plus idiot des deux, c'était surtout Naruto, quand son ami lui avait demandé pourquoi il était là avec Hinata, la réponse aurait du sortir toute seule : " _Parce que j'avais envie de sortir avec elle !"_

Mais à la place, il était resté muet. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour se rattraper, en plus il avait dû blesser Hinata avec son silence.  
Apparemment Chôji avait dû se rendre compte du malaise qui s'était installé entre eux car il tenta d'arranger la situation à sa manière.

_ Hey, faites pas ces têtes, j'ai une idée, je vais vous apporter le plat spécial, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

_ C'est quoi le plat spécial Chôji ?

_ C'est une surprise, tu vas voir, dit-il sur un ton mystérieux, mais néanmoins amusé.

Naruto espérait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague, mais il fit tout de même confiance à son ami, parce que malgré tout, Chôji était un gentil garçon. Mais d'abord il voulut rétablir les choses avec Hinata.

_ Euuuh, Hinata ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureuse.

_ Oui ?

_ Euuuuh, je, je pour tout à l'heure, quand, hum, quand Chôji m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais venu ici avec toi, je, je voulais que tu saches que...

_ Ce n'est pas la peine Naruto-kun, l'interrompit-elle, nous, nous sommes ici pour passer une bonne soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Entre, entre amis, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de regrets et de déception dans la voix.

Il tint compte de cela, et lui répondit du mieux qu'il put. Sans appuyer sur leur statut d'amis, et jouant sur l'ambigüité de leur relation.

_ Oui tu as raison nous sommes ici pour passer une bonne soirée, c'est vrai. Et ce que je voulais que tu saches c'est que je...

_ Et un plat spécial, un, s'écria Chôji, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de stopper Naruto alors que celui-ci était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important à Hinata.

Le jeune homme était tout coincé !

_ Hé ! Naruto, ça va ?

_ Ouais, ouais, et donc, ton plat spécial, pourquoi y en a qu'un ? Je te rappelle qu'on est deux clients là !

_ Justement, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle. C'est le plat spécial pour deux ! Vous le mangez à deux, voilà vos baguettes au fait !

Naruto était vraiment embarrassé, il ne pouvait pas refuser ce plat, parce qu'il avait très faim, mais en même temps, partagé un plat comme ça, c'était un peu comme s'ils étaient en couple ! Chôji voulait sûrement bien faire, alors il essaya de ne pas gacher ses efforts !

_ Me, merci, Chôji.

_ De rien bon appétit les amis !

Et il repartit servir d'autres clients tous autant affamés les uns que les autres. Naruto prit la paire de baguettes que son ami lui avait donné, et les trempa dans le bol. Puis il goûta, le fameux "plat spécial", en espérant qu'Hinata en ferait autant.

_ Ouah, s'exclama-t-il, c'est trop bon !!

Il mangea avec appétit, car c'était presque les meilleures ramens qu'il avait jamais goûté, après celle de la jeune fille !

_ Tu devrais y goûter Hinata !

_ Mais je...

_ Goûtes, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant les baguettes.

Comme elle n'osait pas les prendre, il tenta une autre approche.

_ Aller, ouvres la bouche, c'est super bon tu vas voir !

Son visage devint si rouge qu'on aurait dit une tomate. Mais elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et aspira les nouilles que retenaient les baguettes. Elle avait l'air encore plus gênée, mais cela semblait lui plaire.

_ C'est, c'est vraiment excellent, finit-elle par avouer.

_ Tu vois ?! Je te l'avais bien dit !

_ Mais euh, Naruto, tu, tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire manger, je, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, tu sais ?

_ Oui, mais tu avais l'air si hésitante, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solutions, désolé.

_ Hmm...

_ Mais tu as apprécié n'est-ce pas, interrogea-t-il d'une façon taquine.

Hinata se mit à rougir une fois de plus.

_ Mais, mais, mais non, je, euh, de quoi parles-tu exactement ?

_ Des nouilles, déclara-t-il, amusé. Mais il faut croire que tu aimes que je te fasse manger, vu ta réaction, ajouta-t-il en riant.

_ Oh, Naruto, arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

_ En tout cas tu ne nies pas.

_ Mais, c'est que je...

Et Naruto riait, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était tellement amusant de voir Hinata embarrassée de cette façon ! Ce n'était pas la même chose que d'habitude, et puis ses réactions étaient tordantes, elle prenait si vite la mouche !

Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, il se resservit, car le bol était encore bien plein. Comme pour cacher sa gêne, la jeune fille fit de même. Ils ne parlaient plus, ils se contentaient de savourer, le délicieux « plat spécial ».

D'ailleurs, à part le fait qu'il se mange à deux, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire, pour Naruto, le goût était le même. Pourtant lorsque Chôji les avait servi, il lui avait semblé que celui-ci était reparti en riant. Il devait y avoir un truc pas net. Mais, plus il mangeait et moins il voyait ce que ça pouvait être. Jusqu'au moment où il était en train d'aspirer une nouille plus longue que les autres, il trouvait cela étrange.

Et puis il continuait, mais n'en voyait toujours pas le bout, alors il se rendit compte qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait, son visage se rapprochait de celui d'Hinata. Leurs joues étaient presque collées l'une contre l'autre, et là il comprit. Si l'un d'entre eux ne coupait pas la nouille avec ses dents, alors, ils auraient plus que les joues qui finiraient par se rencontrer. Mais loin de vouloir s'arrêter, il décida de tester la jeune fille, pour voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller avant qu'il ne coupe tout. Encore fallait-il pour cela, qu'elle ait remarqué le manège.

Alors il attendit, patiemment, et l'espace entre eux, devenait de plus en plus restreint. Ils étaient presque face à face, mais Hinata ne semblait pas décider à s'arrêter. Elle jouait avec le feu, elle était redevenue entreprenante, et Naruto aimait beaucoup cela. Les secondes s'étiraient, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres... Elle allait s'arrêter, c'était obligé, elle n'irait pas jusqu'au bout, jamais Hinata ne ferait une chose aussi osée, pensait Naruto avec angoisse.

Soudain, une petite tête se glissa juste à côté d'eux.

_ Eh, Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Le garçon coupa instinctivement les nouilles qui le reliaient à Hinata, il failli s'étouffer sous le coup de l'émotion.

_ Kof, kof, que ?

_ Naruto qu'est-ce que t'allait faire avant que j'arrive ?!

Il se tourna et baissa la tête pour voir à qui appartenait la voix qui lui parlait sur ce ton arrogant.

_ Konohamaru ?!

_ Tu es mon rival Naruto, je me dois de te surveiller ! Et puis, ajouta-t-il en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, depuis quand tu fricotes avec « yeux blancs » ? Tu sortais pas avec « grand front » ?

A ces mots, Naruto se mit à rougir, et essaya du mieux qu'il pût d'expliquer au petit garçon, qu'il ne sortait pas avec Sakura, que ça n'avait jamais été le cas, et que Hinata était une amie. Konohamaru le regardait d'un air pas très convaincu.

_ Et entre « amis » vous vous faites des bisous bisous sur la bouche, s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes gens, Hinata comprise.

_ Quoi ?! Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, s'écria Naruto, complètement paniqué.

_ Oui, voyons Konohamaru, nous, nous, nous étions simplement en train de manger, n'est-ce pas Naruto-kun ?

_ « N'est-ce pas Naruto-kuuun », répéta-t-il en se moquant de la pauvre jeune fille, alors comme ça tu l'appelles même par son petit nom ! Ha, ah ! Ouais, ouais, je vous crois, vous êtes simplement « amis », s'exclama le gamin avec ironie.

Naruto était complètement désespéré, Konohamaru n'arrêtait pas de mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Le pire c'est qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès ! Comment lui en vouloir ? Mais le vrai problème c'est qu'il mettait Hinata mal-à-l'aise. Après le mal que Naruto avait eu pour qu'elle passe un bon moment, une seule apparition du gosse suffisait à tout réduire en miettes !

_ Allez, ça suffit maintenant Konohamaru ! Tu nous déranges là ! Va jouer avec tes copains !

_ Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, dit-il avec un grand sourire mesquin.

Et puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'oreille de Naruto et lui chuchoter des bêtises d'enfants.

_ Ok, chef, j'ai compris ta technique pour que je vous laisse dans votre intimité. Donc, je te laisse prendre les commandes, courage !

Il se tourna vers Hinata et lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées, et pourtant ce n'était qu'un gosse ! La jeune fille rougit et interrogea Naruto du regard pour savoir ce que lui avait raconté le petit, mais le garçon détourna les yeux. Il concentra son attention sur le bol.

_ Dé, dépêchons-nous de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse !

_ Oui, tu as raison...

Après l'incident Konohamaru, il ne se passa plus rien d'extraordinaire, ils finirent le plat, et allèrent payer Chôji. Puis, ils repartirent se balader. Naruto était très déçu de la tournure qu'avaient prit les événements, il avait espéré une soirée bien différente, et se demandait comment il ferait pour l'améliorer.

_ C'est un petit garçon plein de vie, dit tout d'un coup Hinata.

_ Quoi ?

_ Konohamaru, expliqua-t-elle, il est vraiment joyeux, et on voit que tu es son modèle.

_ Ah, euh, c'est gentil merci, c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble beaucoup.

_ Par contre...

_ Quoi, demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

_ Si tu es vraiment son modèle comme tu me l'as confirmé, j'ai peut-être un peu de souci à me faire...

_ Hein ?! Et pourquoi ça ?!

_ Eh bien, il m'a lancé un drôle de regard tout à l'heure, et parfois, tu me regardes comme ça...

_ Héla ! Euh, attends une seconde ! C'est pas sympa du tout !! Tu insinues que je suis un pervers !!

_ C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est toi.

_ Euuuuh, euuh, non mais, euh, pas du tout...

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, déclara-t-elle en riant.

_ Gaaah, Hinata tu m'en veux c'est ça, hein, et maintenant tu te venges ?!

_ Mais non je te taquine c'est tout, chacun son tour. Donc tu confirmes que tu es un pervers.

_ Arrêtons de parler de ça, s'il te plait ! Tiens, tu veux pas une glace ?!

_ On vient juste de finir de manger !

_ Justement, ça fera un dessert !

_ Bon d'accord.

Naruto soupira de soulagement, il avait enfin trouvé une échappatoire !

_ Attends moi ici, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir sur ce banc, je vais nous en chercher.

_ Si tu insistes, pour moi ce sera une boule chocolat !

_ Ok, ça marche ! Je reviens, surtout tu ne bouges pas !

Et il se dirigea vers le stand de glaces qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres devant eux. Au moment où il faisait la queue, il remarqua deux silhouettes familières.

_ Sakura ? Sasuke ?

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent et laissèrent deux ou trois personnes passer devant eux, pour rejoindre le blond.

_ Salut Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul, demanda Sasuke sur un ton supérieur et un insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

_ Je suis pas tout seul, répliqua Naruto avec férocité. Je suis venu avec Hinata.

_ Non, c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Sakura, très surprise.

_ Ben oui, elle m'attend là-bas sur le banc.

_ Donc, vous sortez ensemble, s'empressa de demander Sakura, toute excitée.

_ Non pas encore.

_ « Pas encore » ça veut dire que tu as l'intention de lui demander, répliqua Sasuke apparemment ravi d'avoir coincé le blond.

_ Euh, non mais, enfin je veux dire si, mais je euh, bredouilla Naruto complètement pris au piège.

_ C'est pas la peine de te justifier, elle est mignonne Hinata, déclara Sasuke le plus normalement du monde.

_ Ahem.

Sakura lui lançait un regard noir, chargé de reproches.

_ Mais euh, pas autant que toi Sakura, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, comme s'il avait peur des remontrances.

_ Ah, ça me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire.

Puis elle se tourna vers le blond.

_ Au fait Naruto, juste comme ça, vous ne sortez pas « encore » ensemble, certes, mais si tu en as envie, tu ferais mieux de dépêcher.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce qu'apparemment tu n'es pas le seul sur le coup, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait Hinata.

Inquiet, Naruto tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée par la jeune fille, et vit qu'à côté d'Hinata se trouvait désormais un garçon. Et elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec lui, constata-t-il avec dépit.

_ Hé, Naruto, reprends toi, s'exclama Sasuke, c'est avec toi qu'elle passe la soirée, pas avec lui, alors achètes tes glaces et va la rejoindre !

Naruto se reprit comme le lui avait dit son ami, et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait raison, en plus c'était lui qui avait proposé à Hinata de venir avec lui au matsuri, il n'était pas question, que quelqu'un vienne gâcher sa soirée ! Il se dépêcha de faire ses achats, de dire au revoir à ses amis, et courut vers la jeune fille.

_______________________________

Naruto et Hinata étaient arrivés au matsuri en début de soirée, et il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Si bien que la jeune fille avait trébuché comme à son habitude ! Mais, par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Naruto lui prenne la main. Il avait prétexté que c'était pour ne pas se perdre dans la foule mais elle avait bien remarqué son air radieux lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient mêlés. Et puis la façon dont il avait serré sa main, comme pour la garder précieusement avec lui. Tout avait commencé de la plus belle façon, mais Naruto en bon goinfre qui se respecte, avait absolument voulu goûter aux ramens du matsuri.

Au début, Hinata aurait voulu se balader encore un peu, mais comme son estomac avait réagi à sa place, elle s'était dépêchée de courir vers le stand pour étouffer le bruit. Et miraculeusement, elle n'était pas tombée dans sa course, pourtant avec ses sandales ce n'était pas chose facile que d'éviter la chute !

Ils s'étaient donc installés devant le comptoir en attendant que quelqu'un vienne prendre leur commande. Ils n'avaient pas eu à attendre longtemps, car au bout de cinq minutes à peine, Chôji, le ventre sur pattes de leur classe arrivait avec un calepin et un sourire commercial. Au début, sa présence avait dérangé Hinata car lorsqu'il avait demandé à Naruto pourquoi il était venu avec elle, le blond n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Et cela l'avait vraiment blessé, elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'incroyable, mais un simple « je suis venu avec elle parce que j'en avais envie » aurait suffit.

Le fait que Naruto soit resté coi l'avait déçu. Il avait eu l'air gêné devant cette question et Hinata avait l'impression de le déranger. C'était une sensation pour le moins désagréable. Mais Chôji qui semblait vouloir se rattraper de sa bêtise, et leur avait proposé le « plat spécial ». Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait de spécial, mais peut-être que le fait de manger lui remonterait le moral.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le garçon arriva avec un seul et énorme bol. Naruto s'était apparemment posé la même question et avait interrogé Chôji. La réponse les avait surpris autant l'un que l'autre, car en réalité le « plat spécial » était un plat pour deux, un plat de couple en somme. Et cela, avait encore plus dissuadé la jeune fille. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que Naruto et elle, n'était _**pas**_ un couple.

Malgré les demandes insistantes de son estomac, elle refusa de toucher à ses baguettes. Naruto la regardait d'un air inquiet, mais elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il l'incitait à goûter, mais elle s'entêtait. Alors, il fit quelque chose d'inattendu pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Il prit les baguettes de la jeune fille et les trempa dans le bol pour récupérer des nouilles, puis il les approcha de sa bouche. Hinata observait ses baguettes puis Naruto, et se mit à rougir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Qu'elle accepte qu'il lui fasse manger ses nouilles ? Non, elle refusait de céder, et pourtant, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas résister devant les yeux suppliants du blond. C'était impossible, alors elle ouvrit la bouche et aspira les nouilles qui étaient vraiment bonnes, elle fut obligée de l'avouer.

Ah la la, ce Naruto, il venait de faire le genre de truc que font les jeunes couples gagas d'amour. C'était vraiment gênant, mais amusant aussi.

_ Je peux manger toute seule tu sais ?

_ Mais tu as apprécié n'est-ce pas, interrogea-t-il d'une façon taquine.

Hinata se mit à rougir une fois de plus.

_ Mais, mais, mais non, je, euh, de quoi parles-tu exactement ?

Il faisait référence aux nouilles ou fait qu'il l'ait fait manger ? De toute façon, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, elle avait aimé les deux, mais elle était trop gênée et/ou trop fière pour l'avouer.

_ Des nouilles, déclara-t-il, amusé. Mais il faut croire que tu aimes que je te fasse manger, vu ta réaction, ajouta-t-il en riant.

_ Oh, Naruto, arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Il la tournait en ridicule, c'était insupportable !

_ En tout cas tu ne nies pas.

Il la regardait avec ce petit sourire en coin, qui montrait clairement qu'il était en position de force. Il avait raison et il le savait, pourtant Hinata refusait d'avouer. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner davantage d'ascendant sur elle, il en avait déjà suffisamment. Etre amoureux rendait plus faible, surtout face à l'être aimé et ça, elle s'en était déjà rendue compte. Elle savait que quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle se contentait de bégayer ou de bredouiller des phrases ou des semblants de phrases sans queue ni tête.

_ Mais, c'est que je...

Naruto n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle, c'était vraiment vexant ! Elle décida de ne plus lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé, et elle trempa ses baguettes dans le bol en attendant. Les nouilles étaient vraiment bonnes, elle se demandait lesquelles le blond préférait entre les siennes et celles-ci. Il n'en avait pas parlé, mais bon, elle ferait quand même des efforts pour s'améliorer.

En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Hinata constata qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir commandé le plat spécial. Il y avait beaucoup de couples, et un en particulier attirait son attention. C'étaient des jeunes comme elle et Naruto, mais ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient amoureusement, les yeux dans les yeux. Et tout d'un coup, alors qu'ils mangeaient, elle vit leurs visages se rapprocher et ils s'embrassèrent comme ça, sans aucune gêne ! Et ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, mais Hinata remarqua qu'en fait leurs nouilles étaient si longues qu'ils en attrapaient chacun un bout et que pour les manger entièrement ils finissaient toujours par s'embrasser.

Elle fit la relation avec son bol, et conclut que si elle ne se montrait pas vigilante la même chose lui arriverait avec Naruto. Mais elle continuait à manger tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages deviennent de plus en plus proches, là elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée sur les mêmes nouilles que le garçon. Cependant, il ne semblait s'en être aperçue, ou alors il s'en fichait ! Mais à mesure que les secondes défilaient, l'écart entre eux se réduisait, et aucun des deux ne voulait céder. Il fallait pourtant que l'un d'entre eux coupe les nouilles avec ses dents, sinon ils finiraient par s'embrasser !

Hinata continuait à aspirer, et Naruto faisait de même de son côté, et leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, elles n'étaient bientôt plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. La tension montait, Hinata commençait à paniquer car le blond ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arrêter !  
Soudain, une petite tête se glissa juste à côté d'eux.

_ Eh, Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Hinata sursauta et le garçon coupa instinctivement les nouilles qui le reliaient à elle, ils faillirent s'étouffer sous le coup de l'émotion.

_ Kof, kof, que ?

_ Naruto qu'est-ce que t'allait faire avant que j'arrive ?!

A côté d'eux se tenait un petit garçon d'environ une dizaine d'années. Il avait de petits yeux noirs et un regard à la fois arrogant et stupide. Hinata se demandait pourquoi il était là et pas avec ses amis et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à Naruto.

_ Konohamaru ?!

_ Tu es mon rival Naruto, je me dois de te surveiller !

Puis il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que la jeune fille ne réussit pas à entendre. A ces mots, Naruto se mit à rougir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pût lui raconter ?! Naruto n'était pas le genre de garçon à rougir ou à être gêné, et pourtant, quelques mots d'un petit garçon et le voilà rouge comme une tomate ! Il essayait d'expliquer au gamin, qu'il ne sortait pas avec Sakura, que ça n'avait jamais été le cas, et que Hinata était une amie.

Dès qu'elle entendit le mot « amis » le sang de la jeune fille se glaça dans ses veines. Cela faisait mal, très mal, elle le savait mais entendre Naruto le dire, entendre ce mot sortir de ses lèvres, c'était comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Néanmoins, Konohamaru regardait le garçon d'un air pas très convaincu.

_ Et entre « amis » vous vous faites des bisous bisous sur la bouche, s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes gens, Hinata comprise.

_ Quoi ?! Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, s'écria Naruto, complètement paniqué.

_ Oui, voyons Konohamaru, nous, nous, nous étions simplement en train de manger, n'est-ce pas Naruto-kun, s'empressa d'ajouter Hinata, prise au dépourvue.

Mais le gosse n'en resta pas là, malheureusement.

_ « N'est-ce pas Naruto-kuuun », répéta-t-il en se moquant de la pauvre jeune fille, alors comme ça tu l'appelles même par son petit nom ! Ha, ah ! Ouais, ouais, je vous crois, vous êtes simplement « amis », s'exclama le gamin avec ironie.

Ce sale gamin enfonçait le clou, et ça faisait mal, l'attitude ambiguë des deux jeunes gens ne jouait pas en leur faveur. C'était normal vu de l'extérieur, de croire qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais la vérité était parfois bien cruelle. Hinata ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, la soirée qui avait si bien commencée était en train de virer au cauchemar. Et Naruto semblait aussi dépité qu'elle, même si la douleur n'était pas la même.

_ Allez, ça suffit maintenant Konohamaru ! Tu nous déranges là ! Va jouer avec tes copains !

_ Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, dit-il avec un grand sourire mesquin.

Et puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'oreille de Naruto et lui chuchoter des bêtises d'enfants. Qu'une fois de plus, elle ne réussit pas à entendre.  
Il se tourna vers Hinata et lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées, et pourtant ce n'était qu'un gosse ! La jeune fille rougit et interrogea Naruto du regard pour savoir ce que lui avait raconté le petit, mais le garçon détourna les yeux. Il concentra son attention sur le bol.

_ Dé, dépêchons-nous de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse !

_ Oui, tu as raison...

Ils finirent le bol, qui malgré tout était délicieux. Ils payèrent Chôji et s'en allèrent. Hinata consulta sa montre et se rendit compte que le temps passait bien vite, il était déjà 20h30, et ils avaient seulement mangé des ramens, alors qu'il y avait plein de choses à faire ! Le silence lui pesait, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire et la première qui lui passa par la tête n'était pas la meilleure, mais elle ferait l'affaire.

_ C'est un petit garçon plein de vie, dit-elle.

Naruto s'arrêta pour la regarder.

_ Quoi ?

_ Konohamaru, expliqua-t-elle, il est vraiment joyeux, et on voit que tu es son modèle.

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire gêné.

_ Ah, euh, c'est gentil merci, c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble beaucoup.

Elle le tenait, après ce qu'il s'était passé, Hinata avait envie de rire un peu.

_ Par contre, commença-t-elle avec une voix assez sérieuse.

Naruto n'avait pas l'air rassuré, c'était vraiment amusant.

_ Quoi, demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

_ Si tu es vraiment son modèle comme tu me l'as confirmé, j'ai peut-être un peu de souci à me faire, déclara-t-elle avec un petit soupir.

Cette fois-ci le garçon commençait à paniquer, et Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire.

_ Hein ?! Et pourquoi ça ?!

_ Eh bien, il m'a lancé un drôle de regard tout à l'heure, et parfois, tu me regardes comme ça...

_ Héla ! Euh, attends une seconde ! C'est pas sympa du tout !! Tu insinues que je suis un pervers !!

_ C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est toi.

_ Euuuuh, euuh, non mais, euh, pas du tout...

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, déclara-t-elle en riant.

_ Gaaah, Hinata tu m'en veux c'est ça, hein, et maintenant tu te venges ?!

_ Mais non je te taquine c'est tout, chacun son tour. Donc tu confirmes que tu es un pervers.

_ Arrêtons de parler de ça, s'il te plait ! Tiens, tu veux pas une glace ?!

Quel rabat-joie ce Naruto, pour une fois que c'était elle qui se moquait, il fallait qu'il change de conversation !

_ On vient juste de finir de manger !

_ Justement, ça fera un dessert !

Enfin, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de faire ça donc elle céda à son caprice.

_ Bon d'accord.

Il semblait soulagé, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gamin parfois, comme Konohamaru.

_ Attends moi ici, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir sur ce banc, dit-il en désignant un banc en bois qui se trouvait derrière eux. Je vais nous en chercher.

Hinata ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et elle s'assit tranquillement. Puis elle ajouta à l'adresse du garçon :

_ Si tu insistes, pour moi ce sera une boule chocolat !

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller en s'écriant :

_ Ok, ça marche ! Je reviens, surtout tu ne bouges pas !

Elle le regardait s'éloigner avec un petit sourire. Finalement, tout se passait très bien, le calme était revenu. Cependant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire en l'attendant, car d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, la queue devant le stand de glace était assez longue. Elle se mit à réfléchir, et ferma les yeux quelques instants. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix parvenir jusqu'à elle à travers le brouhaha de la foule. C'était une voix familière, mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Lorsqu'elle souleva les paupières, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un tee-shirt noir, alors elle leva la tête et son regard croisa celui d'une paire d'œil couleur émeraude.

_ Gaara ?

**A suivre, dans le chapitre : **

_" Gaara semblait très fier et très heureux d'avoir remporté ce duel. Mais Hinata avait de la peine pour son blond, car elle le savait mauvais perdant, et cet affrontement à la carabine semblait revêtir une importance particulière à ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, pour voir s'il n'était pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu. Cependant, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Gaara s'était penché vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque les yeux dans les siens, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, seulement un semblant de baiser. Le garçon était aussi étonné qu'elle, et ils restèrent figés, complètement abrutis._

_Néanmoins, leurs bouches qui avaient à peine eu le temps de goûter l'une à l'autre, se quittaient déjà car Hinata venait de croiser le regard de Naruto, et celui-ci était meurtri. _

__ Je, je suis désolé, s'écria le roux, écarlate._

__ Non, non c'est moi, si, si je n'avais tourné la tête, bredouilla la jeune fille en rougissant. _

_Hinata s'écarta instinctivement de Gaara, et voulut s'approcher du blond, mais celui-ci détourna le regard. Elle l'avait blessé, c'était normal, elle venait d'embrasser un autre garçon sous ses yeux. Il était logique qu'il lui en veuille..._

_Pourtant, après avoir analysé la situation, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, ce semblant de baiser était accidentel. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment embrassé Gaara, de plus, Naruto et elle ne sortaient pas ensemble. Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher car lorsque ses lèvres avaient frolé celles de Gaara, elle avait apprécié, plus encore, elle aurait voulu, un vrai baiser._

_Elle réalisait seulement ce à quoi elle pensait, et ne comprenait pas comment il était possible qu'elle éprouve toutes ces choses avec Gaara alors qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait pensé qu'au blond, et en une soirée elle se surprenait à vouloir embrasser un autre garçon. Toutes ces sensations qu'elle ne ressentait qu'avec Naruto, Gaara arrivait à les lui faire éprouver. Elle voulait lutter, mais dès qu'elle croisait son regard, elle perdait pied."_

__________________________________________________________________

**Haruko :** enfiiiiiin !!!

**Hinata :** quoi, quoi ?

**Haruko :** ben t'as pas remarqué ?!

**Hinata :** non quoi, l'arrivée de Gaara-kun ?

**Haruko :** BEN OUI !!!!

**Hinata :** et pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil ?

**Haruko :** tu comprendras pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre... hin, hin, hin...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le rival**

_ Gaara ?

Oui, c'était bien lui, le jeune homme qui avait déménagé de Suna pour venir s'installer à Konoha. Celui qui à la différence de Naruto était si mystérieux, mais qui avait le même regard triste et solitaire. Naruto avait les cheveux aussi blonds que les blés et lui avait les cheveux aussi roux que de la lave en fusion. Les yeux du blond brillaient d'un bel éclat azuré tandis que ceux de Gaara étaient d'un bleu plus pâle et plus étincellant que l'aigue-marine la plus pure. Ils étaient aussi bien bâti l'un que l'autre, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, puisque le jeune homme portait un tee-shirt noir moulant qui mettait ses abdominaux en valeur, et les manches courtes qui laissaient apparaitre ses biceps.

_ Salut Hinata, ça va, demanda le jeune homme de sa belle voix grave et ténébreuse.

De plus, son timbre de voix était aussi sexy et mystérieux que lui, et Hinata était vraiment troublée. D'une part, parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer le garçon justement le soir où elle sortait pour la première fois avec Naruto. Et d'autre part, parce que son coeur réagissait, ses pulsations s'accéléraient dès qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix.

_ Ou, oui et toi ?

_ Je me baladais et je t'ai vue, alors je dirais que je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée ce soir.

Il avait un sourire vraiment charmeur et toujours aussi mystérieux.

_ Ah, euh, mer, merci.

_ Je peux m'asseoir, demanda-t-il timidement.

Cette façon gênée et inhabituelle de lui demander s'il pouvait venir auprés d'elle, le rendait vraiment craquant, et Hinata aurait préféré ne pas y penser. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

_ Ou, oui, bien sur.

Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle, mais pas trop prés non plus, il savait garder une bonne distance. Il demeurait silencieux et observait les étoiles avec intéret.

_ Tu es toute seule, interrogea-t-il soudainement.

Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela d'un seul coup ? En quoi cela l'intéressait-il ? C'était vrai que vu qu'elle attendait Naruto, on pouvait penser qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée.

_ Non, je, je suis venue avec Naruto, répondit-elle timidement.

A ces mots, Gaara se raidit, il ne semblait pas très heureux de cette réponse, il avait l'air déçu. Pourquoi ?

_ Ah bon ? Et où est-il ?

_ Hum, il est parti acheté des glaces et il m'a demandé de l'attendre ici.

_ Et, ça fait longtemps que tu l'attends ?

_ Non, à peine cinq minutes.

Le silence reprit ses droits pendant un petit laps de temps. Et puis, Gaara se tourna vers la brune d'un air sérieux.

_ Il y a une question que je voudrais te poser...

_ Oui, je t'écoutes ?

Il semblait hésitant alors Hinata posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour l'encourager à parler. Il la regarda puis planta ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Se pourrait-il que, vous soyez ensemble Naruto et toi ?

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prennait de poser une question pareille ?! Hinata était complètement paniquée, mais elle essaya de lui répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_ Non ! NON, pas du tout ! Nous, nous sommes venus, en, en amis, avoua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

_ Oh, je vois, répondit-il simplement.

Hinata fut surprise de constater que l'espace d'un instant, un semblant de sourire était apparut sur le visage du garçon. Et puis, il avait l'air soulagé, mais c'était peut-être simplement son imagination.

_ Et toi ? Tu es venu accompagné ?

_ Oui, et non, Temari et Kankuro sont là mais ils sont avec leur copains respectifs, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

_ Oh, et donc tu es tout seul pour l'instant, c'est triste.

Hinata était vraiment désolée pour Gaara, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui. Elle pourrait peut-être lui proposer de rester avec elle et Naruto, mais encore faudrait-il que ce dernier soit d'accord. En même temps, elle avait envie de tester le blond, pour voir comment il réagirait, si Gaara se joignait à eux. S'il n'était que de simples amis cela ne devrait lui poser aucun problème, mais dans le cas contraire...

_ Non, je ne suis plus tout seul puisque je t'ai trouvé, répondit-il calmement.

_ C'est vrai. Que, que dirais-tu de rester avec Naruto et moi pour le moment ?

Il la regarda avec un sourire chaleureux, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. Il était vraiment adorable, on aurait dit un petit chiot. Le cœur d'Hinata eut quelques palpitations rapides, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait avec un autre que Naruto, mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle des réactions pareilles avec lui ? Il était différent des autres...

_ Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant votre soirée.

_ Mais non, ce soir on est entre amis, je suis sûre que Naruto sera d'accord.

Oui, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Naruto dise non. D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup, le voilà qui revenait avec les glaces. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, et il fixait Gaara avec un regard pour le moins agressif. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux ? Non c'était impossible et pourtant...

_ Salut Gaara, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Il lui avait posé la question avec un grand sourire, mais elle le sentait crispé.

_ Je me promenais et j'ai vu qu'Hinata était toute seule, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais venir lui parler.

Gaara semblait très à l'aise, et semblait même s'amuser de la réaction de Naruto.

_ Ouais, ben elle n'est pas toute seule figures-toi, on est venu ensemble.

Naruto perdait son calme, apparemment l'attitude nonchalante de Gaara l'énervait.

_ Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, et elle m'a proposé de rester avec vous, ça ne t'ennuie pas j'espère ?

Le blond lança un regard interloqué à la brune, il semblait blessé, mais il se reprit et sourit de toutes ses dents au rouquin.

_ Pas du tout ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Tiens ta glace, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hinata.

Elle la prit et sentit que la main de Naruto était tremblante. Pourquoi avait-il une telle attitude, s'ils n'étaient que de simples amis, où était le problème ? Pourtant plus elle l'observait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'il avait toutes les caractéristiques de la jalousie ! Apparemment, elle n'était pas une simple amie à ses yeux, et cela lui réchauffait le coeur, elle remerciait intérieurement Gaara pour cela.

_ Merci, Naruto.

Elle commença à lécher la glace qui était en train de couler. La délicieuse saveur du chocolat excita ses papilles, c'était froid et agréable. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment-là, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait quand Naruto vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il était plus proche d'elle que Gaara, apparemment il ne voulait pas garder une distance entre eux comme le roux. Son attitude était touchante et amusante à la fois. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Hinata n'avait pas remarqué que sa glace coulait, ni que Gaara s'était penché vers elle. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque celui-ci fit remonter sa langue le long du cornet, cornet que retenaient ses doigts.

_ Ga, Gaara, mais que ?

_ Ta glace était en train de couler, répondit-il simplement. Elle est très bonne d'ailleurs ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle était choquée, mais pas seulement par l'attitude du garçon, plutôt par le fait que lorsqu'elle avait senti sa langue courir le long de ses doigts, un frisson avait parcouru son corps. Mais ce frisson, même si elle refusait de le reconnaitre, avait été un frisson de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire pourtant le corps ne ment pas. Alors elle se tourna vers Naruto, et constata que même s'il se forçait à garder une attitude indifférente, son regard exprimait la colère et la frustration.

_ Fallait le dire, si tu voulais une glace au chocolat toi aussi, déclara le blond sur un ton qui malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler était agressif, à l'adresse de Gaara.

Le rouquin le regarda un instant, quelque peu surpris, mais son assurance revint aussitôt, accompagnée de son semblant de sourire.

_ Non c'est bon, ce que j'ai prit à Hinata me suffit.

_ Très bien, dit-il en serrant les poings.

Hinata n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements, même si elle était contente de voir Naruto bouillir de jalousie, elle le préférait lorsqu'il souriait. Elle se leva et se positionna face aux deux garçons.

_ Dites, et si on allait se balader, on peut toujours manger les glaces en route, non ?

Naruto lança un regard suspicieux à Gaara, mais celui-ci, restait impassible, néanmoins, il se leva et posa sa main sur le bras d'Hinata avec un air convaincu.

_ Je suis d'accord.

Hinata regardait le blond avec insistance, et il finit par céder.

_ Ok, où veux-tu aller ?

_ Je ne sais pas, il y a sûrement plein de choses à faire ici, non ?

_ Que pensez-vous du tir à la carabine, proposa Gaara en désignant le stand qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux.

Une lueur combative s'alluma dans les yeux azur du blond.

_ Ouais ! Excellente idée !! Allons-y, vite, vite !!

Il attrapa Hinata par la main et se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers le stand. C'était la deuxième fois dans la soirée qu'il lui prenait la main, elle avait vraiment de la chance, mais le comportement de Gaara y était pour beaucoup aussi.

Il y avait peu de personnes devant ce stand, tout le monde était en train de manger. Pourtant les lots qu'on proposait aux gagnants étaient tous adorables. Un en particulier attira l'attention de la jeune fille, c'était une peluche en forme de pingouin. Elle avait vraiment envie de la gagner mais elle n'était malheureusement pas très douée pour le tir à la carabine...

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Hinata, s'enquit Gaara.

_ Oh, non, c'est juste que j'aurais bien voulu cette peluche là-haut, tu vois, celle en forme de pingouin ?

_ Ah, si ce n'est que ça, je peux te l'attraper.

A ces mots Naruto dégaina son porte-monnaie et regarda Gaara droit dans les yeux.

_ Je te défie, pour celui qui attrapera la peluche !

_ Si tu veux, quel est l'enjeu ?

_ L'enjeu ?

_ Ben oui, si tu me défie, il y a forcément quelque chose que tu veux, une récompense pour le gagnant et un gage pour le perdant, par exemple, répondit-il en soupirant devant la stupidité du blond.

_ Ah, euh, ouais je vois, ben...

Mais Gaara ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une idée.

_ Moi si je gagne, dit-il en se tournant vers Hinata, je voudrais un baiser, ça te convient Naruto ?

Hinata et Naruto rougirent en même temps, et le blond était complètement paniqué.

_ Un baiser ?! Tu veux dire avec la langue ?!  
_ Non, je n'ai pas précisé, c'est toi qui l'a proposé tout seul, mais on devrait peut-être demander son avis à Hinata.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui était très embarrassée.

_ Eh bien, je, je, euh, un baiser sur la joue, ça vous convient ?

_ Hmm, oui pour moi c'est bon, répondit Gaara.

_ Euh ouais moi aussi, déclara Naruto à la fois soulagé et déçu.

Ils déposèrent chacun leur argent, et prirent les pistolets que leur tendait le gérant du stand. Ils se mirent en joue puis, Hinata donna le signal de départ et ils tirèrent en même temps. Ils le ratèrent de peu, alors ils recommencèrent, et une bataille féroce s'engaga, les coups de feu s'enchaînaient, de plus en plus précis, les gens autour attirés par l'agitation, se pressaient pour venir les observer. Et Hinata au milieu les encourageait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, la peluche tomba dans les mains du gérant. La jeune fille ignorait qui avait gagné, mais elle espérait que ce serait Naruto.

_ Messieurs, nous avons enfin un gagnant, s'écria-t-il en donnant la peluche à Gaara.

Il le remercia et se tourna vers Hinata pour lui offrir son cadeau, durement gagné. La jeune serra le pingouin dans ses bras et lui souria comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Gaara semblait très fier et très heureux d'avoir remporté ce duel. Mais Hinata avait de la peine pour son blond, car elle le savait mauvais perdant, et cet affrontement à la carabine semblait revêtir une importance particulière à ses yeux.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, pour voir s'il n'était pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu. Cependant, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Gaara s'était penché vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque les yeux dans les siens, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, seulement un semblant de baiser. Le garçon était aussi étonné qu'elle, et ils restèrent figés, complètement abrutis.

Néanmoins, leurs bouches qui avaient à peine eu le temps de goûter l'une à l'autre, se quittaient déjà car Hinata venait de croiser le regard de Naruto, et celui-ci était meurtri.

_ Excuses-moi, murmura le roux en tournant la tête.

_ Non, non c'est moi, si, si je n'avais tourné la tête, bredouilla la jeune fille en rougissant.

Hinata s'écarta instinctivement de Gaara, et voulut s'approcher du blond, mais celui-ci détourna le regard. Elle l'avait blessé, c'était normal, elle venait d'embrasser un autre garçon sous ses yeux. Il était logique qu'il lui en veuille...

Pourtant, après avoir analysé la situation, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, ce semblant de baiser était accidentel. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment embrassé Gaara, de plus, Naruto et elle ne sortaient pas ensemble. Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher car lorsque ses lèvres avaient frolé celles de Gaara, elle avait apprécié, plus encore, elle aurait voulu, un vrai baiser.

Elle réalisait seulement ce à quoi elle pensait, et ne comprenait pas comment il était possible qu'elle éprouve toutes ces choses avec Gaara alors qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait pensé qu'au blond, et en une soirée elle se surprenait à vouloir embrasser un autre garçon. Toutes ces sensations qu'elle ne ressentait qu'avec Naruto, Gaara arrivait à les lui faire éprouver. Elle voulait lutter, mais dès qu'elle croisait son regard, elle perdait pied.

_ Hinata ?

Elle reprit conscience en entendant la voix de Gaara, cette voix si mystèrieuse et irrésistible.

_ Ou, oui ?

_ Tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle, lui expliqua-t-il, inquiet.

_ Oh, euh, oui, excuses-moi, je, je vais bien.

_ Tant mieux alors, parce que je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu semblait perdue dans tes pensées.

_ Ah, euh, je, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Comment réagirait-il s'il savait qu'à ce moment-là il était au coeur de ses pensées ?  
Soudain, elle se rendit compte que Naruto n'était plus avec eux.

_ Où est Naruto ?!

_ Ah, eh bien, il est partit devant.

_ Partit, comment ça partit ?!

_ Ben je sais pas, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur et il m'a demandé de te raccompagner.

_ Mais, mais, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit, elle le savait très bien. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait qu'elle le rattrape au plus vite, pour dissiper le malentendu.

_ Excuses-moi Gaara, je vais le rejoindre, par où est-il allé ?

_ Il est parti vers la plage, attends, je t'accompagne !

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire, plus importantes.

_ Mais je...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et partit en courant vers la plage, aussi vite que le lui permettait ses sandales.

_________________________________________________

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Gaara n'avait jamais aimé personne. A part son frère Kankuro, et sa soeur Temari, il avait toujours été seul, car les autres enfants refusaient de jouer avec lui. Pourtant, même les liens familiaux n'étaient pas assez forts pour éradiquer la solitude qui emprisonnait son coeur.

Il s'était résolu à vivre une vie sans amour, une vie où il n'aimerait que lui. Cependant, Temari et Kankuro ne pouvait pas le supporter, et ils décidèrent de déménager pour venir s'installer à Konoha en espérant que dans une nouvelle ville, Gaara changerait sa vision de la vie.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans un petit studio, et âgés de 13 ans à peine, à l'époque ils avaient dû travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Heureusement, c'était pendant les vacances d'été, et cela n'avait pas altéré leur scolarité et ils avaient pu faire leur rentrée avec les autres normalement.

Comme ils étaient nouveaux, l'ancien directeur de l'époque : **Sarutobi**, les avait présenté au reste de la classe. Gaara n'aimait pas les autres enfants car il était persuadé qu'ils étaient comme ceux de Suna.

Il balayait la salle du regard quand soudain, il croisa celui d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle ne le regardait pas comme une bête curieuse juste parce qu'il était nouveau ou parce qu'il n'avait pas de sourcils. Non, au contraire, elle avait un regard compatissant et doux, comme si elle comprenait ses sentiments, comme si elle pouvait sentir la solitude au fond de son coeur.

Il secoua la tête, c'était complètement idiot de penser une chose pareille, pourtant, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux, il était comme hypnotisé par ses pupilles blanches. Et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coeur battait aussi vite dès qu'elle posait son regard sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille. Il attendit la fin des cours pour en parler à Temari et à Kankuro, car cela l'inquiétait vraiment.

C'était peut-être une maladie ? Il n'avait jamais été malade à Suna, peut-être qu'il avait attrapé quelque chose en venant à Konoha ? Mais dès qu'il leur raconta ce qui lui arrivait, Temari le serra dans ses bras en souriant et Kankuro se mit à rire.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend bon sang ?! Je suis peut-être malade et vous ça vous fait rire, s'exclama-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa soeur.

Celle-ci donna un grand coup dans le ventre de Kankuro pour l'empêcher de rire davantage et se tourna vers Gaara avec un air sérieux.

_ Excuses-nous, c'est juste qu'on est vraiment contents pour toi, on avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps.

_ T'es heureuse que je sois malade, demanda-t-il de plus en plus irrité.

_ Mais non, gros bêta, t'es pas malade, dit-elle en riant.

_ Quoi ?! Mais alors comment tu expliques cette respiration très rapide, cette sensation de gêne et ces battements incessants ?

Il n'y comprenait rien, s'il n'était pas malade que lui arrivait-il alors ?

_ Rappeles-toi, quand cela s'est-il produit ?

_ Ben c'est arrivé quand j'ai vu cette fille.

_ Bon alors écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire : tu es amoureux, Gaara.

_ Je suis, quoi ?

_ A-mou-reux !

C'était tellement confu dans sa tête ! Amoureux ? Lui ? C'était impossible, il ne comprenait pas le sens du mot "aimer", comment pouvait-il être amoureux ? En plus, il ne connaissait même pas cette fille, il ignorait jusqu'à son prénom.

_ Mais, mais, je, comment ?

_ Tu sais, ça ne se commande pas ce genre de sentiment, lui répondit Temari avec un air d'experte.

_ On est vraiment content pour toi Gaara, s'exclama Kankuro, alors c'est qui l'heureuse élue ?

_ Mais vous, vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est ça, demanda le pauvre garçon complètement perdu.

_ Evidemment, il n'y a aucune maladie qui y ressemble, ou alors tu peux appeller ça la "maladie d'amour", déclara sa soeur, ravie.

_ Je vais, je vais faire un tour excusez-moi...

Ils le regardèrent partir sans un mot, car ils savaient que dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.  
Gaara avait besoin de se retrouver tout seul pour réfléchir et analyser la situation. Pendant toute son enfance, il avait cherché le sens du mot "amour", Temari et Kankuro avaient tenté plus d'une fois de lui faire comprendre, mais c'était peine perdue. Et apparemment il était tombé amoureux de cette fille, qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas, d'ailleurs.

Il marchait la tête baissée, sans se soucier de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, quand il se cogna contre quelque chose de dur.

_ Excusez-moi, dit-il en se massant le front.

_ Hé ! C'est toi le nouveau !

Il leva la tête et reconnut le garçon du premier rang, les cheveux blonds en bataille et les yeux bleux avec une lueur espiègle.

_ Oui, mon nom est Gaara.

_ Yo ! Moi c'est Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, s'écria-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et le pouce levé dans une parfaite pose "nice guy".

Il avait l'air d'un crétin, comme tous les autres.

_ ...

Son sourire s'effaça, pour laisser place à une moue gênée.

_ Euh ça va ?

_ Oui.

Gaara n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il était trop concentré sur la jeune fille mystérieuse dont il voulait connaitre l'identité. Puis il réfléchit et se dit que ce "Naruto" pourrait peut-être lui donner les réponses à ses questions.

_ Dis, Naruto c'est ça ?

_ Ouais !

_ Tu connais cette fille, celle aux yeux blancs ?

_ Aux yeux blancs ? Hinata ?

_ Hinata...

C'était donc ainsi qu'elle s'appellait, "Hinata", "lieu ensoleillé" c'était un joli prénom.

_ Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

Gaara se braqua instinctivement, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas avouer à ce Naruto qu'il était amoureux de la jeune fille.

_ Comme ça, répondit-il avec le ton le plus détaché possible.

_ Elle est sympa mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup, elle est assez difficile à cerner cette fille.

Elle avait l'air d'être le genre de fille auxquelles on ne fait pas attention, une fille discrète mais gentille. Le coeur de Gaara accélérait la cadence, dès qu'il pensait à elle, il avait chaud et un sentiment de gêne insupportable, comme s'il allait étouffer. Mais il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître et rester aussi neutre qu'il l'était habituellement. De plus, maintenant qu'il connaissait son prénom, il n'avait plus rien à faire avec Naruto, ce garçon qu'il trouvait idiot.

_ Je vois, merci, ciao.

_ Eh attends ! Où tu vas ?!

Il le retint par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir, Gaara fixait sa main avec un regard à la fois énervé et étonné. Que lui voulait-il ?

_ Je m'en vais, je rentre chez moi.

_ Mais tu veux pas rester un peu, on pourait faire connaissance, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a une nouvelle tête à Konoha, proposa le blond avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Gaara reçu cette phrase comme un électrochoc ! C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui disait une chose pareille, dans son village les enfants le fuyaient toujours. Et lui, il lui proposait d'apprendre à se connaitre ?! Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il était assez gêné et ignorait de quelle manière réagir.

_ Euh, je, je...

_ Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Euh, je, je suis désolé, c'est la première que l'on me dit ça, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, avoua-t-il très embarrassé.

Naruto le regardait avec incompréhension, puis il se mit à sourire.

_ Ben c'est très simple, tends ta main !

Gaara s'éxécuta sans comprendre à quoi cela pourrait bien servir. Naruto lui serra la main et commença à rire.

_ Et voilà, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi ?

Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

_ Ben Gaara, mais je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ Heureux de te connaitre Gaara ! Tu veux être mon ami ?

_ "_**Ami**_" ?

_ Oui !

_ Euh, et en quoi ça consiste ?

_ Ben, on s'amuse ensemble, on rigole, on se raconte des histoires, et plein d'autres trucs !

_ Et pourquoi veux-tu être ami avec moi ?

Personne n'avait jamais voulu jouer avec lui, alors être son ami, c'était complètement impensable ! Ce Naruto était vraiment étrange !

_ Ben parce que t'as l'air sympa, et que j'aime rencontrer de nouvelles personnes !

_ Moi, j'ai l'air sympa ?

_ Ouais ! Alors, vas-y je t'écoute, parles-moi de toi, dit-il avec son sourire gamin.

_ Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Ben comment c'était chez toi à Suna par exemple, j'y suis jamais allé moi.

Dès qu'il entendit le mot "Suna", Gaara fut envahi d'un sentiment de tristesse, de frustration, de colère et surtout de haine. La simple évocation du nom de son ancien village suffisait à faire disparaitre la faible sensation de bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Naruto lui avait proposé d'être son ami.

_ Eh bien tu ferais mieux d'éviter, c'est le pire endroit qui existe, j'ai haï chaque jour passés là-bas...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

A quoi cela servirait-il de lui dire la solitude dans laquelle il vivait, ces moments de vide où rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'est sa propre vie. Comment pourrait-il comprendre lui qui avait tant d'amis ? Comment pourrait-il ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti, lorsque tous les autres enfants le rejettaient ? Cette blessure qui grandissait et dont l'hémorragie invisible ne cessait de couler.

Cette plainte silencieuse que personne ne pouvait entendre, le bruit de son coeur qui agonisait sans personne pour le secourir. Oui, nul être au monde, ne pouvait savoir et comprendre la douleur qui avait été la sienne depuis si longtemps. Une barrière de plus venait de se créer entre lui et Naruto, une quelconque amitié ne pourrait jamais naître entre eux car Gaara n'en avait pas envie.

_ Tu sais, dit soudain le blond, si je veux tellement savoir des choses sur toi sur ton passé, c'est parce que je trouve que tu me ressembles.

Gaara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il lui ressemblait ?! Et en quoi ? Ils étaient complètement différent, c'était absurde !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On ne se ressemble pas du tout !

_ Si, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je l'ai tout de suite senti. Tu es très seul, et tu souffres de cette solitude, comme moi...

Il l'avait percé à jour, il avait comprit à quel point il était seul, mais il se trompait lorsqu'il disait qu'ils se ressemblaient !

_ Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu as plein d'amis, comment peux-tu comparer nos situations !

Naruto avait l'air embarrassé, mais aussi triste et mélancolique. Comme s'il se souvenait d'un épisode particulièrement déprimant de sa vie.

_ Avant, avant je n'avais aucun ami, tout le monde me fuyait, juste parce que j'étais un orphelin, et qu'on pensait que je n'étais pas fréquentable...

Naruto, un orphelin ? C'était incroyable, de plus il n'avait pas de frères et soeurs d'après ce que Gaara avait comprit. Donc, s'il disait la vérité, il pouvait effectivement comprendre les sentiments du roux, mais cela semblait tellement invraisemblable...

_ Tu mens, ce n'est pas possible, comment as tu fait dans ce cas ?

_ J'allais vers les autres mais ça ne marchait pas, et puis un jour quelqu'un a reconnu ma valeur, et grâce à lui, je n'étais plus seul. C'est à partir du moment où quelqu'un compte pour toi et que tu comptes pour cette personne que la solitude commence à disparaitre.

C'était tellement confu pour Gaara, alors il suffisait d'aimer quelqu'un et de se faire aimer de cette personne pour ne plus être seul ? Dans ce cas, s'il réussissait à se faire aimer d'Hinata, il n'éprouverait plus ce vide, cette souffrance déchirante qui lui lacérait le coeur ?

_ Tu, cette personne qui compte pour toi, qui est-elle ?

_ C'est le professeur **Iruka**, notre professeur principal, tu l'as vu tout à l'heure il était à côté du directeur.

_ Mais tu, tu l'aimes ?

_ Oui, mais comme un père, et j'imagine que je suis comme un fils pour lui, répondit-il avec un sourire plein de bonheur.

_ C'est une autre forme d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, c'est ça, et ça marche aussi avec les amis, et toi tu as un frère et une soeur, donc si vous prenez le temps de vous parler, tu te sentiras beaucoup moins seul, tu verras.

_ Et si, et si, si ça ne suffit pas ? Si malgré la gentillesse dont ils font preuve, je ne parviens pas à oublier cette sensation de vide, que dois-je faire ?

Oui, car même si Temari et Kankuro essayaient de se rapprocher de leur frère, Gaara ne parvenait pas à être heureux. Il se sentait toujours aussi seul et perdu. Il lui manquait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

_ Trouver la personne qui sera capable de le faire, moi, tu vois, je crois savoir qui c'est.

On était donc obligé de trouver le bonheur grace à une autre personne, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, apparemment. Mais qui était donc la personne dont parlait Naruto, il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas Hinata.

_ Ah oui, qui ?

_ Sakura Haruno, répondit-il tout gêné, mais aussi très fier.

Sakura Haruno ? Il ne voyait pas du tout de qui il parlait, mais il était soulagé d'entendre que ce n'était pas la fille dont il était amoureux.

_ C'est qui celle-là ?

_ Celle qui était au premier rang avec les cheveux roses !

_ Ah oui, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer ce garçon là, Uchiwa, je crois.

Dès qu'il entendit ce nom Naruto baissa la tête, l'air dépité, apparemment, quelque chose le dérangeait avec ce gars.

_ Ouais... Sasuke...

_ Elle est amoureuse de lui c'est ça ?

_ Ouais...

En plein dans le mille mais sans le faire exprés ! Gaara était désolé pour Naruto, il ne savait pas ce que l'on ressentait devant une déception amoureuse, mais il pouvait aisément le deviner. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de faire du bien, au contraire.

_ Et tu l'aimes malgré tout ?

_ Oui, parce que je sais que c'est elle, celle qui fera disparaitre ma solitude !

C'était complètement absurde ! Pourquoi continuait-il à l'aimer puisque ça le faisait souffrir ? Et puis d'où lui venait cette certitude que c'était bien elle, la fille qui lui apporterait le bonheur ?

_ Et comment en es-tu aussi sûr ?

_ Ben parce que je suis amoureux ! Moi ça me suffit comme raison, et puis un jour, elle finira par m'aimer aussi, je le sais !

_ Mais si elle ne t'aime pas, ça ne te rends pas plus triste ?

_ Beeeeen, euuh, si un peu, mais c'est pas grave. Je suis patient.

_ Et tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais ?

_ Oui, plein de fois, mais à chaque fois elle me remballe.

_ Et malgré tout tu t'accroches, déclara-t-il dubitatif, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne peux pas ou plutôt je ne peux plus m'empêcher de l'aimer.

_ C'est très étrange.

_ Quand tu tombes amoureux, il n'est pas facile d'arrêter d'aimer cette personne.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, tu verras, toi aussi quand tu aimeras une fille, même si elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne pourras pas t'arrêter l'aimer malgré tout.

_ C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'amour ?

_ Oui, en théorie, expliqua le blond.

_ C'est vraiment compliqué...

_ Oh ça je ne te le fais pas dire !

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, et c'était la première fois pour Gaara, la toute première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Est-ce que c'était ça le bonheur ? Une sensation de liberté, de légèreté et d'apaisement.

Ce qu'il ignorait à ce moment-là, c'était que Naruto et lui ne pourrait jamais être amis car peu de temps après, le roux se rendit compte que la fille dont il était amoureux, elle, aimait le blond. Cependant comme Naruto ignorait les sentiments de la jeune fille, Gaara savait qu'il avait une chance de la conquérir, mais il préférait attendre le bon moment.

Et cinq ans après, ils étaient de nouveaux tous les trois dans la même classe au lycée cette fois-ci. Ils avaient tous les trois muris et Hinata était devenue une magnifique jeune fille, beaucoup plus belle que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Depuis leur première rencontre, les sentiments du garçon n'avait cessé d'augmenter, il avait attendu longtemps et trouvait que le moment était venu de conquérir Hinata, en dépit de son amour pour Naruto.

Les vacances d'été étaient finalement arrivés, et il comptait les mettre à profit pour voir la jeune fille, mais il l'avait vu avec Naruto à la terrasse d'un café le jour de la veille des vacances. Il avait croisé Sakura et elle lui avait parlé du fait qu'Hinata donnait des cours de soutien au blond.  
Quand il avait su cela, Gaara avait été à la fois énervé et heureux, énervé parce qu'à cause de ces cours elle allait passer plus de temps avec Naruto, mais heureux parce que cela l'inciterait à joindre le club de tutorat dont il faisait partit.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu toute seule, assise sur ce banc, Gaara avait trouvé l'occasion excellente de lancer son offensive. Il trouvait tout de même cela étrange, mais pour une fois que Naruto n'était pas là pour lui barrer le passage, il fallait en profiter ! Elle était resplendissante dans son yukata bleu indigo, et cette ceinture rose mettait vraiment en valeur ses atouts féminins. S'il avait attendu si longtemps, c'était avant tout pour laisser mûrir le fruit, et le moment était venu de le cueillir. Il s'approcha tranquillement de la jeune fille et vint se placer devant elle, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui.

_ Gaara ?

Elle le regardait comme pour la première fois, ses yeux opaques parcouraient son corps tels une colombe surprise par un aigle. Leurs regards se croisaient et elle rougissait devant les yeux bleus pâles à l'aura mystérieuse du jeune homme.

_ Salut Hinata, ça va, demanda-t-il avec sa voix la plus charmeuse.

La jeune fille devenait de plus en plus écarlate, apparemment, elle n'était pas indifférente au charme du jeune homme. Elle avait même l'air troublée.

_ Ou, oui et toi ?

_ Je me baladais et je t'ai vue, alors je dirais que je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée ce soir.

Et c'était la vérité, il n'aurait pu rêver meilleur début de soirée. Mais le mieux, c'était qu'à chacun de ses mots, Hinata rougissait de plus belle, elle ne semblait pas non plus insensible à sa voix.

_ Ah, euh, mer, merci.

_ Je peux m'asseoir, demanda-t-il timidement.

_ Ou, oui, bien sur.

Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle, mais pas trop prés non plus, il savait garder une bonne distance. Il gardait le silence, car il ignorait ce qu'il convenait de dire. Alors il chercha son inspiration dans les étoiles, mais l'immensité du ciel et toutes ces lumières côte à côte, lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'univers. C'est alors qu'il sut quoi dire, une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue ce soir-là.

_ Tu es toute seule, interrogea-t-il soudainement.

Hinata le dévisageait un peu déconcertée, apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande cela. Et puis, on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de répondre. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne soit pas venue accompagnée de son rival le blond.

_ Non, je, je suis venue avec Naruto, répondit-elle timidement.

A ces mots, Gaara se raidit, c'était tellement évident... Mais il devait accepter le fait qu'elle le préfère à lui, après tout, Gaara savait tout d'elle, mais elle, que connaissait-elle de lui ? Il fallait laisser faire le temps, il devait faire en sorte qu'Hinata s'intéresse davantage à lui. Mais ce qui le dérangeait dans le moment présent, aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, c'était justement l'absence du blond. S'ils étaient venus ensemble, Naruto aurait dû profiter de chaque instant passé avec Hinata ! En tout cas, c'est ce que Gaara aurait fait !

_ Ah bon ? Et où est-il ?

Elle regarda droit devant elle, et indiqua avec son index la direction qu'avait prit Naruto.

_ Hum, il est parti acheté des glaces et il m'a demandé de l'attendre ici.

Il l'avait laissé seule, juste pour acheté des glaces ?! Quel crétin... Enfin, en même temps, cela lui avait donné une occasion de parler avec Hinata.

_ Et, ça fait longtemps que tu l'attends ?

_ Il est partit il y a cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes, il avait largement le temps de discuter avec la jeune fille, à en juger par la longueur de la file devant le stand. Mais il ne trouvait rien à dire, à part une question dont il redoutait la réponse...

_ Il y a une autre question que je voudrais te poser...

_ Oui, je t'écoute ?

Il était hésitant mais lorsque Hinata posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour l'encourager à parler, il sentit qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il la regarda puis planta ses yeux dans les siens. Cette question, lui faisait peur, mais il fallait qu'il sache.

_ Se pourrait-il que, vous soyez ensemble Naruto et toi ?

Et voilà, il l'avait dit ! Il accepterait la réponse, tout en conservant l'espoir qu'il lui reste une chance, une chance de la conquérir. Hinata le regardait avec surprise, apparemment, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle était complètement paniquée, mais elle essaya de lui répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_ Non ! NON, pas du tout ! Nous, nous sommes venus, en, en amis, avoua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

_ Oh, je vois, répondit-il simplement.

Alors ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ?! C'était merveilleux ! Bon évidemment, voir la tristesse sur le visage d'Hinata lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot « ami », déplaisait à Gaara, parce qu'il voulait avant tout son bonheur. Mais, si elle pouvait le trouver avec lui, plutôt qu'avec Naruto, ç'aurait été tellement jouissif. Lui qui l'aimait en secret depuis si longtemps, il refusait que le blond la lui vole en quelques jours !

Malheureusement, les sentiments d'Hinata pour Naruto ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Car, si Naruto venait à éprouver quelque chose pour la jeune fille, et qu'il se déclarait, elle le choisirait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et Gaara n'aurait même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il refusait une telle éventualité ! Il refusait que ses sentiments, ses sentiments qu'il gardait en lui depuis si longtemps comme un trésor, soient bafoués par un amour neuf et sans aucune profondeur.

Tout à coup, il sentit la main d'Hinata qui lui tapotait l'épaule, apparemment elle voulait lui demander quelque chose.

_ Et toi ? Tu es venu accompagné ?

Est-ce qu'elle s'intéressait à lui ? Enfin ?! Il chassa de son esprit ces idées idiotes, Hinata était très gentille, mais elle voulait sans doute simplement parler...

_ Oui, et non, Temari et Kankuro sont là mais ils sont avec leur copains respectifs, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

_ Oh, et donc tu es tout seul pour l'instant, c'est triste.

Elle avait vraiment l'air désolée pour lui, cela lui réchauffait le cœur, de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était vraiment réconfortant, et son amour pour elle ne faisait qu'augmenter devant tant de gentillesse et d'empathie.

_ Non, je ne suis plus tout seul puisque je t'ai trouvé, répondit-il calmement.

Elle semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose d'intéressant, il ignorait pourquoi il pensait cela, mais il le sentait.

_ C'est vrai, que, que dirais-tu de rester avec Naruto et moi pour le moment ?

C'était impossible ?! Elle lui proposait de rester avec eux ??? Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi fantastique ! Il n'osait même pas le lui demander et elle le faisait à sa place, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser, à part la présence de Naruto qui le dérangeait, mais, il pourrait en profiter pour le surveiller. Et aussi pour l'embêter un peu, il lui en voulait tellement de passer autant de temps avec Hinata. Pour une fois, il allait en profiter.

_ Tu, tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant votre soirée.

_ Mais non, ce soir on est entre amis, je suis sûre que Naruto sera d'accord.

C'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais Gaara n'en était pas aussi sûr, c'était le moment de tester le blond. D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup, le voilà qui revenait avec les glaces. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, et il fixait Gaara avec un regard pour le moins agressif. Apparemment sa présence ne l'enchantait guère, se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux ? Naruto, jaloux de Gaara ? C'était assez comique de voir les rôles ainsi s'inverser.

_ Salut Gaara, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Il lui avait posé la question avec un grand sourire, mais Gaara sentait bien qu'il n'était pas heureux du tout. La tension était palpable, les regards des deux garçons lançaient des éclairs. Gaara tenait l'occasion d'énerver Naruto, il avait attendu tellement longtemps.

_ Je me promenais et j'ai vu qu'Hinata était toute seule, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais venir lui parler.

Gaara était très à l'aise, et s'amusait de la réaction de Naruto.

_ Ouais, ben elle n'est pas toute seule figures-toi, on est venu ensemble.

Naruto perdait son calme, apparemment l'attitude nonchalante de Gaara l'énervait. Gaara était en position de force, et il allait enfoncer le clou, là où ça faisait mal.

_ Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, et elle m'a proposé de rester avec vous, ça ne t'ennuie pas j'espère ?

Le blond lança un regard interloqué à la brune, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation. Car s'ils étaient venus ensemble, Gaara ne les laisserait pas continuer longtemps à s'amuser tout les deux. Il comptait bien profiter de la situation pour se rapprocher d'Hinata. Mais Naruto n'en démordait pas, même s'il semblait blessé, il se reprit et sourit de toutes ses dents au rouquin.

_ Pas du tout ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Tiens ta glace, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hinata.

La bataille était engagée, il ne restait plus qu'à voir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps.  
Les deux garçons étaient assis chacun d'un côté de la jeune fille. Gaara à sa gauche et Naruto à sa droite.

La première occasion se présenta lorsque la jeune fille commença à lécher sa glace. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et le liquide sucré était en train de couler. Gaara se pencha donc vers le cornet et commença à lécher avec gourmandise, sans oublier au passage les doigts de la jeune fille.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir au contact de sa langue ! Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction pareille, et cela le rendait vraiment heureux, surtout dans la mesure où elle l'avait fait devant Naruto ! Gaara l'observait du coin de l'œil et voyait clairement que cela l'énervait. Il avait presque pitié de lui, le voyant ainsi, impuissant devant la réaction de la jeune fille qu'il aimait.

Enfin, c'était ce que supposait Gaara, et ce n'était pas dur à deviner, vu la tête dépitée qu'il arborait. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de vivre un moment pareil, un moment où il prendrait le dessus sur le blond ! Il avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa joie.

____________________________________________________

Naruto s'était enfui, il n'avait pas pu supporter la vue d'Hinata et de Gaara en train de s'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! C'était exactement la même douleur que lorsqu'il avait surpris Sasuke avec Sakura à l'infirmerie !

Il avait déjà été surpris lorsqu'il avait vu le roux avec Hinata pendant qu'il avait été acheté les glaces. Ce devait être une belle soirée en tête à tête, juste Hinata et lui, et l'arrivée du garçon avait tout gâché ! De plus, pourquoi la jeune fille avait-elle proposé à Gaara de rester avec eux ? Naruto pensait qu'elle voulait passer la soirée avec lui, mais apparemment, elle se fichait qu'une tierce personne les accompagne !

Il n'y comprenait plus rien, mais ce qu'il comprenait le moins c'était ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Gaara avait léché la glace de la jeune fille. Ce mélange de colère, de frustration, de tristesse aussi, son cœur qui se serrait à l'en étouffer. L'envie d'étrangler le garçon l'avait prit plus d'une fois ce soir-là !

Surtout pendant et après la partie de tir à la carabine.  
Pendant, parce que Naruto était très doué à ce jeu et que la présence de Gaara le perturbait, du coup il n'arrivait pas à viser correctement !  
D'autre part, le roux semblait faire exprès de le distraire, il parlait assez bas de manière à ce que personne autour d'eux n'entende, en tenant compte du bruit des carabines et il lui disait des choses assez irritantes telles que : « Hinata est vraiment mignonne dans son yukata, tu ne trouves pas ? » ou encore « c'est vraiment dommage qu'elle veuille un baiser sur la joue, ses lèvres ont l'air tellement douces. » et plein d'autres choses comme ça.

Naruto avait presque envie d'arrêter de viser la peluche et tirer sur Gaara ! Mais ce qui l'a vraiment déstabilisé c'est lorsque Gaara lui a posé une question si inattendue qu'il en a lâché la carabine :

« _Tu es amoureux d'Hinata, n'est-ce pas, Naruto ?_ »

C'est comme cela que le garçon a remporté leur duel, autrement ç'aurait été le blond. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé une chose pareille ? C'était juste pour le déconcentrer ou alors est-ce que cela cachait autre chose ?

La façon dont il avait posé la question laissait deviner que Gaara avait peut-être lui aussi des sentiments pour la jeune fille, finalement, c'était peut-être même une déclaration de guerre. Une manière de lui dire « si tu ne fais rien, c'est moi qui te la prendrait », mais était-ce vraiment cela ? Et si Naruto se faisait des films, cependant tout le raisonnement qu'il avait établi dans sa tête, malgré les hypothèses non vérifiées, en arrivait à une seule certitude, s'il voyait Gaara comme un rival, c'est que ses sentiments à l'égard d'Hinata avait augmenté.

C'est surtout après la partie de tir à la carabine, qu'il s'en est rendu compte, lorsqu'il a vu Hinata et Gaara en train de s'embrasser. Un sentiment de rage et de trahison avait à ce moment-là emplit son cœur jusqu'à en déborder. Il était furieux, il voulait se jeter sur eux pour les séparer, il ne supportait pas ce spectacle ! Leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, elles se touchaient à peine mais elles étaient cependant entrées en contact.

La jeune fille lui avait menti ! Elle avait demandé un baiser sur la joue, et elle embrassait Gaara sous ses yeux. Pourquoi, pourquoi cela le bouleversait-il autant ?!  
De plus, une pensée revenait sans cesse dans sa tête et l'étouffait : « _Hinata est à moi !_ » il ne voulait pas penser cela, il trouvait affreux de considérer la jeune fille comme sa propriété, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi égoïste alors même qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ?! Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle ! Mais il voulait qu'elle ne regarde que lui, qu'elle laisse tomber Gaara, pour se jeter dans ses bras à lui, qu'elle lui fasse ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, et qu'elle lui offre ce regard plein de désir et d'amour dont il ne pouvait plus se passer !

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi dépendant ? Il l'ignorait, cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus, il fallait qu'il parte un moment pour prendre le temps de réfléchir.  
Il s'approcha alors de Gaara et lui demanda une faveur qui l'étonna lui-même :

_ Gaara, je, je m'en vais, est-ce que tu pourrais raccompagner Hinata chez elle ?

Le roux lui lança un regard choqué, apparemment il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

_ Pardon ?! C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?

_ Oui, à qui d'autre ? Tu es bien le seul à t'appeler Gaara ici, non ?

_ Pourquoi tu veux que je la raccompagne, j'ai bien comprit que je te dérangeais.

_ Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, et je ne veux pas qu'Hinata rentre seule chez elle, je me sentirais plus rassuré si tu partais avec elle...

_ Tu en es sûr ? Je pourrais tenter quelque chose pendant que tu n'es pas là, tu sais, lui lança-t-il, cette fois-ci de manière très directe.

Naruto avait conscience du risque, s'il les laissait seuls ensemble, mais il fallait absolument qu'il fasse le point sur ses sentiments, s'il voulait affronter Gaara et voir lequel d'eux deux méritait le plus la jeune fille.

_ Oui, à plus.

Et il partit en direction de la plage, l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de se reposer lorsque ça n'allait pas. Il se frayait un chemin à travers les gens qui participaient au matsuri, le bruit assourdissant des éclats de voix, de l'agitation qui régnait lui donnait le tournis, mais il essayait de rester conscient. Il gardait en tête son objectif jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il aperçoive sa destination, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, les éclats de voix diminuaient faisant place au silence où seul le bruit des vagues effleurant le sable était perceptible.

L'air frais de la mer lui caressa le visage, une douce brise marine qui lui faisait un bien fou. Il enleva ses sandales et laissa ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable froid, c'était une sensation très agréable avec la chaleur de cette nuit d'été. De plus, il avait aussi besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il jetait parfois un regard en arrière, sur les traces de ses pas qui s'effaçaient, balayées par le vent.

Il ne lui manquait que quelques mètres pour atteindre son but, le ponton en bois qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la plage. Une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, il fit quelques pas vers le bord et s'assit face à la mer. Il trempa ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche et frissonna de plaisir. Il était à présent parfaitement réveillé et prêt à faire le point.

Il fallait qu'il analyse tout depuis le début, depuis le début des vacances. Avant qu'il ne commence les cours de rattrapage avec Hinata, jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour elle. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une simple amie, mais depuis ces trois jours passés en sa compagnie, ses sentiments avaient changé ou plutôt évolué. Il avait réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, même si elle ne l'avait pas confirmé, mais il le sentait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans l'intonation de sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, dans chacun de ses regards, tout son être respirait l'amour.

Mais lui, que ressentait-il pour elle ? C'était la chose la plus floue et la plus confuse dans son esprit. Lui qui avait toujours été amoureux de Sakura, d'un côté, il voyait en Hinata un moyen de renoncer enfin à ses sentiments non réciproques. Et de l'autre, une façon de trouver le bonheur loin de la solitude qui était la sienne depuis si longtemps. Car la jeune fille était peut-être l'antidote à sa peine silencieuse, à ses souffrances muettes, à ses douleurs trop longtemps enfouies au fond de lui et ancrées dans son âme.

Car il était vrai que la jeune fille lui plaisait, c'était indéniable, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, le soir il rêvait de son corps et chaque seconde passé sans elle devenait insupportable. Il avait souvent pensé à Sakura ainsi, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu ce soir là avec Sasuke, il n'avait pas éprouvé cette rancœur et cette tristesse qui était la sienne habituellement. Non, il s'était montré indifférent, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas lorsqu'il avait vu Hinata avec Gaara.

Cette jalousie, oui car c'était bien de la jalousie et il ne pouvait le nier, il l'avait éprouvé envers le roux et non plus envers l'Uchiwa. Alors qu'en général, il était toujours envieux du fait que Sasuke sorte avec Sakura, et non pas avec lui. Non, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas supporté de voir Hinata, les lèvres collées à celles de Gaara.  
Est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hinata ?

Cette pensée le fit rougir et il détacha la ceinture de son kimono puis enleva celui-ci avant de plonger dans l'eau froide de la nuit. Il resta quelques instants en apnée avec cette pensée qui ne cessait de lui serrer le cœur. Puis il remonta à la surface, prit appui avec ses bras sur le bord du ponton et il se rassit dessus. Il se servit du tissu du kimono pour s'essuyer le visage et rejeta la tête en arrière pour observer les étoiles avant de laisser son regard se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel. Le vent frais faisait frissonner sa peau mouillée, mais il se fichait du froid car à l'intérieur, il avait chaud, très chaud.

Soudain, il entendit une voix qui appelait son prénom, et il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

_ Naruto ? Naruto !

Il tourna la tête, et vit Hinata qui courrait vers lui. Il le leva pour faire face à la jeune fille, quand il se rendit compte que dans sa main gauche elle tenait sa ceinture rose et que son yukata était ouvert, laissant voir ses sous-vêtements ! Que faisait-elle dans une tenue pareille ?! A la simple vue de son corps ainsi dénudé, Naruto sentait le membre dans la région de son entrejambe s'exciter.

_ N'a, n'approches pas, s'écria-t-il, très gêné par l'excitation qui commencé à le gagner.

Mais ses pieds mouillés le firent glisser sur le ponton en bois, et alors qu'il tombait en arrière, il sentit deux mains s'agripper à sa nuque.

_ Naruto, tout va bien ?! Tu as failli tomb... Aaaah !

Alors qu'elle le retenait, elle trébucha sur le bas de son yukata, elle allait tomber et sa tête risquait de heurter le sol. Par réflexes, Naruto lui saisit la tête de sa main gauche et de sa main droite, il lui attrapa la taille, puis il pivota sur lui-même pour amortir la chute d'Hinata. Il sentit une violente douleur lui parcourir le corps lorsqu'il heurta le sol. Il avait très mal au dos et à la nuque mais la jeune fille allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette position sauf que la dernière fois, ils étaient à la verticale. Mais la sensation qu'il éprouvait en sentant son corps contre le sien, elle, n'avait pas changé. Il se sentait toujours aussi nerveux, mais tellement bien à la fois. Hinata redressa la tête et positionna son visage juste au-dessus de celui du blond. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude, la colère, et le remord dans ses yeux.

_ Naruto, tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu dois avoir très mal, redresses-toi, tu iras mieux si tu t'assois !

_ Non, je veux rester comme ça, déclara-t-il en la serrant davantage contre lui, je ne veux plus jamais que t'éloignes de moi.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti tout à l'heure, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante où l'on sentait la tristesse.

_ Je, j'ai été bête, j'étais jaloux...

_ Mais, tu n'avais aucune raison de l'être !

_ Ah non ?! Et toi et Gaara en train de vous embrasser, c'en est pas une peut-être !

Il l'avait dit, ça y est, c'était enfin sorti ! Mais avouer sa jalousie ce n'était pas une sorte de déclaration ? Hinata semblait troublée mais elle prit une grande inspiration, et planta son regard dans le sien.

_ Ce, ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure entre, entre Gaara et moi, ce, c'était un accident !

_ Quoi ?!

Un accident, c'est-à-dire, elle voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès de l'embrasser, et lui non plus ? Hinata, il voulait bien le croire, mais il n'avait pas trop confiance en Gaara.

_ Oui, en fait Gaara voulait m'embrasser sur la joue, comme on avait convenu mais moi j'ai tourné la tête vers toi juste à ce moment-là !

_ Vers moi ?

_ Euh, oui, avoua-t-elle en détournant le regard.

_ Alors, ce, c'était vraiment un accident ?

_ Oui, je n'ai jamais voulu embrasser Gaara, confia-t-elle tout bas, et depuis le début, le seul, le seul dont j'ai envie...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix devenait de plus en plus petite. Son visage s'approchait très lentement de celui de Naruto, leurs yeux se fermaient tout doucement, il sentait sa respiration sur son visage. Le désir montait en lui, le désir de ses lèvres, de son corps, mais ils ne purent aller jusqu'au bout cette fois encore. En effet, Hinata s'arrêta brusquement à quelques millimètres de la bouche du blond, et émit un petit gémissement.

_ Aaah aaanh, Na, Naruto ?!

_ Que, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

_ Que, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le garçon baissa les yeux et comprit instinctivement de quoi elle voulait parler et en rougit de honte. La chose dont elle parlait n'était autre que son membre à l'intérieur de son slip de bain, qui poussé par l'excitation était en train de caresser sa petite culotte ! La jeune fille s'écarta rapidement du garçon, pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, le visage rouge de gêne. Naruto plaça instinctivement ses mains sur son maillot, comme pour cacher l' « objet du crime ».

_ Ex, excuses-moi Hinata, mais, euh, tu, tu sais quand on est un garçon ce genre de chose arrive fréquemment.

_ Je, je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ça du tout !

_ Ah, mais alors ?

_ C'est, c'est juste que quand j'ai senti, euh, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, bredouilla-t-elle, écarlate, eh bien, je, ça, ça m'a fait du, hum, du bien, avoua-t-elle très bas, dans un murmure à peine audible.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, la jeune fille était vraiment gênée par sa réaction, parce qu'elle venait d'éprouver du plaisir. Le garçon aurait pu hurler de joie tellement il était heureux ! Non seulement Hinata n'avait pas réellement embrassé Gaara mais en plus, elle avait éprouvé du plaisir au contact du corps de Naruto.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et la serra doucement dans ses bras pour la rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle venait de ressentir n'était pas anormal, et que c'était génial au contraire ! Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Puis, il prit délicatement son menton dans entre ses doigts, il voulait l'embrasser pour lui communiquer son bonheur, mais son bain dans la mer n'était malheureusement pas sans conséquence...

_ Aaaah, atchoum !

Il s'était écarté juste à temps pour ne pas lui éternuer dans la figure, il lui tournait le dos le visage enfoui dans ses mains.  
Elle vint rapidement s'asseoir derrière lui et essaya de le réchauffer en l'entourant de ses bras.

_ Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as pris froid ?!

Il tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux étaient larmoyants, et il avait le visage rouge.

_ Boui, excuses-boi...

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tiens ton kimono, dit-elle avec un petit sourire compatissant.

_ Berci...

_ On rentre, demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

_ Boui...

Ils partirent en direction de la maison d'Hinata, car Naruto tenait absolument à la ramener, malgré son rhume soudain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait devant chez elle, mais il n'y était jamais entré.

C'était une maison tout à fait normale, traditionnelle, avec deux étages. La façade était marron clair et le toit en tuile ébène, la porte d'entrée était en chêne et les fenêtres étaient bordées de pots de fleurs multicolores. L'ensemble était vraiment magnifique, Hinata avait beaucoup de chance d'habiter un endroit aussi grand et beau. Il se demandait comment c'était à l'intérieur, comment était sa chambre aussi, mais il secoua la tête, car dès qu'il pensait à sa chambre des pensées obscènes lui venaient automatiquement.

Il regrettait de devoir la quitter si vite, la soirée avait vraiment été trop courte ! Hinata prenait son temps pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, apparemment, elle non plus ne voulait pas raccourcir les derniers moments passés ensemble. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant plus longtemps de se tromper de clé, alors elle ouvrit tout doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et se tourna une dernière fois vers le blond.

Et voilà, le moment de se dire au revoir était finalement arrivé. Elle lui sourit timidement et s'approcha doucement de lui, avant de placer un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Puis elle lui chuchota un tendre « _à demain_ » au creux de l'oreille avant de partir et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Naruto resta figé pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il fixait la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle Hinata avait disparue. Il passa son index à l'endroit où elle avait posé ses lèvres, ça lui brûlait, une douce sensation de bonheur lui réchauffait le cœur. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille, et envoya un baiser discret du bout de ses doigts en susurrant un timide « je t'aime ».

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

_"_ Tu veux venir avec moi ?!_

_La jeune fille se mit à rougir devant la proposition du blond._

__ M, moi, mais pourquoi ?_

__ Pour te remercier des efforts que tu fais pour mes cours de rattrapage et aussi parce que..._

_Malheureusement, Naruto fut interrompu par l'organisateur de la loterie que criait dans son mégaphone : _

__ Le deuxième lot, un voyage aux sources thermales de trois nuits et deux jours pour une personne, est attribué au numéro 1025 ! Veuillez vous désigner s'il vous plait ! _

_Le jeune homme déglutit en entendant ce chiffre, il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant, il ne voulait pas y croire, c'était impossible, et pourtant en face de lui se tenait Gaara, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres._

__ Ravi de faire ce voyage avec vous Naruto."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Une chance pour Naruto**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Gaara était passablement de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait dans la soirée de la veille, des choses contrariantes, telles que l'attitude d'Hinata lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Naruto était parti. Elle n'avait pas tenu compte des propos de Gaara et s'était lancée à la poursuite du blond. Et cela, bien que ce fût évident, avait profondément blessé le garçon. Car malgré le moment intime qu'ils avaient partagés, elle avait préféré Naruto, le seul qu'elle avait toujours aimé, quoi de plus logique ?

Il passa les mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux en bataille afin de se réveiller un peu et tourna la tête vers son réveil numérique, 7h15, il était encore tôt, trop tôt pour se lever en tout cas.

Il enfoui la tête dans son oreiller et poussa un grognement, c'était atroce, à chaque fois pendant les vacances d'été, c'était la même chose, il se réveillait toujours en avance. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un reste de son ancien travail comme livreur de journaux. Un travail qu'il avait dû accumuler à d'autres travaux afin de gagner de l'argent, c'était la première année depuis qu'il était à Konoha où il pouvait profiter de ses vacances comme n'importe quel étudiant. Avant avec Temari et Kankuro, le manque d'argent pour payer le loyer et subvenir à leurs besoins, les avait poussé à prendre beaucoup de travail. Cela avait commencé au collège et depuis qu'ils avaient chacun leur appartement, c'est-à-dire depuis la rentrée au lycée. Gaara avait continué à travailler en dehors de l'école, mais les boulots qui exigeaient de se lever tôt, ceux-là, il avait arrêté. Pourtant, son corps s'était habitué à ce rythme du coup, il se réveillait tout le temps en avance.

Enfin, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il n'avait plus qu'à se lever. Il souleva le drap et sorti ses jambes pour s'asseoir tout d'abord sur le bord du lit, et il fit un mouvement circulaire de la tête pour se dégourdir le cou. Et une fois qu'il fût debout, il tira les draps de soie noire, car il ne supportait pas la vue d'un lit défait. Il s'étira un moment, histoire de réveiller aussi ses muscles encore endormis, puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, une odeur de savon envahit ses narines. Il posa le pied sur le carrelage de bain blanc et froid qui déclancha des frissons dans tout son épiderme. Il commença par prendre une serviette dans le placard vitrifié, puis il se dirigea vers la cabine de douche. Il ôta son caleçon (la seule chose qu'il portait pour dormir étant donné les températures estivales) et tira la porte vitrée, puis s'introduisit à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit le robinet et l'eau froide lui glaça les orteils, rien de tel pour vous réveiller complètement pensa-t-il en frissonnant. Puis, l'eau chaude se mit à couler et il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Dès qu'il fut bien propre, il fit coulisser la porte, tendit le bras pour attraper la serviette et la noua autour de sa taille. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il ignorait pourquoi, il avait l'impression désagréable d'être observé. Soudain il sursauta, car il était face à face avec un homme à demi nu, au regard bleu pâle surprit. Il soupira, ce n'était que son reflet, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans sa salle de bain ou même dans son appartement ? C'était stupide, il y vivait seul depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il posa les mains sur le rebord du lavabo, et leva les yeux vers le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus. Il s'observa sous tous les angles et parvint à la conclusion qu'il était au moins aussi beau que Naruto si ce n'était plus !

Ils avaient quasiment la même coupe de cheveux, seulement une différence de couleur.

Ils étaient aussi musclés l'un que l'autre, il le savait car il avait souvent vu Naruto dans les vestiaires des hommes pendant les cours de sports.

Mais surtout, ils avaient le même regard, ce regard vide, dépendant d'amour où les yeux semblaient crier à la place de la bouche.

Pourtant, c'était Naruto qu'elle avait choisi, lui qu'elle avait rencontré le premier, celui dont elle avait remarqué le besoin d'être aimé, lorsque tout les autres le rejetaient. Si seulement il était arrivé avant, s'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant Naruto, ce serait lui qu'elle regarderait à présent ! C'était tellement injuste !

Cependant, lui, l'aimait davantage que le blond, il la connaissait par cœur, il savait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son regard. Il savait que contrairement à tous les autres habitants de Konoha, elle avait toujours senti son besoin d'être aimé. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi l'admiration qu'elle lui portait, pour toujours garder le sourire, même lorsque tout autour de lui était sombre. Même lorsqu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui pour le soutenir, Naruto était toujours resté positif, et ne s'était jamais découragé. C'était là sa principale qualité, et Gaara devait bien le reconnaître.

Mais son pire défaut, c'était de ne s'être jamais aperçu des sentiments que lui portait Hinata. Tout cet amour, que Gaara ne pouvait qu'envier, à défaut de ne pouvoir y goûter. Et Naruto ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'il avait, non, lui était hypnotisé par Sakura, alors qu'elle ne le regardait même pas. Gaara, lui, s'était rendu compte immédiatement (comme tout le reste du village, d'ailleurs), qu'Hinata était amoureuse du blond, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Depuis leur première rencontre, Gaara l'avait toujours observé, il savait chaque détail de sa vie comme s'il les avait apprit par coeur, il ne connaissait même pas Temari et Kankuro aussi bien qu'il la connaissait, elle !

Elle était devenue sa raison de se lever le matin, son envie, son plaisir, son bonheur et sa raison de vivre ! Chacune de ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle, dans chaque fille qu'il croisait, c'était son visage à elle qu'il voyait.

Jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme elle.

C'était à la fois doux, et dur. Mais il l'aimait tellement, qu'il ne pouvait plus renoncer, surtout depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Hinata avait montré des signes plutôt encourageants, il fallait y croire !

Il sorti de la salle de bain le moral regonflé à bloc et se dirigea vers son dressing. C'était une pièce rectangulaire, aux murs recouverts de peinture noire, dont la seule source lumineuse provenait d'un lustre à neuf branches qui se terminaient par des globes blancs, où s'étalaient des centaines de vêtements, de chaussures et de chapeaux. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien porter aujourd'hui, il observait avec attention les fringues qui l'entouraient et opta pour un pantacourt en jean, et un débardeur vert sans manches, pour les chaussures il verrait une fois qu'il sortirait.

Il resta donc pieds nus, il ne voulait pas mettre de pantoufles, il aimait marcher dans son appartement sans chaussures, et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il chercha son livre de cuisine (oui parce que Gaara cuisine, parfaitement, et c'est un vrai cordon bleu !) et ouvrit le placard à la recherche d'ingrédients. Il commença par faire une omerice (une omelette avec du riz, si, si je vous jure ça existe) puis il attrapa quatre oranges qu'il pressa. Puis il mit la table, un verre et une assiette en verre, il aimait bien les objets transparents. Il alluma la radio, c'était un animateur avec une voix très aigüe qui parlait, sur une musique traditionnelle en fond sonore.

« ..._grand concours de loterie_ _! Le premier lot est un voyage aux sources thermales deux jours et trois nuits pour deux personnes à gagner__! Venez tenter votre chance sur la grande place de Konoha!..._» Gaara n'écoutait plus, il avait lâché ses baguettes, ce qu'il venait d'entendre le clouait sur place ! Un voyage aux sources thermales, pendant deux jours et trois nuits ?! Pour deux personnes ?! C'était un rêve, il se pinça immédiatement.

_ Aïe !

Mince alors, il se dépêcha de finir de manger, courut dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, arrangea deux, trois mêches mal placées et enfila une paire de baskets avant d'attraper ses clefs. Une fois dehors, il consulta sa montre pour vérifier s'il n'était pas trop tôt, 8h06, bah, il pouvait bien marcher un peu en attendant. Il se promena donc dans les alentours lorsqu'il vit dans la vitrine d'une boutique de bijoux et d'accessoires, un pendentif en argent avec une forme de coeur. Il était vraiment adorable, et irait tellement bien à Hinata, mais il ne pouvait lui acheter une chose pareille. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ça ferait bizarre, s'il lui offrait un pendentif en forme de coeur, aussi joli cela soit-il. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en imaginant Hinata avec... Il imaginait sa réaction s'il lui offrait, la surprise d'abord « _Oh ! Gaara-kun ! Mais pourquoi ? »_, la joie ensuite « _C'est __vraiment adorable, merci ! Je l'adore ! »_Puis il secoua la tête, fallait arrêter de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités ! En plus, ces paroles n'allaient pas du tout avec le caractère d'Hinata ! Pendant qu'il divaguait, il ne remarqua pas que l'heure avait tourné, il était plus de 8h30, et en marchant tranquillement il pourrait arriver largement à l'heure pour le tirage au sort.

Il repartit sans se presser, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, des éclats de voix de plus en plus fort lui parvenaient, aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la foule devant la place de Konoha ! Apparemment, il n'avait pas dû être le seul à écouter la radio ce matin-là ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas bien grave, la loterie, n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu de hasard, il avait donc autant de chance que toutes les personnes présentes. Il s'approcha de l'accueil et demanda un ticket, que la jeune femme présente lui donna bien volontiers avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, malheureusement pour elle, Gaara n'était pas intéressé. Il observa donc le bout de papier avec intêret, son numéro était le 1025, et le tirage aurait lieu à 11h00 tapante ! Il ne savait pas comment occuper le reste de son temps, alors il s'assit tranquillement sur le premier banc libre qu'il trouva et se mit à imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il gagnait ce voyage.

Tout d'abord, il inviterait Hinata, bon il faudra la persuader, parce que jamais elle ne voudrait partir avec un autre garçon que Naruto et ça il en était certain ! Comment pourrait-il s'y prendre ? Il n'y avait malheureusement pas d'événement spécial, comme un anniversaire ou un truc du genre qui lui aurait permit de faire passer cette invitation comme un cadeau. Il pourrait dire que c'est juste pour lui faire plaisir, mais l'autre problème cétait sa timidité... Un voyage avec un garçon, surtout aux sources thermales, c'était l'endroit idéal pour créer des liens, pour se rapprocher et passer du temps ensemble, mais en général, c'est le genre de choses que l'on fait entre amoureux. D'ailleurs, Shikamaru et Temari allait bientôt partir tout les deux en voyage, et d'après ce que sa soeur lui avait dit, ils allaient en profiter au maximum... Gaara émit un long et profond soupir, dire que lui était toujours puceau... Enfin, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi, de nombreuses filles étaient venues le voir pour lui proposer de sortir ensemble, mais lui avait toujours refusé.

Il ne voulait qu'Hinata, et personne d'autre, c'était la raison pour laquelle, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne non plus. Il avait été si heureux, la veille, lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient frolées. Il aurait bien voulu en profiter davantage et l'embrasser pour de bon mais, elle était tellement gênée (elle était adorable d'ailleurs, Gaara adorait son visage rouge de gêne !) et lui aussi, qu'il n'avait pas pu. Et puis, après, elle était restée pensive un moment, juste après avoir regardé Naruto, s'en voulait-elle de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? De toute façon, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble Naruto et elle, le blond n'avait donc rien à dire, mais Gaara avait bien vu le regard qu'il leur avait lancé. Il s'était senti trahi, ça se voyait très bien, le roux aurait bien voulu enfoncer un peu le clou en embrassant Hinata sous ses yeux, mais il ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi donc, il s'était abstenu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! En plus, la jeune fille était vraiment mignonne, encore plus que d'habitude.

Si seulement il pouvait décrocher ce voyage !! Il en profiterait pour séduire Hinata, et loin de Naruto la tâche serait encore plus aisée ! Il avait bien vu la veille, qu'il lui plaisait, il suffisait de jouer de ses charmes, et la jeune fille serait assez troublée pour qu'il puisse lancer une offensive !

Pendant qu'il pensait à tout cela, le temps passait, et il était à présent plus de 10h20, le tirage au sort approchait. Et il n'était pas le seul, car soudain, Gaara reconnut une voix familère qui l'interpellait.

_ Gaara-kun ?

Il leva la tête, devant lui se trouvait Hinata, aussitôt un sourire illumina le visage du roux, mais s'effaça aussi vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était accompagnée.

_ Hinata, Naruto... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ La même chose que toi apparemment, répondit le blond en montrant un bout de papier jaune, on est venu jouer à la loterie.

_ Hmm, je vois, tu vises le gros lot Naruto ?

_ Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours eu de la veine aux jeux de hasard, c'est Jiraya qui me l'a dit, contrairement à Tsunade !

Gaara lança un regard en direction de la jeune fille qui était à côté d'eux et qui ne disait pas un mot, elle semblait heureuse, tout simplement. Tout de suite, le roux pensa que son plan allait tomber à l'eau si Naruto tirait le ticket gagnant, parce qu'à tous les coups, ils auraient la même idée !

_ Et toi Hinata ? Tu as prit un ticket ?

_ Non pourquoi, demanda la jeune fille un peu surprise.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de gagner ce voyage ?

_ Ah euh, si, tu as raison, je vais m'en chercher un, ne bougez pas je reviens tout de suite !

Une fois qu'elle fut partie Gaara se tourna vers Naruto, l'atmosphère avait changé, ils se jaugeaient du regard, avec un air de défi.

_ Alors Naruto, tu comptes inviter Hinata, n'est-ce pas ?

_ La question ne se pose pas, j'imagine qu'il en est de même pour toi.

_ Oui, et crois-moi, si je gagne, je compte bien en profiter, lança-t-il sur un ton qui laissait supposer beaucoup de choses.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

_ Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, interrogea-t-il, amusé.

_ Hinata n'accepteras pas de partir avec toi, je le sais.

Cette phrase toucha Gaara plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il fit comme si de rien était.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, tu ne vas pas décider pour elle. Et puis, vous ne sortez pas ensemble, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle.

Naruto se mit à rougir à cette remarque. Gaara avait visé juste, et était très fier de son coup !

_ Non, mais je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce que la jeune fille revint avec son ticket.

_ Il n'en restait plus beaucoup, j'ai eu de la chance !

_ Oui, que le meilleur gagne, déclara Gaara en fixant son rival dans les yeux.

Celui-ci soutint son regard. S'il ne restait plus autant, c'était que le moment du tirage au sort était proche à présent. Il en eu la confirmation cinq minutes plus tard lorsque l'organisateur de la loterie prit son mégaphone et annonça à tous les participants que l'heure était venue.

_ Nous allons maintenant tirer au sort celui ou celle qui aura la chance de gagner notre premier lot, qui je vous le rappelle permettra à deux personnes de partir pendant deux jours et trois nuits aux sources thermales !

Toutes les personnes présentes bouillaient d'impatience, chacun se voyait déjà se prélasser dans les eaux chaudes des sources. Gaara lui s'imaginait avec Hinata en yukata traditionnel, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement dans leur chambre commune...

_ Nous appelons le numéro 1091 !

Gaara reçut cette phrase comme une douche froide, tout ses plans volaient en éclats, surtout lorsqu'il vit le blond trembler devant lui, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire de plus en plus grand sur son visage. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui ! Tout, n'importe qui, mais pas LUI !!!

_ J'AI GAGNE !!!!!!

Le blond sautait de partout, en poussant des cris hystériques, tout le monde le dévisageait avec mépris, eux-aussi étaient énervés de voir le voyage leur passer sous le nez mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Gaara...

__________________________________

Naruto se réveilla de très bonne humeur ce matin-là. Les souvenirs de la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Hinata lui revenaient en mémoire et il esquissa un sourire. Parce que malgré le fait que Gaara soit venu les déranger, Naruto et Hinata avaient une fois de plus failli s'embrasser ! Failli seulement.... Mais bon, il y avait aussi ce qui s'était passé après... Maintenant, il en était sûr et certain, il était amoureux d'elle ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le lui dise ! Mais comment ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça d'un seul coup, ce serait trop brusque, il fallait trouver une occasion, un truc génial qui ferait de sa déclaration un moment inoubliable pour la jeune fille.

Il se leva et alluma le radio-réveil parce qu'il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, 8h15, le présentateur météo donnait son bulletin.

"...Une journée ensoleillée sur tout le pays ! Des températures estivales autour de 28° et 30°, sortez les maillots de bain ! Et maintenant votre flash info !... Aujourd'hui grand concours de loterie ! A gagner un voyage pour deux personnes aux sources thermales, deux jours et trois nuits ! Venez retirer vos billets sur la grande place de Konoha !..."

Bon sang ! Mais la voilà son occasion ! S'il gagnait ce concours, il pourrait inviter Hinata et lui déclarer ses sentiments pendant qu'ils seraient seuls tout les deux ! C'était génial, le plan parfait !! En plus, il avait une veine incroyable aux jeux de hasard ! Il gagnait toujours contre Tsunade, elle était en quelque sorte, son gagne-pain, dès qu'il n'avait plus de sous, il lui suffisait de la provoquer un peu, et elle cédait à chaque fois ! Bien sûr, elle perdait et Naruto raflait la mise, c'était un système assez pratique, et suggéré par Jiraya, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait "le pigeon légendaire". Enfin, ça n'excluait pas le fait qu'il lui faille trouver un travail, il fallait tout de même qu'il gagne de l'argent par ses propres moyens ! Il fallait qu'il se responsabilise un peu ! Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil au réveil, 8h46, Hinata ne devrait plus tarder, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit rapidement une douche et attrapa les premières fringues qui lui venaient dans sa commode : un jean délavé et un tee-shirt orange tout simple. Puis il s'approcha tranquillement de la porte d'entrée, et tira sur la poignet. Il entendit un petit cri et leva la tête, Hinata se trouvait devant lui.

_ Tu m'as fait peur, s'écria-t-elle, juste au moment où j'allais sonner, la porte s'est ouverte !

_ J'ai des dons de voyance, déclara-t-il en riant, ça va ?

_ Oui, et toi, ton rhume ?

_ Complètement guéri, au fait, ça te dirait qu'on fasse l'impasse sur les révisions aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Elle l'observa un peu surprise, considéra un instant son sac, fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants puis elle lui souria gentiment.

_ Ok ! On pourra toujours reprendre demain, et puis de toute façon on a deux mois devant nous, ce n'est pas une petite journée qui va t'empêcher de progresser !

Il la remerciait intérieurement, d'une part, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de réviser aujourd'hui, et d'autre part, parce que s'ils avaient la journée de libre, ils pourraient se balader tous les deux, comme un couple normal, bien qu'ils ne soient toujours pas en couple, malheureusement... Il se reprit et lui indiqua l'intérieur de l'appartement d'un signe de tête.

_ Cool ! Alors, euh, tu n'as qu'à poser tes affaires à l'intérieur, je t'attends là !

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il se sentit obligé de clairifier un peu ses envies.

_ Ben, parce que, je, je voudrais sortir avec toi, euh, je, je, je veux dire, dehors, que, qu'on aille se balader !!

_ Ah, euh, o, ok, d'accord, je, je, je reviens tout de suite !

Il la vit s'éloigner à l'intérieur, et considéra un instant sa tenue du jour, elle portait une robe bustier blanche qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, révélant ses jambes fines, et une paire de ballerines blanches à lacets assortie, qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne ! S'il pouvait, il lui avouerait tout de suite ses sentiments, mais il préférait attendre encore un peu, après tout, rien ne pouvait perturber ses plans. Hinata était amoureuse de lui, il le savait, il en était certain, et tant qu'il avait cette certitude, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Soudain, l'image d'un jeune homme roux fit irruption dans son esprit, mais il chassa d'un revers de main cette pensée, comme on chasse une mouche. Gaara n'était pas une menace, du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre, il savait que lui aussi était amoureux de la jeune fille, mais il ignorait depuis combien de temps, il s'en était rendu compte la veille, en même temps qu'il avait réalisé ses propres sentiments. Mais il reprit confiance, car s'il gagnait à la loterie ce fameux voyage, il déclarerait son amour à Hinata et alors, "bye bye, Gaara !". Oui, c'était parfait !

_ Naruto ?

_ Euh oui ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris bizarrement comme ça ?

_ Moi je ? Euh, pardon, ce, c'est rien, on, on y va ?

_ Oui, dit-elle en rougissant, leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, mais elle l'avait retiré.

Naruto l'ayant remarqué la lui avait saisi, et était devenu aussi rouge que la jeune fille mais c'était tellement agréable qu'il s'en fichait ! Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers qui menaient à la rue, étant aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, aucun n'osait décrocher un seul mot. Leurs regards se fuyaient mais ils avaient tout les deux le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire béat. Ils avaient l'air de deux imbéciles heureux ! Soudain, Hinata rompit le silence.

_ Euh, au fait, où va-t-on, demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle le prenait au dépourvu, là ! Que pouvait-il repondre à ça ? S'il lui disait qu'ils se rendaient sur la place de Konoha pour gagner un concours de loterie, il fichait tout son plan en l'air ! Mais bon, une fois qu'ils y seraient, elle comprendrait facilement la chose, le mieux était de le lui cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient.

_ Ah, ben, je, c'est une surprise, ouais voilà, une surprise !

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de le regarder, une lueur d'impatience brillait dans ses yeux, de ce côté-là, elle ressemblait beaucoup à une petite fille, et Naruto la trouvait trop mignonne. Il se mit à rire en silence, discrètement, pour ne pas qu'elle s'en rende compte. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, des éclats de voix pronvenant de la place se faisaient entendre. Il leva la tête et sursauta en voyant une foule immense devant lui !

_ Mais que ?!

_ Que ce passe-t-il, Naruto ?

_ Ri, rien, en fait, je pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde...

_ Aaah ! C'est donc là que tu voulais venir ? Pourquoi ?

_ Euh, tu vas vite comprendre, enfin, si on arrive à atteindre l'accueil !

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule de personne présente, et arrivèrent enfin là où on vendait les tickets. Hinata poussa un petit "oh !" de surprise en découvrant la banderole du concours. Naruto demanda son ticket et une fois qu'il fut servi, il pressa la main d'Hinata pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait laisser la place aux gens qui arrivaient derrière. Ils repartirent et la jeune fille interrogea le blond du regard.

_ Ben voilà, j'aimerais tenter ma chance pour gagner ce voyage aux sources !

_ Tu as vu qu'il est pour deux personnes, demanda-t-elle timidement.

_ Euh, ou, ouais.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle ne le regardait plus, son regard observait un autre point derrière lui, alors il se retourna et le vit. Il grimaça, ce n'était pas possible d'avoir aussi peu de chance ! La jeune fille lâcha sa main, et se dirigea vers le garçon, Naruto sur ses talons, mais il trainait les pieds, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir.

_ Gaara-kun ?

L'interpelé leva la tête, et aussitôt un sourire illumina son visage en voyant la jeune fille, mais s'effaça aussi vite lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto.

_ Hinata, Naruto... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il avait prononcé le nom d'Hinata tendrement, mais celui de Naruto avec une certaine exaspération. Il était apparemment aussi enchanté que le blond de se rencontrer à cet endroit précis.

_ La même chose que toi apparemment, répondit le blond en montrant un bout de papier jaune, on est venu jouer à la loterie.

Les deux garçons se fixaient avec animosité, Gaara restait neutre, mais Naruto voyait bien qu'il était énervé de le voir, de toute façon, la réciproque était vraie.

_ Hmm, je vois, tu vises le gros lot Naruto ?

_ Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours eu de la veine aux jeux de hasard, c'est Jiraya qui me l'a dit, contrairement à Tsunade !

Naruto avait une totale confiance en sa chance ! Il n'avait jamais perdu à un jeu de hasard, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que sa bonne étoile allait l'abandonner, du moins, il l'espérait. Pourtant, le blond pensa que son plan risquait de tomber à l'eau si Gaara tirait le ticket gagnant, parce qu'à tous les coups, ils auraient la même idée ! N'importe quel garçon normal, et avec un minimum de jugeotte, aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour inviter Hinata ! Il fallait absolument que Naruto gagne ! Brusquement, Gaara se tourna vers Hinata et lui souria, avec son sourire charmeur, le même qu'il avait fait la veille. Et cela énervait beaucoup le blond, surtout lorsqu'Hinata se mettait à rougir !

_ Et toi Hinata ? Tu as prit un ticket ?

_ Non pourquoi, demanda la jeune fille un peu surprise.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de gagner ce voyage ?

Que cherchait Gaara en lui posant ces questions ?

_ Ah euh, si, tu as raison, je vais m'en chercher un, ne bougez pas je reviens tout de suite !

Ok, il venait de comprendre, en vérité, le roux cherchait simplement à écarter la jeune fille. Tant mieux, Naruto avait des choses à dire à Gaara, et il vallait mieux qu'Hinata ne soit pas là.

_ Alors Naruto, tu comptes inviter Hinata, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh ben, il attaquait directement ! Ce n'était pas bien grave, au contraire même, comme ça Naruto pourrait aller droit au but.

_ La question ne se pose pas, j'imagine qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Le roux esquissa un sourire, un sourire de défi, qui irrita profondément Naruto.

_ Oui, et crois-moi, si je gagne, je compte bien en profiter, lança-t-il sur un ton qui laissait supposer beaucoup de choses.

Là, Naruto s'énerva pour de bon, il avait ras-le-bol des sous-entendus pervers de Gaara ! Il était temps de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais Hinata !

_ Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Malheureusement, le roux ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé, au contraire...

_ Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, interrogea-t-il, amusé.

Tant pis, il sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, à ce moment-là.

_ Hinata n'accepteras pas de partir avec toi, je le sais.

Le regard du garçon se noircit, apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, tu ne vas pas décider pour elle. Et puis, vous ne sortez pas ensemble, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle.

Naruto se mit à rougir à cette remarque. Gaara avait visé juste, et semblait très fier de son coup ! Ce qui énerva encore plus le blond.

_ Non, mais je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce que la jeune fille revint avec son ticket.

_ Il n'en restait plus beaucoup, j'ai eu de la chance ! J'ai le numéro 1034, et toi Gaara-kun ?

_ 1025, que le meilleur gagne, déclara Gaara en fixant son rival dans les yeux.

Celui-ci soutint son regard. S'il ne restait plus autant, c'était que le moment du tirage au sort était proche à présent. Il en eu la confirmation cinq minutes plus tard lorsque l'organisateur de la loterie prit son mégaphone et annonça à tous les participants que l'heure était venue.

_ Nous allons maintenant tirer au sort celui ou celle qui aura la chance de gagner notre premier lot, qui je vous le rappelle permettra à deux personnes de partir pendant deux jours et trois nuits aux sources thermales !

Toutes les personnes présentes bouillaient d'impatience, chacun se voyait déjà se prélasser dans les eaux chaudes des sources. Naruto voyait déjà la scène, Hinata et lui, tout les deux seuls -sans Gaara pour les déranger !- et là il lui ferait sa déclaration, il l'embrasserait et ainsi de suite, ils vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, fin ! Soudain, il entendit l'organisateur à travers son mégaphone.

_ Nous appelons le numéro 1091 !

Le blond se mit à trembler, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire de plus en plus grand sur son visage. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était trop beau ! Puis il se mit à hurler comme un fou.

_ J'AI GAGNE !!!!!!

Naruto sautait de partout, en poussant des cris hystériques, tout le monde le dévisageait avec mépris, mais il s'en fichait complètement ! Il allait pouvoir partir avec Hinata aux sources ! Rien ne pourrait lui arriver de mieux en cet instant, tout était parfait ! Il courut vers l'estrade où était sensé se rendre le vainqueur et serra énergiquement les mains de l'organisateur, et ne cessant répéter "merci, merci, merci" toutes les cinq minutes !

_ Bien, vous pouvez me lâcher mon garçon !

_ Désolé, je suis tellement content !

_ Alors, avez-vous une idée de la personne avec laquelle vous allez partager ce séjour ?

_ Oui ! Elle est ici, je vais justement le lui demander !

_ Très bien, pendant ce temps, je vais désigner le deuxième gagn... Mais où est-il passé ?! Bah ce n'est pas grave, continuons, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des personnes du staff.

Naruto avait sauté hors de l'estrade et s'était dirigé en courant vers la jeune fille. Il n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'entendre ce que lui avait dit l'organisateur.

_ Tu veux venir avec moi ?!

La jeune fille se mit à rougir devant la proposition du blond.

_ M, moi, mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour te remercier des efforts que tu fais pour mes cours de rattrapage et aussi parce que...

Malheureusement, Naruto fut interrompu par l'organisateur de la loterie que criait dans son mégaphone :

_ Le deuxième lot, un voyage aux sources thermales de trois nuits et deux jours pour une personne, est attribué au numéro 1025 ! Veuillez vous désigner s'il vous plait !

Le jeune homme déglutit en entendant ce chiffre, il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant, il ne voulait pas y croire, c'était impossible, et pourtant en face de lui se tenait Gaara, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

_ Ravi de faire ce voyage avec vous Naruto.

Si le blond avait pu extérioriser ses pensées à cet instant, voilà ce que ça aurait donné :

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POURQUOI LUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????????????????????????"

Mais il n'en fit rien, se contenta de grimacer devant le garçon et de serrer les poings. Malgré tout, il attrapa la main d'Hinata et lui demanda très sérieusement :

_ Tu viens n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh, ou, oui, on va bien s'amuser, pas vrai Gaara-kun ?

_ Oui, ça c'est sûr, déclara-t-il avec son sourire qui énervait tellement Naruto.

Un sourire assez sadique sur le moment, d'ailleurs, qui en disait long sur la suite des événements. Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers l'estrade pour savoir comment se déroulerait le voyage, et l'organisateur les prit à part pour leur expliquer tranquillement toutes les modalités du concours.

_ Bien, demain, vous vous rendrez sur la place, là, un mini-bus viendra vous chercher, au fait, pas besoin de préparer vos valises, on vous fournira des vêtements sur place ! C'est tout le concept du voyage aux sources thermales ! Au fait, voilà vos passes, ajouta-t-il en leur tendant trois cartes plastifiées.

_ La mienne est différente des leurs, dit Gaara en montrant son passe.

_ C'est normal, ce sont des passes avant tout pour les chambres, pour que le personnel sache lesquelles vous sont destinées.

_ Comment ?!

_ Alors, hum, Hinata et moi, on sera dans la même chambre, demanda discrètement Naruto, avec un petit air innocent.

_ Oui, aquiesça l'organisateur.

Naruto jubilait, la présence de Gaara ne le gênerait pas tant que ça finalement, en plus il avait l'avantage de la chambre partagée ! Il risqua un coup d'oeil en direction de la jeune fille elle rougissait mais n'émit aucun refus. Yeah ! Hinata n'était pas gênée au point de ne pas vouloir dormir dans la chambre que Naruto, autrement dit un garçon. Aurait-elle réagi de la même façon si ça avait été Gaara à sa place ? Non sûrement pas ! Enfin, il l'espérait !

_ Vous avez d'autres questions jeunes gens ?

Ils firent un non de la tête, montrant qu'ils étaient satisfaits des réponses.

_ Bien alors, dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire "à demain" !

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis partir chacun dans une direction opposée. Gaara rentra chez lui, Naruto et Hinata rentrèrent chez le garçon.

_ Je t'invite pour fêter ça !

_ Mais, Naruto-kun, ce n'est pas la peine !

_ Si, ça me fait plaisir ! Et puis je suis trop content ! On va passer deux jours merveilleux ! En plus, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller aux sources thermales !

_ Moi, j'y suis allée une fois, quand j'étais petite, mais je ne m'en souviens pas très bien.

_ Alors, je vais faire en sorte que tu repartes avec plein de souvenirs cette fois-ci !

Et c'était la pure vérité, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour que tout se passe de la meilleure façon possible. Ce voyage promettait d'être génial !

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

_" _ J'ai chaud Naruto-kun..._

__ Ah, euh bouges pas, je vais ouvrir la porte._

_Le garçon se leva en direction de la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, au moment où il la poussait, l'air frais rentra dans la pièce. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de tissu provenant de derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Hinata se tenait debout devant lui, son yukata à ses pieds. Ses yeux remontèrent un peu plus haut sur la silhouette de la jeune fille, et là il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait à présent rien d'autre qu'une culotte. Il se couvrit brusquement les yeux pour ne pas en voir davantage._

__ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!_

__ Je te l'ai dit, j'ai chaud, c'est normal de se déshabiller quand on a chaud, non ? _

_Il entendait ses pas sur le tissu, puis sur le plancher qui grinçait, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Et lui reculait au fur et à mesure._

__ Dis, tu crois que j'aurais moins chaud si j'enlève le bas aussi ?_

_Naruto n'attendit pas qu'elle s'éxécute, il fut obliger d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui saisir les bras, et du coup, il vit ses seins dénudés. Il tourna automatiquement la tête et ferma les yeux."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Haruko : **pfiou, il m'a énervé ce chapitre, pas du tout intéréssant, sauf la fin...

**Hinata : **HARUKO !!!!

**Haruko : **oula, pas de "Haruko-san", elle doit être sacrément énervée, là, feignons l'innocence *_siflote_*, oh Hinata ! Comment vas-tu ?

**Hinata :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prochain chapitre ????? T'es folle ou quoi, mes fans ne vont plus me reconnaître !!

**Haruko :** Mais t'es bourrée dans le prochain chapitre, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas comme d'habitude ! Oups ! Et voilà, à cause de toi je viens de révéler une info ! Ah bravo !

**Hinata :** bourrée ?? De mieux en mieux !

**Haruko :** Mais t'en fais pas, tu comprendras, et puis franchement, ce que tu vois là, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui se passe ensuite...

**Hinata :** *_gloups_* en, ensuite ?

**Haruko :** *_reprend confiance et arbore son habituel sourire sadique_* oui, tu vas voir, aaah ! Je viens de me rapeller un truc !

**Hinata :** *_prend peur_* que, quoi ?

**Haruko :** ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a pas de rapport avec toi, c'est juste que j'ai reçu deux reviews....

**Hinata :** mais c'est génial ! Il y a des gens qui te lisent !

**Haruko :** oui, mais... Ils aiment pas Gaara.... (T_T)

**Hinata :** aaah, c'est pour ça, mais tu sais, c'est normal, ils préfèrent me voir avec Naruto.

**Haruko :** mais il est gentil pourtant Gaara...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous et désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour publier ce nouveau chapitre, je sais que vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu ! J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais c'était dur avec les révisions pour les bacs blancs, le fait que je ne puisse pas toujours accéder à l'ordinateur, etc... Mais bon, je l'ai enfin fini !!!

Je vais en profiter pour répondre à la review de "une fan", car c'est celle qui m'a le plus touchée ! Si tu savais comme j'étais heureuse quand je l'ai lu, j'aurais pu pleurer de joie ! Je ne tenais plus en place, une vraie pile électrique ! Je me suis dit "cette fille est incroyable, elle a tout comprit !!! Voilà comment j'aimerais que mes lecteurs prennent ma fic !" Donc je tenais à te remercier vraiment du fond du coeur !

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les autres reviews ne m'ont pas plu, loin de là !! J'adore recevoir des reviews !! Donc c'est un grand merci à tout le monde, pour votre soutien et pour le temps que dépensez pour moi !! Merci ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 10 : Les sources thermales**

Hinata était impatiente de partir aux sources avec Naruto ! Elle ignorait au moment où il lui avait demandé de sécher une journée de cours, qu'il voulait en réalité gagner le concours pour qu'ils puissent partir ensemble. Il lui avait proposé ça soudainement, et elle n'avait pas su quoi dire sur le moment, mais oui, il lui avait bien demandé de partir en voyage tout les deux ! Il avait d'ailleurs eu une veine incroyable de tirer le bon numéro, enfin, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, elle était au courant de la chance légendaire du garçon ! Il avait eu l'air tellement heureux de pouvoir partir avec elle, cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux, Naruto ne cessait de se rapprocher d'elle. Mais il n'était pas le seul, pensa-t-elle un peu gênée.

Oui, le visage du roux lui vint en mémoire, Gaara... Lui aussi, il était près d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle se sentait défaillir, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, ce n'était pas de l'amour, elle en était certaine, mais, de l'attirance, sûrement... C'était dangereux, très dangereux, pourquoi juste au moment où elle réussissait à obtenir l'attention de Naruto, fallait-il que Gaara la perturbe. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il faisait exprès de la provoquer, et elle tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de lui résister ?! Même lorsqu'elle était avec Kiba, il ne s'était jamais produit de chose pareille. Elle avait toujours pensé à Naruto, et n'avait jamais douté de son amour, mais là, ses pensées étaient perturbées. En plus, ils allaient passés deux jours tout les trois, ensemble, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe entre les deux garçons.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était déjà 9h30, elle se dirigea vers sa commode pour prendre des vêtements pour la journée vu que tout était fourni par le personnel là où ils allaient. Puis, elle se demanda s'ils donnaient aussi des sous-vêtements, elle décida d'en prendre au cas-où ! On était jamais trop prudent ! Elle mit une jupe légère bleue pâle et un haut blanc à manches bouffantes, décolleté au niveau de la poitrine. Naruto serait là, il fallait qu'elle soit jolie pour lui, mais aussi qu'elle fasse attention à Gaara. Après un rapide passage dans sa salle de bain où elle se coiffa, se débarbouilla et se maquilla, elle prit son sac et descendit dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement, son était en bas, avec son journal comme toujours. Et elle ne lui avait pas parlé du voyage... Aïe, comment faire ?

_ Hinata, appela l'homme sans lever les yeux de son journal, comment se passe tes cours ?

_ Euh, bi, bien père, très bien, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

_ Tu n'as pas beaucoup travaillé hier soir et m'as l'air un peu moins chargée que d'habitude aujourd'hui, la petite Yamanaka aurait-elle fait des progrès ?

Elle sentait son regard inquisiteur qui lui brulait le dos, mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner, la bataille avait déjà commencé, il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

_ Eh bien, hum, aujourd'hui, nous ne travaillons pas.

_ Vraiment ? Cela est étrange...

Hinata pâlit en entendant le ton ironique de son père, elle sentait venir la contre-attaque, et elle avait peur.

_ Hinata, des gens m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu, hier sur la place de Konoha avec, ce, Naruto. Alors ?

_ Je...

Elle entendit le froissement du papier journal dans son dos, et le poing de son père rencontrant le métal dur de la table.

_ Tu n'as rien à répondre n'est-ce pas ?! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?! Tu me mens depuis le début et je le sais ! J'avais décidé de fermer les yeux mais après ce que j'ai entendu, je crois que je ne peux plus faire semblant !

_ Mais père, tu ne le connais même pas et...

_ Je ne veux pas le connaître ! Tu n'iras pas avec lui aux sources thermales ! Je te l'interdis tu entends ?!

_ Que comment sais-tu que...?

_ Des personnes qui étaient présentes hier, dans le même but de gagner ce concours, m'ont dit qu'il avait gagné et qu'il t'avait demandé de venir avec lui. Des gens vous ont vu, vous marchiez main dans la main ! Tu sors avec lui ?!

_ Non...

Et c'était la pure vérité, malheureusement...

_ Tu oses encore me mentir ???

Cette fois-ci, elle lui fit face, elle ne voulait plus supporter les paroles de son père en lui tournant le dos, il fallait qu'elle l'affronte de face !

_ NON ! C'est la vérité !! Naruto ne sait même pas que je suis amoureuse de lui et...

Elle couvrit automatiquement sa bouche de ses mains.

_ Tu l'avoues enfin...

Il y avait dans sa voix tremblante, une sorte de dégoût rien qu'à cette idée.

_ De toute façon, tu n'en a rien à faire de moi ! Je fais des efforts pour que tu sois fier mais ce n'est jamais assez ! J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux ! Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de partir avec lui, s'écria-t-elle avant de partir en courant et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Elle entendait son père qui lui criait après, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire, elle accéléra sa course ne regardant jamais derrière elle.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il était environ 11h et Naruto attendait depuis vingt minutes sur la place. L'organisateur ne leur avait pas donné d'horaire précise, il espèrait ne pas être arrivés en retard lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos et un soupire exaspéré. Pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui.

_ Hinata n'est pas encore arrivée ?

_ Non, malheureusement...

Dire qu'il allait devoir le supporter pendant deux jours... Heureusement qu'Hinata serait là, mais d'un autre côté, son plan de déclaration tombait à l'eau. Gaara faisait les cents pas, puis d'un seul coup il s'arrêta devant Naruto, les mains dans les poches de son jean, il semblait fixer un point imaginaire. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et le déplia.

_ Je me suis renseigné, il y a deux bâtiments distincts, je serai dans l'un et vous dans l'autre, par contre, les bains sont mixtes.

_ MIXTES ???

_ Oui, on va devoir faire des tours de passage, parce que je doute qu'Hinata veuille se laver devant nous, expliqua-t-il comme s'il avait lu les pensées du blond.

_ Ouais, j'imagine...

_ T'as l'air déçu, dit-il avec ironie, mais je te rappelle que vous allez dormir dans la même chambre, ajouta-t-il avec une voix plus sombre.

_ Ouais, alors viens pas nous déranger, ok, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Gaara était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais il ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit car Hinata venait d'arriver en courant.

_ Excusez-moi, je suis en retard !

Elle avait les joues rouges à force d'avoir couru, sa respiration était haletante, et ses cheveux décoiffés, malgré tout elle était adorable.

_ C'est pas grave, y avait pas d'horaire précise de toute façon, la rassura le blond, en l'attrapant par le poignet et posant une bise discrète au coin de sa bouche.

La jeune fille rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, et murmura un timide "bonjour", en lui rendant sa bise. Naruto remarqua que Gaara avait disparu, il ne savait pas où, mais en attendant il pouvait profiter de ce petit moment avec Hinata.

_ Alors, tu es prête ?

_ Ou, oui, on y va bien en bus ?

_ Je sais pas, on verra bien, tu t'assois à côté de moi ?

_ Oui ! n.n

_ Cool ! n.n

Soudain il se rappela un détail important.

_ Au fait ! Et ton père, il t'a donné l'autorisation, moi je fais ce que je veux mais toi ?

_ Hum, et bien, oui, oui, c'est bon, déclara-t-elle en détournant le regard.

C'était louche, mais bon, tant qu'elle pouvait venir, tout allait bien, il n'allait pas la questionner alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue pour lui montrer qu'il était vraiment content qu'elle vienne avec lui. Elle souria timidement, le courant passait tellement bien entre eux, la journée commençait de la meilleure façon qui soit !

_ Tiens Hinata, tu dois avoir soif, non ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête et attrapa la bouteille que lui tendait Gaara, le blond fronça les sourcils sans lâcher le poignet d'Hinata, toujours là pour gâcher l'ambiance celui-là.

_ Merci.

Elle but une gorgée et Naruto eut une idée.

_ Je peux en avoir un peu ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Après avoir épanché sa soif, il lui rendit la bouteille en souriant.

_ C'est comme un baiser indirect. n.n

_ O.O Naruto !

_ Ben quoi, c'est vrai, non ? n.n

_ Mais je, aah ! Voilà le bus, s'écria-t-elle en voyant arriver le véhicule.

Les trois jeunes gens prirent leurs affaires (c'est-à-dire un sac-à-dos chacun), et partirent en direction du bus-qui en réalité ressemblait plutôt à une petite camionnette-qui les transporterait jusqu'à leur destination. Comme prévu, Hinata et Naruto s'assirent à côté, sur la banquette arrière, et Gaara à l'avant, à côté du conducteur.

_ Combien de temps va durer le trajet, demanda le roux.

_ Environ 3 ou 4 heures, répondit l'homme d'âge mûr.

_ Donc nous devrions arriver vers 15 heures ?

_ Ouais, 15 heures grand maximum, s'il n'y a pas trop de trafic se sera 14 heures.

_ Merci.

Naruto était tout excité, c'était la première fois qu'il partait aussi loin en dehors du village, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout sachant qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit en pensant au voyage. Il était comme un gosse la veille de Noël, et avec Hinata à côté de lui, il avait tout pour être heureux ! Il prit sa main discrètement et commença à jouer avec ses doigts fins, elle se laissa faire. Les minutes défilaient comme cela, et puis la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, alors il laissa glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et s'endormit en sentant sa main qui lui caressait les cheveux. C'était une sensation vraiment agréable, et juste avant de sombrer, il sentit les lèvres de la brune sur sa tempe.

Il fit un rêve, un rêve merveilleux où Hinata et lui sortaient déjà ensemble, ils se tenaient par la main, les yeux dans les yeux, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune fille. Comment était-ce possible alors qu'elle se trouvait devant lui ? La voix se faisait de plus en plus insistante, ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ?

_... To... Naruto.

_ Hmmm....

_ Réveilles-toi, on est arrivé. n.n

Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller dans un moment pareil ! Même si ça n'était qu'un rêve, il voulait le faire durer ! Soudain, il y eu une grosse secousse et la tête du garçon tomba de l'épaule de la brune pour atterrir dans son décoleté. On aurait dit un oreiller bien moelleux, quelle douce sensation, il y serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps mais la situation était apparemment trop gênante pour la propriétaire.

_ Dé, désolé, bafouilla-t-il, avec un sourire béat.

_ Ce, ce n'est rien, c'est pas, pas, pas ta faute, bégaya-t-elle le visage cramoisi.

Il s'efforçait de regarder le moins souvent possible ces atouts féminins mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté à l'agréable sensation que procurait leur contact, c'était dur. Il essaya de réciter dans sa tête les formules de math qu'il avait apprit quelques jours auparavant. Et cela le calma, pendant une minute environ ! Il regardait par la fenêtre et découvrit, émerveillé l'endroit où il allait passer deux jours. Le conducteur se gara devant un grand et long bâtiment aux allures traditionnelles, qui devait être le bâtiment principale. Naruto ouvrit rapidement la portière et sauta hors du véhicule, pour pouvoir admirer pleinement cette architecture. Il remarqua alors que de chaque côté, se trouvaient les deux bâtiments distincts dont avait parlé Gaara. Il se demanda lequel était le sien, celui où Hinata et lui passeraient leurs nuits... Ah ! Pas de divagations obsènes, s'écria-t-il intérieurement en se collant une gifle.

_ Tout va bien, Naruto ?

Il venait à peine de remarquer la présence d'Hinata.

_ Euh, ouais, ouais, je me demandais juste où est-ce qu'on allait dormir !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, une femme d'environ quarante ans, se dirigea vers eux. Sa démarche était gracieuse et élégante, elle portait un yukata couleur bordeaux, ses cheveux noirs de jais, étaient tirés en un chignon orné de baguettes de la même couleur que sa tenue. Elle avait un air sévère mais attentionné. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, elle se courba pour les saluer. Ils firent de même puis elle leur sourit respectueusement.

_ Bonjour jeunes gens, vous êtes donc les heureux gagnants du concours ?

_ Oui, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, voici Naruto Uzumaki, c'est lui qui a gagné le concours, moi je l'accompagne, expliqua la jeune fille, et...

_ Je me prénomme Gaara, je suis le deuxième gagnant du concours, annonça le roux avant que la brune ne se soit rendue compte de sa présence.

_ Et à qui avons l'honneur, demanda poliment Hinata à l'adresse de la femme qui se trouvait devant eux.

_ Je suis la propriétaire de cet établissement, mon nom est **Tominari Koizumi**, enchantée, dit-elle avec une courbette.

Elle était élégante, respectueuse et gracieuse, si elle s'avérait gentille en plus, le séjour serait génial ! Elle sourit poliment à Naruto.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne saviez où se trouvaient vos chambres ?

_ En effet, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous faire visiter, demanda Hinata.

_ Bien sûr, c'est mon rôle en tant qu'hôte, si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-elle en leur tournant le dos.

_ On y va, glissa la jeune fille avec un sourire à l'attention du blond.

_ Ouais ! C'est parti, s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle les guida à l'entrée du bâtiment principal, une fois à l'intérieur, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, et la suivirent dans une salle où trois directions s'offraient à eux. La première se situait devant eux, derrière un shoji qui laisser filtrer la lumière du jour, Naruto pouvait deviner une sorte de cour intérieure. La jeune femme tira sur la porte de papier et il eut la confirmation de ses pensées. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une cour intérieure, ou plutôt d'un jardin dans lequel poussait une herbe d'un beau vert, dont la sensation était douce et fraîche sous la plante des pieds, un petit chemin fait de dalles de pierres traversait toute la cour. Tout le long se trouvait des bonzaïs parfaitement taillés et des saules pleureurs qui encadraient le jardin sans pour autant cacher la lumière du soleil. Une fois arrivé au bout, la femme les arrêta d'un signe de la main pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin.

_ Ici se trouvent les sources, comme des clients sont en train de les utiliser je ne peux décemment pas vous faire entrer.

_ Il parait que les bains sont mixtes c'est vrai, se renseigna le blond, tout à fait innocemment.

_ Oui, en effet, ils le sont, de plus, comme vous êtes les gagnants du concours, vous avez l'avantage de pouvoir les utiliser plus longtemps sans être déranger par les autres clients.

_ O.O Pardon, s'exclama la jeune fille.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ? O.ô

Naruto essayait de calmer Hinata pendant que celle-ci était en train de paniquer. Koizumi la dévisageait étrangement.

_ En fait, elle ne sens pas très à l'aise avec deux garçons pendant le bain, expliqua Gaara, serait-il possible qu'elle le prenne avant nous ?

_ Oui, si cela la gêne, de toute manière, cela n'affectera pas les horaires de passages.

_ Je, je vous remercie...

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est mon travail de faire en sorte que les clients soient satisfaits de leur séjour.

_ Bien, mais merci quand même.

_ Et maintenant, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres, le trajet a dû vous épuiser.

Ils firent le trajet en sens inverse, récupérèrent leurs chaussures et suivirent leur hôte. Lorsqu'il passèrent devant les bâtiments, elle leur demanda de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger les autres clients. Ils passèrent devant une allée de pêchers en fleur, Naruto en cueillit une (une fleur pas une pêche), discrètement, sans que la femme le voit et la glissa dans les cheveux de la brune, qui lui sourit pour le remercier avant de lui donner un rapide baiser sur la joue et d'en rougir aussitôt. Une fois qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle leur expliqua que les chambres de gauche étaient réservées aux couples et celles de droite aux personnes non-accompagnées. Naruto s'extasiait de tout ce qu'il voyait, lorsqu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs pourpre, mauve, ambre et bleu outremer, sur lesquelles étaient écrits des poèmes en japonais ancien (du moins, il le supposait, car il ne reconnaissait pas cette langue), le long des couloirs s'alignaient devant chaque pièce, des vases en porcelaine précieuse. Naruto avait du mal à croire qu'il allait séjourner dans un endroit aussi luxueux, cela le changeait de son petit appartement. Il soupira en y pensant, d'ailleurs, il y avait aussi autre chose que son appartement ne possédait pas, Hinata. Le soir lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit, et qu'il pensait à la jeune fille, il rêvait de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, sa présence lui manquait tellement. Puis il baissa le regard en direction de leurs mains, enlacées, et sourit. Hinata était avec lui pendant deux jours, 24/24, il ne la quitterait pas sauf pour aller au bain. Puis il s'arrêtèrent devant une pièce close, et le garçon devina qu'ils étaient arrivès à destination.

_ Voici votre chambre, les horaires pour le bain se trouvent à l'intérieur, des domestiques sont à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

_ Je vous remercie.

_ Bien, je vais à présent vous conduire à votre chambre, dit-elle à l'adresse du roux.

Il la suivit et leur lança un vague "à tout à l'heure", avant de disparaître.

Bonheur, bonheur, Naruto n'avait que ce mot en tête, il se trouvait devant les portes du paradis, Hinata et lui étaient à présent seuls, puisque le gêneur en chef venait de partir ! Il tira sur le shoji et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur de leur chambre. Devant lui était posé au sol un double-futon, ils allaient donc vraiment dormir dans le même lit ! Le rêve se réalisait !

_ O.O Naruto, tu as vu ??

_ Ouais on va partager le même lit ! :D

_ Mais, mais, on, on ne peut pas, je, je...

Il se plaça devant elle, serra très fort ses deux mains dans les siennes et lui fit le "regard du petit chien perdu dans la montagne" (traduction : un regard à la fois implorant et irrésistible).

_ Tu ne veux pas ?

Son regard était fuyant, mais il la força à le regarder dans les yeux, et elle craqua.

_ Bo, bon, d'accord, mais, c'est que, je, c'est la première fois que je dors dans le même lit qu'un garçon, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Ben moi aussi, mais je suis content que tu sois la première tu sais. n.n

Puis il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il lâcha ses mains, et alla faire le tour de la chambre, trop gêné pour la regarder en face. Il jetait des coups d'oeil dans les placards, puis il ouvrit la porte au fond de la pièce qui donnait sur le jardin. Un courant d'air frais s'engouffra par l'ouverture, il inspira un grand coup et ses yeux se posèrent sur le paysage magnifique qui s'offraient à eux.

Un grand cerisier fleurie se trouvait sur le côté, et semblait couver un banc en pierre juste en-dessous. A cet endroit, le sol était recouvert de pétales, qui formaient une tache rose au milieu de l'espace vert. Il s'en approcha et s'allongea sur le banc laissant le bruit du vent le bercer. Le temps passa et malgré la dureté de son lit de fortune, il fini par s'endormir. Il ne rêva pas cette fois-ci, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, un violent mal de dos le prit, il avait trop mal pour se lever alors il resta allongé, et garda les yeux fermés. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il dormait mais ça n'avait pas trop d'importance. Doucement, il entendit des pas fouler le tapis de pétales qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il savait que c'était Hinata qui s'approchait discrètement pour ne pas le déranger. Elle s'assit par terre juste devant lui, son visage au niveau du sien, il sentait son regard. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête, ni même soulever ne serait-ce qu'un peu une paupière, c'était peut-être mieux de feindre le sommeil. La jeune fille ne disait rien, elle ne bougeait pas non plus, sauf à un moment où il sentit ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux. Elle le caressait affectueusement. Il aimait beaucoup quand elle faisait cela, car une sorte d'intimité se créait entre eux à ce moment-là. Il était dans une bulle de bonheur, allongé sur ce banc, bercé par le vent, et carressé par la fille qu'il aimait. Un sentiment d'apaisement, de tranquillité le submergeait, il aurait voulu que cela dure toujours.

Pourtant, il était loin de prévoir ce qui allait se produire quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle d'Hinata sur son visage, il essaya de rester le plus neutre possible, pour ne pas que la jeune fille se rende compte qu'il était éveillé. Puis, il se contrôla pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, de surprise, quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Hinata l'avait embrassé pendant son -faux- sommeil ! Cela n'avait duré que quelque secondes, puis elle était partie en courant, sans rien dire, mais il pouvait facilement deviner dans quel état elle se trouvait. Il passa un doigt sur sa bouche, elle ne l'avait embrassé que du bout des lèvres. Cela avait été si doux, mais trop rapide aussi. Puis il réalisa qu'il venait de recevoir son premier baiser. Il repensa alors à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait au début des vacances. C'était bien la preuve qu'Hinata était amoureuse de lui, un baiser ne se donnait pas à la légère, surtout le premier... Est-ce qu'elle oserait le refaire, pour de vrai ? Il espérait que oui.

Il s'étira, puis se leva difficilement, le banc en pierre c'était pas le top pour se reposer. Il avait vraiment mal au dos, il se massa un peu puis entra dans la chambre où Hinata était assise sur le double futon.

_ Salut.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et esquissa un petit sourire gêné, son regard était hésitant.

_ Oh, euh, salut, bi, bien dormi ?

_ Oui, enfin, j'ai mal au dos maintenant, avoua-t-il en pointant du doigt le banc.

Elle resta un moment songeuse puis elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

_ Viens, assieds-toi, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le futon.

_ Euh ok.

Il s'éxécuta, et prit place à côté d'elle, puis elle vint se placer derrière lui.

_ Je vais te masser, déclara-t-elle, je fais souvent des massages à Hanabi.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, tellement ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui semblait irréel. Il analysa encore une fois ses paroles, aucun doute possible, elle venait bien de lui proposer de le masser ! Il ne dit rien mais lorsqu'il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules, puis descendant dans son dos, il était terriblement stressé. En tout cas, il sentait bien qu'elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Puis elle arrêta, il se demanda pourquoi, la raison ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Tu préfères avec ou sans tee-shirt ?

_ O.O QUOI ?!

_ Euuuh, ben, pour, pour le massage ?

_ Ah, euh, ben, euh, je sais, pas, pas trop, c'est mieux comment ?

_ Hanabi préfère sans, mais, je, je te force à rien, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Pour toute réponse, il saisit le bas de son tee-shirt, et l'enleva. Cela lui faisait bizarre, d'être à la fois torse nu et dos à elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, cette fois-ci, ça le gênait un peu. Ensuite, Hinata posa les mains en tremblant sur sa peau nue, et recommença à le masser. C'était tellement agréable qu'il aurait pu s'endormir, si la sensation de ses mains sur ses épaules ne l'excitait pas autant. C'était étrange, d'être à la fois aussi excité et serein. Mais il se laissa faire, car il en avait bien besoin. Hinata était très douce, elle ciblait parfaitement les endroits endoloris, et même ceux qui étaient tendus. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, les mains de la jeune fille semblaient glisser sur son dos, comme des caresses, (elle n'en profitait pas un peu ?), mais toutes les bonne choses ont une fin. Hinata s'écarta de lui et poussa un petit soupir.

_ Voilà, j'ai fini.

_ Hmmm, déjà ?

_ Oui. n.n

_ Hmm, je sens que je vais m'endormir pour de bon, cette fois-ci, annonça-t-il en s'étirant et en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Hinata le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et perplexe.

_ "Cette fois-ci" ? C'est-à-dire ?

Mince, la gaffe ! Il fallait rattraper le coup et vite, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il ne dormait pas au moment où elle l'avait embrassé ! Il voyait d'ici sa réaction !

_ Euh, je veux dire que depuis tout à l'heure je me retiens mais que là, je sens que je vais vraiment dormir ! Ha ! Ha !

_ Ah, ah bon, c'est tout, tu en es sûr ?

Pendant qu'elle lui parlait, elle s'était rapprochée, son corps était tourné vers le garçon. A genou à côté de lui, ses mains posées à plat sur le futon, se trouvaient au niveau de son épaule. Elle s'était penchée juste au-dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés chatouillaient le visage du garçon. Ses yeux d'un blanc nacré semblait sonder son esprit. Finalement, était-ce une si mauvaise idée de lui cacher la vérité ? Si il lui avouait, est-ce qu'elle recommencerait ? Il pouvait toujours tenter sa chance !

_ Eh bien, en fait, commença-t-il en glissant sa main dans sa chevelure noire.

Il était sur le point de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser, pour de vrai, cette fois-ci, mais une fois de plus, Gaara avait bien choisi son moment pour débarquer.

_ Oups, dit-il avec un air faussement désolé, je dérange peut-être ?

Hinata s'écarta du blond dès qu'elle entendit la voix du garçon, et Naruto tourna la tête vers l'intrus qui arrivait décidement toujours au bon moment.

_ Ouais tu déranges, crétin ! èé

_ O.ô Pardon, mais c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller aux bains, là.

_ O.O HEIN ?! Mais il est quelle heure ?!

_ Ben, il est 18 heures...

_ Aaaaah !! Mais c'est quoi les horaires, j'ai pas regardé sur la feuille !!

_ Ben on a les bains de 18 heures à 19 heures.

_ Ouah !! Sérieux ?! Bon, Hinata, tu y vas avant nous ?

_ Ou, oui, d'accord, je prends juste un yukata et une serviette et j'y vais.

_ Tu veux qu'on vienne à partir de quelle heure, interrogea le roux.

_ Hmm, 18 heures vingt, trente, ça vous convient ?

_ Ouais pas de souci, s'exclama le blond.

Gaara se contenta d'acquiécer, et fit le tour de la chambre, en patientant. La jeune fille rassembla ses affaires et partit. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls Naruto ne se retint pas de dire au roux ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

_ Tu le fais exprés ou quoi ??? T'as une caméra intégrée ?? T'es médium ????

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avec ironie.

_ Arrêtes de faire le malin ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi, à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de faire un truc avec Hinata tu débarques !

_ C'est un pur hasard si t'as mal calculé ton coup, si tu avais regardé les horaires, tu aurais su que je viendrais à ce moment-là.

_ C'est ça fiches toi de moi en plus, s'exclama-t-il, puis il soupira, de toute façon c'est pas grave.

Gaara le regarda avec surprise, le blond lui sourit d'un air sadique.

_ Ouais, ça ne sert à rien de me disputer avec toi, puisque de toute façon, Hinata m'a assuré qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. n.n

_ O.O Tu plaisantes ?! Jamais elle n'aurait pu te l'avouer !

_ Non, mais y a pas qu'avec les mots qu'on peut dire ce genre de choses... n.n

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, déglutit le roux.

Naruto posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et fixa le garçon devant lui qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_ Qu'elle m'a embrassé, susurra-t-il.

_ O.O Je ne te crois pas ! Hinata est trop timide pour faire ce genre de choses !

_ Ben ouais, en temps normal c'est peut-être vrai, mais là, elle croyait que je dormais, et elle m'a em-bra-ssé, répéta-t-il en détachant bien toutes les syllabes, je pense que c'est une preuve suffisante, non ?

Gaara ne savait plus quoi répondre et Naruto était très fier de lui. Le roux n'avait plus aucune chance, ce soir il allait avouer ses sentiments à Hinata et ils pourraient enfin être un vrai couple !

__________________________________________

Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Hinata se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude après s'être lavée, elle profitait de ce grand bain pour elle toute seule. Si Gaara n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, est-ce que, est-ce que Naruto l'aurait embrassé ? Il avait l'air sérieux, se pourrait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle ? Son comportement de ces derniers jours le laissait supposer. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser sur la joue, il lui avait même donner une fleur tout à l'heure. Et puis le fait qu'il lui ait proposé de venir avec lui aux sources thermales comptait aussi. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait répondu que c'était pour la remercier mais il allait ajouter autre chose quand on l'a interrompu. Est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Elle commença à nager dans l'immense espace qui s'offrait à elle, puis elle s'arrêta une fois qu'elle fut épuisée. Elle reposa sa tête sur un rocher et se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'eau. Ses doigts glissaient à la surface, ils décrivaient des petits cercles et replongeaient. Elle considéra ses mains un instant, à force de les avoir laissé dans l'eau, elles étaient toutes fripées. Hinata frissonna en pensant que lorsqu'elle serait vieille, ses mains resteraient toujours ainsi. Elle ramena sa serviette sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux vers le ciel, il se peignait de couleurs rouge et ocre, le soleil menaçait de se coucher. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Sa montre n'étant pas étanche, elle l'avait laissé dans la salle de déshabillage pour femmes. Elle observa de nouveau le ciel, et se dit que le délai avant que les garçons n'arrivent devait être assez court à présent. Et elle avait raison car avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de se lever, Naruto et Gaara entraient le bain, à peine vêtus d'une serviette au niveau de la taille ! Elle se cacha derrière le rocher pour ne pas être vue, mais comment faire à présent ?! Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer ainsi devant eux ! Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution, rester cachée jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini !

_ Ce bain est immense, s'écria Naruto avant de sauter tête la première à l'intérieur.

Il ressortit aussitôt, en hurlant, de douleur, et en poussant des jurons.

_ Crétin, l'eau est à 40° dans les bains publics, ne me dit pas que tu l'ignorais, railla le roux.

_ La ferme ! J'ai mal là tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de compassion, non ?!

_ Oooh, excuses-moi, tu veux que je passe un peu de pommade, mon petit chou ?

_ Brrr, non réfléxion faite, restes comme tu es, la compassion ça ne te va pas du tout...

_ Merci. n.n

_ Bon je me sens un peu mieux, l'eau devrait être moins brûlante maintenant...

Il glissa un pied dans l'eau, puis s'introduisit tout entier, en poussant un soupir d'aise. Hinata suivait toute la scène -presque- malgré elle, car il fallait qu'elle sache si un des garçons venaient vers elle. Pour l'instant, Naruto était le seul dans l'eau, Gaara se contentait de l'observer avec dédain. Voir sans être vue, cette expression s'appliquait parfaitement à Hinata dans cette situation. Les deux garçons avaient vraiment des corps de rêve, aussi musclés l'un que l'autre. Puis elle secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça ! La chaleur du bain avait dû lui tourner la tête ! Elle n'était plus capable de raisonner clairement ! Elle baissa les yeux, car elle avait l'impression d'être une voyeuse, et là elle remarqua des taches de sang sur le rocher qui se trouvait devant elle ! Elle porta les mains à son nez, et ce qu'elle pensait se révéla juste ! L'excitation et la chaleur l'avait fait saigner du nez ! Elle en rougit de honte en se disant qu'elle n'était pas bien différente des garçons à présent ! Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, alors elle leva un peu la tête, Gaara venait d'entrer à son tour dans l'eau.

_ Hmm, rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour vous relaxer...

_ Pourquoi ? T'es tendu, interrogea le blond, ironiquement.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

_ Avec ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, tu voudrais que je saute au plafond ?

_ Aaah ça, s'exclama le blond qui venait apparemment de comprendre.

De quoi pouvaient-ils parler ? Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux lorsqu'elle était partie ?

_ J'aurais préféré me dire que tu m'avais menti pour me déstabiliser mais, malheureusement tu n'es pas de ce genre...

_ Eh, non, je suis 100% honnête. n.n

_ Ouais, ben ça, c'est à moitié vrai.

_ O.O Comment ça ?

_ Tu n'as toujours pas avoué tes sentiments à Hinata, non pas que ça me dérange, remarque, mais c'est pas très "honnête" comme tu dis.

Ses sentiments ? Alors Naruto était vraiment amoureux d'elle ?! Ce n'était pas une blague ?! Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction ?

_ Je te ferais remarquer, que si j'ai toujours pas pu lui dire que **je l'aimais**, c'est un peu à cause de toi, crétin ! èé

Hinata failli s'évanouir sous le coup de l'émotion ! Devant elle, Naruto venait d'avouer son amour. Son amour pour elle ! Pas pour Sakura ! Ce moment qu'elle avait tant attendu venait d'arriver ! Le rêve s'était réalisé ! Alors, elle pourrait enfin lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui sans crainte à présent ! Sans la peur d'être rejetée ! Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble ! Elle essaya de se calmer, il ne fallait pas que les garçons s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Discrètement, elle continua à prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

_ Ben voyons ! Comme si c'était entièrement de ma faute, soupira Gaara en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ouais parfaitement, de ta faute, si tu ne m'interrompais pas à chaque fois, Hinata et moi on sortirait ensemble depuis longtemps ! èé

_ Mais oui bien sûr, je te signale qu'avant les vacances d'été, c'était à peine si tu savais qu'elle existait ! èé

Hinata reçu cette phrase comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Gaara avait terriblement raison. Mais c'était le présent qui comptait et non pas le passé, il fallait que Naruto y pense !

_ ... Je...

_ Tu sais que j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?! Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer ce que je ressens, moi qui l'aime depuis six ans maintenant ?!

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces paroles. Gaara était amoureux d'elle ?! Depuis six ans ?! Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte ! Mais quelle idiote ! Cette situation était exactement la même que celle qu'elle vivait avec Naruto. Elle, elle pouvait aisément comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Cela devait être dur pour lui, de voir la fille qu'il aimait avec un autre garçon. Même si Naruto et elle ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, leur relation ressemblait vraiment à celle d'un couple. Elle qui était si heureuse de connaître les sentiments du blond, elle se sentait coupable pour Gaara, mais qu'y pouvait-elle après tout ? On ne commandait pas ses sentiments. Elle les observa discrètement, Naruto ne disait plus rien, apparemment lui aussi était touché par l'aveu de Gaara.

_ Oui je peux, lorsque Sakura est sortie avec Sasuke moi aussi j'ai eu le coeur brisé, mais c'est grâce à Hinata que je suis heureux aujourd'hui !

_ Comment peux-tu être certain que tu l'aimes ?! Il y a une semaine encore tu ne jurais que par Sakura, éxécra le roux.

_ Peut-être mais maintenant je sais que je l'aime et je ne la lâcherais pas !

_ ... Très bien, mais même si elle me rejette, je lui avouerais mes sentiments, j'ai passé trop de temps à me cacher désormais...

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, sans ajouter un seul mot, puis Gaara sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Naruto demeura un moment silencieux et se laissa aller jusqu'à plonger entièrement sa tête dans l'eau. Puis il remonta à la surface et rejoignit le garçon.

Hinata attendit, pour être bien sûre qu'ils étaient partis puis elle sortit de l'eau à son tour, et entra dans la salle de déshabillage où elle récupéra sa montre, il était déjà 18h56, elle avait donc passé environ une heure au lieu de vingt minutes dans les bains ! Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et de rejoindre la chambre avant Naruto. Elle tira le shoji doucement, mais le garçon était déjà là, assis sur le futon et avait tourné la tête vers elle.

_ T'étais où ? O.ô

_ Euh, je, je me baladais, mentit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle l'avait vu prendre son bain, ni qu'elle avait de ce fait surprit sa conversation avec Gaara. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et observa un instant ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

_ Ah, ok, tu veux commander le diner avec moi, demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il propose ?

_ Ben plein de chose, mais pas de ramens... T_T

Elle se mit à rire devant la réaction du blond. Il aimait tellement les ramens, c'était incroyable !

_ Il y a sûrement autre chose que tu peux manger. n.n

_ Hmmm, ouais des nouilles chinoises !

_ Ok ! Je prendrais la même chose, ça a l'air bon !

Il se leva et reposa la carte sur la table. Hinata s'était allongée sur le futon. Elle attendit que Naruto passe la commande puis elle se tourna sur le côté dans l'intention de l'observer plus attentivement. Le yukata lui allait à merveille, il était encore plus beau avec ses cheveux mouillés à la sortie du bain. Elle sourit en se disant qu'à présent ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant allait la regarder elle, et non plus Sakura. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses contemplations, un domestique vint leur apporter le repas. Elle se redressa tandis que Naruto installait le plateau sur la table basse.

_ Regardes, ils ont même rajouté du saké !

_ Ah ? C'est gentil de leur part, mais on est mineur, on a pas le droit de boire de l'alcool.

_ Oh, c'est bon, on est en vacances, de toute façon qui saura qu'on en a bu ?

_ D'accord, mais on le garde pour la fin du repas, ok ?

_ Comme tu veux ! Pendant ou après, pour moi c'est pareil.

_ Aller, mangeons tant que c'est chaud !

_ Bon appétit !

Ils dégustèrent les nouilles, et Naruto après une petite apréhension, déclara finalement que même si ça ne valait pas les ramens, c'était mangeable ! Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, le garçon prit la bouteille et servit deux coupes, il en tendit une à Hinata et ils trinquèrent avant de boire cul-sec ! Naruto tenait bien l'alcool, et se resservit plusieurs fois, mais pour Hinata c'était la première fois et la tête commençait à lui tourner un peu. Elle n'y voyait plus très claire, tout autour d'elle lui semblait confus, elle ne savait qu'une chose, elle avait très chaud.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un verre de saké après le bain, c'était vraiment merveilleux, Jiraya avait raison, et Naruto le remerciait de l'avoir invité à boire aussi souvent ! En effet, il tenait à présent parfaitement n'importe quel alcool. Il savourait avec délice sa quatrième coupe lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hinata n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il s'approcha d'elle, et constata que son visage était tout rouge, était-ce dû à la chaleur du bain ou bien au verre qu'elle venait de boire ?

_ Tout va bien Hinata ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sa respiration était haletante.

_ J'ai chaud Naruto-kun...

_ Ah, euh bouges pas, je vais ouvrir la porte.

Le garçon se leva en direction de la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, au moment où il la poussait, l'air frais rentra dans la pièce. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de tissu provenant de derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Hinata se tenait debout devant lui, son yukata à ses pieds. Ses yeux remontèrent un peu plus haut sur la silhouette de la jeune fille, et là il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait à présent rien d'autre qu'une culotte. Il se couvrit brusquement les yeux pour ne pas en voir davantage.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

_ Je te l'ai dit, j'ai chaud, c'est normal de se déshabiller quand on a chaud, non ?

Il entendait ses pas sur le tissu, puis sur le plancher qui grinçait, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Et lui reculait au fur et à mesure.

_ Dis, tu crois que j'aurais moins chaud si j'enlève le bas aussi ?

Naruto n'attendit pas qu'elle s'éxécute, il fut obliger d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui saisir les bras, et du coup, il vit ses seins dénudés. Il tourna automatiquement la tête et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal, jamais elle ne se serrait déshabillée devant lui auparavant ! Puis il repensa à la bouteille de saké qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle était peut-être saoule ? Au bout d'un seul verre cela semblait invraisemblable, mais si elle ne tenait pas l'alcool, c'était la seule raison possible ! Soudain il se crispa, il avait sentit la langue d'Hinata lui parcourir la carotide.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'exclama-t-il sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je voulais te faire réagir, expliqua-t-elle. Tu n'aimes pas, demanda-t-elle d'une voix à la fois déçue et amusée.

_ C'est pas la question !

_ Tu n'as pas dit non, donc tu aimes ça, déclara-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

_ Hnn... Hinata, arrêtes... S'il te plaît...

Elle lui faisait des suçons dans le cou à présent. Si elle continuait comme ça il aurait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, le fait de lui tenir les mains ne suffisait pas à l'empêcher d'agir.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder, demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

_ Par, parce que si je le fais, je, je ne pourrais plus me retenir....

_ Laisses-toi aller, j'en ai envie, s'il te plaît, Naruto-kun, regardes-moi...

_ Non, je ne peux pas...

_ Tant pis...

Elle retira ses lèvres de son cou, il se demanda un instant si elle avait vraiment abandonné. Il sut quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle n'avait "reculé que pour mieux sauter", car s'il ne sentait plus sa langue parcourir son cou, en revanche ses lèvres sur les siennes, était une sensation, elle, bien réelle ! Elle n'était plus timide comme lorsqu'elle embrassé pendant l'après-midi, elle collait à présent, sa bouche contre la sienne ! Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Naruto lâcha ses mains et la saisit par la taille de sa main gauche, de sa main droite, il lui agrippa la nuque. La jeune fille se serra davantage contre lui, sa poitrine contre son torse à moitié recouvert par le tissu de son yukata. Dans une demande muette, elle quémanda l'accès à un baiser plus profond. Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit sa bouche laissant leurs langues se découvrir. Elles se carressaient, se chatouillaient, apprenaient à se connaître. C'était tellement bon, il avait attendu si longtemps pour goûter à un baiser avec la fille dont il était amoureux. Cela dépassait toutes ses espérances, il en redemandait, intensifiait davantage leurs échanges. Il s'était trop retenu, et tout ce qu'il contenait à l'intérieur se manifestait de façon violente. Il pressait la jeune fille contre lui, sa main lui carressait le dos, il voulait descendre un peu plus bas...

Soudain, il sentit les mains de la jeune fille dans son dos, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle avait défait la ceinture de son yukata. Ils étaient à présent à moitié nus, Naruto rompit le baiser à contre-coeur, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser aller plus loin. Il savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça, et s'il ne reprenait pas au plus vite ses esprits, il risquait de commettre l'irréparable !

_ Naruto... Je vois que tu es aussi excité que moi, déclara-t-elle en fixant son bas-ventre.

Le garçon plaça ses mains devant son caleçon où une bosse se profilait.

_ Je... On, on ne peut pas faire ça...

_ Pourquoi...?

Hinata le regardait avec un désir immense dans les yeux. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle s'approchait de lui, lentement. Le garçon reculait au fur et à mesure, mais il trébucha sur le yukata qui était tombé à ses pieds, et se retrouva sur le futon, à la merci de la jeune fille, qui se jeta sur lui. Elle lui bloqua les mains et reprit leur baiser là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Naruto n'arrivait plus à lui résister, il se laissa faire. Cela durait longtemps, le garçon avait du mal à respirer, finalement, elle ôta sa bouche de la sienne.

_ Naruto, j'ai envie de toi, s'il te plaît...

Il était tellement heureux qu'elle lui dise cela, malheureusement, il ne pouvait répondre à ses désirs...

_ Hinata, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça...

Il sentit une larme tomber sur sa joue, il leva la tête vers la jeune fille, et elle était en pleurs.

_ Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Naruto-kun ?!

_ Regardes dans quel état tu es !!! Tu es complètement saoule, si on faisait quelque chose maintenant j'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi !!!

_ Mais je m'en fiche !! Je veux le faire avec toi !! Parce que je t'aime Naruto-kun, s'écria-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Naruto n'avait pas rêvé, elle venait de lui dire que l'aimait ! Elle mettait tant d'ardeur dans son baiser, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, une chance qu'elle lui bloque encore les mains. Soudain, il sentit la pression sur ses poignets se relâcher, il ouvrit les yeux et Hinata rompit leur baiser avant de s'écrouler de fatigue, sur le corps du blond. Il resta coincé pendant quelques secondes, puis il analysa un instant la situation. Hinata était allongée sur lui, endormie, sans doute un effet de l'alcool, il avait du mal à croire que quelques instants auparavant, ils s'embrassaient avec passion. Cela lui semblait tellement irréel, plus d'une fois il avait failli céder à ses pulsions, mais il s'était retenu. C'était la première qu'une fille lui faisait des avances, une fille aussi jolie qu'Hinata, il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour lui résister. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues, c'était la première qu'il la voyait pleurer. S'il avait pu, il aurait répondu à ses attentes, mais dans ce contexte, c'était impossible. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, mais lorsqu'ils seraient tout les deux conscients de le vouloir. Malgré tout, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu en profiter un peu plus, parfois il maudissait sa conscience ! Pourtant lorsqu'il regardait le visage endormi et serein de la jeune fille, tout ses ressentiments disparaissaient, il ne restait plus que son amour pour elle. Il tira sur la couverture, et serra Hinata contre lui, la sensation de sa poitrine dénudée sur sa peau nue était vraiment excitante, mais il se retint de la toucher. Il posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et s'endormit, enlacé à la fille dont il était amoureux.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

_"_ Je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire, mais..._

_Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, l'interrompant dans un geste volontaire._

__ Non, n'en dis pas plus, je, je suis au courant, et je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments._

_Il écarquilla les yeux, mais prit sa main dans la sienne, et plongea son regard dans le sien._

__ Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su, je ne veux pas le savoir, et même si tu es amoureuse de Naruto, ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer Hinata."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Haruko :** ouf, si vous saviez le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le faire celui-là ! Enfin, en même temps c'est de ma faute, si j'avais écrit autre chose dans "le prochain chapitre" ça aurait été beaucoup moins long ! J'aurais pu faire deux chapitre au moins !!

**Hinata : ***_tripote ses index* _huum, Haruko-san... Je, je peux te poser une question ?

**Haruko :** O.ô oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Hinata :** si, si j'avais déssaoulé, et que je ne m'étais pas endormie, est-ce que, est-ce que Naruto-kun, huum...

**Haruko :** *_tilt_* non, enfin oui, vous l'auriez sûrement fait, mais j'en ai pas envie.

**Hinata :** O.O QUOI ??? Tu veux pas que je fasse l'amour avec Naruto-kun ???? POURQUOI ???

**Haruko :** Eeeeh là ! Doucement, j'ai jamais dit que vous le feriez pas, c'est juste que la première fois ce sera chez Naruto, c'est tout.

**Hinata :** ah, ah bon, ok, d'accord. n.n

**Haruko :** petite perverse, t'attend que ça en fait :p

**Hinata :** Moi ?! Mais pas du tout !

**Haruko :** c'est ça ouais, je t'ai entendue pleurer parce que j'écrivais toujours pas de lemon !

**Hinata :** C'est pas vrai !! Et puis d'abord tout ça c'est la faute de Gaara !

**Haruko :** QUOI ?? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon petit Gaara ?! èé

**Hinata :** rien, rien du tout, mais Naruto m'aurait embrasser beaucoup plus tôt s'il n'était pas là....

**Haruko :** mais oui bien sûr, tu devrais le remercier Gaara, s'il n'était pas là comme tu le dis si bien, Naruto n'aurait pas ressenti aussi fort le besoin de t'avoir pour lui tout seul. C'est à ça que ça sert un rival ma petite !

**Hinata :** bon d'accord, vu de ce côté-là, c'est plausible.

**Haruko :** merci, sur ce à la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous, et désolée pour le retard, ça commence à devenir une habitude, gomeeeeen !Maisje lisais d'autres fics très intéressantes, qui m'ont donné des idées pour une prochaine histoire, et du coup j'ai encore négligé la mienne...

Je voulais surtout remercier les rares personnes qui me laissent des reviews _-parce qu'il y en a, et oui !-_ car elles me font vraiment plaisir, et me donnent envie de continuer à écrire, même quand c'est dur, ou que j'ai une panne d'inspiration....

MERCI MERCI MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

**Chapitre 11 : Une déclaration tardive**

Le lendemain, Hinata fut réveillée par un abominable mal de crâne. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de se masser la tête, elle remarqua que ses bras étaient bloqués. Sa poitrine se trouvait oppressée par quelque chose de dur et de chaud, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, elle se sentait bien. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Cette chose dure et chaude qui se trouvait contre sa poitrine, c'était le torse de Naruto, en outre, si ses bras étaient bloqués, c'était parce que le garçon la serrait dans les siens. Elle le regarda pendant qu'il était endormi, son visage était serein, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait échapper une respiration lente et monotone.

Puis son regard descendit un peu plus bas, et elle se rendit compte avec effroi que sa poitrine était nue ! Pendant une fraction de seconde elle hésita à hurler, mais elle réfléchit et se dit que finalement il vallait mieux rester silencieuse car sinon elle risquait de réveiller Naruto. Elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais à chaque fois, il la serrait encore plus fort, c'était peine perdue.

Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? Naruto ne portait pas non plus son yukata, mais il avait toujours son bas, elle aussi, constata-t-elle avec soulagement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer la veille pour qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras à moitié nue ?! Ils avaient simplement bu un verre, et après elle ne souvenait plus de rien... S'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux ? Vu leurs tenues, ils avaient peut-être... Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle s'en souviendrait ou du moins elle sentirait quelque chose s'ils avaient été jusque là. Il fallait attendre le réveil du blond si elle espérait des réponses... Mais comment faire ?! Il allait voir ses seins, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, elle n'en savait rien... Et c'était très angoissant...

Soudain, elle entendit le garçon pousser un petit soupir, elle leva la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était embué de fatigue, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Il lui souria, puis lorsque ses yeux se posèrent un peu plus bas, son visage devint rouge, et il la lâcha immédiatement.

_ Ex, excuses-moi !! Je, j'avais oublié, je, je suis désolé, s'écria-t-il en se cachant les yeux.

Il lui tourna le dos, ainsi, la jeune fille en profita pour tirer la couverture à elle et cacher sa poitrine dénudée. Puis, elle plaça un doigt sur son épaule, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était visible, et le garçon se retourna.

_ Euuh, Na, Naruto, est-ce, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, apparemment, cette question le surprenait.

_ Tu, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Alors il s'était bien produit quelque chose...

_ En fait, non, à partir du moment où j'ai bu, c'est le trou noir.... Que s'est-il passé Naruto ?

_ Eh bien, euuh, par où commencer, tu es sûre que tu ne te souviens de rien ??

_ Non, puisque je te le dis ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

_ Alors déjà, saches que tu ne tiens **pas du tout** l'alcool. Hier soir, après que tu ais bu, tu, ahem, tu t'es déshabillée...

_ O.O COMMENT ???

_ Ben ouais, je me suis levé pour ouvrir la fenêtre parce que tu avais chaud, et quand je me suis retourné ton yukata était à tes pieds...

_ O.O Je, j'ai fait ça ??? Moi ?!

_ Oui, et tu t'es pas arrêtée là, ça, ce sont des suçons que tu m'as fait, expliqua-t-il en montrant des marques rouges dans son cou.

Hinata était sous le choc, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais la preuve était là, sous ses yeux. L'alcool avait un effet dévastateur sur son comportement, ou disons plutôt qu'il la révéler telle qu'elle était vraiment...

_ Je, j'ai, je suis désolée, je, je ne me souviens de rien...

_ Hmm, et avec ça tu retrouves tes souvenirs, demanda-t-il en approchant son visage du sien jusqu'à poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Hinata était plus que surprise, mais elle se laissa faire. Elle ferma les yeux, et savoura avec délice cette saveur sucrée du baiser de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis, elle pensa à ce qu'il venait de dire, alors elle le repoussa doucement et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas le premier, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_ Non, je n'ai pas compté, désolé, mais je dois avouer que ça m'a surpris quand tu m'as embrassé à pleine bouche hier soir.

_ Je, j'ai fait ça ?!

_ Oui, on a échangé plus d'un baiser, et ça aurait pu aller plus loin...

_ C'est-à-dire, déglutit-elle.

_ Hum, ben, tu t'es jeté sur moi, et tu m'as demandé de, ahem, de te faire l'amour, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Hinata resta bloquée quelques instants en entendant ce que le blond venait de lui dire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ne touche plus jamais à une bouteille d'alcool ! Soudain, son mal de crâne la reprit, et les souvenirs commençaient à affluer. De manière très confuse, d'abord, puis de plus en plus en net. Elle ne souvenait pas des détails, mais les images étaient pour le moins explicites. Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_ Mais, que, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ Je t'ai repoussé, parce que je ne voulais pas profiter de toi, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal....

_ Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, c'est vrai, mais, je, j'étais sincère, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Naruto lui serra les mains, d'une douce pression et embrassa le bout de ses doigts.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, Hinata.

_ Et c'est la pure vérité, je t'aime de tout mon coeur Naruto.

Elle souriait, car pour la première fois, elle avait enfin pu lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était plus aussi timide et gênée qu'auparavant, ses sentiments parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Et Naruto lui rendait son sourire.

_ Maintenant que tu es parfaitement consciente, je peux enfin te répondre Hinata, moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime, avoua-t-il en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque, tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres goûtaient l'une à l'autre avec un plaisir infini. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et leurs langues se retrouvaient après une absence qui leur avait semblé beaucoup trop longue. Une nuit seulement qui leur avait semblé une éternité. Ils ne se cachaient plus, ils étaient enfin sincère l'un envers l'autre. Après plusieurs échanges passionnés, ils s'écartèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, et Hinata vint se lover contre la poitrine de son blond. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

_ C'était notre premier vrai baiser, dit-il d'une voix douce.

_ Pourquoi ? Les autres ne comptaient pas pour toi ?

_ Si, mais c'était la première fois qu'on était conscient tout les deux de s'embrasser.

_ Vu de ce côté-là, tu as raison. Tu sais, hier, pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai embrassé, avoua-t-elle en riant.

_ Oui, je sais, j'étais réveillé en fait.

_ Comment ?! Mais, mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, s'écria-t-elle en rougissant de honte.

_ Ben, je crois que j'étais assez gêné moi aussi en fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit. Et puis, ça m'a surpris, je pensais pas que tu oserais faire une chose pareille.

_ Je n'aurais pas osé en vrai, et quand je t'ai vu endormi sur ce banc, je ne sais pas, ça m'a pris d'un seul coup, comme ça...

_ En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir tu sais, un peu court, mais très agréable, déclara-t-il en souriant.

_ Naruto...

Il resserra son étreinte, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle était gênée. Puis, il la relâcha, et vint se placer devant elle. La jeune fille cachait toujours sa poitrine avec le pan de couverture, il avait plus qu'envie de la voir nue à présent. Mais il se retint, car il avait une chose importante à lui dire ou plutôt à lui demander.

_ Hinata...

_ Oui, Naruto ?

_ Ce que je vais te demander va peut-être te sembler étrange mais...

_ Vas-y, dit-elle sur un ton encourageant, je t'écoutes.

_ Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi, Hinata ?!

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis se mit à rire.

_ Hmmm, je ne sais pas, est-ce que je devrais sortir avec le garçon à qui j'ai offert mon premier baiser, à qui j'ai fait des avances sous l'effet de l'alcool, et enfin, à qui je viens de déclarer mes sentiments ?

_ Ouah, ça fait beaucoup tout ça, et si le garçon en question est fou amoureux de toi ?

_ Alors dans ce cas, je crois que oui.

Elle se jeta sur lui, la couverture glissa, laissant découvrir sa poitrine dénudée, mais elle s'en fichait.

_ Oui, je veux sortir avec toi Naruto !

_ Ah, cool, je sais que c'était bizarre comme question, mais je voulais que ce soit officiel, parce que je t'aime vraiment Hinata, j'en suis sûr à présent.

Des larmes se mirent à perler aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille, des larmes de joie devant son amour enfin partagé. Elle lui offrit ses lèvres et il les accepta avec plaisir, il glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux ébènes et les carressa tendrement. Elle entoura ses mains autour de son cou et réduisit le peu d'intimité qui les séparait. Soudain, entre deux baisers, elle poussa un petit gémissement.

_ Na, Naruto, tu as des envies dès le matin ?

_ Mais, je, j'y peux rien moi, je te signale que tu es sur moi, que tout ce que tu portes c'est une petite culotte, et que tu m'embrasses langoureusement, comment veux-tu que je ne ressentes rien avec tout ça ?!

_ Est-ce, est-ce que tu veux goûter à autre chose que des baisers, demanda-t-elle en rougissant aussitôt de son initiative.

Pour toute réponse, il la renversa sur le futon, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il suçait avidement sa peau couleur porcelaine, et y déposait de petites marques rouges. Puis, il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, elle sentait son souffle chaud, c'était très excitant.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

_ Oui...

_ Dans ce cas...

Les mains du garçon glissaient le long de son corps, il carressait ses cuisses, puis ses hanches, et remontait doucement, tout doucement, vers la partie de son anatomie qui semblait l'attirer le plus. Enfin, il posa ses doigts sur le lobe de chair, déclanchant un nouveau gémissement d'Hinata. Il avait l'air un peu hésitant, mais il approcha lentement son visage, et de la pointe de sa langue, il lécha son téton gauche, tandis que son autre main il malaxait son sein droit. C'était une sensation tout à fait nouvelle pour la jeune fille, et elle aimait beaucoup cela ! Naruto semblait prendre goût à son corps, ses seins étaient à présent recouverts des traces de son passage. Parfois, il allait jusqu'à lui mordiller le téton, mais elle était surprise de voir à quel point c'était agréable !

Soudain, il descendit un peu plus bas, sans pour autant lâcher sa poitrine, qu'il continuait à tripoter, il déposait des petits baisers sur son ventre. Hinata comprit ce qu'il voulait faire, et elle en avait autant si ce n'est plus, envie que lui. Cependant, au moment même où il enleva les mains de ses seins pour les porter à ses cuisses, les deux jeunes gens entendirent un bruit derrière le shoji.

_ Bonjour chers clients, puis-je vous demander si vous êtes visibles, interrogea un domestique.

Hinata se cacha sous les couvertures et Naruto s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Oui, vous, vous pouvez entrer !

_ Merci, j'espère que vous avez passé une excellente nuit, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire en voyant la bouteille de saké vide sur la table.

_ Euh, ouais, on a très bien dormi, euh, et le repas était très bon !

_ Je suis ravi de l'entendre, désirez-vous prendre votre petit-déjeuner ?

_ Euuh, ouais, ouais je veux bien !

_ Voici la carte monsieur, je ne serais pas très loin, faites-moi signe quand vous aurez choisi.

_ Euh, merci.

Il sortit sans un bruit, et Naruto poussa un profond soupir. Hinata en profita pour glisser sa tête hors des couvertures.

_ Il est parti, ça y est ?

_ Oui, pffff, on a vraiment pas de bol...

_ Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas grave, on aura plein d'autres occasions.

Il descendit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ C'est pour ça que je t'aime !

_ Na, Naruto, dit-elle en rougissant.

_ Hmm, moi j'aimais bien la façon dont tu prononçais mon prénom quand je léchais tes seins, déclara-t-il en riant.

Hinata ne répondit rien, elle était bien trop gênée pour cela. Après tout, juste avant que le domestique n'arrive, ils partageaient un moment intime. En tout cas, elle était sûre d'une chose, rien n'était plus agréable pour elle que les carresses de son blond.

_ Ah, s'écria-t-elle, soudainement.

_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

_ Non, rien, c'est que, je, j'ai envie d'aller au toilettes...

_ Euh, ben, ok, vas-y.

_ Je te laisse choisir le petit dèj', ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle se leva laissant Naruto rêveur. Puis elle enfila un yukata et sortit de la chambre en direction des toilettes. Après avoir cherché pendant cinq bonnes minutes, elle les trouva. Elle se dépêcha d'y aller pour pouvoir retourner au plus vite voir Naruto. Cependant, elle était tellement pressée qu'elle trébucha ! Par un réflexe humain, elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle tomba en arrière. Mais elle n'heurta pas le sol car un bras puissant la retint.

_ Tout va bien ?

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix, alors elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu pâle envoutant du garçon qu'elle avait oublié l'espace d'une nuit.

_ Ga, Gaara-kun ?

_ Bonjour.

_ Bon, bonjour, fit-elle timidement.

Bon sang, ces pulsations qui n'arrêtaient pas, cette chaleur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle sentait son bras dans son dos. Elle se redressa et fit une petite courbette avant de partir rapidement en direction de sa chambre.

_ Hinata, l'interpella le roux.

Elle arrêta sa marche pressée à contrecoeur, et attendit que le garçon arrive à sa hauteur.

_ O, oui ?

_ Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

Au ton de sa voix, elle hésitait, était-ce important ? Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Gaara ajouta :

_ Ce ne sera pas long.

_ Hmm, bon d'accord.

_ Allons dans ma chambre, ici on risquerai de gêner de les autres clients.

Comme pour appuier ses paroles, des gens sortaient de leurs chambres et commençaient à affluer dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait plus le choix, et elle le suivit. Il tira doucement sur le shoji et l'invita à entrer dans son antre.

_ Je t'en pris, installes-toi.

_ Euh, merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine, tu as dit que ce ne sera pas long.

_ Tu as hâte d'aller le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle détourna le regard, Gaara lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

_ Je, je lui ai dit que j'allais aux toilettes, je ne sais pas comment il réagira s'il apprend que...

_ Que tu es venue dans ma chambre ?

_ ... Entre autre...

_ Tu veux finir ce que vous avez commencé, dit-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

Elle rougit à ces mots, car Gaara regardait exactement l'endroit où Naruto lui avait fait plusieurs suçons, le matin même, c'est-à-dire son cou. Il avançait vers elle, sans la quitter des yeux, c'était oppressant, ses pieds refusaient de bouger, lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, ses jambes cédèrent et elle tomba sur le futon. On entendait pas un bruit, Hinata et Gaara étaient liés par leur regard, la jeune fille avait peur, car elle se trouvait sur son lit, vulnérable et incapable de bouger. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Elle était à sa merci, le garçon vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et ne fit rien de plus.

_ Je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire, mais...

Retrouvant tout à coup ses moyens, elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, l'interrompant dans un geste volontaire.

_ Non, n'en dis pas plus, je, je suis au courant, et je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Il écarquilla les yeux, mais prit sa main dans la sienne, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su, je ne veux pas le savoir, et même si tu es amoureuse de Naruto, ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer Hinata.

Il approcha son visage du sien, tenant toujours sa main pour l'empêcher de bouger.

_ N, non...

Le souffle lui manquait, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, elle avait chaud et Gaara était de plus en plus près.

_ A, arrêtes...

Elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser, elle se sentait comme hypnotisée. Ses yeux se fermaient, les siens aussi, malgré elle.

_ S'il, s'il te plaît...

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et un frisson parcourut son corps. Gaara était très doux avec elle, il l'embrassait tendrement sans la brusquer. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour approfondir leur baiser, mais l'image du garçon blond qui l'attendait, lui apparut et une larme coula sur sa joue. Un sentiment de culpabilité la submergea et elle trouva la force de repousser Gaara.

_ Je, je ne peux pas, je, je suis désolée...

_ Pourtant, tu as aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Que...?!

_ Juste avant de me repousser, tu allais ouvrir la bouche, tu voulais aller plus loin.

_ Arrêtes ! Ce, c'est vrai que tu ne me laisses pas indifférente mais celui que j'aime c'est NARUTO ! Et personne d'autre !

_ Oui, et moi c'est toi que j'aime, et personne d'autre.

_ Mais, je, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, Na, Naruto et moi on sort ensemble maintenant. Et, ce, ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, jamais, plus jamais, ça n'arrivera...

_ Vous sortez ensemble ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?

_ N, non ! On est pas allé jusque là !

_ Dans ce cas, tu es encore vierge...

Il la regardait avec des yeux de prédateur, Hinata avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'allait pas le faire ?! Il n'oserait pas ?!

_ Ga, Gaara...

_ Hmm, oh rassures-toi, je ne vais pas te toucher, je sais que tu aimerais ça, mais tu ne pourrais pas apprécier, à cause de Naruto. Et puis je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir jouer le rôle de l'amant.

_ Ga, Gaara-kun...

_ Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je renonce à toi.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu sais pourtant que j'en aime un autre, que je sors avec lui -depuis peu, c'est vrai, mais bon- et pourtant tu ne veux pas abandonner ?

_ Si Naruto était sorti avec Sakura, tu aurais renoncé ?

_ ...

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, tant que je ne serais pas certain qu'il te rend bien heureuse, je n'abandonnerai pas.

_ Je suis désolée, Gaara.

_ Tu peux aller le rejoindre maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Tu en meurs d'envie, pas vrai ?

_ Ahem...

_ Vas-y.

_ Merci Gaara.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard compatissant, puis elle s'en alla rejoindre son blond.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

_"_ Parce que tu crois que je vais accepter sans broncher que ma fille sorte avec un individu comme toi ?_

__ Si nous nous aimons où est le problème ?!_

__ Hinata a besoin d'un petit ami digne de ce nom, et tu ne fais pas parti de la liste._

__ Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour vous prouver que je suis le candidat idéal pour elle ?"_

_

* * *

_

**Haruko :** et oui vous vous en doutiez, je ne peux pas passer à côté de la réaction de Hiashi, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir !

**Hinata :** il va accepter, hein ? Par pitié, dis moi, qu'il va accepter !!

**Haruko :** ben en fait, moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, ça doit être le chapitre le plus flou depuis le début pour moi....

**Hinata :** Comment ??? Mais, mais, fait quelque chose ! Si toi-même tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas écrire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ??

**Haruko :** ne paniques pas, tout va bien se passer (normalement), et puis tu vivras des trucs bien pires dans ta vie...

**Hinata :** que, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

**Haruko :** *_prend un air à la fois sadique et énigmatique_* quelque chose, ou peut-être rien, qui sait ?

**Hinata :** *_commence à avoir de plus en plus peur_* mais pourquoi c'est elle qui écrit ma fic ? Pourquoi ? T_T

**Haruko :** mais arrêtes de pleurer enfin, les lecteurs vont croire que je te persécute !

**Hinata :** mais je SUIS persécutée, aaah, si seulement un lecteur compatissant pouvait laisser une petite review, ça me remonterait le moral...


	12. Chapter 12

Parfois j'ai du mal à croire qu'il m'ai fallu une journée pour écrire ce chapitre, je m'impressionne moi-même, mais bon qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ses lecteurs !! En tout cas je m'excuse à l'avance pour **Tashigi **parce que tu risques de trouver certains passages assez "_guimauve_" ou "_bisounours_" mais bon, un jour je réussirai à faire des trucs sombres !!! Aussi bien que toi je l'espère !

En attendant je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre avant la publication du prochain !

**Chapitre 12 : Le retour**

Le séjour aux sources était passé tellement vite, Naruto trouvait cela dommage. Il aurait bien aimé passé plus de temps en compagnie d'Hinata. Ils avaient dormi trois nuits d'affilées dans le même lit, mais, ils n'avaient rien fait... A chaque fois, elle trouvait une excuse, et le garçon en venait à se demander s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, après être allée aux toilettes le premier matin, Naruto l'avait trouvé différente. Elle niait quand il lui demandait s'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais lui, voyait bien qu'un truc clochait. Parfois, elle avait un air mélancolique, perdue, il n'osait pas lui poser d'autres questions, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il la prenait dans ses bras, lui donnait des baisers, elle lui souriait, mais n'allait pas mieux. Depuis ce moment-là, elle n'avait plus voulu aller plus loin. Dire qu'au début, elle lui avait même fait des propositions, mais à présent, plus rien. Il pensait que maintenant qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble, leur relation s'améliorerait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il se demandait vraiment comment faire pour lui remonter le moral.

Mais comment l'aider à aller mieux, s'il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait ??? Elle lui disait qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête, que c'était encore trop tôt. Parfois même, elle lui refusait des baisers, et s'excusait en baissant la tête. Son regard se perdait dans le vide, et un air triste et douloureux apparaissait sur son visage. La nuit, il faisait semblant de dormir et il l'entendait murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, il n'en saisissait que quelques mots :

"_Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?... Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?... Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face... C'est de ma faute... Est-ce qu'il me pardonnera ?..._"

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Alors, qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture qui devaient les ramener chez eux, Naruto attrapa la main de sa petite amie, et la tira un peu en retrait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Naruto ?

_ Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Depuis avant-hier matin, tu es étrange, j'ai pas mal réfléchi, et je crois que j'ai enfin compris.

Elle se mit à paniquer, brassant de l'air avec ses bras, ses genoux s'entrechoquant et ses yeux cherchants un échappatoire.

_ Nar, Naruto, je...

_ En vérité, tu as peur de la réaction de ton père, c'est ça, hein ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, puis elle détourna le regard. Avait-il donc vu juste ? Elle avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage, alors il la prit dans ses bras et passa ses mains dans son dos pour la réconforter. Quel idiot il avait été de ne pas l'avoir comprit plus tôt !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, je suis avec toi, on ira le voir ensemble.

_ Pardon...

Ses mains fragiles s'agrippèrent au tee-shirt du blond, et elle l'étreignit avec force. Ses épaules tremblaient, Naruto posa une main sur sa tête et la caressa tendrement, en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi l'état de la jeune empirait. Sa respiration s'accélérait, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et vit avec étonnement qu'elle pleurait.

_ Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?? Tu as si peur de ce qu'il va dire ??

_ Pardon, pardon...

_ Mais faut pas t'excuser pour ça ! Je suis là, ça va aller !

_ Pardon...

Il n'y comprenait plus rien, pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts, et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. La jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise et baissa les yeux devant un Naruto de plus en plus étonné. Hinata avait un comportement plus qu'étrange, ça ne l'avait pas gênée la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassé, pourquoi maintenant ? Le regard de la brune allait de lui à un autre point par dessus son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Gaara qui les observait. Lorsque celui-ci détourna le regard, Naruto se concentra sur Hinata dont le visage avait viré au rouge, cette couleur il la connaissait bien. C'était la même que quand elle était gênée. La jeune fille avait posé deux doigts sur sa bouche, sa main gauche était crispée sur son poignet droit et elle jetait par moment un regard furtif au roux, ce qui n'échappait cependant pas à son petit ami.

_ Hinata ?

Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui. Alors il lui prit la main, et la força à le regarder.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

Son regard était fuyant, elle baissa la tête.

_ Réponds-moi !

_ Je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le chauffeur arriva en compagnie de Gaara.

_ Bon, ben c'est l'heure, j'espère que vous n'avez rien oublié, à propos, la patronne vous souhaite un bon retour et s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous le dire elle-même, mais elle est débordée en ce moment !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le blond, sans quitter Hinata des yeux.

_ Vous avez passés un bon séjour ?

Les trois adolescents restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Gaara prit la parole.

_ Oui, je pense que nous repartirons tous avec un bon souvenir de cet endroit, n'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres.

Naruto nota surtout qu'il continuait à fixer sa petite amie, qui rougissait en détournant le regard. Alors, il serra sa main dans la sienne, et se rapprocha doucement d'elle, avant de lancer un regard au roux qui laissait clairement entendre "_elle est avec moi, maintenant, alors pas touche !_". Ce à quoi celui-ci répondit par un léger sourire. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?! L'attitude de la jeune fille était étrange mais celle de Gaara était pire ! Le blond sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'effet de la colère, c'était de la provocation ! Le chauffeur avait dû remarquer qu'il y avait un malaise car il se plaça derrière les jeunes gens et les poussa vers le véhicule.

_ Aller, on y va !

Même lorsqu'ils furent installés à l'intérieur, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards soupçonneux au garçon rouquin. Il se passait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. De son côté, Hinata ne disait pas un mot. Le garçon se pencha discrètement vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, elle rougit et hocha la tête timidement de haut en bas. Il se rassit correctement et concentra son attention sur le paysage à la fenêtre, le voyage allait être long.

______________________________________________

Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Gaara, Hinata ne savait plus comment réagir avec Naruto. Elle était complètement déboussolée, car elle avait maintenant connaissance des sentiments du roux, et elle savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas aussi rapidement qu'elle l'espérait.

D'autre part, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, la contrariait aussi, car même si au début, c'était à sens unique, il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'il ne soit partagé. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir ressenti... D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas comment définir ce qu'elle ressenti à ce moment-là, du plaisir ? Non, ce n'était pas à ce point-là, une sensation de bien-être, peut-être... En tout cas elle était sûre de deux choses :

1) Cela lui avait plu, elle se demandait encore pourquoi, alors que ce n'était pas Naruto qui l'avait embrassé.

2) Cela n'arriverait plus jamais, c'était un accident -volontaire, du moins pour le garçon- et ses lèvres n'appartenaient à personne d'autre que son petit ami.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela la préoccupait autant ? Elle devrait s'en moquer, mais elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, Gaara occupait son esprit depuis ce fameux moment qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle avait été tellement heureuse, lorsque Naruto lui avait fait sa déclaration... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se passe ça ?!

Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas croisé ce matin-là, si seulement elle ne l'avait pas suivi dans sa chambre, si seulement elle l'avait repoussé, si, si, si, si... Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Quel que soit l'endroit ou le moment, la situation aurait été la même, elle n'aurait pas resisté à Gaara. Il fallait bien l'avouer, même si elle était amoureuse de Naruto, le roux l'attirait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Lorsqu'elle repensait au baiser qu'il lui avait donné, elle se sentait mal, une sorte de douleur opressait sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir tout ça, elle ne voulait penser qu'à Naruto et à lui seul !

Malgré tout, le remord était plus fort que ses sentiments pour le blond. Elle n'osait pas lui en parler, comment réagirait-il ? Si elle lui avouait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, il le prendrait mal, très mal, elle en était certaine, et s'il s'en prenait à Gaara ? Après tout, il était responsable, mais de quoi pouvait-on le blâmer ? D'être tombé amoureux d'une fille déjà prise ?

Raaah, ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et lui donnaient mal au crâne ! Son regard se posa sur Naruto, et elle eut un pincement au coeur. Et lui qui croyait qu'elle angoissait de revoir son père... Elle se sentait encore plus coupable, et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'excuser, quelle attitude lamentable. C'était pathétique, elle était incapable d'être honnête avec son propre petit ami... Et puis, non ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être aussi négative, cette période était révolue ! Une fois de retour à Konoha, elle lui dirait tout !

_ On est arrivé, les jeunes !

La voiture s'arrêta à la périphérie du village, Naruto fut le premier à sortir, suivi du chauffeur. Le blond avait l'air vraiment heureux d'être rentré. Gaara s'apprêtait lui aussi à ouvrir la portière, mais Hinata le retint.

_ Ecoutes, je, je vais le dire à Naruto, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

_ Tu veux parler de ma déclaration ou, du baiser ?

_ Des deux.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il va mal le prendre ?

_ Si mais je, je ne supporte plus cette situation, il s'inquiète pour moi et je veux être franche avec lui.

_ Dans ce cas, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, de toute façon, il aurait fini par le découvrir tôt ou tard, mieux vaut que ce soit par toi.

_ Qu'entends-tu par "_tôt ou tard_" ?

_ Que Naruto se doute déjà de quelque chose, tu n'as pas été très discrète, je sais que je suis pas mal physiquement mais d'habitude tu ne me regardes pas autant, tu sais ?

_ B, baka ! Tu sais très bien que tu me troubles, et tu ne te prive pas pour faire empirer les choses !

_ Hmm, alors comme ça, je te troubles ? Tu m'avais déjà dit que je ne te laissais pas indifférente la dernière fois, je vais finir par me demander pourquoi tu sors avec Naruto...

Hinata ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de sortir en claquant la portière avec violence.

_ Eh ! Du calme, c'est fragile ces choses-là, s'écria le chauffeur.

_ Dé, désolée, je, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, pa, pardon...

_ Bah c'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si tu me l'avais cassé, dit-il en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille.

_ Merci beaucoup de nous avoir raccompagnés.

_ C'est rien, c'est mon travail, s'exclama-t-il en serrant la main du garçon roux, aller, au revoir les jeunes, passez de bonnes vacances, et pas de bêtises, hein ?

Ils se dirent au revoir une dernière fois, et regardèrent la voiture s'en aller dans un nuage de fumée.

_ Bon, je vais vous laissez, dit Gaara en se tournant vers le jeune couple.

_ Ah ? Pour une fois que je voulais discuter avec toi, déclara Naruto avec une pointe d'agacement.

Hinata et Gaara faillirent s'étouffer sous le coup de l'émotion ! Il voulait leur faire passer un interrogatoire ou quoi ?!

_ Euh, moi aussi je devais te parler Naruto, tu ne veux plus ?

Elle faisait référence à ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant le trajet.

_ Si, mais j'aimerais bien que Gaara reste justement.

_ Que, comment, s'écrièrent d'une même voix le roux et la brune.

_ Vous ne pensez pas que je suis idiot au point de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous ?

_ Tu vois Hinata, je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas discrète...

Naruto lui lança un regard meurtrier.

_ La ferme, toi ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Et je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

Hinata déglutit, le moment était venu, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

_ Je, je...

Elle voulait le dire, mais ça ne sortait pas, les mots de trouvaient au bout de ses lèvres.

_ Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et je l'ai embrassé.

_ Gaara-kun !

_ Si je ne l'avais pas dit, tu serais restée plantée là, et il ne l'aurait jamais su.

_ Et, tu, tu t'es laissée faire, demanda le blond d'une voix tremblante à la jeune fille.

_ Je, je, au début oui, mais...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, il était sous le choc, mais il se reprit vite et tenta de frapper Gaara. Mais Hinata s'interposa, et il stoppa son geste juste à temps.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu le protèges ?!

_ Ce, c'est vrai qu'il m'a embrassé mais je, je l'ai repoussé ! Je n'aime que toi Naruto, et Gaara le sait !

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé tout de suite, dans ce cas ?!

_ Je l'ai eu par surprise, répondit simplement le concerné.

Ce n'était pas vrai, même s'il lui tenait la main à ce moment-là pour l'empêcher de bouger, elle aurait très bien pu le repousser. Elle n'avait pas pu lui résister, tout simplement. Hinata se sentait encore plus misérable, Gaara était en train de mentir pour la protéger...

_ Je te dispense de tes commentaires toi !

_ J'essai de vous aider au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué !

Naruto l'empoigna par le col avec violence.

_ Si tu voulais nous aider, fallait pas embrasser ma copine, cria-t-il avec colère.

_ A ce moment-là je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble ! J'ai vu les suçons dans son cou, ça m'a énervé et je l'ai embrassé pour me venger voilà tout !

Les mains de Naruto tremblaient, puis elles lâchèrent leur prise. Le blond attrapa Hinata par la taille avant de se tourner vers Gaara avec un regard menaçant.

_ Elle est à moi, et tu peux toujours rêver pour l'avoir !

La jeune fille rougit devant cette déclaration soudaine. Gaara lui restait stoïque.

_ Dans ce cas, t'as intêret à tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, déclara-t-il avant de s'en aller silencieusement.

Naruto allait répliquer quelque chose mais Hinata l'en empêcha en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il répondit à son baiser et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui. Elle en avait tellement envie, c'était tellement bon de le sentir, goûter ses lèvres, sa langue, sa peau. Cette saveur que lui seul pouvait lui faire ressentir, tellement plus délicieuse que le baiser de Gaara. Même si le fantôme de cette sensation hanterait à jamais son corps, gravé pour toujours dans sa chair... Cette saveur à la fois douce et acidulée du baiser défendu.

_ Je t'aime Naruto, il n'y a que toi pour moi, s'exclama-t-elle une fois leur échange rompu.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je, c'est la première fois que je sors avec une fille, je suis peut-être pas très doué mais je...

_ Non, non ! Arrêtes, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! C'est entièrement de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser faire !

_ Est-ce que, est-ce que ça t'as plu, demanda-t-il en la serrant davantage contre lui.

_ Bien sûr ! Tu embrasses comme un dieu !

Naruto se mit à rougir devant ce compliment sincère et se racla la gorge.

_ Merci, mais je ne parlais pas de moi, mais de, ahem, de Gaara...

_ Oh... Euh, ben, je, ça, ça ne m'a pas déplu, je, je suis désolée.

_ Ah bon, et entre lui et moi, c'est qui, qui embrasse le mieux ?

_ C'est toi évidemment ! Ce que je ressens avec toi n'est en rien comparable avec ce qu'il a fait !

En même temps, ils n'étaient pas allés assez loin avec Gaara pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre en toute franchise, mais elle ne le lui dirait pas.

_ Ouuuuf, j'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant...

_ Naruto, quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien, quand il m'a embrassé, je n'avait que toi en tête, même si c'était agréable, euuh désolée pour ça, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, à lui non plus, enfin presque, mais je sais ce que ça fait de voir la fille qu'on aime avec un autre gars...

Hinata se mit à bouder.

_ La fille qu'on aime, hein ?

_ Dé, désolé, mais c'est le présent qui compte, non ? Et, c'est toi, mon présent Hinata, dit-il en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Elle se laissa faire, et une fois qu'il eut fini, elle lui sourit.

_ C'est vraiment impossible de t'en vouloir, à chaque fois tu fais disparaître tout mes ressentiments.

_ Je suis trop doué !

_ Surtout très modeste, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

_ Tu m'aimeras moins dans une seconde, déclara-t-il avec une mine sombre.

_ Pourquoi, interrogea-t-elle un peu inquiète.

_ Parce que je vais t'annoncer un truc qui ne va pas te plaire...

_ Que, quoi donc ?

_ Ton père vient vers nous...

La jeune fille s'écarta précipitemment de son petit ami, et regarda l'homme dont les pupilles blanches auraient pu être rouges pour s'accorder avec l'aura de colère qu'il dégageait. Elle avait complètement oublié Hiashi pendant son séjour aux sources, et ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes. Elle craignait le pire, et le pire, ce n'était rien comparé à ce dont son père était capable.

_ Bonjour jeunes gens, je peux savoir où vous vous croyez exactement ?!

Hinata avala sa salive avec difficultés, elle avait complètement oublié où ils étaient, lorsque Naruto l'embrassait, elle perdait toute notion de réalité.

_ Vous ne dites plus rien ? Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?

_ Je crois qu'Hinata a oublié la sienne dans ma bouche, répondit le blond en souriant.

Les deux Hyuuga le regardaient avec effarement. Naruto ne mesurait pas le poids de ses paroles sur le père de sa petite amie.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Je pense que vous avez parfaitement compris, Hiashi-san, et puis, nous avons été assez explicites avec Hinata.

_ Tu... Vous...?!

_ Vous voulez qu'on vous montre ?

_ Non ! Et tu vas immédiatement lâcher ma fille !

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ? On sors ensemble, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être avec elle.

___ Parce que tu crois que je vais accepter sans broncher que ma fille sorte avec un individu comme toi ?

_ Si nous nous aimons où est le problème ?!

_ Hinata a besoin d'un petit ami digne de ce nom, et tu ne fais pas parti de la liste.

_ Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour vous prouver que je suis le candidat idéal pour elle ?

_ Pour moi, rien, répondit tout d'un coup, la jeune fille.

Son père la regarda d'un air furieux, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux contrairement à son habitude. Naruto lui avait donné la preuve qu'il était prêt à tout pour qu'Hiashi accepte leur relation. Elle tenait enfin l'occasion de dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Et puis, elle voulait se montrer forte devant Naruto, qu'il soit fier d'elle.

_ Je te l'ai dit père, je l'aime, et à présent, mes sentiments sont partagés, tu veux à ce point me rendre malheureuse, en me séparant de lui ?

_ Que...? Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureuse voyons ! Au contraire, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur !

Elle inspira un grand coup, regarda son petit ami avec un sourire et elle se tourna vers son père.

_ Dans ce cas, laisses-moi sortir avec lui.

Hiashi ne savait plus quoi faire devant la détermination de sa fille.

_ Mais, mais enfin... Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que lui !

_ Aucun garçon ne pourrait remplacer Naruto, il a beaucoup de qualités, seulement tu ne les vois pas.

_ Mais c'est un orphelin !

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit, Hinata prit sa main, et la caressa doucement, le blond lui sourit avant de regarder Hiashi droit dans les yeux.

_ Hmm, c'est donc pour ça que vous tenez absolument à ce que Hinata fréquente quelqu'un de "_beaucoup mieux que moi_" ? Parce que je n'ai pas de parents, vous pensez que je suis indigne de votre fille ?

_ Père, c'est injuste de le condamner sans le connaitre ! Si seulement tu lui donnais une chance de te convaincre, tu verrais, et tu comprendrais pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Les deux adolescents guettaient un signe de faiblesse chez l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux, tel un obstacle. Un obstacle à leur amour, une barrière qui était sur le point de céder.

_ Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'année, finit-il par lâcher, au bout d'une longue réflexion.

_ La fin de l'année, demandèrent-ils en choeur.

_ Oui, jusqu'au 31 décembre, disons que c'est une période de test, si votre "couple" tient jusque là, j'admettrais votre relation.

Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux, Naruto la prit dans ses bras et la souleva au dessus du sol ! Ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble, Hiashi leur donner sa permission ! Même si ce n'était pas de bon coeur, au moins ils l'avaient ! Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser mais il les rappella à l'ordre en se raclant la gorge. Ils séparèrent pour une courte durée, et le remercièrent. Hiashi était gêné, et énervé, mais il décida de faire confiance à ce garçon qui avait su toucher le coeur de sa fille.

_ Bien, Hinata, tu rentres avec moi, demanda l'homme d'âge mûr.

_ Oh, hum, bon d'accord, dit-elle avec un petit regard en coin vers son amour.

_ On se voit demain pour réviser !

_ Oui, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Elle n'osa pas aller plus loin à cause de son père, mais elle savait que le lendemain, elle pourrait se rattraper, une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Elle quitta donc à contrecoeur son blond, jetant parfois un regard par dessus son épaule, et disparut avec son père.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

_" _ Alors ??? Vous sortez ensemble, ça y est ???_

_Hinata se mit à rougir, elle ne savait plus où se mettre devant ces quatre paires d'yeux braqués sur elle._

__ Oui..."_

* * *

**Haruko :** ben finalement il était pas aussi chiant que je le pensais ce chapitre..

**Hinata :** *_s'approche discrètement en poussant un soupir de soulagement_* j'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais...

**Haruko :** gné ? Pourquoi ?

**Hinata :** ben avec toi, on ne sait jamais, mon père aurait très bien pu refusé ma relation avec Naruto, ou pire, il aurait pu me renier !

**Haruko :** *_regarde avec déception le personnage qui est sensé être son préféré dans le manga_* pff, je vois que la confiance règne, mais non, s'il t'avait renier, t'aurais dû aller vivre chez ton mec, et c'était beaucoup trop tôt !

**Hinata :** *_TILT_* attends, attends une seconde là ! Parce que j'aurais pu aller vivre chez Naruto ?!

**Haruko :** ben oui, mais j'en avais pas envie...

**Hinata :** *_pousse un long soupir_* tu n'as jamais envie de rien, de toute façon...

**Haruko :** *_s'indigne fortement_* quoi ?! Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! Y a plein de choses que j'ai envie de faire !

**Hinata :** par exemple ?

**Haruko :** ah mais non, si je te le dis, je vais spoiler tout le monde ! Non, non, tu sauras tout en temps et en heure.

**Hinata :** *_tente un coup de bluff_* je pari que c'est un truc avec Gaara...

**Haruko :** qui te l'a dit ??? Ah merde ! Je me suis vendue, elle m'a encore eue...

**Hinata :** hmmm, je commence à te connaitre maintenant. Dis, tu sais ce qui me ferais plaisir ?

**Haruko :** que Gaara te plaque contre un mur et qu'il se laisse aller à mes désirs pervers et sadiques ?

**Hinata :** *_note bien le "mes désirs"* _mais non ! BAKA !! oh et puis de toute façon, c'est même pas la peine de discuter avec toi... T'es sûre que c'est bien avec Naruto que tu veux que je sois ?

**Haruko :** sincèrement ? Parfois, j'hésite...

**Hinata :** Oh my god ! Elle débloque ça y est !! Please laisser une review, ne la laissez pas continuer ce massacre !!!


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir qu'il existe des gens qui me lisent !! Mais par pitié, évitez les reviews anonymes, inscrivez-vous sur le site ou donnez-moi votre adresse msn !! C'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre et vous communiquer directement ma joie !!!

_reviews anonymes :_

**Une fan : **ma fic est "_parfaite_" ??? O.O Mais chérie la perfection n'est pas de ce monde !! En tout cas je suis contente quelle te plaise toujours autant ! Très heureuse aussi de savoir qu'il existe quelqu'un qui aime Gaara dans ma fic !! Tu verras qu'il aura un rôle très important dans la suite des événements, ce n'est pas un des personnages principales de ma fic pour rien !!! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te parler, vu que tu as "la flemme" de laisser d'autres reviews :p

**cygnus crew : **désolée si Gaara t'écoeure... Moi je l'adore, bon il est un peu OOC (Out Of Characters, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) mais je le trouve tellement mignon, personnellement j'ai toujours été du côté des amours impossibles... Il faut le pardonner le pauvre, c'est pas de sa faute s'il est tombé amoureux d'Hinata, elle n'avait qu'à pas être aussi mignonne ! Je te rassure quand même, cette fic est avant tout du Naru/Hina !! D'ailleurs, le lemon est pour bientôt, encore un ou deux chapitres !

_reviews :_

**bachelor49 :** je suis vraiment contente de savoir que ma fiction te plait. n.n C'est rare d'avoir une reviews où on ne me dit pas "_Gaara est énervant_", mais c'est peut-être parce que pour l'instant il n'a rien fait, enfin je vais pas te spoiler non plus ! Il est gentil mon Gaara. Et continue de me laisser des reviews j'adore ça !!!

**MiaTreya :** Gaara n'a pas que le don de troubler Hinata, hé hé... Est-ce qu'ils vont tenir jusqu'à Noël ? Eh bien c'est une excellente question, merci de l'avoir posé, mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi à ce niveau-là. Désolée, il va se passer tellement de choses, que tu découvriras plus tard !!

**Chapitre 13 : La relation officielle**

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Au moins Hiashi avait accepté leur relation. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais, ils y étaient parvenus. En tout cas maintenant, il savait pourquoi son père ne l'aimait pas. C'était tellement stupide, juste pour une naissance ? Alors, si ses parents étaient toujours en vie, les gens le considèreraient autrement ? Le monde était décidement plein d'injustices. Il prit la résolution de rentrer chez lui, quitte à être seul le reste de la journée autant que ce soit dans un endroit où il serait à l'aise. Et puis, il n'aurait qu'à aller à Ichiraku, plus tard pour le déjeuner.

La perspective de manger des ramens, lui remonta le moral, et il marcha d'un pas plus gai vers son appartement. Quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose agripper son bras, lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir ce que c'était, il se trouva nez-nez avec Sasuke.

_ Yo Sasuke ! Comment ça va ?!

Le brun lui souria d'un air machiavélique.

_ C'est à moi de te poser la question ! Je t'ai vue avec Hinata, c'est dommage que son père soit venu vous interrompre...

Naruto piqua un fard, en repensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés.

_ Quoi ?? Tu nous as vu ??

Sasuke le jaugea avec un regard qui signifiait très clairement "_parce que tu pensais être discret peut-être ?!"_ mais il n'en dit rien.

_ Ben, ouais, on se baladait avec Sakura, et d'un seul coup vous êtes apparus dans notre champ de vision. Il t'as pas fallu longtemps pour sortir avec !

_ Euuh, Sasuke, dis pas ça comme ça, on dirait que je le prend à la légère quand on t'écoute.

_ C'est un peu ce que je pense.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais il était surtout déçu par les paroles de son ami.

_ Comment ?!

_ Ben écoutes, y a pas si longtemps tu voulais encore sortir avec Sakura, et ne proteste pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche, tu sais que j'ai raison.

_ Pe, peut-être, mais...

_ Vraiment, je pensais pas que tu renoncerais à Sakura aussi facilement, ça me dérange pas remarque mais, t'es sûr que tu veux vraiment être avec Hinata ou c'est juste un bouche-trou pour toi ?

Naruto n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Sasuke tournait ses sentiments. A l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'Hinata, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à réviser ensemble, Naruto avait apprit à la connaitre. Il se sentait bien avec elle, sa présence l'apaisait, elle lui faisait oublier la solitude qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Rien que le fait d'être avec elle suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Lorsqu'elle prenait sa main, lorsqu'elle chuchotait son prénom de sa petite voix timide en rougissant, lorsqu'elle se blotissait dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle l'étreignait pour le retenir, lorsqu'elle l'embrassait, il se sentait vivre. L'amitité et l'amour étaient deux choses bien différentes, s'il aimait Sakura, c'était uniquement comme une amie, une fille avec qui, il avait partagé beaucoup de bons moments, tandis qu'Hinata était sa petite amie à présent. Il savait vraiment ce que signifiait "_aimer_" depuis qu'il était avec elle. Et il n'allait pas laisser Sasuke dire le contraire !

_ J'ai de vrais sentiments pour elle ! Ce n'est pas "_juste un bouche-trou_" !! Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !

Le brun le regarda un peu surpris, puis il se mit à rire, ce qui énerva fortement Naruto.

_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu te marres comme ça ???

_ C'es toi qui est marrant ! Tout ce que je t'ai dis depuis tout à l'heure c'était juste pour voir ta réaction.

_ Hein ?! Ma réaction ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

_ Ben quand on vous a vu tout à l'heure, on a tout de suite comprit que vous étiez ensemble, on était aussi au courant des sentiments d'Hinata, donc Sakura m'a demandé de te questionner pour savoir, si t'étais vraiment amoureux ou pas. T'as réussi le test, félicitations, déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Cependant, Sasuke fit moins le fier, quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il tomba à terre à cause du choc, et porta la main à son nez, avant de lever la tête vers celui qui venait de lui asséner ce coup.

_ Cha va pas la tête ?! Cha fait mal crétin !

_ Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai passé une sale matinée, tu vois ?! Et puis tu l'avais mérité !

_ Une sale matinée ? Embrasser Hinata à pleine bouche en la tripotant, sans se soucier des gens qui vous entoure t'appelles ça "_une sale matinée_" ?

Naruto rougit de honte en y repensant, puis il se demanda s'il fallait qu'il avoue à Sasuke ce qui le mettait réellement de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être pourrait-il le conseiller, avec un peu de chance...

_ Non je parlais pas de ça, mais de ce qui s'est passé juste avant.

_ C'est-à-dire, demanda-t-il en se relevant difficilement.

_ Quand vous êtes arrivés avec Sakura, on était seul avec Hinata, c'est bien ça, tu n'as vu personne d'autre ?

_ Ben ouais, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que si vous étiez arrivés juste avant, vous auriez vu, Gaara...

_ Hm ? Et alors ?

_ Tu te souviens de ce que Sakura avait dit le soir du matsuri ?

Sasuke semblait enfin avoir comprit, car il avait prit cet air sérieux que Naruto lui connaissait bien.

_ Gaara est amoureux d'Hinata...

_ Non, tu plaisantes ?! Gaara amoureux ?!

_ Ouais, depuis le collège, et pendant qu'on était aux sources thermales, il en a profiter pour l'embrasser...

_ QUOI ???

_ Ouais, il me l'a avoué tout à l'heure, devant Hinata, enfin c'est plutôt parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me le dire qu'il l'a fait à sa place.

_ Eh ben, et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

_ J'ai voulu le frapper mais Hinata s'est interposée.

_ Ah donc c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui ai prit, interrogea-t-il en montrant son nez rouge.

_ Ouais, bon, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, mais bon si tu ne m'avais pas énervé, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

_ Et donc, vous étiez déjà ensemble quand ça s'est passé ?

_ Ouais, enfin c'était tout récent, je venais juste de lui demander, et puis après la nuit qu'on venait de passer...

_ De quoi ??? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ??

_ Me regardes pas comme ça, c'est pas ce que tu crois, Hinata était saoule, et elle s'est jetée sur moi, elle m'a embrassé, elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi et elle voulait faire l'amour mais...

_ MAIS QUOI ?! T'es complètement idiot, ou tu le fais exprés ?!

_ Mais je pouvais pas coucher avec elle alors qu'elle était bourrée !!

_ Mais enfin, une fille se jette sur toi, elle t'offre son corps et toi tu dis "_Non merci_" ?! Faut être complètement débile pour refuser, ou alors...

Il écarquilla les yeux avec effroi et s'écarta lentement du blond qui le regarda sans comprendre. Puis Sasuke inspira profondemment et une fois qu'il fut bien à distance de Naruto il se lança.

_ T'es un homo refoulé ?!

_ QUOI ??? Mais t'es malade ! Je suis simplement respectueux c'est tout ! D'ailleurs si tu m'avais laissé le temps de finir tu aurais su que le lendemain, on a failli aller jusqu'au bout !!

_ Et pourquoi vous l'avez pas fait, coupa-t-il d'un ton cassant.

_ Parce qu'un domestique est arrivé au moment où j'allais la voir toute nue, confessa-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Sasuke était plié en deux, Naruto s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

_ Oh aller, prends pas la mouche, tu m'as toujours pas raconté la suite.

_ Ah ouais... Ben Hinata est partie aux toilettes, et elle a mit beaucoup de temps. Je trouvais déjà ça bizarre, mais quand elle est revenue c'était encore pire.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben elle évitait mon regard, quand je voulais l'embrasser, elle me repoussait et tout, mais je comprenais pas pourquoi.

_ Hmm, et ensuite ?

_ Ben tout à l'heure avant qu'on monte dans la voiture j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un truc bizarre entre eux, j'en étais pas certain, mais Hinata arrêtait pas de rougir quand Gaara la regardait, c'est là que je me suis dit qu'il s'était passé un truc, mais je savais pas encore quoi.

_ Et quand il te l'a dit...?

_ Ben là, ça a été le coup de massue... Si y avait eu que ça, bon c'était énervant, mais ça aurait pu aller, mais Hinata m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé au début...

_ Ouch, tu embrasses si mal que ça ?

_ Que ?! Qu'est-ce que t'insinues exactement ?! Que si j'embrassais mieux, Hinata ne se serait pas laissée faire ?!

_ Entre autre ouais, moi je sais que si un mec essayait d'embrasser Sakura, il pourrait pas en profiter très longtemps, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Glups, c'est-à-dire ?

_ Qu'avant même qu'il ai posé ses lèvres sur celles de ma petite amie, il serait déjà à terre.

Naruto pouvait aisément imaginer la scène, Sakura l'avait souvent malmené par le passé, en un sens il pouvait la remercier, car à présent il était très résistant aux chocs. Mais Hinata n'était pas du genre à donner des coups, elle était très douce. Peut-être que Gaara l'avait empêché de bouger avant de l'embrasser...

_ Gaara m'a dit qu'il l'avait eu par surprise...

_ Et Hinata elle a dit quoi, demanda le brun après quelques minutes de réflexion.

_ Ben rien pourquoi, répondit le blond avec étonnement.

_ Elle a pas confirmé ni nié ?

Naruto ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir, ne pouvait-il pas être plus explicite ? Est-ce qu'il insinuait que Gaara aurait menti ? Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'Hinata l'aurait laissé faire depuis le début. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, non, elle n'était pas comme ça, mais...

_ Elle m'a dit que ça ne lui avait pas déplu, se souvint-il de plus en plus déprimé.

_ Hm, elle t'a dit ça aussi ? On va finir par se demander si elle préfère pas Gaara finalement...

Cette phrase toucha Naruto en plein coeur, à lui aussi cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, Hinata était amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps, ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas disparaître comme ça ?! Gaara avait dû lui dire quelque chose qui l'avait troublé, pour la faire ainsi vascillée. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, il avait besoin d'elle, il l'aimait, il ne voulait plus souffrir... Il ne voulait plus être seul comme avant, il voulait que Hinata ne regarde que lui, qu'elle lui réserve ses rougissements, ses sourires, ses caresses, ses baisers...

_ Je ne veux pas, je ne comprends pas...

_ Moi si.

Le blond se tourna vers Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je pense que je sais pourquoi elle a du mal à rejetter Gaara.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, comme Sasuke pouvait-il le savoir, le blond lui-même l'ignorait !

_ Tu peux m'éclairer ?

Le brun prit son menton dans sa main, et le regarda d'un air réfléchi.

_ Tu m'as dit qu'il l'aimait depuis le collège ? J'imagine qu'elle doit le savoir, ou qu'il le lui a dit.

_ Et donc, demanda Naruto qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

_ Alors, je pense qu'elle doit s'identifier à lui, tout simplement.

_ Qu'elle quoi ?!

Sasuke se mit à soupirer devant la faible capacité de réfléxion de son ami.

_ Elle trouve que Gaara lui ressemble, parce que lui aussi il aime quelqu'un depuis longtemps, sans avoir jamais pu le lui avouer. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Gaara est aussi solitaire que toi.

_ Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, Hinata se sentirait proche de Gaara parce qu'elle trouve qu'il lui ressemble mais elle serait attirée par lui, parce qu'il est aussi seul que moi ?!

_ En gros, oui je pense que c'est ça.

_ Mais, mais, c'est moi qu'elle aime, non, demanda le blond complêtement paniqué.

_ Normalement oui, répondit le brun.

Naruto n'était pas du tout rassuré ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, faire en sorte qu'Hinata n'aime que lui. Il serait encore plus présent pour elle, il ferait des efforts, il le fallait, il se battrait pour ne pas la perdre ! Il comblerait le vide de toutes ses années que Gaara avait rattrapé en quelques jours !!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors qu'elle rentrait avec son père, Hinata fut interpellée par une voix féminine. Elle se retourna et fit face à une Sakura complètement essouflée.

_ Sakura ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Hi... Hina... Hinata...

_ Attends, reprends ton souffle.

La jeune fille arrêta sa course juste devant Hinata puis se calma. Elle inspira à fond, puis se redressa.

_ Bonjour Hiashi-san, dit-elle en se courbant.

_ Bonjour Sakura, pourquoi cours-tu ainsi de bon matin ?

_ Il fallait que je parle à Hinata.

_ Oh, mais nous allions rentrer à la maison, répondit la jeune fille avec un regard inquiet en direction de son père.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il, tu peux partir avec Sakura, tu rentreras pour le déjeuner, cela vous convient, jeunes filles ?

_ Oui merci beaucoup, répondirent-elles en choeur.

_ A plus tard Hinata.

_ Au revoir, père.

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, Sakura tira Hinata par le bras et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait aller discuter ailleurs ! Elles se rendirent donc chez la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, où les attendaient d'autres jeunes filles : Ino, Tenten et Temari.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes là, interrogea Hinata avec étonnement.

_ Sakura nous a appellé tout à l'heure, en nous disant qu'il y avait une réunion d'urgence alors on a accouru !

_ Une réunion d'urgence ?

_ Oui, oui, tu comprendras tout quand on sera dans ma chambre, aller, on y va !

Les jeunes filles entrèrent dans la maison aux allures classiques de Sakura, ses parents étaient tout les deux absents pour cause de travail, elles étaient donc seules. L'hôte prépara du thé pour ses amies, et monta un plateau avec des biscuits dans sa chambre. Elles s'assirent toutes sur le tapis devant la petite table basse en bois, et regardèrent Sakura qui avait prit position sur son lit, avec curiosité.

_ Alors ? Racontes ! Pourquoi tu nous a convoqués en urgence comme ça, s'écria Ino, très impatiente.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses les observaient avec un petit sourire mystèrieux et supérieur de celle qui était déjà au courant. Puis elle se tourna vers Hinata.

_ Je pense que c'est à la concernée de vous faire part de la grande nouvelle, expliqua-t-elle en désignant son amie.

Voyant que c'était d'elle dont on parlait, Hinata tourna la tête vers ses amies avec incompréhension puis vers Sakura.

_ M, moi ? Mais je ne vois pas de quelle grande nouvelle tu parles !

_ Hmm, oh vraiment ? Pourtant, si je te dis que vous êtes deux concernés, est-ce que tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Hinata secoua la tête.

_ Euh, non désolée, tu n'as pas un autre indice ?

_ Oh ! Bon sang !! Je parle de toi et Naruto, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un seul coup.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en comprenant tout à coup de quoi elle parlait ! Mais comment était-elle au courant, leur relation n'était connue que d'elle et de son petit ami, et elle n'était officielle que depuis deux jours à peine ! Les autres jeunes filles se jetèrent sur elle en criant.

_ TOI ET NARUTO ????

_ Euh, ahem, eh bien...

_ C'est pas la peine de le cacher Hinata, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure sur la place, c'était, comment dire, assez chaud et j'ai pas osé vous déranger, expliqua Sakura avec un petit sourire pervers.

_ NOOOOON ??? C'est vrai ???

Sakura hocha de la tête affirmativement.

_ C'est toi qui lui a appris à embrasser Hinata ?

Les filles étaient hystériques !

_ Alors ??? Vous sortez ensemble, ça y est ???

Hinata se mit à rougir, elle ne savait plus où se mettre devant ces quatre paires d'yeux braqués sur elle.

_ Oui...

_ KYYAAAAAAAAH !!!!!

Elles la serrèrent dans leurs bras à l'en étouffer ! Elles n'arrêtaient pas de rire et dire à quel point elles étaient heureuses pour la brune. Puis une fois qu'elles furent-presque- calmées, elles l'assaillirent de questions.

_ Alors comment ça s'est passé, qui a fait sa déclaration en premier, interrogea Tenten.

_ Euh, vous êtes vraiment sûres de vouloir le savoir, demanda Hinata en repensant à la scène avec honte.

_ Ben évidemment ! Allez racontes, sois pas timide !

Elle prit donc une grande inspiration, et leur déballa toute la scène. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, les filles la regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits !

_ Tu t'es jetée sur lui, s'exclama Ino en gloussant.

_ Bourrée, s'écria Tenten les yeux ronds.

_ Et presque nue, renchérit Sakura en hurlant.

_ Euuh oui, mais par pitié arrêtez de crier comme ça, j'ai suffisamment honte, se lamenta la brune en cachant son visage rouge derrière ses mains.

_ Hinata, te tu dévergondes !

_ Mais tout de même, j'ai du mal à croire que Naruto n'ai pas profité de la situation, c'est un vrai pervers, pourtant, s'exclama Sakura.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait rien fait et je le crois ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien senti en me réveillant le lendemain.

_ Humm, pas faux, d'après Sasuke tu l'aurais senti passé, déclara-t-elle d'un air entendu.

_ QUOI, s'écrièrent les quatre jeunes filles à l'unisson.

_ Les garçons ont l'habitude de se comparer dans les vestiaires, et Sasuke disait toujours que celle qui coucherait avec Naruto "le sentirait passer"expliqua-t-elle simplement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Tenten serra Hinata dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait peur pour sa première fois. La jeune fille était assez gênée, après tout, elle avait failli savoir si les dires de Sasuke étaient vrais. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Est-ce que cela faisait aussi mal que ça ? Voyant qu'elle ne parlait plus, Ino s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ T'en fais pas pour ça Hinata, si Naruto t'aime, il sera doux la première fois, il prendra soin de toi, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Merci Ino, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Cependant, quelque chose la tracassait, c'était le silence de Temari. Elle était la seule à ne pas lui avoir posé de question ou à s'être montrée encourageante. Elle avait même, une mine assez sombre comparée aux autres qui se réjouissaient du bonheur de la brune. Hinata se demandait bien pourquoi, alors elle s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa une main sur la sienne. Temari sembla se réveiller d'un seul coup, et elle retira sa main !

_ Que, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Temari, demanda Hinata un peu inquiète.

_ R, rien, c'est rien, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

_ Moi je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, tu veux me poser une question ?

Elle se renfrogna encore plus, puis tout à coup, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

_ Gaara était avec vous pendant le voyage, pas vrai ?

Ses yeux blancs s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Et tous les souvenirs des moments qu'ils avaient partagés lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle en rougit sans s'en rendre compte. Cependant, cela n'échappa pas à Sakura.

_ Hinata ? Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?

_ Je, je rougis ? Moi, je...?

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon frère, demanda Temari avec un sourire satisfait.

Tout alla très vite dans l'esprit d'Hinata ! Elle comprit pourquoi Temari était d'aussi mauvaise humeur, en vérité elle lui en voulait sûrement d'être sortie avec Naruto et pas Gaara. Elle devait être au courant des sentiments de son frère. Mais Hinata ne pouvait pas avouer tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, pas devant Sakura, ni Ino, ni Tenten. Alors que les trois jeunes filles la regardaient avec insistance, elle fut sauvé par un événement imprévu : son téléphone !

_ Allo, répondit-elle nerveusement.

_ _... _

__ _Oh c'est vous père ?! Oui, oui, je suis toujours chez Sakura.

_ _..._

_ Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite, au revoir.

Elle ferma rapidement le clapet de son portable et se tourna avec une mine désolée vers ses amies.

_ Mon père m'attend, j'avais promis de déjeuner avec lui, je suis désolée, on continuera cette conversation plus tard, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Elles acquiécèrent un peu déçues, et dirent au revoir à la jeune fille. Temari se leva à son tour, prétextant le retour de son frère et son envie de le revoir, puis elle attrapa Hinata par la main et l'entraîna dehors.

_ On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?

La brune était vraiment mal-à-l'aise, fallait-il absolument qu'elle parle à Temari de se qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?

_ Euh, T, Temari, au sujet de Gaara, je...

La blonde s'arrêta et lui barra le passage, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Oui, je compte sur toi pour me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hinata n'avait plus le choix, la grande soeur du roux ne la laisserait pas s'échapper aussi facilement, elle n'avait plus d'autre alternative que celle de lui dire la vérité.

_ Eh bien, il, il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, et...

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux et un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage.

_ Alors ça y est ! Il s'est enfin déclaré, pas trop tôt, s'écria-t-elle en interrompant involontairement Hinata.

_ Et il m'a embrassé...

Elle émit un sifflement admiratif devant la déclaration de la brune.

_ Non ?! Il a fait ça ??! Il m'impressionne là !

_ Mais, je, je ne peux pas sortir avec lui, comprends-moi, je, j'aime Naruto et lui aussi il m'aime à présent. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je veux simplement être heureuse.

Le sourire de Temari s'effaça pour laisser place à un regard furieux, elle serra les poings et avança d'un pas décidé vers Hinata. Elle l'empoigna par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux, le brune pouvait y lire sa colère, mais aussi sa tristesse.

_ Mais Gaara, il t'aime depuis si longtemps, tu es son premier amour tu le sais, ça ?!

Hinata écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

_ M, moi je suis son...?

_ Oui, il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant toi, même moi qui suis sa soeur, je n'étais pas aussi importante que toi à ses yeux. Je t'ai toujours jalousé, tu sais ?

La brune sentit son coeur se serrer en pensant qu'elle avait déjà fait souffrir deux personnes, sans même s'en rendre compte.

_ Je, je suis désolée, avant ce séjour, je n'en avais pas conscience, et je...

_ Gaara disait toujours qu'il préférait attendre, il retardait toujours le moment pour se déclarer, il était timide, certes, mais il avait surtout peur du rejet. Il a toujours été rejeté lorsque nous étions enfants, à Suna.

C'était donc cela, cette impression de déjà-vu. Il avait vécu la même enfance que Naruto...

_ Je, je l'ignorais, je, je sentais bien qu'il était seul mais...

_ Hm, ça c'est normal, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache, et il a horreur de la pitié, mais il a toujours voulu attirer ton attention, malheureusement...

_ Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Naruto je sais, moi aussi j'ai connu cette situation, avoua-t-elle douloureusement.

_ Alors, tu es la mieux placée pour comprendre ce qu'il ressent, non ?!

_ Oui, mais, je, je ne peux sortir avec lui comme ça ! Tu me demandes de renoncer à celui que j'aime ! Je reconnais qu'il a beaucoup de qualité, et je, je ressens aussi quelque chose pour lui mais je ne peux pas me forcer avec ton frère !

_ Je ne te demande pas de te forcer mais simplement de lui laisser une chance ! Ce n'est pas...

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, ses yeux étaient figés, ainsi que le reste de son corps. Elle semblait complètement paniquée, mais d'une angoisse silencieuse. Son regard fixait un point derrière Hinata, alors la jeune fille se retourna et fit face à Gaara. Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'avait-il entendue ?

_ Temari, arrêtes d'ennuyer Hinata, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

_ Mais je, Gaara...

_ Elle a été assez claire je pense, et puis je n'ai pas envie de la rendre malheureuse, alors si elle est mieux avec Naruto, je respecte ce choix.

_ Gaara-kun...

Il s'approcha lentement de la brune et caressa sa joue. La sensation de ses doigts fins qui glissaient sur sa peau était agréable et douloureuse à la fois. Comme elle aurait voulu l'aimer... Comme elle aurait voulu effacer ce regard triste de son visage... Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps pour se déclarer ? S'il l'avait fait avant Naruto... Peut-être que, peut-être...

_ Ne te reproches rien, on ne choisi pas ses sentiments, je laisserai les miens de côté... Parce que je t'aime, Hinata, dit-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Gaara-kun, je...

Une larme vint couler sur sa joue. Cette joue où il avait laissé la chaleur de ses doigts, la douceur de ses lèvres.

_ Chut, un mot de plus et je t'embrasse sur la bouche.

_ Que...?!

_ Je plaisante, vas rejoindre ton père, tu ne voudrais pas le faire attendre ?

Elle regarda sa montre et se mit à paniquer.

_ Oh mon dieu !! Déjà cette heure-là ?? Je...

_ Dépêches-toi, aller !

Elle leur dit au revoir et se mit à courir en direction de sa maison où son père l'attendait certainement furieux.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

_"_ Tu me manques..."_

* * *

**Haruko : **si vous saviez comme il m'a donné du fil à retordre, ce chapitre...

**Hinata :** fait comme te dis Tashigi-san, écrit sur word, au moins tu n'aurais plus de problèmes de sauvegarde !

**Haruko :** t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà commencé un nouveau chapitre, sauf qu'il en manque deux entre celui-là et celui qui est sur ma clé USB.

**Hinata :** tu écris dans le désordre maintenant ?!

**Haruko :** non, mais j'ai tellement d'idée, il fallait absolument que je les sorte de ma tête ! Et franchement ça soulage...

**Hinata :** *_la regarde d'un air supçonneux_* c'est quel genre d'idée dis-moi ?

**Haruko :** non mais hé ! C'est pas QUE des idées perverses (juste un peu), et comptes pas sur moi pour faire du spoil, tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci !

**Hinata :** t'as prévu un truc avec Gaara, j'en suis certaine !! Dès que tu as des idées, c'est toujours pour mettre Gaara en avant ! Pourquoi t'as pas fait du Gaa/Hina ?!

**Haruko :** beeeen, avant de commencer ma fic, je pensais pas que je m'attacherai autant à lui....

**Hinata :** oui, ben remets-toi vite dans le droit chemin (= Naru/Hina) !!

**Haruko :** *_pousse un profond soupir en pensant à toutes ses merveilleuses idées qu'elle écrira qu'Hinata le veuille ou non_* ouais, ouais...


	14. Chapter 14

Chères reviews, tendres reviews, aaaaah mes reviews adorées !!!! Je commence d'abord par l'anonyme désolée n.n'

**cyngus :** bouh, encore un ennemi de mon Gaara chéri.... Sniiif... Désolée de te décevoir mais il ne risque pas de garder ses mains dans ses poches, ni sa bouche, ni d'autres choses d'ailleurs dont nous reparlerons dans quelques chapitres. Bon alors pour la réplique du chapitre précédent, eh bien je te laisse vérifier par toi-même, hé hé. Oui je suis une sadique je l'avoue !

Maintenant la review normale !

**bachelor49 : **oui tout à fait, Gaara ne fait rien de mal, il suit ses sentiments !! Aaaah le pauvre, comme je le fais souffrir !

**Chapitre 14 : Je ne voudrais que toi**

Temari regarda Hinata s'en aller en courant, puis elle se tourna vers son frère avec colère.

_ Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ?? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire tout ça ?? T'as pourtant bien entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit, non ?! Elle ressent quelque chose pour toi !! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas tenter ta chance maintenant que tu connais ses sentiments ???

Gaara émit seulement un petit soupir las. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait poser comme questions en même pas une minute, et sans reprendre son souffle en plus. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre, autant éviter une conversation inutile... Mais sa soeur n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Elle planta son regard énervé dans celui impassible du roux.

_ Comment peux-tu rester aussi passif dans une situation pareille ?!

_ ...

Cette fois-ci Temari s'emporta pour de bon, elle ne supportait plus le silence de son frère, surtout dans un moment aussi important !

_ Mais tu vas réagir bon sang ?! Cette fille, ça fait des années que tu l'aimes ! Et tu vas laisser un idiot te la voler comme ça ?! Sans rien dire ?! NON ! Je ne le tolérais pas ! Tu vas te battre, Gaara !

Il leva les yeux vers cette boule de nerf qui semblait être sa soeur, puis détourna le regard. Il secoua doucement la tête, puis passa la main d'une manière désinvolte dans sa chevelure rousse.

_ Temari, laisses tomber, dit-il après un long silence.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais il lui lança un regard, un de ces regards dont il avait le secret, qui vous glacent le sang et vous ôtent toute envie de vous rebeller. C'est pour cela que Temari scella aussitôt ses lèvres. Elle savait que dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait plus rien à dire, la conversation, ou plutôt ce semblant de conversation était clôt.

Gaara tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir quand la blonde le retint.

_ Je veux juste que tu saches, que si tu as besoin de moi, je...

_ Je sais, dit-il avec son éternel regard impassible pour sa soeur. Salut, ajouta-t-il en s'allant.

Il marcha sans se retourner, même lorsqu'il l'entendit crier son nom au loin. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait besoin d'être seul. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il rentra à son appartement, qu'il s'écroula sur son lit, en serrant fort les draps de soie noire dans ses poings qu'il put enfin réfléchir en paix.

Temari avait raison sur plusieurs points, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'accrocher autant pour quelque chose, ou en l'occurrence, quelqu'un...

Il savait à présent qu'Hinata avait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle aimait toujours Naruto. Et comme il le lui avait déjà dit, Gaara n'avait aucune envie d'être avec elle en tant qu'amant ou même en tant que numéro deux. Il voulait Hinata pour lui seul, ou alors il ne la voulait pas.

Et si Temari avait raison ? Est-ce qu'il devait finalement, se battre pour obtenir son cœur ? Ou bien devait-il laisser ses sentiments périr sans jamais goûter au bonheur d'un amour partagé ?

Gaara sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Ce n'était plus la même souffrance qu'auparavant, c'était plus douloureux encore... Dès qu'il pensait à elle, un mélange de sensations l'envahissait. Cela allait d'un doux apaisement à une passion dévorante, en passant par une profonde tristesse.

Il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait cru une chose pareille possible. Il comprenait pas à l'époque ce sentiment que l'on appelait « amour », lorsqu'il entendait les gens en parler, il se demandait si cela existait vraiment quand on lui avait tatoué ce kanji portant son symbole sur le front. Il était convaincu que ça n'était que des chimères, que cela était une invention des gens pour se persuader qu'un éventuel bonheur à deux était possible. Et puis, son regard avait croisé celui de la jeune fille, blanc, pur, envoûtant...

Depuis ce jour-là, il savait que l'amour existait, mais, il n'en connaissait qu'une seule facette : celle de l'amour à sens unique. Pour lui, la notion de réciproque était encore contestable.

Il se recroquevilla sur son lit, ses membres tremblaient, sa main était serrée sur sa poitrine, il avait mal... Il revoyait ces images de la fille qu'il aimait avec l'autre... Il les imaginait en train de s'embrasser, il voyait son sourire tourné vers l'autre, ses yeux brillant de cet amour qui lui était inaccessible...

_ Pourquoi, murmura-t-il.

Il lui aurait suffit de déclarer son amour avant, et alors ce sourire, peut-être, ce regard, peut-être que...

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata eut à peine le temps de sortir ses clefs avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant elle. Son père se tenait dans l'embrasure, avec un air très sévère.

_ Tu as vingt minutes de retard.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en se courbant.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger, Hinata sur ses talons. Il tira sa chaise, puis s'assit, mais il ne toucha pas à son assiette. Dès que la jeune fille fut assise à son tour, il leva la tête vers elle.

_ Ta sœur a déjà mangé, je t'ai attendu, mais le déjeuner est froid maintenant, ajouta-t-il comme pour la faire culpabiliser encore plus.

_ Pardon...

Elle prit ses baguettes et commença à manger. Heureusement, le froid n'avait presque rien gâché au goût. A part peut-être, celui de la soupe miso, Hinata la préférait chaude, mais elle finit malgré tout son repas, dans le silence. Elle avait pour principe de ne jamais gaspiller la nourriture. Ni elle, ni Hiashi ne prononçaient un seul mot. Ils étaient chacun dans leurs pensées, le seul moment où ils se parlèrent fut quand Hinata voulut débarrasser son assiette.

_ C'était très bon, merci, dit-elle en inclinant la tête, je peux me lever de table ?

_ Oui, et profites-en pour faire la vaisselle.

_ Très bien.

La jeune fille fit ce que son père lui avait demandé, puis elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle jeta son sac sur son bureau puis alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller qu'elle serrait très fort dans ses mains. La journée avait été mouvementée...

Il y avait d'abord eu cet incident avec Gaara, dont elle se demandait encore comment Naruto l'avait pardonné... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire que « _ça ne lui avait pas déplu_ » ?! D'accord il fallait être honnête, mais toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, le blond avait dû être blessé devant cette déclaration, en tout cas, elle, l'aurait été si il lui avait dit une chose pareille.

Rien que de penser à Naruto embrassant une autre fille, elle en était malade... C'était si simple d'être jalouse, pourquoi était-ce donc si dur de n'aimer que lui ? Toute son enfance durant, il avait été le seul pour elle, jamais l'idée de penser à un autre garçon ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

Elle voulait retrouver cet état d'esprit, ce sentiment qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois...

Elle voulait simplement qu'il soit le seul... Le seul à faire vibrer son cœur, le seul à accélérer sa respiration, le seul à occuper son esprit...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis une dernière pensée lui vint. Le seul à la faire frissonner de plaisir en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Tout cela lui manquait terriblement, et lorsqu'elle sentit dans tout son être l'envie d'être auprès de lui, Hinata se leva brusquement. Elle courut à son bureau, prit son téléphone, et composa rapidement le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle attendit, le cœur battant, une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois, puis un bruit à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique, et enfin une voix familière.

_ _Allô ? Hinata, c'est toi ?_

C'était un son si doux à ses oreilles, cette voix qui lui réchauffait le cœur, et le faisait palpiter plus fort encore.

_ O, oui.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, ta voix tremble ?_

Argh ! Mais pourquoi percevait-il aussi bien le son de sa voix ?

_ N, non, ce, ce n'est rien. Enfin, je, c'est juste que...

_ _Je t'écoute, vas-y, dis-moi, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

_ Tu me manques...

Cette réplique fut suivie d'un long silence, aucun des deux ne parla pendant cinq longues minutes. Hinata angoissait de plus en plus, son cœur battait la chamade, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

_ _Toi aussi, toi aussi tu me manques, dit-il enfin._

Elle sentit la pression se relâcher tout à coup. Cette simple phrase dite par lui, et c'était comme si tous ses soucis s'envolaient, comme si tous ses doutes disparaissaient. C'était si simple d'aimer. De l'aimer, lui. Oui, une évidence, une douce évidence.

Mais, il fallait qu'elle règle un dernier détail.

_ Je, je suis désolée, pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

_ _Tout à l'heure ? C'est-à-dire ?_

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, pour se sentir en sécurité.

_ Au sujet, du, du baiser que Gaara m'a...

__ Je ne t'en veux pas, l'interrompit-il. Mais je veux juste savoir une chose._

Elle était surprise par sa rapidité à répondre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise cela. Que voulait-il savoir ?

_ O, oui ?

_ _Hinata, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

Pourquoi posait-il une question pareille ?! La réponse était pourtant évidente !

_ Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Tu, tu en doutes ?

_ _Non, enfin, je me demandais si, tu, tu m'aimeras toujours, hein ?_

_ Je t'ai toujours aimé, Naruto, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ?

_ _Parce que, non, pour rien... J'ai envie de te voir, Hinata..._

_ Moi aussi, c'est drôle, on ne s'est quitté qu'il n'y a que quelques heures pourtant !

_ _Oui, mais c'est trop long, je veux te voir, maintenant ! _

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, 15h 35...

_ Tu veux venir à la maison ?

_ _C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais, t'es sûr que ton père sera d'accord pour me voir ? Il vient tout juste d'accepter notre relation..._

__ _Oui, tu as raison. Alors, euh, tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part ?

_ _Oui ! Euh, à la plage, ça te va ?_

Hinata hésitait, est-ce que son père la laisserait sortir ? Après tout, elle était en vacances, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser, non ?

_ Je vais demander à mon père, ne raccroches pas, surtout !

Elle posa le téléphone sur son lit, puis descendit les marches d'escaliers quatre à quatre. Son père était dans son bureau, alors, elle inspira un grand coup et frappa doucement à la porte.

_ Oui ?

_ Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger père, est-ce que, est-ce que je pourrais sortir un moment ?

Il leva un sourcil réprobateur.

_ Tu viens seulement de rentrer de voyage, tu es allée chez une amie, et tu veux déjà ressortir ?

_ S'il vous plait, je suis en vacances, je veux simplement en profiter un maximum, puisque j'ai fini mes devoirs en avance.

Hiashi soupira, prit un stylo et commença à attraper diverses feuilles sur son bureau.

_ Vas-y, mais, je te préviens, le couvre-feu est à 19h.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille ! Elle avait réussi ! Elle se courba devant lui en ne cessant de le remercier, puis elle partit en courant dans sa chambre où elle saisit le combiné.

_ Allô ?!

_ _Alors ?_

_ Mon père est d'accord, je sors tout de suite et on se rejoint là-bas, ok ?!

_ _Parfait ! J'ai hâte, à tout de suite ! _

_ Oui !

Elle raccrocha et serra l'objet contre sa poitrine. Tout s'était déroulé au-delà de ses espérances, et maintenant, elle allait le voir ! Hinata se dépêcha de descendre, elle prit ses chaussures et une fois dehors, elle courut vers la plage comme si sa vie en dépendait !

_______________________________________________________________________

Naruto l'attendait déjà depuis dix minutes. Il avait fait vite, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé... C'était étrange, la simple idée de la revoir l'avait poussé à accélérer ses pas.

Il se tenait debout sur le ponton en bois et il fixait la mer. Comme il n'y avait pas de nuages, elle se colorait d'un beau bleu presque transparent, sur lequel le soleil brillait.

La chaleur estivale lui donnait envie de plonger dans l'eau, mais il préférait attendre l'arrivée d'Hinata. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et le souvenir de cette nuit, la nuit du matsuri lui revint à l'esprit. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments...

_ Naruto !!

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à celle qu'il attendait. Elle avait un sourire magnifique laissant découvrir ses jolies dents blanches. Sa seule présence suffisait à le rendre heureux, alors sans plus attendre, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

_ Tu m'as manquée, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et agrippa son tee-shirt. Ensuite, elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse et se pressa davantage contre lui.

_ Toi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Naruto prit son visage et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Elle répondit à son baiser, et entrouvrit un peu la bouche pour l'approfondir, il se laissa tenter par son invitation.

Leurs baisers devinrent plus passionnés, Naruto laissa courir ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille, une un peu plus bas sur sa taille et l'autre un peu plus haut vers sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il la repoussa brusquement.

_ Ex, excuses-moi, mais si on continue comme ça je risque de perdre le contrôle.

_ D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

Il s'assit sur le ponton et Hinata vint se placer tranquillement à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui prit la main.

_ Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on est venu ici ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

_ Tu étais en sous-vêtements, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, dit-il en riant.

Hinata lâcha sa main et se détourna du garçon. Puis, elle recroquevilla sa tête sur ses genoux. Naruto vint se placer devant elle et lorsqu'il releva son visage, il se rendit compte que celui-ci était tout rouge. Il se mit à sourire et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle finit par céder...

_ Mais, mais je, c'était simplement plus pratique pour courir !!

_ Et si quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'avais vu, t'aurais fait comment, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il la sentit se crisper lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau. Il était heureux de constater qu'il lui faisait toujours de l'effet.

_ Il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était à la fête...

Naruto décida de l'embêter encore un peu, histoire de se venger, et de se défouler. Il prit sa voix la plus sensuelle et il la regarda avec des yeux charmeurs.

_ Mais j'étais là moi, tu n'étais pas gênée à l'idée que je te voit ?

_ Je, je n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment, tout ce que je voulais c'était te retrouver...

Naruto approchait doucement son visage du sien, et il voyait bien qu'elle commençait à perdre ses moyens. Le garçon avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire, mais il continua.

_ Pourquoi tu voulais me retrouver ?

_ Parce que tu étais parti sans rien dire, et après ce qui s'était passé, je, j'avais peur que tu sois fâché...

Elle baissa la tête, son regard s'était teinté de tristesse. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Pourquoi était-il parti déjà ? Soudain, il eut un flash ! La partie de tir à la carabine ! Hinata et Gaara lèvres contre lèvres ! Ce sentiment de trahison qui l'avait étouffé.

_ Ouais, j'étais fâché, contre toi, contre lui, contre moi aussi...

_ Contre toi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, parce qu'il avait été plus rapide, j'aurais dû, j'en sais rien moi, te... Hmm...

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa copine se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Est-ce que c'était le fait de se retrouver sur ce ponton, ça lui aurait donné envie de continuer ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu achever la dernière fois ?

Oh, et puis, peu importaient les raisons finalement. Il se laissa faire, et s'allongea sur le dos emportant la jeune fille avec lui, ou plutôt sur lui.

_ Voilà ce que tu aurais pu faire Naruto, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle après avoir rompu leur échange.

_ Oui en effet, si je ne m'était pas enrhumé, on aurait pu faire ça depuis longtemps, dit-il en la serrant davantage.

_ Hmm, je vois que tu as autant d'envie que ce jour-là...

Le blond rougit à cette remarque, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était un peu sa faute à elle, si il était aussi excité ! Rien que de sentir son corps contre le sien, il avait envie d'elle !

Soudain, il sentit une autre vibration, puis une mélodie. Sa main fouilla à tâtons dans les poches de son pantalon et enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit l'engin et le colla contre son oreille.

_ Allô ?!

_ _Ah ben quand même ! Tu as fini par décrocher ! _

Naruto qui n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le nom, reconnut par contre automatiquement le ton impatient de son interlocuteur.

_ Sakura ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

_ _Je t'appelle juste pour te rappeler que dans deux semaines c'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke, t'as pas oublié j'espère ?! _

Il se frappa le front violemment. L'anniversaire de Sasuke évidemment qu'il avait oublié !! Avec tout ces événements comment voulait-elle qu'il s'en souvienne ?!

_ Euuuh, ouais, ouais, bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Ha ! Ha ! Aaah...

_ _T'avais oublié pas vrai ?_

_ Euuuh, non pas du tout !!

_ _Mens pas, t'es pas doué pour ça. Enfin, bref, on va faire une fête dans la cabane près de la plage, une fête surprise bien entendu, et j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides, Hinata peut venir elle aussi !_

_ Ah ? Sérieux ?! C'est cool ! Et quand est-ce qu'on commence les préparatifs ?

_ _Demain ! A 11h, sois pas en retard ! Aller, à plus ! _

_ Ouais, ciao !

Il raccrocha et leva la tête vers sa petite qui le regardait avec un air interrogateur.

_ T'es officiellement invitée à être l'esclave de Sakura pendant deux semaines, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Que, quoi ?!

_ C'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke, le 23 juillet, et on a deux semaines pour préparer la cabane qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la plage, pour faire une fête surprise !

_ Et pourquoi tu dis que Sakura va faire de moi son esclave ?

_ Parce que quand il s'agit de Sasuke, elle devient terrifiante, j'imagine qu'elle voudra que tout soit parfait, mais t'en fais pas, je serais avec toi, on va souffrir ensemble !

_ Hmm, tant que tu es avec moi, tout va bien, dit-elle en posant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement après cela, deux semaines, ils allaient passer encore deux semaines ensemble. Naruto était comblé, il avait vraiment hâte d'y être !

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

_"_ Chacun aura une tâche bien définie, je vais vous donner une liste de ce que vous aurez à faire, et je ne veux aucune protestations, comprit ?!"_

* * *

**Haruko :** enfin fini, j'en voyais plus le bout !!

**Hinata :** t'as enfin écrit sur word, c'est bien, et je vois que tout va pour le mieux entre Naruto et moi, c'est merveilleux !!

**Haruko :** *_détourne le regard en entendant la dernière phrase prononcée_* ouais, ouais merveilleux...

**Hinata :** *_la regarde d'un air méfiant_* tu me caches quelque chose, je me trompe ?

**Haruko :** *_sent des gouttes de sueur froide perler le long de ses tempes_* mais, mais non pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

**Hinata :** d'abord le fait que tu mentes trèèèèès mal, ensuite que tu rigoles bizarrement (bon ça c'est tout le temps, mais bon), en fait ce chapitre, c'est le calme avant la tempête, pas vrai ?!

**Haruko :** je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat ! Y en a marre des SPOILS !!!

**Hinata :** *_fait une petite moue craquante avec les yeux du petit-chiot-perdu-dans-la-montagne_* Haruko-saaaan, s'il te plaiiiiiiit !!

**Haruko :** *_évite de la regarder droit dans les yeux, elle se brûlerait les siens autrement, et détourne le sujet_* booon, chers lecteurs je tiens à préciser que le lemon Naru/Hina est prévu pour trèèèèèèèès bientôt (non, non pas le prochain chapitre, il faut pas rêver non plus !), alors ça mérite une petite review, non ?

**Naruto :** *_débarque tel un boulet de canon, complètement essouflé* _DU LEMON ???? J'ai bien entendu ??? C'est pas une blague ???!

**Haruko :** *_sourit de façon trèèèèès perverse_* oui, gnihihihi !! Tu vas enfiiiiin pouvoir t'adonner à tout mes, euh pardon je veux dire "tes" plaisirs pervers avec ta chère et tendre !

**Naruto :** *_saute de joie et cours partout un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_* c'est merveilleux !! C'est la première fois que je viens dans une fin de chapitre, et, et j'apprends qu'il va y avoir un lemon, aaaah, je suis un homme comblé !!

**Haruko :** oui ! Félicitations pour ta première apparition, alors que dirais-tu de nous faire un petit strip-tease pour fêter, ça ?

**Naruto :** *_effectue un strip-tease très hot devant les yeux pleins d'étoiles de l'auteur et de sa chérie d'amûr (sur la musique de Lady Marmelade, faut bien planter le décor, non ? Et puis avouez que ça vous excite, hein ? Oui, oui, je parle bien à vous derrière votre écran !!)*_

**Hinata :** *_s'effondre dans son sang en voyant Naruto apparaitre en boxer après sa merveilleuse prestation*_

**Naruto : **_*s'arrête immédiatement en voyant Hinata qui git au sol, inanimée* _Mon dieu !!! Hinata !!! Réveilles-toi !!!! Comment tu veux qu'on fasse un lemon si tu t'évanouis pour si peu ????

**Haruko :** *_essais de cacher le fait qu'elle est morte de rire_* t'en fais pas, elle va s'en remettre, bon et après ce petit épisode, j'attends vos reviews !!!


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou, désolée d'avoir tant trainé pour publier ce nouveau chapitre, j'avais deux raisons ou plutôt trois, mais la troisième est liée à la deuxième en fait. n.n

1) Je voulais voir si j'avais plus de reviews en mettant plus de temps à publier, résultat ? Pas du tout... -_-' Vas-y moques-toi Tashigi, je sais que tu en meures d'envie ! èé

2) J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic ! Du Gaa/Hina ! Hé, hé ! Oui je sais, vous me trouvez horrible... Mais bon, du coup cette fic m'a prit du temps, j'ai écrit des chapitres un peu au hasard, le premier est fini, j'attends de finir le deuxième et après je la met sur le site ! Vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qui se passe dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Bizarre...

3) J'ai du mal à enchainer les chapitres, j'ai des idées mais c'est dur !! A chaque fois que je commence un nouveau chapitre c'est flou dans ma tête !!

Bien, sur ces explications, je vais maintenant passer aux réponses des rares reviews, -reviews anonymes j'entends, on a plus le droit de répondre aux autres- qui m'ont été adressés, (te marres pas Tashigi, c'est vraiment agaçant !!! èé) :

**cygnus crew **: alors comme ça Gaara est comme toi ? C'est marrant ! XD Et désolée de te décevoir, mais il n'ira pas draguer ni Sakura, ni Ino, d'abord parce qu'il n'est pas aussi désespéré pour faire ça, même pas pour attirer l'attention d'Hinata en plus il en a pas besoin. :p Je suis vraiment triste de savoir qu'au fil des chapitres tu détestes de plus en plus Gaara, au point de le haïr... Et j'ai comme dans l'idée que ça ne va pas s'arranger, hélas T_T

**Atsumori~** : hé hé, un commentaire sur notre couple d'amoureux, ça me change des messages haineux à l'égard de Gaara. Par "romantique" tu entends "guimauve" ou "romantique, du genre chou" ? Désolée de te poser la question, mais j'écris tellement de choses mièvres, c'est vraiment agaçant !!! Alors comme ça tu as peur quand il a sorti son engin ? Hé, hé mon plan a fonctionné, gniarck, gniarck (P.S : désolée de te voler ta réplique Tashigi, mais pour une fois que mon plan fonctionne !!). J'ai fait exprés de mettre un quiproco à cet endroit, je trouvais ça marrant ! XD Alors comme ça toi aussi tu es une perverse ?! O.O QUEL BONHEUR !!! J'aim tellement rencontrer mes semblables !! Et en effet, le LEMON est prévu pour bientôt !!! Encore un peu de patience, oui je sais, c'est dur !!!

Voilà, je vous laisse à présent savourer ce chapitre qui je l'espère ne sera pas trop dégoulinant de guimauve !

Desiderata-girl

**Chapitre 15 : L'anniversaire de Sasuke**

Naruto se leva en pleine forme le lendemain matin. La séance de baisers avec Hinata la veille l'avait complètement remit d'aplomb, et il se sentait d'attaque pour les deux semaines de travail à venir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de travail scolaire, mais de préparatif en vue d'une fête géniale !

Il ouvrit les fenêtres laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans son appartement, l'inondant d'une douce lumière. Puis, d'un pas rapide, le garçon se dirigea vers la douche, pour être sûr d'être propre dès que sa petite amie viendrait le chercher.

Elle sonna à la porte une demi-heure plus tard, et ce fut un Naruto vêtu d'un short en jean, torse nu qui vint lui ouvrir.

_ Salut toi, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Hinata répondit à son baiser, et le laissa l'attirer, une main sur sa taille, dans son appartement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

_ Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Non, mon oreiller n'était pas assez moelleux, répondit-il en blottissant sa tête blonde contre la poitrine moelleuse de la jeune fille.

_ Hi ! Hi ! Arrêtes, tu me chatouilles !

_ Si tu veux, on peut continuer ça sur le canapé, je suis un expert en chatouilles, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Mais la brune le repoussa gentiment, avec un air à la fois sévère et amusé.

_ Non, on n'a pas le temps, tu dois d'abord prendre ton petit déjeuner, ensuite on devra rejoindre les autres à la plage, et puis...

Naruto se mit à bouder, il avait très envie lui, de jouer avec sa petite amie. Mais son ventre l'empêcha de protester en indiquant à Hinata qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé.

_ Grrr, stupide estomac !

_ Je t'ai fait à manger avant de partir, tiens !

Le garçon prit la boite que lui tendait la jeune fille, et l'ouvrit néanmoins avec envie. À chaque fois, ce qu'elle préparait était toujours délicieux. Il fut agréablement surpris une fois de plus en découvrant des pancakes, qui semblaient encore tout chauds !

_ Je me suis dépêchée pour venir, et je t'ai mis des mini capsules de Nutella, tu, tu aimes ça, hein ?

_ J'adore ! Merci, répondit-il en l'embrassant avec toute la passion d'un homme heureux.

Hinata lui conseilla de faire chauffer le Nutella pour qu'il soit plus liquide sur les pancakes. Il dévora littéralement le contenu de la boite, et Hinata riait de le voir engloutir en un temps record sa préparation.

_ Tu t'es mis du Nutella sur le menton, prévint-elle pliée en deux.

_ Ah ? Encore ? Décidément ! Tu me l'enlèves s'il te plait ?

_ Avec plaisir, susurra-t-elle avant de lécher avec envie le liquide sucré.

Naruto était heureux en repensant à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vécu cette situation. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Hinata n'était plus aussi timide, et osait tout. Il était content lorsqu'il pouvait l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras, choses qu'il s'interdisait une semaine auparavant, dans ce même appartement.

Parfois, elle redevenait la jeune fille timide qui le faisait craquer, mais elle avait aussi ses moments entreprenants. Il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'elle riait, elle était trop mignonne, mais ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, c'était lorsqu'elle souriait.

_ Hinata, commença-t-il en s'approchant doucement de sa petite amie.

_ Oui ?

Il la souleva du sol, déclanchant un cri de surprise de la part de la jeune fille, puis la prit dans ses bras. Il traversa l'appartement, et la déposa délicatement sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la serra, avant de poser son autre main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa tendrement. Ses longs doigts parcoururent son visage couleur porcelaine, puis se glissèrent dans sa chevelure noire.

Ses yeux bleu azur plongèrent dans l'immensité nacrée de sa petite amie, et lentement, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que le bout de leur nez se frôle.

_ Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir, et détourna le regard, apparemment gênée.

_ M, moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Décidément, elle était trop mignonne ! Et Naruto ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser encore, encore et encore. Ils échangèrent de nombreux baisers, des longs, des courts, des tendres, des passionnés, des enflammés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent allongés sur le canapé, Hinata étendue sous Naruto, le souffle court, ses bras fins entourant le dos puissant du blond. Le jeune homme glissa discrètement ses mains sous le débardeur bleu ciel, de sa petite amie et les fit remonter lentement le long de son corps.

_ A, ah, Na, Naruto, a, attends !

L'interpellé leva la tête avec une mine surprise vers celle qui venait de prononcer son nom.

_ Ben quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

Il fixa intensément la jeune fille, dont le visage avait viré au rouge écrevisse et qui semblait complètement paniquée.

_ Euh, non, ce, c'est pas ça, mais, euh, on, on doit y aller, ce, sinon on va être en retard, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix pas très assurée.

Naruto retira à regret du sein, la main à laquelle était accrochée sa montre et constata qu'en effet, il était bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous. Il poussa un long soupir de frustration et tourna la tête vers Hinata.

_ Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ?

_ De, de quoi tu parles ?

_ Du fait que tu ne veuilles pas, la dernière fois aussi, tu n'avais pas voulu...

_ Mais, ça, ça n'a rien à voir, je, j'en ai envie, mais, mais là on doit y aller, ce, c'est tout.

_ T'en a envie ?! C'est vrai ?! C'est pas une blague ?!

_ Euh, non, je, j'ai vraiment envie, que, que tu recommences ce que tu avais fait la dernière fois, avoua-t-elle en rougissant au maximum.

Naruto se mit à sourire, cela avait dû lui demander pas mal d'effort de dire cette simple phrase. Alors il décida de ne rien faire pour le moment, il se redressa et laissa à sa petite le loisir de se relever à son tour. Elle descendit son débardeur et le regarda avec un petit sourire désolé.

_ Fais pas cette-là, je peux attendre, dit-il en la regardant avec gentillesse.

_ Mais, tu n'en as pas trop marre d'attendre justement ?

Naruto était un peu décontenancé par la question soudaine de la jeune fille.

_ Euuh, ben, je peux me retenir, je suis pas une bête sauvage quand même !

_ Oui je sais, ne t'en fais pas, mais c'est juste que, depuis la dernière fois, je, tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de...

_ Hinata, on devrait peut-être y aller, dit-il en se levant sans regarder la jeune fille.

Il avait réussi à se calmer, mais depuis tout à l'heure, Hinata lui faisait des avances sans s'en rendre compte, ou alors elle s'inquiétait simplement pour lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il quitte cet appartement sinon, il risquait de se laisser emporter par le désir qui le dévorait à petit feu.

La jeune fille ne dit plus rien, s'en suivit donc un silence de mort entre les deux amoureux. Naruto alla dans sa chambre pour prendre un tee-shirt, ainsi que ses clefs, puis il retrouva Hinata à l'entrée de son appartement.

La brune avait le regard fixé au sol, et semblait vraiment triste. Naruto se promit de la prendre dans ses bras, une fois dehors, il ne voulait pas la laisser dans un état pareil.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière elle, le garçon serra sa petite amie à l'en étouffer.

_ Na, Naruto ?! Que, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

_ Je suis désolé, je voulais pas être froid avec toi, mais depuis tout à l'heure, je, j'ai du mal à me retenir, t'es trop mignonne, et c'est dur de te résister.

Hinata ne répondit rien, mais il sentit qu'elle rougissait. C'était comme ça, il devinait sans peine tous les détails de son comportement. En même temps, elle n'était pas compliquée à comprendre, enfin sauf pour ce qui était d'aller plus loin que des baisers.

Dans ces moments-là, et bien qu'ils ne furent pas aussi nombreux que ça, Hinata était plutôt dure à cerner. Au tout début, c'était elle qui le lui avait proposé, et elle disait qu'elle avait envie qu'il recommence mais comment savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ?

Le tirant de ses pensées, la jeune fille, posa nerveusement les mains dans le dos du blond, et agrippa fébrilement son tee-shirt.

_ Ce, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je, je sais que c'est dur pour toi...

_ Eh ! Je suis pas une bête sauvage, je te l'ai déjà dit, je peux me retenir, c'est juste que tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, c'est tout. Et puis, je sais jamais vraiment quand tu en as envie ou pas, c'est le problème avec vous les filles...

Hinata se dégagea froidement de son étreinte et tourna la tête d'un air sombre.

_ Désolée d'être une fille...

Naruto se frappa intérieurement, mais quel idiot, lui et la psychologie féminine ça faisait deux ! Il essaya de rattraper rapidement son erreur.

_ Non mais, le prends pas comme ça !! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que, on voit pas vraiment quand vous avez envie, moi tu le sais tout de suite, mais moi, je peux pas le voir, ni le sentir.

La jeune fille consentit enfin après quelques minutes à lui accorder un regard. Elle lui sourit mais il voyait bien qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour la bêtise qu'il avait dite.

_ Dans ce cas, demandes-moi avant, je te répondrais.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en fixant sa petite amie.

_ Quoi ? C'est tout ?

_ Tu vois une autre solution, demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

Naruto était un peu déçue par l'attitude froide d'Hinata, il préférait quand elle était douce et gentille...

_ Euh, non, je...

_ Bon, écoutes ne t'en fais pas pour ça, et allons-y, les autres vont s'impatienter, coupa-t-elle avec un petit sourire en lui prenant la main.

Naruto sentit la pression se relâcher doucement, alors il risqua une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Alors, je, je suis pardonné ?

Hinata le regarda d'un air sérieux, et il déglutit, sachant que la suite ne risquait pas d'être tendre.

_ C'est vrai que tu n'es pas « mister délicatesse » question femme, mais chacun à ses défauts, je ne suis pas parfaite, et je n'en exige pas autant de toi. Moi je t'aime pour toi, si tu n'étais pas comme ça, peut-être que je ne serais pas tombé amoureuse de toi.

_ Hinata, murmura-t-il tout ému.

En le voyant ainsi, la jeune fille se mit à rougir, et serra davantage la main du garçon, signe qui trahissait sa nervosité.

_ A, allons-y...

_ Oui, s'écria-t-il en posant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Il était tout content, un plaisir simple comme celui-là regonflait son moral à bloc ! Oui, il lui suffisait d'entendre Hinata lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et le monde devenait beau tout à coup.

Soudain, la jeune fille se mit à regarder nerveusement de droite à gauche, et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa. Naruto fut vraiment surpris par cette attitude soudaine, mais il prit par au baiser avec plaisir.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, avant de le regarder en rougissant.

_ Dé, désolée, je, ça m'a prit, co, comme ça...

_ Faut pas t'excuser pour ça, au contraire, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire béat.

_ D'a, d'accord...

Ils partirent main dans la main, heureux et amoureux.

______________________________________________

Une fois arrivés à la cabane, Hinata se rendit compte que fort heureusement, ils n'étaient pas les derniers. Tout leurs amis étaient en train de discuter, seule la jeune fille aux cheveux rose semblait s'être rendue compte de leur présence.

En effet, Sakura se dirigea vers eux d'un air sévère.

_ Eeeeh ben, vous en avez mis du temps, vous avez de la chance que Shikamaru ne se soit pas encore réveillé !

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, toutes les conversations cessèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus.

Hinata se confondit en excuse le visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Elle se tourna vers Naruto mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

Sakura s'en inquiéta et secoua une main devant son visage mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

_ Euh, Naruto ? Tu m'entends ?

La seule réaction du garçon fut un large sourire et un regard perdu dans le vague.

_ Hinataaaa...

Ino, Sakura et Tenten se mirent à rire, elles seules dans la pièce étaient au courant de la relation toute neuve des deux jeunes gens. Hinata se mit à rougir encore plus en comprenant soudainement l'état de béatitude de son petit ami. Il était encore ivre de leurs baisers passés.

_ Na, Naruto, euh, ré, réveilles-toi, on est arrivés.

Etrangement, dès qu'il entendit la voix de son amour, Naruto sembla de retour sur la terre ferme.

_ Hein ?

Hinata lui fit comprendre timidement que tout le monde était là, et le garçon ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien.

_ Yo ! Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?!

Ils le fixèrent tous d'un air blasé en se demandant si c'était possible d'être aussi bête que lui. Seul Lee était heureux et surexcité, comme à son habitude. Il leva un poing vers le ciel et se mit à crier :

_ Ouais ! La fougue de la jeunesse a encore triomphé !

Tenten lui asséna un coup derrière la tête en le traitant d'idiot, mais Lee n'en démordait pas.

_ Mais enfin regardes ! Ils sont enfin amoureux !! C'est tellement merveilleux !

La déclaration du garçon à sourcils proéminents fut suivie de nombreuses réactions diverses : les filles se mirent à sourire, Neji manqua de s'étouffer en apprenant que sa cousine sortait avec l'idiot du village, Saï se contenta de faire son éternel sourire inexpressif mais il était tout de même heureux, Shino resta impassible (on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense derrière ses lunettes), Chôji sourit mais continua à manger ses chips, Kiba fit une tête de six pieds de long, Kankuro retint un hoquet surpris et Gaara eut un visage encore plus fermé que d'ordinaire.

_ Ah, ah, vous vous en êtes rendus compte, hein, s'exclama Naruto tout fier.

_ C'est pas vraiment difficile, répondit une voix traînante derrière lui, tu lui tient la main et en plus t'as un sourire de vieux gâteux sur le visage.

Hinata et Naruto se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et firent face à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval haute.

_ Shikamaru !

_ C'est moi.

Sakura lui fonça dessus tel un boulet de canon.

_ Crétin !! Espèce de sale flemmard !! T'es le dernier on attendait plus que toi !!!

_ Si tu veux te plaindre à quelqu'un, plains-toi à Temari, c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai eu autant de mal à me lever, expliqua-t-il en pointant du pouce la jeune fille blonde derrière lui.

_ C'est ça ouais, t'étais bien content hier soir quand...

Le brun la coupa immédiatement avant qu'elle ne divulgue davantage les secrets -pas vraiment secrets- de leur vie de couple.

_ Bref, pourquoi tu nous as tous convoqués ici Sakura ?

L'Haruno bien contente d'être au centre des attentions, se tourna vers la petite assemblée avec un grand sourire, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

_ Chacun aura une tâche bien définie, je vais vous donner une liste de ce que vous aurez à faire, et je ne veux aucune protestation, comprit ?!

Mais elle fut automatiquement critiquée par sa meilleure amie.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi on devrait tout accepter sans rien dire ?

_ Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi tu te plains alors que tu ne sais même pas encore ce que tu vas avoir à faire ?

Piquée au vif, Ino ne sut plus quoi dire, et baissa les yeux d'un air gêné. Satisfaite d'avoir gagné cet échange verbal, Sakura poursuivit son explication.

_ Je vais commencer par les filles, ce sera plus court. Alors, Ino, puisque tu te demandais ce que tu allais faire, je te charge de la décoration de la cabane ! Avec ton sens de l'esthétique, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

La blonde releva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, cette mission lui convenait parfaitement.

_ Ok ! J'ai déjà mon idée sur le sujet !

_ Parfait, Tenten, maintenant, tu seras chargée de l'animation avec Lee, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux jeunes gens. Vous êtes aussi énergiques l'un que l'autre, je suis certaine que vous saurez trouver de bonnes idées pour mettre de l'ambiance !

_ Roger, s'écria le brun, dans une parfaite pose "nice guy".

_ Ok, acquiesça la brune aux macarons.

Ils partirent dans un coin pour discuter de ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Puis l'Haruno continua en se tournant vers la petite assemblée.

_ Ah, j'allais oublier, Saï, dit-elle en interpellant le garçon brun, tu aideras Ino pour décorer, tu as un certain sens artistique qui ne pourra que l'aider !

_ D'accord.

Il partit rejoindre la blonde qui réfléchissait déjà à son projet de décoration, laissant Sakura continuer son discours.

_ Kiba, Shino et Kankuro, vous allez aider Ino et Saï pour les installations, vous êtes musclés, donc vous n'aurez aucun mal à transporter des choses lourdes si besoin est.

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers les deux adolescents qui débâtaient de façon pacifique, autrement dit, Saï proposait des idées et Ino bavait devant lui en acceptant tout ce qu'il lui disait.

Sakura observa les personnes restantes, et consulta ses notes.

_ Bon alors, Neji, Shikamaru et Naruto, vous aurez pour mission d'occuper Sasuke, vous ferez des roulements tous les jours pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

_ Et en quoi ça consiste exactement, demanda le blond un peu sceptique.

_ Je ne sais pas moi, creuses-toi la cervelle si tant est que tu en ais une...

_ Peuh !

_ Tu peux commencer tout de suite si tu veux !

_ Ouais, ouais...

Naruto poussa un soupir las, puis se pencha vers Hinata pour lui donner un baiser d'au revoir. La jeune fille se mit à rougir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça en public. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, elle lui rendit son baiser et le laissa s'en aller.

Sakura passa une main dans ses cheveux et replaça une mèche qui la gênait avant de regarder le reste du groupe.

_ Bien, qui nous reste-t-il ? Ah oui ! Chôji, tu vas t'occuper du menu !

L'interpellé leva la tête sans cesser de grignoter ses chips.

_ Hm ? Je ne sais pas cuisiner tu sais ?

Sakura leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis elle secoua la tête d'un air embêté.

_ Ah, ça c'est embêtant.

Contre toute attente, une petite voix se fit entendre juste à côté d'elle.

_ M, moi, je peux, si tu veux, proposa timidement la jeune Hinata.

Sakura lui sourit chaleureusement, la Hyûga était un peu gênée, mais bon, si elle pouvait rendre service, après tout, autant se rendre utile ! Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu par contre, ce fut la réaction d'une autre personne qui jusqu'à présent ne s'était pas faite entendre.

_ Moi aussi, renchérit Gaara.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air choqué, personne ne s'attendait à une chose pareille venant de lui !

Sakura se reprit, la surprise passée, elle fut toute contente de savoir qu'elle aurait deux cuisiniers pour le prix d'un !

_ Parfait, c'est parfait ! Bon alors je compte sur vous les amis !

Les trois adolescents hochèrent affirmativement de la tête et commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils pourraient préparer le soir de la fête.

Chôji, qui trouvait de l'intérêt pour une conversation, affichait un sourire heureux.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire, un buffet avec plein de plats divers, ou bien une entrée, un plat et un dessert, sachant que le dit dessert sera évidemment un gâteau ?

Hinata était perplexe, c'était la première fois qu'elle devrait cuisiner pour quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ses capacités.

_ Euh, on, on est pas obligé de voir les choses en grand, tu, tu sais, Chôji-kun ?

Gaara ne disait rien mais il semblait en pleine réflexion. Chôji lui avait l'air déçu par les paroles d'Hinata.

_ Mais, pourquoi tu dis ça, tu sais cuisiner, non ?

_ Euh, o, oui, mais pour l'instant, je, je n'ai jamais vraiment...

_ Si on prend un livre de recette, tu pourrais y arriver, non, coupa Gaara d'un ton calme.

_ Euh, je, je ne sais pas, peut-être, mais...

_ J'en ai un chez moi, en fait, j'en ai même plusieurs, si tu veux, tu peux venir, pour t'entraîner.

_ Ouais excellente idée, s'exclama Chôji, visiblement ravi de pouvoir goûter à de la bonne cuisine.

Hinata elle, était quelque peu réticente. Aller chez Gaara ? Se retrouver seule dans son appartement avec lui ? Quand bien même cela serait pour cuisiner, il pouvait très bien avoir une idée derrière la tête !

Elle le jaugea quelques secondes du regard et repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eut la veille. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il renoncerait à elle, si cela pouvait la rendre heureuse.

Elle était sur le point de céder, lorsqu'elle se demanda si cela ne risquait pas de contrarier son petit ami... Oui, c'était fortement probable, que Naruto n'apprécierait pas de la savoir en compagnie de Gaara, surtout dans son appartement...

Mais comment faire dans ce cas ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'entraîne, et elle n'avait pas de livres de cuisine chez elle. Alors une idée lui vint !

_ Tu, tu pourrais simplement m'en prêter un, non ?

Cependant, avant même que Gaara ait eu le temps de répondre, le garçon légèrement enrobé vint se placer devant la jeune fille, d'un air réprobateur.

_ Hinata, Hinata, je suis désolé, mais je tiens à ce que ce repas soit une réussite ! Imagine qu'une fois chez toi, tu n'ais pas les ustensiles, ou que tu rates tes préparations ! Si tu vas chez Gaara, au moins, il pourra t'aider, et les plats n'en seront que plus réussi !

_ Mais je...

_ Ce ne sont que deux semaines, Hinata, je ne te demande pas de rester toute la journée avec moi, deux heures par jour suffiront amplement.

La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller.

_ Mais, il faut que je donne des cours à Naruto, nous n'en sommes pas à la moitié du programme !

Malheureusement, Gaara ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

_ Tu pourras aller chez lui le matin, et chez moi l'après-midi, j'ai tout mon temps, et je suis très patient.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Chôji venait prêter main forte au rouquin.

_ Ouais Hinata, tu vois, Gaara a trouvé une solution parfaite ! Tu n'as aucune raison de refuser !

Prise entre les deux garçons, et voyant qu'elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire, Hinata se retrouva contrainte à accepter, en espérant que ses craintes soient infondées.

_ D'accord, je, j'accepte, il faudra juste que je me mette d'accord avec Naruto.

_ Merveilleux, s'exclama Chôji en lui serrant vigoureusement les mains.

Gaara quant à lui, resta impassible, mais elle vit une lueur satisfaite briller l'espace d'un instant dans son regard. Voyant qu'elle l'observait d'un air soupçonneux, Gaara leva la main paume ouverte vers elle, et prit un ton sérieux.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention.

Hinata se contenta d'acquiécer, mais elle n'était pas convaincue, il valait mieux pour elle comme pour lui qu'il ne se passe rien.

Chôji qui semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien, se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens avec un grand sourire.

_ Bon, ben je vais aller voir Shikamaru puisque cette affaire est rêglée, on se voit dans une semaine pour décider de ce que vous allez faire, une semaine pour t'entraîner, ça devrait suffire Hinata ?

_ Et, et pour l'autre semaine ?

_ Ben tu t'entraîneras pour le menu final ! On fait comme ça, oui, oui, c'est parfait.

Et il partit voir son meilleur ami qui bullait dans un coin, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

Gaara se tourna vers Hinata, une main dans sa poche (sa poche à lui, évidemment).

_ Tu veux commencer demain ?

_ Euh, o, oui, d'accord, comme ça je pourrais en parler à Naruto dès qu'il reviendra.

_ Entendu, alors, à demain, dit-il en marchant d'un pas las vers la sortie.

Elle le regarda partir en poussant un petit soupir. Pourvu que tout se passe bien...

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

« _Hinata vint se coller davantage au torse du garçon, ses mains fines entourant son cou. _»

* * *

**Haruko :** bon, je vous donne ma parole que Gaara ne fera rien dans le prochain chapitre !

**Naruto : ***_en colère***** _c'est qui ce garçon Haruko ?

**Haruko : ***_ne voit pas du tout de quoi le garçon veut parler*****_ qui ça ?

**Naruto :** celui du prochain chapitre ! Qui c'est ?! Je te jure que si c'est Gaara je le massacre et toi ensuite !

**Haruko :** mais tu écoutes quand on te parle ? J'ai dit que Gaara ne ferait rien dans le prochain chapitre ! Et arrêtes de dire que tu vas me massacrer, parce que si je meure, qui c'est qui va écrire ton lemon ? Hein, baka ?!

**Naruto :** *****_se calme soudainement en entendant le mot lemon, simplet le Naruto_*** **ah oui, c'est vrai.

**Haruko :** hum, je préfère ça.

**Naruto :** ouais, mais quand même, c'est moi le personnage principal, et pourtant, lui il fait tout ce qu'il veut ! Cette histoire de cuisiner-là, je suis sûr que c'est un prétexte ! Il va essayer de la violer ma Hinata !!!** ***_commence à pleurer en imaginant sa chère et tendre impuissante face à un Gaara en position de force, ben oui, il joue à domicile n'oublions pas*****_

**Haruko : ***_assène un violent coup derrière la tête de Naruto_*** **je t'ai dit qu'il allait rien lui faire pauvre débile !

**Hinata :**_** ***va réconforter son petit ami***** _mais oui Naruto, tout va bien se passer, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je fasse l'amour avec lui, je ne l'ai même pas fait avec toi !

**Haruko : ***_acquièce d'un mouvement de tête***** _oui, Hinata a raison, c'est avec toi qu'elle perdra sa virginité, c'était prévu depuis le début ça. Ah, bien sûr j'avais pensé une fois, que ça aurait pu être avec Gaara, mais ça collait pas bien, donc, ne t'en fais pas, le lemon aura lieu, et ce sera avec toi, encore un peu de patience !

**Naruto :** *****_se souvient soudain des paroles d'Hinata*****_ qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, quand tu dis « trop tôt pour faire l'amour avec lui », Hinata ?

**Hinata : ***_prise de panique soudainement, brasse de l'air avec ses bras et essait de paraître le plus naturelle possible***** _mais euh rien, rien du tout, ha, ha, ha...

**Gaara : ***_tient dans sa main une clé USB verte et la branche sur l'ordinateur, après quelques manip', il ouvre un dossier sous les yeux choqués de Naruto_***** alors ?

**Haruko :** *****_essuis la bave qui coule de sa bouche et fait semblant d'être choquée aussi pour ne pas subir les foudres de Naruto_***** Gaara ! Tu as osé écrire un lemon ?! Ah, pas mal, soit dit-en passant...

**Hinata :** *****_se cache les yeux avec ses mains en rougissant, bien que ses doigts soient écartés, autrement dit elle se rinçait l'oeil en faisant semblant d'être choquée elle aussi_*** **oooh, non, c'est trop gênant !

**Naruto : ***_s'enfuit en pleurant dans les bras de Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui_ _?!_***** j'en ai assez ! Je me reconverti au yaoï !

**Haruko : ***_choquée pour de bon cette fois-ci_***** QUOI ?! Mais comment je la fini ma fic si tu pars avec Sasuke ?!

**Gaara : ***_profite de la situation pour emmener Hinata avec lui_***** aller viens on va aller bosser notre lemon, après tout j'ai pas piqué le script pour rien.

**Hinata : ***_rougit et s'enfuit discrètement avec Gaara pendant que Naruto et Haruko se dispute encore_*****

**Naruto : **comment tu veux que les lecteurs te laissent des reviews ! Elle est pourrie ta fic !!

**Haruko : ***_se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en hurlant_***** NoOoOoOoN, je veux des reviews ! OuiIiIiIiIiIIiIiiiiiiiin !!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Un cœur perdu entre les miroirs de la solitude**

Et voilà, désolée d'avoir tant tardé, je crois bien qu'il s'agit de mon plus long retard depuis le début !!! Mais entre les examens (c'est _ça ouais t'as à peine ouvert tes bou... Mmhpphhpphpmm... _**Chut! Espèce de cruche, faut pas le dire !!! èé**) les nouvelles fics que j'ai commencé, dont la numéro 2 Les mots qui te toucheront (_non mais regardes-là comme elle fait sa pub !) _dont Gaara est le héros ! Youhouh ! Vive Gaara ! Mais je m'égare, pardon....

Donc, voilà le chapitre 16 qui désolée de vous le dire, a été modifié trois fois et finalement j'ai décidé de garder la première version. Parce que j'avais publié sur mon blog ma première, puis je l'ai changé, et j'ai reçu un commentaire de ma fan chérie adorée qui laisse peu de reviews mais quand elle le fait, ça fait plaisir parce qu'il y a beaucoup à lire ! Et elle m'a dit que la première était plus originale que la seconde, donc voilà ! J'ai décidé de publier celle-ci ! Niarck, niarck !

**cygnus crew :** Désolée, mais Gaara fait parti de ce chapitre, mais il ne fait rien, comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre !

**Atsumori~ : **Désolée, le lemon sera sûrement pour la prochaine fois !

**PAUL :** Bon, je suis désolée (décidement je n'arrête pas de le dire), si ma fic n'est pas la meilleure que tu ais lu jusqu'ici, c'est tout de même la première que je publis ! Je fais des efforts, désolée si ce n'est pas assez ! Et puis, j'aime le **GAA/HINA** ! Voilà ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce triangle amoureux ! Parce que oui, je précise qu'il s'agit d'un triangle amoureux, c'est pour ça que Gaara est souvent là pour tourmenter le petit coeur de notre chère Hinata ! Donc, tant pis pour toi si tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais, il existe une petite croix rouge en haut de ton écran, si par contre tu veux repousser un autre coup de gueule, ou ce que tu veux, il y a un bouton vert en bas de ton écran. J'aime mes reviews, même celles qui me disent que ma fic est pourrie, parce que tu n'es pas le seul à le penser, Naruto aussi déteste ma fic....

Chapitre 16 : Cours de cuisine

Hinata consulta sa montre, cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Naruto travaillait sur ses exercices de physique chimie. C'était une matière difficile, mais il ne se démontait pas, et était très sérieux. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Peut-être était-il simplement motivé par le pari qu'ils venaient de faire ? En outre,s'il réussissait tout ses exercices, il pouvait lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Mais s'il perdait, il devait recommencer tout depuis le début.

Sur ce point, la jeune fille se trouvait un peu sadique, elle savait que c'était dur, elle-même avait du mal avec cette matière, enfin disons simplement qu'il s'agissait de celle où elle était la moins forte.

En le voyant aussi concentré Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était trop mignon avec les sourcils froncés en train de chercher la réponse. En fait, elle avait fait exprès d'augmenter la difficulté à chaque nouvel énoncé, pour qu'il puisse progresser plus vite, mais aussi pour être certaine qu'il ne réussirait pas du premier coup. Pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, Naruto s'étirait d'un air satisfait.

_ J'ai fini ! Tu veux corriger ?

_ Passes-moi tes feuilles, dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire mesquin.

La Hyûga s'arma d'un stylo et entreprit sa correction du jour, s'aidant parfois au besoin des exercices corrigés de son livre. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, la brune écarquilla les yeux. Son petit ami était effrayant, il avait réussi tous les exercices, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment motivé !

Elle le regarda avec une petite appréhension, Naruto était en train de siffler ! Brrr, quelle confiance en lui, ça faisait peur... Puis, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et l'interrogea du regard. Hinata posa son stylo, se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le blond vint la rejoindre avec un petit sourire pervers.

_ Alors, demanda-t-il en posant la main sur sa cuisse.

_ C'est bon, j'ai perdu, demandes-moi ce que tu veux.

Pour toute réponse, il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser langoureux. Ils le laissèrent rapidement gagner par une passion dévorante. Les mains du jeune homme parcouraient le corps de son amie, la faisant frissonner sous leurs caresses. Hinata vint se coller davantage au torse du garçon, ses mains fines entourant son cou. Elle se perdit dans le plaisir que lui apportaient ses lèvres.

Le blond allongea doucement sa petite amie sur le canapé tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Puis, lentement, il glissa une main sous son débardeur, la fit monter le long de son ventre jusqu'à l'endroit promit. Hinata s'était détendue peu à peu sous ses caresses et décida de l'aider en ôtant les morceaux de tissus qui dérangeaient son petit ami.

Elle se retrouva pour la deuxième fois, à demi nue devant lui. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, encore plus si c'était possible, elle était gênée sans savoir pourquoi. Naruto sembla le remarquer car il arrêta ses gestes pour la regarder dans les yeux d'un regard rassurant.

_ Eh, détends-toi, je vais pas te manger. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être crispée comme ça.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis tendue...

Il offrit un sourire plein de chaleur et elle tenta de se détendre.

Il couvrit son visage de baisers très tendres, et faisaient courir doucement ses doigts le long de son cou, de ses clavicules, puis de ses seins. Il captura de la pointe de sa langue leurs rondeurs tendres, hérissant de plaisir l'épiderme de la jeune fille.

Puis, ses mains se perdirent un peu plus bas, caressant son ventre, descendant lentement, prudemment. Il effleura ses cuisses, et remonta un peu plus vers l'intérieur, il lui chatouilla l'aine.

Toujours aussi méthodiquement, le blond fit glisser ses doigts, vers le tissu satiné. Puis, à l'intérieur de celui-ci, et elle les sentit. Pour la première fois, caressant cet endroit intime, qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Naruto découvrait en même temps qu'elle un plaisir inconnu.

Ensuite, il descendit un peu plus bas, jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui le rassura d'un regard. Il pouvait le faire, elle n'attendait que ça. Et doucement, il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité féminine, ce qui déclencha un léger gémissement de la part de la brune.

Il poursuivit avec un deuxième doigt, tout en intensifiant son va-et-vient.

_ Na, Naruto, gémit-elle faiblement, on peut s'arrêter là ?

Le garçon lui lança un regard implorant et attendrissant.

_ Mais, je voulais faire encore une dernière chose, s'il te plait...

_ B, bon d'accord, mais après, on, on arrête...

En vérité, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il lui retira sa jupe.

_ Mais, que, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, puis il ôta le dernier vêtement qui cachait son corps.

Elle était à présent nue, complètement et totalement nue devant lui.

La tête blonde s'approcha lentement de l'intimité de la jeune fille, ses mains sous ses cuisses. Et soudain, elle sentit la langue du garçon, lui caresser la peau.

Il jouait à dessiner des formes, tout en descendant au fur et à mesure. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il rencontre ses lèvres intimes, il les embrassa, les caressa, les lécha avec gourmandise. Puis, il s'abreuva de son jus de femme, liquide empli de son plaisir féminin.

Ils continuèrent longtemps, se perdant dans les désirs enivrants de ces sensations nouvelles. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, une mélodie retentisse, les interrompant en plein milieu de leur plaisir commun.

_ Ah, Na, Naruto, c'est, c'est mon portable !

Le blond grommela quelques injures à l'encontre de cette stupide machine, et chercha rageusement sous les vêtements et les coussins éparpillés sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il mette la main dessus.

Hinata se demandait qui pouvait bien l'appeler, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, il était presque une heure de l'après-midi. Et puis, elle se souvint, ce n'était pas un appel, mais un _rappel_.

Elle voulut empêcher Naruto d'ouvrir le clapet de son téléphone, mais ses yeux parcouraient déjà l'écran.

Il s'écarta de la jeune fille, et vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé, en continuant à lire, puis il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

_ Cours de cuisine ? C'est quoi ?

_ Euh, ce, c'est pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke, je, Sakura m'a demandé de préparer le repas, donc, euh, voilà.

_ Mais t'en as pas besoin, tu cuisines très bien, protesta-t-il en reposant le téléphone sur la table.

Il revint sur elle, et entreprit de continuer là où il s'était arrêté. Hinata tenta de lui donner une explication concrète, et dû puiser dans toute sa concentration car le blond ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile en l'embrassant.

_ Euh, pour, pour l'instant, tu, tu es le seul à avoir goûté ma cuisine, je, je ne sais pas si j'ai de bonnes capacités...

_ Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour ça, coupa-t-il d'une voix distraite.

La jeune fille regarda de nouveau l'horloge murale et soupira. S'il continuait comme ça, elle ne pourrait jamais partir, mais bon, peut-être qu'il le faisait exprès après tout.

En plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, la perspective de se retrouver seule avec Gaara ne la réjouissait pas vraiment.

Et puis, elle ne l'avait pas dit à Naruto... Déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'air emballé par ces cours de cuisine, s'il savait qui les donnait... Il l'enchaînerait au canapé et il... Oups là, pas de divagations obscènes, se reprit-elle.

Tout à coup, le blond s'écarta d'elle, il rassembla les vêtements éparpillés et les lui tendit.

_ Tiens, je sens bien que tu n'es pas d'humeur, on ferait mieux de s'arrêter.

Hinata le jaugea d'un air surpris, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de son comportement distant. Elle attrapa ses affaires et commença à s'habiller pendant que Naruto allait ranger ses cahiers.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, la Hyûga prit son sac, et se dirigea vers l'entrée suivie de son petit ami. Il lui ouvrit la porte avec froideur, mais Hinata tenta de le réconforter.

_ Euh, écoutes Naruto, je suis désolée, je...

Le garçon l'interrompit d'un geste.

_ Laisses, je m'en fiche, vas à ton cours, puisque ça te préoccupe tant...

Bon sang, il avait vraiment l'air vexé, là !

_ Mais non pas du tout ! Je...

_ Pas de « mais », on se voit demain, salut, trancha-t-il en la poussant vers la sortie.

La jeune fille tenta une dernière fois de s'expliquer mais il lui ferma la porte au nez. Non mais quel gamin !! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter aussi froidement ?!

À la fois outrée et déçue, elle prit la route vers l'appartement de l'autre garçon qui était certainement en train de l'attendre.

__________________________________________________

Gaara avait beaucoup traîné au lit ce matin-là. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi la veille, à force de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire avec Hinata. Alors, il avait éparpillé tous ses livres de cuisine sur son lit, et s'était mit à chercher une recette, une facile pour commencer.

Vu qu'il ne connaissait pas son niveau en la matière, c'était mieux de faire ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose à laquelle il avait réfléchi cette nuit-là.

Il avait décidé de ne rien tenter avec elle, après la façon dont la jeune fille avait essayé de se défiler la veille, il savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être seule avec lui.

Cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître, mais c'était comme ça. Et puis, le fait qu'elle soit arrivée main dans la main avec un Naruto complètement gaga d'amour, l'avait pas mal refroidi.

Elle semblait beaucoup mieux avec lui, c'était incontestable. Finalement, le mieux, c'était peut-être de laisser tomber pour de bon. Temari risquait de lui en vouloir, mais bon, tant pis...

En plus, il avait déjà dit à Hinata qu'il renonçait à elle, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent. C'était fini, il allait tourner la page. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix...

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement, celle de la porte d'entrée. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 13h 20, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Gaara pensait que la jeune fille viendrait bien plus tard, enfin si c'était bien elle qui venait de sonner.

Le garçon se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte, vêtu d'un simple jean délavé. Il avait la flemme de s'habiller et s'était saisi du premier truc qui traînait près de son lit.

Arrivé à l'entrée, il pressa le bouton de l'interphone.

_ Oui ?

_ B, bonjour, ce, c'est Hinata.

_ Attends je t'ouvre, mon appart est au neuvième, prends l'ascenseur.

Il relâcha la pression sur le bouton et commença à déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Ensuite, il se rendit à la cuisine, sortit le livre et l'ouvrit à la page décidée la veille.

Il était en train d'installer les ustensiles et les ingrédients, quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Bah, c'était un plat salé qu'il se préparait à faire, ça ferait office de déjeuner.

Il alla chercher les tabliers dans le placard, et au moment où il les posait sur la table, un bruit attira son attention.

_ C'est ouvert, avertit-il.

Il laissa les deux tabliers, et avança vers l'entrée. Hinata était en train d'enlever ses chaussures.

_ Les pantoufles sont là, lui expliqua-t-il en montrant un petit placard en bois.

La jeune fille sursauta, elle ne devait pas l'avoir entendu arriver...

_ Gaara-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur son coeur, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Il essaya de ne pas tenir compte de cette remarque, il l'avait simplement surprise, rien de plus.

_ Hm... Tiens, dit-il en ouvrant la petite porte, choisis celles que tu veux.

Hinata le fixait étrangement, on aurait dit qu'elle était ailleurs, ses joues rosirent légèrement. Soudain, elle parut se réveiller.

_ Quoi ?

_ Les pantoufles, rappela-t-il.

_ Ah oui, les euh les pantoufles, euh, ok, merci, bafouilla-t-elle.

Eh ben, elle avait l'air bien perturbée. Gaara se demandait ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Est-ce qu'elle était à ce point embarrassée de se retrouver seule avec lui ?

Une fois qu'elle fut chaussée, elle se releva et se mit face au garçon. Ses yeux scrutant les alentours avec nervosité. Elle le regarda d'un air hésitant, et Gaara l'invita silencieusement à parler, en la fixant d'un air interrogateur.

_ Tu, tu me fais visiter, demanda-t-elle timidement.

_ Si tu veux, répondit-il en se grattant négligemment la joue.

Ils commencèrent par le salon, dans lequel se trouvait au centre, un canapé noir en velours et une table basse en verre. Le long des murs au papier peint rouge bordeaux, se profilaient des centaines de livres entassés dans des bibliothèques en bois d'ébène, et parfois quelques tableaux, histoire de décorer. Des plantes vertes fraîchement arrosées encadraient le canapé lui donnant un air plus agréable. Hinata n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle, c'était plutôt amusant.

_ Ces livres sont en version originale, interrogea-t-elle en désignant quelques ouvrages qui avaient attirés son attention.

_ Oui, confirma-t-il simplement.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche d'un air impressionné.

_ Et tu les a tous lu ?!

Il considéra la bibliothèque devant lui, et tous les livres qu'elle renfermait. Il devait y en avoir au moins une cinquantaine, tous venant de pays étrangers, tels la France, l'Angleterre et l'Amérique. Il en avait lu la moitié, il avait eu du mal avec ceux en français, mais cela en valait la peine.

_ Non pas tous, je suis humain quand même.

Hinata se mit à rire doucement, puis elle le regarda d'un air songeur.

_ Mais alors tu sais parler plusieurs langues ?

_ Hm, à peu près, je maîtrise bien l'anglais, mais j'ai encore du mal avec le français.

_ C'est incroyable ! J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, confessa-t-elle un peu déçue.

Voyant bien que la jeune fille avait perdu sa motivation il décida de lui changer les idées en poursuivant la visite de son appartement. Il lui montra le dressing, et Hinata n'en crut pas ses yeux, elle se demandait comment un garçon pouvait posséder autant de vêtements ! Mais Gaara ne se vexa pas, il aimait avoir une grande garde-robe, même si la plupart des fringues qu'il avait, étaient similaires. C'était pour cela qu'il y en avait une telle quantité.

Puis, ils se rendirent dans la pièce voisine, la chambre. Au centre se trouvait le lit aux draps noirs toujours impeccables. Contre le mur de droite était installé le bureau du garçon, sur lequel reposait un ordinateur portable noir. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attirait le plus l'attention de la jeune fille. La Hyûga semblait fascinée par la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue incroyable du village.

De cette hauteur, on pouvait voir toutes les rues, tous les magasins, toutes les maisons, tous les villageois. Tout semblait petit et s'étendre à l'infini. On pouvait même apercevoir la plage et l'eau bleue satinée sous les rayons du soleil. Un peu plus loin, on devinait la forêt qui entourait depuis si longtemps le village, comme un bouclier protecteur.

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'espace transparent, elle était sur le point de poser ses mains dessus, lorsqu'elle arrêta son geste au dernier moment.

_ Tu peux, ça ne me dérange pas, l'informa-t-il en voyant son embarras.

Elle lui sourit et re-concentra son attention sur le paysage.

_ Tu as de la chance de pouvoir admirer cela tout les jours, murmura-t-elle d'une voix envieuse.

_ Hm.

En vérité, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il pouvoir voir ce paysage, que cela ne l'émerveillait plus tellement. Seules les choses rares avaient de la valeur, Hinata avait de la valeur, pas la vue onirique qu'offrait sa baie vitrée.

Il se reprit en se rappelant la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même la veille au soir. Néanmoins, la situation ne lui rendait pas la tâche aisée. Après tout, ils étaient seuls, dans son appartement, sa chambre de surcroît. Si on lui avait dit qu'une chose pareille arriverait quelques années auparavant, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille, elle regardait toujours à travers la vitre, complètement fascinée. On aurait dit que plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Aujourd'hui encore, elle était belle, comme d'habitude, comme chaque jour. Il fuit sa vue, et marcha d'un pas nerveux jusqu'à sa salle de bain, pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide et se rafraîchir les idées.

C'était fini cet état de contemplation, il fallait qu'il arrête. Qu'il cesse de la regarder, pour de bon, qu'il efface ces images de son esprit. La partie était terminée, il devait se retirer du jeu. C'est avec ces bonnes pensées qu'il revint dans la chambre, pour seule motivation d'emmener la jeune fille dans la cuisine et faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Hinata n'avait pas bougé, elle regardait toujours le paysage. Gaara se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de si extraordinaire pour rester aussi longtemps à fixer cette vitre. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et au moment où il allait poser une main sur son épaule, la jeune fille se retourna.

_ Je t'ai vu arriver dans la glace.

Gaara leva les yeux devant lui. En effet, il se trouvait face à son reflet, bah, de toute façon il ne voulait pas lui faire une surprise ou lui faire peur, donc ce n'était pas grave. Et puis, au moins, elle avait cessé de regarder le village.

_ On commence le cours, demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre. Gaara fronça les sourcils. Non... Elle n'avait pas oublié quand même ? Parce que là, c'était vraiment grave...

_ Le cours, répéta-t-elle incrédule.

Puis soudain, elle parut retrouver la mémoire, elle écarquilla les yeux et se frappa le front.

_ Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Excuses-moi, je, j'avais complètement oublié !

Ok, Gaara voulait bien admettre que la vue était magnifique, mais de là à complètement oublier la raison de sa venue...

_ Je m'en suis rendu compte, lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme.

Hinata baissa piteusement la tête.

_ Désolée, je n'arrête pas d'enchaîner les bourdes aujourd'hui...

_ Hm ?

La brune releva la tête, et lorsque son regard croisa celui du garçon, elle commença à bafouiller.

_ Euh, n, non, laisses, c'est rien, rien d'important.

Puis elle tenta de changer de sujet.

_ Tu, tu me montres la cuisine ?

_ Oui, répondit-il, dubitatif.

Pendant qu'ils se rendaient au lieu dit, Gaara se demandait de quoi elle pouvait parler tout à l'heure. Les bourdes ? C'est-à-dire ? Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire depuis son arrivée. Elle devait faire référence à quelque chose qui avait lieu avant. Peut-être avec Naruto... Il voulait savoir, et en même temps il se disait que ça n'était pas ses affaires, donc il se tut.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et marcha jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient les tabliers. Il en saisit un, et le tendit à Hinata.

_ Merci, j'ai oublié le mien chez moi, je suis un peu tête-en-l'air ces temps-ci, avoua-t-elle embarrassée.

Gaara s'attacha le sien, il avait l'habitude, et puis vivant seul, il était obligé de faire certaines choses sans l'aide de personne.

Il remarqua par contre que ça n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille. Elle semblait avoir du mal avec le nœud du dos. Il s'approcha d'elle et au moment où il allait prendre les ficelles, Hinata s'éloigna en bafouillant qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire toute seule.

Gaara lui lança un regard exaspéré, car au bout de cinq minutes elle réussit effectivement à faire son nœud. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, et en plus il était mal noué. Cependant, le garçon se retint d'émettre un commentaire, avec difficulté, mais il y arriva.

Elle savait vraiment cuisiner ? Parce que le début ne présageait vraiment rien de bon... Enfin bon, il n'avait pas le choix, il s'était proposé lui-même pour lui apprendre, donc il devait tenir sa promesse.

_ Bon, aujourd'hui on va préparer une tempura de légumes.

Hinata lui lança un regard étonné.

_ Ah ? Un plat aussi simple ?

_ Je ne connais pas du tout ton niveau, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques.

La jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air compréhensif, puis elle porta son attention sur le livre ouvert, pendant que Gaara sortait les ingrédients et les ustensiles. Il les disposa sur le plan de travail, et se tourna vers la Hyûga qui le fixait avec hésitation. Le garçon lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt à l'écouter et Hinata parla.

_ Euh, est-ce que, est-ce que je dois tout faire seule, ou on le fait à deux ?

Gaara laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Enfin, en même temps, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment expliqués sur le déroulement des cours. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il en donnait. Il prit une ou deux minutes pour choisir la meilleure solution, puis il leva la tête vers la jeune fille, d'un air convaincu.

_ On le fait chacun de notre côté. Quand on aura terminé, on échangera les préparations, je te donnerais mon avis sur la tienne et toi sur la mienne, ok ?

_ Euh, oui, d'accord, assura la jeune fille avec une voix pas très confiante.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils (si tant est qu'il en ait réellement), eh ben, ça promettait pour la suite...

_____________________________

Hinata était en train d'éplucher les légumes tandis que Gaara coupaient déjà les siens. Qu'est-ce qu'il était rapide ! Et puis, il était très à l'aise aussi. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de la jeune fille.

La cause, sans doute la tenue quelque peu déshabillée du garçon. La jeune fille ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il l'accueille simplement vêtu d'un jean. Est-ce qu'il avait fait ça exprès ? Dans le but de l'intimider ou quelque chose du genre ? Si oui, dans ce cas, il avait bien réussi son coup ! La brune avait perdu tous ses moyens en revoyant (n'oubliez pas qu'elle l'avait déjà vu aux sources thermales simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille) son torse magnifiquement sculpté et imberbe. Et cela l'avait renvoyé quelques instants auparavant lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore entre les bras de Naruto.

Hinata devait bien avouer que les deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi bien gâtés par la nature, l'un que l'autre. Le fait qu'elle veuille visiter son appartement, c'était simplement une tentative pour ne plus observer avidement son corps.

Et ça avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre sa chambre. à ce moment-là, toutes ses mauvaises pensées, étaient revenues. Pourtant il lui avait assuré n'avoir aucune mauvaise intention... Et il devait dire vrai, puisqu'il n'avait pas profité de la situation.

Même depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il n'avait rien fait dans le but de la séduire ou quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, il s'était montré assez froid et distant. Peut-être avait-il finalement renoncé ? Pour de bon. Si tel était le cas, c'était vraiment merveilleux ! Elle n'aurait plus aucun remord envers son petit ami.

Satisfaite et heureuse de ses réflexions, la brune concentra son attention sur le plat en préparation. Elle se rendit compte que le garçon en était déjà à la friture. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas coupé le moindre légume, décidemment, elle n'en menait pas large comparée à lui.

Mais la Hyûga fit des efforts pour rattraper son retard. Et cinq minutes plus tard, elle était prête à faire frire sa tempura ! Elle chercha d'abord l'huile, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à en verser dans la poêle, Gaara retira son tablier, dévoilant une fois de plus son torse, nu.

La bouteille lui échappa des mains, et un peu du liquide entra en contact avec la flamme, provoquant des éclaboussures bouillantes. Hinata ferma les yeux et plaça instinctivement ses mains devant son visage, pour se protéger, mais étrangement elle ne sentit rien.

Lorsqu'elle souleva les paupières, Gaara se tenait devant elle, en train d'éteindre le gaz. Une seconde plus tard il se tourna vers la jeune fille d'un air furieux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit bon sang ?!

Le corps de la brune fut saisi de tremblements. Le garçon lui faisait peur ainsi, son regard allait bien au delà de la colère. Hinata essaya de se calmer, mais une boule se formait doucement au creux de sa gorge. Quelle empotée !

_ Je, je, je suis, dé, désolée, je...

Tout à coup, elle remarqua les traces de brûlures, sur le corps du garçon. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, mon dieu, c'était de sa faute ! Si seulement elle avait plus attention ! Elle approcha doucement ses mains de son torse, mais se rétracta au dernier moment, et alla chercher un torchon, posé sur la table. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et le plaça en dessous.

Puis, elle revint vers le garçon qui l'arrêta d'un geste.

_ Je peux le faire moi-même, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

Mais Hinata ne se laissa pas faire, c'était sa responsabilité, elle voulait au moins faire ça !

_ Non, laisses-moi faire, j'y tiens ! C'est la moindre des choses !

La jeune fille appliqua le tissu mouillé sur les marques rougies de Gaara, faisant frissonner l'espace d'un instant son épiderme. Était-ce à cause de la sensation de froid, ou bien était-ce dû à autre chose ? Elle n'en savait rien, et essaya de ne pas y penser, se contentant de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Tout à coup, en levant la tête, Hinata se rendit compte, que le jeune homme en avait aussi reçu sur le visage. Alors elle appliqua une dernière fois le tissu humide.

_ Tu vas mieux, demanda-t-elle encore inquiète.

Gaara passa une main sur les marques de son visage, et garda un air fermé.

_ Ouais, ça va.

_ Je, je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne voulais pas...

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de lâcher cette bouteille, coupa-t-il avec dureté.

La brune rougit violemment, elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle avait été distraite par ses abdominaux...

_ Euh, elle m'a, euh, glissé des mains...

Gaara lui lança un regard exaspéré, et passa une main sur son visage avec lassitude.

_ Pfff, bon attends-moi ici, je reviens.

_ Où tu vas ?

_ Chercher des pansements, répondit-il simplement avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Mais Hinata ne put s'empêcher de le suivre malgré tout. Elle avait encore des remords, et elle voulait le soigner jusqu'au bout. Gaara entra dans sa chambre, puis rejoint la salle de bain. La jeune fille l'attendit, assise sur le bord de son lit. Quand il sortit les bras chargés de pansements et bandages en tout genre, elle se leva pour le débarrasser.

Mais au lieu de remerciements, le garçon lui jeta un regard sévère.

_ Je t'avais dit de rester dans la cuisine, pourquoi tu es là ?

_ Je, je voulais t'aider, laisses-moi faire les pansements !

_ Je peux très bien le faire tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, allez, retournes dans la cuisine, ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.

La brune eut un petit pincement au coeur, pourquoi était-il aussi abrupt avec elle ? D'habitude il était beaucoup plus gentil, ça le mettait tellement en colère qu'elle ait renversé de l'huile ? Elle s'était pourtant excusée, bon ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'était brûlé, mais tout de même !

En tout cas, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! La jeune fille avait beau être gentille et conciliante, il était des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

_ Tu es peut-être chez toi, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Et toi tu devrais peut-être éviter de la ramener, parce que je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si je me suis brûlé, répondit le roux du tac au tac.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me protéger que je saches !

Soudain, Hinata se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les mots avaient dépassé ses pensées, et elle réalisa en même temps, car elle n'avait pas encore analysé les choses sous cet angle. Mais si on se penchait sur la situation, Gaara se trouvait pas loin d'elle certes, mais à la distance où il était, il n'aurait pas dû recevoir d'éclaboussures.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était même étonnée de ne rien sentir. Puis quand elle les avait ouvert, le garçon se tenait devant elle. Et lui par contre, il avait des brûlures, maintenant c'était tellement clair... La Hyûga leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui restait immobile devant elle. Son regard était fuyant, mais son visage demeurait impassible.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé, reprit-elle d'un ton douloureux, mais tu l'as fait...

Sans le vouloir, Hinata s'approcha du garçon, elle voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. Son corps agi à sa place, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, elle était sur le point de l'embrasser, mais Gaara la repoussa brusquement.

_ Arrêtes, ne fais pas des choses comme ça.

La jeune fille réalisa soudain ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire, et plaça sa main devant sa bouche. Bien sûr elle était choquée par le fait d'avoir voulu lui donner un baiser, mais ce qui la surprenait encore plus -si c'était possible- c'est que le garçon l'en ait empêché.

_ Je, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je...

_ Il serait temps que tu comprennes que ce sont des actes comme ceux-là qui m'empêchent de tourner la page.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

"_Hinata sourit, c'était la première fois, leur première fois à tous les deux. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle avait attendu ce moment si longtemps. Pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec le garçon qu'elle aimait, cela semblait irréel."_

* * *

**Haruko : **que dire de ce chapitre, je suis sadique, oui voilà, je crois que ça doit être le mot qui convient...

**Hinata : ***_un peu déçue_*** **Pourquoi je ne vais jamais jusqu'au bout de mes actes ?

**Naruto : ***_fou de rage_*** **Pourquoi tu essais d'embrasser Gaara, Hinata ?! T'es censée être ma petite amie je te rapelle, femme infidèle !

**Gaara : ***_fixe l'auteur avec déception_*** **Hinata a raison, et puis, pourquoi je la repousse, pourquoi je lui saute pas dessus ?

**Haruko : ***_écarquille les yeux d'effroi_*** **Gaara chéri d'amour !!! Tu es tellement classe quand tu la repousses !! Je pouvais pas passer à côté de ça ! Depuis le temps que les lecteurs me demande qu'Hinata le fasse, je me suis dit que ce serait marrant que ce soit toi finalement !

**Gaara : **_*****pas vraiment convaincu*****_ Peut-être, mais j'aime pas ça, je veux de l'action moi. Ou elle m'embrasse ou elle fait rien et à choisir je préfère la première option.

**Naruto : ***_s'énerve parce que Hinata n'a toujours pas répondu à sa question_***** Hinata !!! Tu préfères Gaara, hein, c'est ça ???

**Hinata : ***_se tortille sur place_***** Ben je, je sais pas moi... Haruko, je suis censée aimer qui ?

**Haruko : ***_les yeux brillants d'espoirs et de bonheur_*** **Gaara !!

**Naruto : ***_se jette sur l'auteur avec un regard de tueur_***** N'essais pas de l'embrouiller toi !!

**Haruko :** mais-euh, elle m'a posé une question, je lui donne une réponse ! Et si t'es pas content et ben je fais pas le lemon au prochain chapitre !

**Naruto : ***_se tait pendant que les lecteurs bavent devant leur écran avant de se demander si c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit, parce que c'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait le coup du lemon pour plus tard_*****

**Gaara : **et une reviews, parce que vous êtes tous content qu'Hinata soit amoureuse de moi, quelque soit les fics de cette tarée sadique et perverse !


	17. Chapter 17

**Un coeur perdu entre les miroirs de la solitude**

Hey chers lecteurs et lectrices !! Me revoilà dans ce nouveau chapitre !!! Vous l'attendiez depuis un moment pas vrai ?? Oh ouii je le sais très bien ! Cette fois-ci, je vous l'avais promis depuis longtemps mais enfin découvrez :

**LE LEMON !**

Eh oui, je sens que je vais recevoir des tas des tonnes de reviews de remerciements ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de reviews, voici mes réponses aux annonymes !

**Atsumori~ : **comment ça t'es pas une perverse ? O.O ah non je suis choquée là ! Je croyais qu'on était pareille ! XD Enfin, contente que toi au moins tu comprennes le fait qu'Hinata hésite entre nos deux appolons ! Eh oui Gaara est un gentleman parfaitement ! Il est parfait ! Donc je suis aussi heureuse que tu ais aimé le fait qu'elle tente de l'embrasser ! Niarck niarck ! Normalement Naruto ne sera jamais au courant, sinon ce sera pas marrant.. Enfin bref, merci pour ta reviews et voici le nouveau chapitre régales-toi !

**xD : **comment ça je gâcherai ma fic avec du GaaHina ?? XD Mais oui t'as raison, on est dans les studios du NaruHina ici, mille excuses ! Cette fic se finira sur un happy end ne t'en fais pas ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise !

**une fan euh..."LA" fan!lol : **oh toi, toi !!! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Tu dis que t'étais contente en voyant ma version mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi !!! Pour te remercier de ta fidélité et de super longues reviews dont je ne me lasse jamais !! T'imagines pas, j'ai failli pleurer de joie en lisant celle que tu m'as laissé dans "les mots qui te toucheront" ! Un pavé tel que tu n'en avais jamais écrit !!! J'étais vraiment heureuse ! T'es un peu comme ma deuxième béta ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira sinon tu pourras toujours te rabattre sur mes autres fics en GaaHina, d'ailleurs je suis sur un nouveau one shot !! J'en ai pleuré moi-même, donc j'espère vraiment que je réussirai à t'émouvoir toi aussi ! Et voilà, il n'y a pas assez de mots je pense pour te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissante ! Tu es la lumière sur le chemin d'obscurité des difficultés des fanfictions ! Vraiment **MERCI** !!!

Voici sans plus tarder mon nouveau chapitre !!!

Chapitre 17 : Première fois

Hinata s'écarta peu à peu du garçon devant elle, et baissa la tête d'un air sombre.

_ Je te demande pardon, je vais m'en aller.

La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée et se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures. Elle ouvrit la porte et lança furtivement un « au revoir Gaara » avant de partir. Les escaliers ou l'ascenseur peut lui importait du moment qu'elle quittait au plus vite cet endroit. Une fois dehors, elle jeta inconsciemment un dernier regard coupable vers l'appartement du jeune homme.

Gaara avait une main posée sur la baie vitrée et l'observait, leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques instants. Hinata ne pu le soutenir bien longtemps, elle détourna la tête et se remit à marcher.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Vouloir embrasser Gaara, alors qu'elle sortait avec Naruto. Qu'était-elle devenue, une sorte de garce ? Tromper impunément son propre petit ami… Alors qu'elle l'aimait tellement… En cet instant, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, le voir, le prendre dans ses bras…

Oui, être près de lui tout simplement, parce qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Combien de fois au juste s'était-elle répété cette phrase ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle réalisait soudainement que rien d'autre ne comptait, que Gaara lui plaise ou non, cela n'avait aucune importance. Qu'elle avait été stupide de se torturer l'esprit ainsi, alors que la solution sautait aux yeux.

Hinata se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, elle se précipita vers l'appartement de son blond. Rien que lui, uniquement et seulement lui. L'homme qu'elle avait toujours désiré, c'était Naruto et personne d'autre.

Arrivée à destination, elle gravit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. La brune se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, et pressa l'interrupteur. Elle attendit quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas. Puis doucement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto à la fois surpris et énervé.

_ Qu'est-ce que fais encore ici ? Tu n'es pas à ton...

_ Je suis partie, l'interrompit-elle avant de se diriger vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Elle posa son sac à terre, et se jeta sur le blond, entourant son cou de ses bras. Il la regardait d'un air complètement perdu.

_ Quoi ?! Mais...Hmm...

La jeune fille scellait ses lèvres d'un baiser enflammé. Et son petit ami qui, au début semblait dépassé par la situation, finit par reprendre ses esprits, et enlaça fermement la taille de la brune, avant de l'attirer à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il ferma distraitement la porte derrière lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Hinata agrippait son tee-shirt et le conduisait là où elle avait envie d'aller, en d'autres termes, sa chambre.

La porte était restée ouverte, elle y pénétra sans lâcher son petit ami, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le lit. Puis, elle rompit le baiser, et le poussa sur la surface molle, avant de l'y rejoindre, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Ensuite, elle se redressa, à cheval sur ses jambes, et commença à retirer son débardeur. Et lentement, elle ôta le crochet de son soutien-gorge, dévoilant les deux lobes de chair blanche à son petit ami.

Se laissant guider par son instinct, elle descendit vers lui, et reprit le baiser là où ils l'avaient arrêté. Le blond passa une main sur son dos, tandis que l'autre remontait vers la surface tendre et offerte de la jeune fille. Il la caressait doucement, la malaxait, laissait ses doigts capturer cette douceur rare. Hinata rompit une seconde fois leur échange, pour permettre à Naruto de goûter plus largement à son corps.

Et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il fit descendre son visage au niveau de son sein et de la pointe de sa langue il lécha son téton. La Hyûga poussa un léger gémissement, et laissa son petit ami continuer sa douce entreprise. Enfin, pas si douce que ça, en effet le garçon la saisit brusquement par la taille et la renversa sur le lit, inversant leurs positions. Il faut croire qu'il préférait dominer la situation. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, la brune aimait quand le jeune homme prenait les choses en main, au propre comme au figuré.

L'Uzumaki suçotait avidement les deux lobes de chair, laissant des petites marques rouges sur la peau couleur porcelaine de la jeune fille. Et, petit à petit, ses mains glissaient le long de sa taille, il enleva sa jupe à la brune, et caressant lentement ses cuisses, décrivant des formes abstraites du bout de ses doigts, sur sa peau. Et, au fur et à mesure, il remonta vers le dernier morceau de tissu qui cachait son corps, pour le lui ôter, Hinata se laissa faire.

Alors, il réitéra la même expérience que lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants auparavant. Les mains de la Hyûga étaient crispées sur les draps, elle poussait des soupirs de plus en plus forts. Les doigts du blond recouverts du liquide de son plaisir, ne cessaient d'aller et venir en elle. La brune leva la tête pour embrasser passionnément son ami, le rythme de leurs baisers se calant sur celui des va-et-vient que le garçon effectuait.

Hinata ne pouvait plus attendre, elle glissa ses mains vers le pantalon du jeune homme et entreprit de le lui enlever. Une fois que ce fut fait, il ôta de lui-même le reste de ses vêtements, ou plutôt sous-vêtements. Naruto retira ses doigts de l'intimité féminine, et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Hinata, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, c'est le moment de me le dire, parce qu'après, il sera trop tard.

La Hyûga lui sourit avec tendresse, et passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, caressant affectueusement ses cheveux. Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et l'attira doucement sur elle, de plus en plus proche, lui faisant ainsi comprendre, qu'elle était prête.

__________________________________________________________

Naruto déglutit, après tout, c'était aussi la première fois pour lui. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de lui, le garçon s'introduisit lentement dans l'intimité de son amie. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher malgré lui. C'était dans son corps à elle. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Alors il fit du mieux qu'il, s'enfonçant doucement en elle. Au fur et à mesure, les mains de la jeune fille se crispaient autour de son cou, descendant dans son dos, plus il progressait et plus les ongles de la brune griffaient sa peau. Mais cette douleur-là, il la supportait, car il savait qu'elle ne représentait pas un dixième de la souffrance actuelle de sa petite amie.

Il tenta d'être le plus doux possible, même lorsqu'il accéléra lentement son va-et-vient, car il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus que de raison. Naruto regardait le visage de la jeune fille où les larmes coulaient sans retenue. Pourtant, elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au dos du garçon.

_ Hinata, s'écria-t-il, tu veux qu'on arrête ?!

La jeune fille leva son regard blanc enneigé vers lui, et se mit à sourire tendrement avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

_ Non, ça va aller, c'est normal pour la première fois...

_ Je veux pas que tu te forces si tu as mal, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse en s'écartant légèrement d'elle.

La Hyûga passa ses mains autour du cou du garçon, elle commença à déposer des baisers furtifs sur son visage, dans sa nuque. Puis, elle lui expliqua entre deux baisers, ce qu'il en était réellement.

_ Je ne me forces pas, j'en ai envie, au début j'ai eu mal, mais maintenant ça va mieux.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et sourit de soulagement.

_ Tu veux dire que...

Hinata acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, un peu gênée.

_ Oui, alors, ne t'arrêtes pas, s'il te plait...

Naruto se pencha un peu plus vers la jeune fille, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser, et se cambra sous lui, tandis que le garçon accentuait son va-et-vient. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur les sensations de la jeune fille, le blond pouvait se décontracter un peu. Il sentait l'excitation remonter, plus présente qu'au début, ses mouvements étaient plus rapides, plus puissants.

Lorsqu'il sentit que la fin était proche, le jeune homme lança un dernier coup de rein avant de se libérer, épuisé il tomba, sur la Hyûga. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus rien si ce n'est le bruit de leur respiration haletante après l'amour. Naruto enlaça tendrement la jeune fille et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur d'un homme heureux et comblé.

Puis, il susurra à son oreille, les mots qui lui venait naturellement : "_Je t'aime_".

___________________________________________________________________

Hinata sourit, c'était la première fois, leur première fois à tous les deux. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle avait attendu ce moment si longtemps. Pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec le garçon qu'elle aimait, cela semblait irréel.

Et pourtant, Naruto se tenait à ses côtés, le visage souriant, les yeux brillants d'un vrai bonheur. Ils étaient nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout paraissait tellement paisible, naturel, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour quelques instants.

La jeune fille se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami, puis descendit un peu plus bas, elle commença à suçoter sa peau, et finit par laisser une marque rouge sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

_ Tu m'appartiens, dit-elle en laissant sa langue parcourir la peau nue du jeune homme.

Le blond frissonna de plaisir, et passa ses mains autour de la taille de sa petite amie, pour l'enlacer tendrement.

_ Toi aussi, tu m'appartiens Hinata, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille d'une voix suave.

La brune leva la tête et lui sourit amoureusement avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il goûta son baiser, et le lui rendit ardemment. Le garçon laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps de la Hyûga, tandis que leurs bouches s'ouvraient l'une à l'autre, permettant à leurs langues de se retrouver.

Hinata ondula le long du corps de son désormais amant, et passa ses mains autour de son cou, lui caressant au passage ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés.

Au bout de longues minutes d'échanges enflammés, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, mais le sourire aux lèvres. L'Uzumaki lança un regard un peu troublé à la jeune fille, qui l'interrogea du regard.

_ Tu, tu ne te sens pas un peu bizarre ?

Hinata réfléchit une seconde à la question du garçon, et lui sourit légèrement gênée.

_ Oui, mais ça ne durera pas. C'est parce que c'était la première fois.

Naruto semblait aux anges, il la regardait l'air béat.

_ Je, j'ai trouvé ça...

_ Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Ils se mirent à rire, légers et heureux. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu recommencer mais la brune lui dit que ce serait pour une prochaine fois, parce qu'elle voulait prendre une douche.

_ On peut la prendre ensemble, proposa-t-il avec une lueur perverse.

Hinata se mit à rire et accepta, après tout, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, ils pouvaient faire n'importe quoi. Comme prendre une douche à deux, par exemple.

_________________

Naruto écarta la couverture, et se leva d'un pas tranquille pour aller préparer la salle de bain. Il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas trop de désordre et fut satisfait de constater que cela devait être la seule pièce de son appartement à être aussi propre.

Il ouvrit la cabine de douche et commença à faire couler l'eau. Il frissonna, c'était glacé ! Mais avec un sourire, il songea que cela ne durerait pas, sa source de chaleur personnelle venait de le rejoindre, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ Tu te douches toujours à l'eau froide, demanda la jeune fille en frissonnant légèrement.

Le garçon attrapa ses mains et les fit remonter le long de son torse avant de lui embrasser les doigts.

_ Oui, quand je pense à toi, c'est la seule chose qui me calme, avoua-t-il en riant.

Puis il se tourna pour lui faire face, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Malgré le liquide glacé qui coulait sur sa peau, Naruto sentait que l'excitation en lui, était loin d'être retombée.

Au fur et à mesure de l'échange, il descendit ses mains, faisant courir ses doigts doucement mais néanmoins avidement le long des courbes de la jeune fille. Il la plaqua au mur de la cabine de douche, pressant son corps contre le sien.

Le jeune homme lâcha la bouche de sa petite amie, et commença à laisser glisser sa langue sur son cou, tandis qu'une de ses mains empoignait un des seins charnus de la jeune fille.

Il continuait à sucer sa surface tendre, déposant des marques rouges sur sa peau de porcelaine. Si sa langue descendait toujours un peu plus bas, sa main, elle, restait au même endroit, et son pouce jouait avec le téton rose dressé d'Hinata.

La langue du garçon, désireuse de nouvelles saveurs, trouva tout à fait à son goût le lobe de chair blanche. La brune quant à elle, poussait de faibles soupirs d'aise, appuyant sa tête contre le carrelage froid et mouillé.

Naruto continuait à lui donner du plaisir avec sa main libre qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité féminine, la touchant, la caressant, la pénétrant.

Un doigt, puis deux, de légers va-et-vient, au début, et de plus en plus rapides et forts par la suite. Hinata plaça son annuaire et son majeur dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir trop bruyamment, pendant que sa main agrippait la nuque du blond.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus attendre, il se sépara du sein de la brune, ôta ses doigts ruisselants du liquide de son plaisir, attrapa les jambes de sa petite amie qui les enroula autour de sa taille, et s'enfonça en elle.

Doucement au début, ne sachant pas dans quel état la jeune fille se trouvait puisque leur première fois remontait à peu de temps. Néanmoins, le plaisir était tel, qu'il laissa son corps le diriger, il augmenta la vitesse et la puissance de son va-et-vient, poussé par ses sensations délectables.

La Hyûga poussa un cri de jouissance lorsque le garçon accéléra son mouvement de déhanchement en elle. Il leva la tête, haletant, et lui offrit un baiser enflammé, contrastant avec l'eau gelée qui coulait encore le long de leur corps embrasés.

Ils se perdirent dans la chaleur des baisers échangés où leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une sorte de danse enfiévrée.

Dès que Naruto se sentit à la limite, il lança un dernier coup de rein, avant de se libérer en elle. Hinata descendit ses jambes, et prit appuie contre le mur, pendant que le blond rompait leur baiser, épuisé.

Il s'écroula contre sa petite amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ On se douche maintenant, demanda-t-elle le souffle court, mais en riant.

_ Ouais, répondit-il en coupant l'eau, avant d'aller prendre son gel douche.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, les mains enduites de savon liquide, avec un petit regard lubrique. Hinata sourit, apparemment, elle avait comprit ce que voulait son petit ami.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et commença à appliquer la substance sur le corps mouillé de la brune. Il partit de ses épaules, descendit le long de ses clavicules, attrapa ses bras, puis remonta doucement vers ses douceurs charnues. Il les massa avec attention, n'oubliant aucune partie, il resta un moment à frotter ses tétons.

Ensuite, il continua vers son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, un peu plus à l'intérieur, son aine, son pubis, qu'il caressa longuement, déclenchant quelques gémissements d'Hinata.

Poussé par une légère pulsion, il faillit entrer un doigt à l'intérieur quand la jeune fille l'interrompit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, on est pas censé se laver, interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire à la fois ironique et amusé.

_ Mais c'est ce que je fais, protesta-t-il en riant. Tu as même droit à un service spécial !

_ Hmm, n'en abuse pas trop quand même, après c'est mon tour.

_ De, demanda-t-il en attrapant sa jambe gauche.

_ De te laver, répondit-elle avec une lueur perverse en passant ses mains autour du cou du garçon pour ne pas perdre son équilibre.

Naruto se mit à rire, puis reprit son nettoyage, une jambe, ensuite l'autre. De même pour les pieds, c'est comme ça qu'il se rendit compte que sa petite amie était très chatouilleuse à cet endroit. Une bonne information à garder en mémoire, se dit-il.

Une fois que le blond eut fini le devant, il lui demanda de se retourner pour qu'il puisse lui frotter le dos. La jeune fille s'exécuta, elle attrapa ses longs cheveux ébène pour ne pas le gêner et le garçon passa ses mains sur sa peau.

Il massa ses omoplates, parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, caressa ses reins, et malaxa doucement ses rondeurs.

_ Petit pervers, souffla la jeune fille, d'une voix taquine.

Naruto se répondit rien, il sourit intérieurement. C'était de sa faute, s'il avait autant envie de toucher son corps. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi désirable.

Il continua jusqu'à ce que ses mains n'aient plus de savon liquide, puis il se tourna vers le robinet, il était sur le point de l'actionner quand Hinata le retint.

_ Attends, je ne t'ai pas encore lavé !

_ Mais, il faut que tu te rinces, non ?

_ Pas nécessairement, répondit-elle en approchant du jeune homme, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Il sut pourquoi, quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'elle l'enlaça en se frottant frénétiquement contre lui.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de gâcher du savon, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Si, si, parvint-il à articuler, tandis que l'excitation remettait son membre au garde-à-vous.

Hinata semblait s'en être aperçue, elle le fixait d'un air amusé, sans cesser de se serrer contre lui. Est-ce qu'elle le provoquait ?

Naruto était en train de se poser la question, quand soudain, il sentit la main de sa petite amie attraper sa virilité tendue. Houlà, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

La jeune fille caressa l'objet de ses désirs, lentement, ensuite elle commença à effectuer une pression dessus. Jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un rapide va-et-vient, et sans crier gare, elle s'agenouilla devant le blond qui le regardait avec effarement.

Non, elle n'allait quand même pas... ?

_______________________________

Naruto laissa échapper un râle de plaisir lorsqu'elle lécha sa verge. Sa langue parcourant la surface gonflée, puis elle le mit en bouche, goûtant la saveur de son homme.

Hinata le prit dans ses deux mains, et débuta un va-et-vient. Elle sentait le garçon se crisper de plaisir, et cela la satisfaisait beaucoup. Sakura lui avait souvent expliqué qu'il n'y avait rien de tel pour un homme. Elle avait même ajouté en riant que le visage troublé de plaisir de Sasuke était une chose rare et exceptionnelle, qu'elle ne devait qu'à cette pratique.

La brune sourit en se disant que Naruto avait l'air d'apprécier lui aussi. Par contre, elle avait perdu la notion du temps en s'appliquant, et ne pensait pas que le jeune homme exploserait aussi vite.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se reculait, toussotant légèrement, la bouche dégoulinante du liquide blanchâtre.

_ Tu aurais pût prévenir, reprocha-t-elle au garçon.

_ Désolé, j'étais tellement, ahem, dans, euh, enfin tu vois quoi ?

_ Oui, je vois très bien, dit-elle en se rinçant la bouche.

Malgré le fait que sa semence ait un goût étrange, Hinata pardonnait à Naruto, parce qu'elle était fière de lui avoir donné autant de plaisir.

_ Tournes-toi maintenant, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le garçon fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et la jeune fille commença à lui frotter le dos lentement. À chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment très grand.

Sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire en coin, lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur le fessier du garçon. Elle s'amusa à reproduire les gestes de son petit ami, et trouva cela plutôt agréable.

_ Qui c'est la perverse maintenant, demanda-t-il à la fois ironique et amusé.

_ Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, déclara-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, la brune s'avança vers le robinet et l'actionna laissant couler l'eau glaciale sur les corps savonneux. Ils frissonnèrent d'un même mouvement et se dépêchèrent de se rincer avant de sortir de la cabine de douche.

Naruto prit une serviette dans son placard et en tendit une autre à sa petite amie. Elle s'enroula à l'intérieur et le suivit dans sa chambre. Le garçon s'installa sur son lit et invita la jeune fille à faire de même. Il la prit sur ses genoux et la serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule dénudée.

_ On recommencera ?

_ La douche, ou bien...?

_ Tout, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Hinata se tourna vers son petit ami, s'asseyant sur le côté pour le regarder dans les yeux et passer ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en souriant pour le plus grand bonheur de son blond.

Naruto la renversa doucement sur le lit, en se lêchant les babines.

_ On le fait tout de suite ?

La brune se mit à rire.

_ On l'a déjà fait deux fois en un jour ! Et c'était la première fois !

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

_ Et alors ? Y a plein de fois où on a pas pu...

_ On a tout notre temps. Et puis, tu n'es pas un satyre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, mais ce sera de ta faute si je le deviens !

_ Mais oui, mais oui, par contre, je veux bien un baiser, avoua-t-elle en lui lançant un petit regard suppliant.

Le jeune homme ne put résister et se pencha vers elle pour exécuter sa demande.

_ Satisfaite ?

Un sourire coquin apparut sur le visage de la brune.

_ Non, j'en veux encore !

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, rit le garçon.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore de nombreuses fois, insouciants, juste heureux d'être ensemble.

**à suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

_"_ Hinata ? Où es-tu ? Il est tard !_

__ Je suis chez Naruto, et je reste dormir._

__ QUOI ?! Mais enfin, tu n'y penses pas, dormir chez un garçon, ton petit ami de surcroît, il pourrait tenter de..._

__ Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter sur ce sujet, père, répliqua-t-elle en raccrochant immédiatement"_

* * *

**Haruko : **yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Et voilà, ça y est le lemoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!

**Naruto : ***_ivre de joie se jette au cou de l'auteur_*** **JE T'AIME !!!!!

**Hinata : ***_choquée_***** et moi alors ?!

**Gaara : ***_profite de la situation_***** si Naruto te délaisse, je suis toujours là moi.

**Haruko : ***_tient toujours Naruto dans ses bras et échange un regard complice avec Gaara_*** **

**Hinata : ***_se jette dans les bras de Gaara en pleurant_*** **ooooh Gaara !! Finalement c'est toi que je choisi ! Naruto il va de filles en filles, et moi je suis complètement laissée à l'abandon ! Non mais sans rire, dans le manga je lui fait ma déclaration et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour que Saï aille voir cette conne de Sakura pour lui dire que Naruto est amoureux d'elle ! Y en a marre ! J'en peux plus de cette situation pourrie ! Fais-moi l'amour ! *****_rien à voir avec le reste, mais bon on va pas se plaindre_*****

**Haruko et Gaara : ***_super satisfait, leur plan a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes_*** **

**Gaara : **avec plaisir !

**Naruto : ***_se rend compte qu'il vient de se faire rouler, et oui, il suffit qu'on parle de lemon et il se déconnecte de la réalité, en même temps, il est vraiment trop con, Gaara est largement mieux_***** QUE ? QUOI ?! Hein, mais non !!! héla, héla !!! C'est pas bon, du tout ça !! Attendez, attendez une minute !

**Hinata : ***_lui lance un regard méprisant_***** non mais, pour une fois que je suis heureuse tu pourrais me laisser avoir du plaisir, Gaara lui au moins il s'y prend pas comme un manche !

**Naruto : ***_choqué_*****QUOI ?! Mais enfin, c'est moi le héros normalement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?!

**Hinata et Haruko :** TOUT !

**Naruto : ***_battu sur toute la ligne décide d'aller voir Sasuke pour se convertir en émo_*****

**Haruko : ***_super heureuse, c'est rare_*****bon ben voilà quoi, encore une fin de chapitre super délirante ! Alors mes chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Une petite reviews ça vous tente ?!


	18. Chapter 18

**Un cœur perdu entre les miroirs de la solitude**

Chers lecteurs, non ne pleurez pas. Oui, cette fic est désormais belle et bien finie. Ce fut un an d'acharnement, de doutes, de joies, de déprime et de fierté pour moi ! Elle était ma toute première lorsque je suis arrivée sur ce site, j'avais un style de débutante, et au fur et à mesure j'ai fini par développer un style plus personnel. Et cela n'aurait jamais été possible sans vous, car à chaque review, vous me motiviez à écrire encore et encore. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante pour m'avoir supporté, moi et mes délires tordues, pervers et sadiques. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous m'ont souvent détesté pour avoir ajouté Gaara le rival en amour ! Mais je rêvais de faire un triangle amoureux et le voilà fini. Hinata a fait son choix, je vous laisse le soin de découvrir vers qui se portent ses sentiments. Hier soir, oui c'était hier soir, et je vous avoue que j'en étais toute retournée, il faut dire que ça a duré tellement longtemps, et là je réalise que je n'écrirais plus aucun chapitre de cette fic. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère vous avoir apporté un peu de bonheur et vous avoir permis de vous évader le temps d'une lecture, car c'est à cela que ça sert. Je vous remercie encore et vous laisse lire pour la dernière fois ces mots sortis de mon imagination !

**cignus crew :** aaah, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta réplique du "Gaara dit le tueur de couples". Non, je te rassure, il fera bien quelque chose à la fin mais ça n'aura aucune conséquence ! Et puis non, il ne finira avec personne, parce que pour moi Gaara c'est soit Hinata, soit Naruto. DONC je ne te fais pas le coup du "retour du Jedi" ! Parce que ce chapitre est bel et bien le dernier ! Je te remercie de m'avoir reviewé jusqu'ici ! De nous avoir supporté Gaara et moi, cette fois-ci c'est la fin ! Alors si tu aimes toujours autant mon style d'écriture, je serais curieuse de savoir à qui je te fais penser ! Merci beaucoup, j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine et dernière review !

**maudeayla : **fan depuis peu ? Hmmmmm, eh bien, je te cède que tu as tout à bien ciblé les problèmes de ma fic. Félicitations ! Oui c'est vrai que vers la fin j'ai eu des problèmes et des manques d'inspiration, devenue fan du GaaHina j'avais de moins en moins envie de poursuivre cette fic. Donc j'essayais tant bien que mal de "remplir des blancs" comme tu l'as si bien souligné. Et cette histoire qui aurait dû continuer bien après les vacances d'été va s'achever maintenant. J'ai rajouté malgré tout un épilogue pour que vous sachiez ce qu'il advient de nos personnages principaux, je ne parle pas de Gaara parce qu'il me semble que le chapitre explicite assez bien ce qui lui arrive. Oui, fan depuis peu, ce chapitre est le dernier, et j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi heureuse d'avoir cliqué sur mon lien.

**Atsumori~ :** héhéhéhééhéhéh, je vois que tu as apprécié les lemons ! XP Oui cette fic aurait pu finir en GaaHina c'aurait été vraiment plus simple ! Mais non je suis une masochiste j'ai commencer avec du NaruHina je fins donc avec du NaruHina ! Ce chapitre répond aux deux questions principales que les lecteurs se posent : est-ce que Hinata va avouer à Naruto qu'elle a failli embrasser Gaara ? et comment va réagir son père ? J'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu me laisseras une review pour me le dire ! Je te remercie encore pour toutes les autres que m'a envoyé et qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Ce chapitre est donc le dernier, ma toute première fic touche à sa fin ! Encore merci !!!

**Ta fan...n°1^^ :** kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Ma fan ! Ma fan chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!! **Toi qui m'as soutenue du début à la fin ! Toi qui** n'as pas voulu** me tuer lorsque j'ai introduit Gaara dans cette fic !** *_pleure toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle venait de faire toute une longue tirade de remerciements que ce crétin d'ordinateur n'a pas sauvegardé et va s'évertuer à en faire une encore plus longue et enflammée_* **Toi** qui m'as fait des **compliments hyper délirants** et n'as cessé de m'encourager !** Toi** **que j'aime presque autant** que mon Gaara chéri d'amour que j'aime à la folie ! Je sens que je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le début ! Tu es vraiment **MA lectrice préférée** celle dont **les énooooooooooooooormes pavés me ravissent** à chaque fois que j'ouvre l'e-mail qui m'informe que tu m'as écris ! Celle dont les remarques me rendent tellement heureuse que j'en oublis tous ceux qui haïssent le GaaHina ! Parce que toi non contente d'avoir élevé mon lemon au rang de meilleur que tu ais jamais lu toutes fics confondues, tu as ajouté qu'un lemon en GaaHina ne t'aurait pas dérangé et là **j'ai failli en pleurer de joie** ! Par contre, une chose qui m'a surprise je dois dire, c'est lorsque tu as parlé du, je cite "regard complice et pleins de sous-entendus" entre Gaara et Hinata, là sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça étrange parce que je ne l'ai pas ressenti de cette manière en l'écrivant. Pour moi c'était plus coupable que complice ou alors complice dans le sens de coupable ! Oulalalalala, pardon je m'embrouille un peu ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ta review, que du bonheur ! **Comme d'habitude** ! Je ne sais pas si tu aurais vraiment aimé que Gaara fasse quelque chose vu que tu as posé la question "oser ou ne pas oser ?" mais je te laisse le soin de juger de ses actes. *_ouh quel suspens_* Quant à la réaction du père Hiashi XD je pense qu'elle raviera tout le monde y comprit toi ! Cette fic tire donc à sa fin, ce chapitre est le dernier, j'y ai adjoint un épilogue avec du lemon ! Eh oui, je n'allais finir avec un chapitre sobre tout de même !! Je suis une perverse jusqu'au bout ! Cette reply est donc la dernière que je te laisse sur cette fic, j'espère que tu éprouveras autant de plaisir en la lisant que j'en ai eu pour te l'écrire. Je te remercie vraiment du fond du coeur pour avoir été à mes côtés durant toute cette année de galères, de doutes et de manque d'inspiration ! Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais rien que de savoir que tu m'as lu, je me sens fière. Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, mais une déclaration de reconnaissance que je te fais aujourd'hui, car j'en ai à revendre ! Désormais je me consacrerai toute entière au GaaHina, et j'attendrai avec impatience les reviews que tu daigneras bien me laisser, si tu aimes toujours autant ce que je fais ! Pour la dernière fois dans cette fic, je te présente mes remerciements les plus sincères, et je prie pour que cette fin soit à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Bonne dernière lecture les amis !

Haruko

Chapitre 18 : Le bout du chemin

Ils s'embrassèrent encore de nombreuses fois, insouciants, juste heureux d'être ensemble. Doucement, Naruto s'allongea sur la jeune fille, en lui caressant la joue. Hinata appréciait ce moment, après tout ce temps passé à douter, à hésiter, elle en était enfin arrivée à une conclusion. Et jamais elle ne lui raconterait ce qui avait failli se passer entre elle et Gaara. Un baiser suffisait amplement, pas la peine de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Tant pis si c'était malhonnête, elle ne voulait pas que Naruto en souffre. Elle souhaitait son bonheur avant tout, et s'il apprenait cela, alors il en serait blessé, et ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Elle l'aimait, son amour était réciproque, que demander de plus ? Non, elle ne ferait rien qui puisse compromettre cette situation.

_ Hinata, appela tout à coup le blond.

La jeune fille releva la tête, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

Un peu surprise par sa question, la brune le fixa un instant avec incompréhension, mais se mit à sourire.

_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi, ce n'est pas ton cas, interrogea-t-elle un peu inquiète.

_ Ah ! Si ! Si, si ! Mais, je me disais, on sort ensemble depuis pas très longtemps, c'est allé si vite entre nous, j'avais peur que tu trouves ça un peu trop rapide justement, expliqua-t-il légèrement confus.

Naruto se redressa et vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit, adossé au mur. Hinata suivit son exemple et prit place à côté de lui. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et poussa un léger soupir.

_ Naruto, ça va bientôt faire une dizaine d'année que je suis amoureuse de toi, ça fait bien longtemps que j'attends, alors non, non je n'ai pas trouvé ça aussi rapide que tu sembles le penser.

Le garçon ne répondit rien à sa déclaration. Elle risqua un regard vers son blond, et vit son visage complètement écarlate. Hinata ne pu réprimer un léger rire qui fit réagir automatiquement la tomate.

_ Que, quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

_ Rien, d'habitude c'est toujours moi qui rougit sans rien dire.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, oui, elle était folle amoureuse de lui depuis toujours. Et la seule idée qu'elle ai pu songer un instant à un autre que lui la rendait malade. L'Uzumaki tourna la tête et se pencha vers la jeune fille pour lui voler un baiser plus passionné qu'elle céda volontier.

Il posa sa main droite sur son cou et se tourna de manière à lui faire face. Il entremêla les doigts de sa main gauche à ceux de la Hyûga et l'embrassa de plus en plus langoureusement. Hinata sentit son épiderme s'hérisser sous l'effet du plaisir. Mais ils durent s'arrêter en plein milieu, car un élément vint les perturber.

_ Ah, c'est encore mon téléphone, je, je suis désolée, souffla la jeune fille avec frustration.

Elle se leva et alla fouiller dans la pile de vêtements restés à terre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle mette la main sur l'appareil. Mais elle se crispa lorsqu'il vit l'interlocuteur s'afficher sur l'écran.

_ Na, Naruto, c'est mon père !

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux alarmés.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Que, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

_ Euh, euh, euuuuh, réponds !

_ D'accord !

Elle ouvrit fébrilement le clapet et colla le mobile à son oreille.

_ A, allo ?

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil semblait pour le moins énervé.

_ Hinata ? Où es-tu ? Il est tard !

_ Je suis chez Naruto, et je reste dormir.

_ QUOI ?! Mais enfin, tu n'y penses pas, dormir chez un garçon, ton petit ami de surcroît, il pourrait tenter de...

_ Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter sur ce sujet, père, répliqua-t-elle en raccrochant immédiatement.

Hinata n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui avouer ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Naruto ?! Elle se tourna vers son petit ami, implorant son aide du regard. L'Uzumaki descendit de son lit et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, c'est sûr que c'est un peu brusque comme façon de lui dire, mais bon, il aurait fini par l'apprendre de toute façon, tenta de la réconforter le garçon.

_ Il va me renier, toi il va te torturer et ensuite il va nous tuer tous les deux...

_ Mais nooooooooooooooon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Et puis, même s'il va jusqu'à te renier, tu pourras toujours venir vivre ici !

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par les propos du blond.

_ Pour de vrai ?!

_ Bien sûr ! Ce serait génial ! On dormirait ensemble, tu me préparerais à manger tous les jours, on irait au lycée tous les deux, et plein d'autre trucs !

Hinata rougit en imaginant la scène, un vrai petit couple ! Finalement, qu'est-ce que se serait bien que son père la renie...

_ J'ai peur d'affronter sa réaction... Et s'il venait chez toi pour me chercher ?

_ Dans ce cas on ferait mieux de s'habiller, c'est pas que j'aime pas sentir ta peau nue contre la mienne mais...

La Hyûga s'écarta instinctivement de son petit ami et fronça les sourcils d'un faux air sévère.

_ PERVERS !

_ M'enfin, je ne fais que dire la vérité, répliqua-t-il avec espièglerie.

Il l'embrassa, puis saisit ses fringues et s'habilla rapidement. Hinata en fit de même et ils allèrent s'asseoir ensemble sur le canapé du salon. Naruto lui tenait la main nerveusement, il paraissait décontracté mais ce geste prouvait bien à quel point il appréhendait lui aussi.

_ Ri, rien ne garantit que mon père...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car la sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir.

___________________________________________________________________

Naruto se crispa, était-ce lui ? Déjà ? L'appel ne remontait pas à très longtemps pourtant ! Il se leva et ordonna à Hinata de rester assise le temps qu'il aille ouvrir. Après tout, il était ici chez lui, cette tâche lui revenait donc. Il tourna la poignet, ferma les yeux et inspira à fond avant de tirer la porte vers lui.

_ Bonsoir Naruto.

Cette voix faisait drôlement plus jeune que celle de Hiashi. Le blond regarda la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

_ Neji ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, s'exclama-t-il complètement désorienté.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir qui glaça le sang dans les veines du garçon.

_ Je suis venu chercher Hinata.

_ Ah, euh, je vois. Je vais la chercher bouges pas.

Naruto était sur le point de partir mais le jeune homme lui saisit le bras avec force.

_ Si tu lui as fait le moindre mal, je te préviens Naruto que je vais te...

Bon sang mais pourquoi croyaient-ils tous qu'il voulait lui faire du mal ?!

_ Héla ! Calmes-toi tout de suite ! Je l'ai traité avec respect du début à la fin. Nous étions tout les deux consentants et nous nous sommes protégés. Je te cède que ça peut sembler rapide, mais je l'aime ta cousine et je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse la faire souffrir !

L'Uzumaki pouvait comprendre les craintes de son ami, mais il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Il avait fait l'amour avec Hinata et pour une première fois, tout c'était déroulé au-delà de ses espérances. Il était amoureux, et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de rester avec celle qu'il chérissait.

Le visage du brun se détendit légèrement, il dévisageait Naruto avec un peu moins de dureté qu'auparavant.

_ Excuses-moi, mais ça fait longtemps que je connais ses sentiments pour toi, et comme tu disais que tu étais amoureux de Sakura, j'avais peur que tu ne fasses que jouer avec Hinata...

_ Je comprends, mais ça c'est le passé, maintenant celle que j'aime ce n'est plus Sakura, c'est bien Hinata. Et si son père se borne à refuser notre relation, eh bien, je m'en fiche, je l'aime et personne ne m'empêchera de rester avec elle !

Le Hyûga le fixa un instant, puis sourit d'un air rassuré. Il lâcha le blond et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_ Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que ce soit toi qu'elle ait choisi, déclara-t-il avec satisfaction.

L'Uzumaki se sentait plus léger d'un seul coup. Savoir qu'il avait Neji de son côté était un grand soulagement.

_ Je suis prête Neji-nii-san, nous pouvons partir, l'informa la jeune fille qui venait juste d'arriver.

_ Bien.

Naruto regarda une dernière fois sa petite amie, il ne voulait pas qu'elle affronte son père, seule.

_ Je peux venir avec vous ?

Les deux Hyûga le fixèrent avec surprise, mais le garçon était sérieux. Hinata risqua un regard en direction de son cousin, ils se concertèrent silencieusement et hochèrent de la tête.

_ Oui, après tout, tu es concerné, et Hinata aura besoin de ton soutien, décida Neji d'un ton calme.

Le blond agrippa la main de la jeune fille et ils partirent tous les trois en direction du manoir Hyûga. Un domestique vint leur ouvrir et les conduisit au bureau de Hiashi. Celui-ci attendait derrière son bureau, les mains croisés et le visage austère. Voilà qui n'était déjà pas très engageant.

_ Laisses-nous seuls Neji.

Le brun s'inclina puis s'exécuta avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Hinata et Naruto restèrent seuls avec l'homme qui demeurait silencieux, et l'Uzumaki commençait à s'impatienter.

_ Vous comptez nous faire attendre encore longtemps comme ça, s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

Hinata le dévisagea d'un air choqué, et Hiashi avec colère.

_ Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole Naruto Uzumaki ! Je vous ai accordé ma confiance, et tu l'as trahi !

_ Vous ne nous avez jamais interdit de nous aimer, répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

_ Mais vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour avoir ce genre de relations, s'offusqua l'homme aux yeux blancs.

_ Faire l'amour ce n'est qu'une façon de montrer qu'on s'aime ! Je suis amoureux de votre fille, et il y a des choses que les mots ne permettent pas d'exprimer !

Bon sang, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Pourquoi les parents semblaient-ils toujours aussi choqués par ça ? Eux-mêmes avaient bien dû faire l'amour pour concevoir leurs enfants ! Alors pourquoi reprocher aux jeunes ce que les adultes faisaient ?

Hiashi poussa un soupir fatigué et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il tint son visage dans ses mains et secoua sa tête avec lassitude.

_ Que peux-tu comprendre, à la douleur d'un père qui voit sa fille devenir une femme dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout ? Depuis toujours, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait que toi à l'esprit, voilà pourquoi je t'ai dénigré, pourquoi je t'ai tant détesté.

Naruto sentit sa petite amie resserrer sa pression sur sa main, il l'observa un instant et vit qu'elle était touchée par les paroles de son père.

_ J'aime Naruto, mais je ne vous oublis pas pour autant ! Ni Hanabi, ni Nej-nii-san, d'ailleurs ! Je vous aime tous, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Elle lâcha lentement son blond pour s'approcher de l'homme devant elle. La brune posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne et lui offrir un tendre regard.

_ Je suis heureuse avec Naruto-kun, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être à ses côtés, aujourd'hui c'est la réalité. Père, je n'oublis pas tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et vous en remercie, mais surtout ne me blâmez pas pour quelque chose qui fait mon bonheur.

_ Alors tu comptes rester avec lui, rien ne te feras changer d'avis, demanda-t-il inutilement car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ Non, rien, confirma-t-elle en souriant.

_ Néanmoins, tu restes dans cette maison jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans, jeune fille, rappela-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Bien père.

_ Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous en paix Naruto Uzumaki, sachez que vous êtes désormais le bienvenu dans cette demeure, annonça calmement le Hyûga.

Le jeune homme sentit comme un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Il se mit à sourire, savoir que désormais rien ne pourrait entraver sa relation avec sa petite amie lui donnait un immense sentiment de bonheur. Hinata se tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard langoureux laissant deviner qu'ils partageaient certainement la même idée. Idée irréalisable pour le moment...

Naruto salua le père de la jeune fille et partit en direction de la sortie. Hinata le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_ Tu t'en vas déjà, demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

Le garçon ne donna aucune réponse, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Une main tenant fermement sa taille fine et l'autre caressant sa joue.

_ Tu es fou, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers, de faire ça devant chez moi...

_ On a la permission maintenant, je me fiche qu'on nous voit, répliqua-t-il avec désinvolture en intensifiant son baiser.

Par ailleurs, Naruto voyait bien qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi gênée que ça. Il suffisait de sentir de quelle façon elle se pressait contre lui. Il était vraiment fou d'elle, tout lui plaisait et le rendait dépendant de sa présence. Et lorsqu'il repensait à cette époque où il ne se souciait presque pas de la jeune fille cela lui paraissait si loin.

S'il n'avait pas dû faire ces cours de rattrapage, jamais il n'aurait pu se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il ratait. Hinata apportait un peu plus de chaleur dans sa vie depuis qu'il partageait son amour. Désormais, rien ne l'empêcherait de l'aimer, il comptait bien la garder encore longtemps avec lui, et peut-être même pour le restant de ses jours.

Car elle était la seule qui comptait pour lui et il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un se mettre entre eux.

_ Je vais rentrer maintenant, déclara-t-il en s'écartant progressivement de sa petite amie.

Hinata lui lança un regard déçu mais sourit malgré tout.

_ D'accord, on se verra demain, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, confirma-t-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Il la serra dans ses bras puis la lâcha et tourna les talons. Son esprit était encore plein des images et des sensations de la jeune fille. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière et vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et qu'elle le regardait tendrement. Un sourire épanoui apparut sur le visage du blond.

Oui, il était bel et bien amoureux de la fille la plus adorable qui soit.

________________________________________________________

En se levant le lendemain matin, Gaara alla regarder dans sa boite aux lettres s'il n'avait rien reçu, et fut surpris de trouver une enveloppe timbrée de Suna. Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension, tout ce qui provenait de son ancien village ne pouvait rien apporter de bon.

« _Cher Gaara,_

_Cela fait maintenant plus de cinq ans que vous êtes partis avec ton frère et ta sœur à Konoha. Je connais les raisons de votre départ, je l'ai toujours su et c'est pour cela que je ne m'y suis pas opposé. Toutes ces années, sans que vous le sachiez, je vous ai fait surveiller, car je tenais à m'assurer à votre âge, de la vie que vous meniez. Vous avez su vous en sortir sans mon aide, et cela prouve que je peux vous faire confiance._

_Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'envois cette lettre à toi, et pas à ton frère ou à ta sœur. Il est vrai que nos rapports n'ont jamais été très chaleureux, j'en conviens, mais il y a une raison à cela. Depuis ta naissance, j'ai toujours voulu que ce soit toi qui reprennes ma société. Cela te surprendra sans doute, mais c'est pourquoi j'ai été si dur avec toi._

_D'après ce que je sais que tu es devenu, tu es un jeune homme intelligent, excellent élève et responsable qui plus est. Je ne te cacherai pas que tu as le profil idéal pour devenir P.D.G de mon entreprise. Tu es encore jeune certes, et je vais maintenant t'expliquer le véritable but de ma lettre. Dans l'enveloppe, tu trouveras un formulaire d'inscription, pour une école d'élite qui forme les futurs cadres, ici, à Suna. J'aimerais que tu en fasses parti._

_Si néanmoins, des obligations, ou des raisons plus importantes te tiennent à cœur, et te rattache à Konoha, alors je suis prêt à laisser tomber. Mais si malgré tout, tu décidais d'accepter ma proposition, saches que cet établissement comporte un internat, et je comprendrais tout à fait que tu préfères rester là-bas plutôt que de vivre dans une immense demeure vide._

_Je te laisse un mois pour réfléchir, et m'envoyer ta réponse, je l'accepterai, négative, ou positive._

_Sincèrement, ton père. »_

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son canapé, complètement dépassé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Une école d'élite pour devenir le futur P.D.G de sa boite ?! Une surveillance de cinq ans ?! Après toutes ces années, voilà qu'il réapparaissait dans sa vie, pour lui dire tout ça ?

Un mois pour réfléchir, revenir à Suna, ou bien rester à Konoha. Quelques semaines auparavant, le choix aurait été vite fait. Mais aujourd'hui, le No Sabaku se demandait si prendre de la distance ne serait pas préférable. Des raisons importantes qui lui tiennent à cœur ? Oui, avant il y avait Hinata.

Mais le roux avait réalisé qu'il préférait la voir heureuse, même si cela devait être dans les bras de Naruto. Il en avait assez de tourmenter son cœur, car il voyait bien que cela la rendait malheureuse. Sa décision était prise, il resterait encore un mois à Konoha, le temps de préparer son déménagement, et puis il partirait.

Gaara se leva et alla saisir le combiné, il composa le numéro et attendit plusieurs sonneries. Quand enfin l'interlocuteur décrocha.

_ Allo Temari, c'est moi, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer...

________________________________________________

Les deux semaines avant l'anniversaire de Sasuke passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Tous les préparatifs furent finis à la date prévue, et le principal concerné ne se doutait de rien. Le soir, Naruto vint le chercher et l'emmena avec lui à la plage en lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer d'incroyable.

Le brun le suivit sans se poser de questions, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent d'un seul coup et tout le monde s'écria :

_ SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SASUKE !!!

L'Uchiwa n'en revenait pas. Tous ses amis étaient là, et se jetèrent sur lui.

_ Arrêtez bandes de malades, j'étouffe, hurla-t-il à moitié asphyxié en tentant de repousser l'offensive musclée.

Tout le monde lâcha le pauvre fêté, en riant. Lee alla mettre de la musique et la soirée pu commencer. Chôji se rua sur le buffet préparé par Gaara et Hinata et les autres invités durent se dépêcher s'ils voulaient goûter quelque chose. On félicita les deux cuisiniers, la jeune fille se confondit en remerciement les joues cramoisies tandis que le garçon hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait.

_ Tu viens danser, proposa soudainement le blond à sa petite amie.

La Hyûga acquiesça timidement et ils partirent tout les deux sur la piste rejoindre les autres danseurs. Même s'il ne le montrait pas Sasuke était très heureux que tous ses amis aient pensé à lui. Il vint se mêler aux autres sur la piste et prit part aux festivités.

On passa différents styles de musique pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte, et cela finit sur un slow. Naruto agrippa ses mains à la taille de la brune et elle passa les siennes autour du cou de son petit copain. Elle reposa doucement sa tête contre son épaule et ils dansèrent au rythme d'une douce mélodie.

Cet instant était vraiment magique, Hinata se sentait vraiment bien contre lui. Elle en oublia les autres, comme s'ils étaient les seuls au centre de la piste. La jeune fille leva la tête lentement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Ils fermèrent les yeux et approfondir leur baiser.

Personne ne les regardait, chacun dans sa bulle de bonheur, un seul, cependant, préféra quitter la salle et observer les étoiles sur la plage. Mais lui, personne n'avait remarqué son absence, pas même sa sœur ou son frère. Lui, il demeurait seul, assit sur le sable froid de cette nuit d'été.

Il songeait aux jours qui lui restaient avant de s'en aller. Il pensait à cette fille qu'il aimait et qui dansait avec celui qui partageait ses sentiments. Il se rappelait ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné ce jour-là où elle n'avait pas su lui résister. Il se dit, que bientôt, il devrait oublier son amour pour elle.

Et un sourire mélancolique apparut sur ses lèvres, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la brise légère lui caresser le visage. Abandonner, voilà la seule chose qui lui restait à faire avant de partir.

Il décida aussi qu'elle serait le dernier visage qu'il aurait de Konoha. Son dernier souvenir, avant de tout quitter. Il savait qu'il la libérerait d'un poids et ce faisant, lui aussi, se sentirait plus léger. Ce soir-là, il partit sans prévenir, rentra chez lui dans ce grand appartement vide où s'entassaient désormais les cartons.

Il prit une feuille et commença à rédiger une lettre.

___________________________________________

Cela faisait une semaine que l'anniversaire de Sasuke était passé. Tout le monde s'était amusé, et Hinata avait passé l'une des plus belle soirée de sa jeune vie. En sortant de chez elle ce matin-là, la jeune fille comptait comme d'habitude se rendre chez son petit ami, mais un élément imprévu l'en empêcha.

_ Ga, Gaara-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le garçon s'approcha lentement, et s'arrêta à environ un mètre d'elle.

_ Je suis venu te dire au revoir, ou plutôt adieu Hinata, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Les prunelles blanches s'écarquillèrent, que venait-il de dire ?!

_ Adieu ?! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que...

_ Je retourne à Suna, l'interrompit-il impassible. Mon père m'a fait une proposition, et j'ai accepté. Il m'a laisser un mois pour me décider, en précisant bien que si quelque chose me retenait ici, je pouvais rester. Si je pars c'est avant tout pour t'oublier Hinata, je renonce à toi, pour de bon.

La Hyûga ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était tellement soudain, ce départ, cette déclaration.

_ A, allons dans un parc, proposa-t-elle subitement.

C'était la seule idée qu'elle avait eue sur le moment. Gaara la suivit, ils s'assirent sur un banc sans se parler. Hinata était vraiment nerveuse, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire de rester, mais elle était malgré tout triste de savoir qu'il allait partir.

_ Hinata, j'aurais une faveur à te demander, contrairement à la dernière fois, pourrais-tu répondre à ceci, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

Il posa une main sur sa joue, l'autre enserrant celle de la jeune fille. À ce moment, Hinata songea qu'elle aurait pu le repousser, mais elle lui céda ce caprice, consciente qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière rencontre. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement celles du garçon, un baiser furtif qui s'intensifia avec les secondes qui défilaient.

Gaara pressa sa bouche contre la sienne et fébrilement elle l'ouvrit pour laisser sa langue la parcourir. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme, une main cramponnée à son tee-shirt, tandis que l'autre entremêlait ses doigts aux siens. Le baiser exacerbait ses sens, plus passionnel que la première fois.

Au bout d'un long échange, il voulut s'écarter, mais captura à nouveau ses lèvres avec plus de fougue qu'auparavant. Leurs langues s'apprivoisaient, elles ne se fuyaient que pour mieux se retrouver. Ce fut Hinata, essoufflée qui dû mettre un terme à cet enchevêtrement de sensations enivrantes.

Elle le lâcha et baissa la tête, n'osant pas croiser son regard, de peur d'y succomber encore une fois.

_ Est-ce que, ce, c'est bon ? Tu, tu es satisfait, demanda-t-elle légèrement tremblante.

Le No Sabaku dû comprendre son angoisse et sa culpabilité car il ne la força pas à le regarder.

_ Merci Hinata, et encore désolé, c'était la dernière fois, promit-il gravement.

Il se leva et lui lança un regard irrésolu.

_ Adieu Hinata, sois heureuse... avec Naruto...

Et sur ces dernières paroles il s'en alla pour de bon. La jeune fille ne voulut pas le voir partir, de crainte que leurs regards se croisent. Elle attendit, contemplant le sol, que les pas s'éloignent, lorsqu'ils ne devinrent plus qu'un faible bruissement, une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Dans le silence du parc désert, elle essuya d'un revers de main cette goutte fluide, seule preuve de son pêché. Avait-elle fait son bonheur, au moins une fois ? Voilà, la seule espérance de ce cœur perdu dont les regards solitaires avaient attisé le tourment.

Deux garçons dont la solitude se miroitait dans les prunelles. Il lui avait fallu surmonter des épreuves, faire couler des larmes et creuser des sillons pour parvenir à la sérénité de la certitude. Enfin, ce cœur perdu entre les miroirs de la solitude avait fini par trouver une issue à son labyrinthe de sentiments.

***Épilogue***

Des lèvres chaudes parcouraient sensuellement la peau tendre de son cou, tandis que des doigts fins lui caressaient le torse en décrivant formes abstraites. Il sentait le parfum délicat de sa chair nue, et aimait cette sensation tendre de ses rondeurs sur son corps.

Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant, lorsque sa voix douce et suave parvint à ses oreilles.

_ Combien de temps comptes-tu encore dormir, paresseux ?

Il souleva progressivement une paupière puis l'autre et croisa le regard nacré de sa compagne, espiègle. Comme chaque matin depuis sept ans maintenant, il lui sourit, elle avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur dès le réveil. Il tendit une main vers la nuque de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Son autre main parcourut lentement son épaule, puis sa clavicule pour descendre jusqu'à son sein qu'il empoigna fermement. Il commença à le malaxer, effectuant un faible frottement contre son téton durci, et sentant au fur et à mesure son excitation gagner son corps, il empoigna sa taille et la renversa sur le lit.

Au dessus d'elle, il se sépara de ses lèvres pour capturer la pointe rosée et dressée de son sein. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement pendant qu'il caressait son deuxième lobe de chair. Puis, il en lâcha un, pour permettre à l'une de ses mains d'explorer plus avidement son corps offert. Ses côtes, ses hanches fines, son ventre plat, tout doucement, un peu plus bas, ses cuisses, son aine, enfin, son pubis imberbe.

Ses doigts coururent dessus, en définir les moindres recoins avant d'en franchir les lèvres intimes. Il la pénétra une fois, sans se presser, puis une seconde fois entamant un va-et-vient plus rapide et plus prononcé. Elle se cambra contre lui, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus haletante. Il s'amusa encore un peu, ne voulant pas céder au plaisir de la faire sienne trop vite.

Délaissant ses seins, il marqua la surface nacrée de sa peau de millier de baisers, allant parfois jusqu'à la sucer légèrement. Elle en réclamait davantage, alors il satisfit sa demande et embrassa, léchant, sa zone intime. Recevant son jus de femme de la pointe de sa langue.

Lorsqu'il la sentit suffisamment trempée, il s'introduisit en elle, déclenchant son cri de jouissance au moment de son déhanchement. Il se cramponna à ses hanches et la pénétra plus en profondeur, le va-et-vient se rythma sur ses râles de plaisir.

Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque et l'embrassa avec passion, il répondit à son baiser après avoir poussé un gémissement rauque. Leurs corps emboîtés l'un dans l'autre se déchaînaient avec fièvre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se libère en elle dans un dernier soupir.

Il s'écroula de fatigue, le sourire aux lèvres, comme chaque matin. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et caressa ses longs cheveux ébènes.

_ Suis-je suffisamment réveillé pour toi à présent, interrogea-t-il avec une lueur taquine dans le regard.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se mit à rire doucement, ce rire si clair qu'il appréciait tant. Puis elle se redressa et sortit de sous les couvertures, offrant une vue agréable de ses formes dénudées à l'homme qui était encore couché. Rapidement elle se déroba à ses yeux pour prendre une douche éclair qu'il n'eut pas le temps de partager avec elle, trop éreinté de leur ébat pour sortir du lit.

Elle s'habilla tranquillement au grand dam de son compagnon qui aurait préféré profiter encore un peu de sa vision enchanteresse dans son plus simple appareil. Tout doucement, il finit par se lever à son tour, se lava promptement et commença à chercher des vêtements dans leur armoire commune.

Une fois vêtu, il rejoignit la jeune femme dans la cuisine où elle préparait le petit-déjeuner. Tendrement, il enlaça sa taille et lui fit un bisou dans le cou.

_ Bonjour, murmura-t-il gentiment.

_ Bonjour, fit-elle en tournant la tête légèrement pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Il resta un moment ainsi derrière elle, puis finit par la lâcher pour aller mettre la table. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il vint s'asseoir et attendit qu'elle se joigne à lui. Elle apporta le petit-déjeuner et alla prendre place devant lui. Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement quand soudain, elle se souvint d'un détail important.

_ Dis-moi, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que tu devais rejoindre Sasuke à son nouvel appartement ?

L'homme leva la tête vers elle, roula des yeux et soupira.

_ Ouais, pourquoi ?

_ Il est déjà onze heures, tu n'étais pas sensé...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, se dépêcha d'engloutir ce qu'elle avait préparé, l'embrassa rapidement et lui cria un bref « au revoir » avant de foncer vers la porte d'entrée, ses clefs de voiture en main.

Sur la route il grilla plus d'un feu rouge, faillit renverser au moins une dizaine de piétons mais il arriva presque à l'heure à son rendez-vous !

L'Uchiwa l'attendait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine l'air impérieux, quand il le vit arriver, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_ Baka ! Il serait temps que tu te réconcilies avec la ponctualité, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Mais euh, c'est pas ma faute à moi, hier soir Hinata a...

_ C'est bon, épargnes-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle, j'en ai absolument rien à faire, l'interrompit froidement. Suis-moi.

Naruto ne répliqua rien, il se contenta de le suivre, ils prirent un ascenseur qui les déposa au quatrième étage puis marchèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à la dernière porte tout au fond. Le brun sortit un trousseau de clefs et en introduisit une dans la serrure.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa son ami pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle demeure. L'Uzumaki en avait le souffle coupé, décidemment, Sasuke était vraiment plein aux as !

_ Eh ben, et tu vas vivre tout seul là-dedans ?! Ah non, j'oubliais, il te faut aussi de la place pour ton ego surdimensionné, railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Laisses mon ego en dehors de ça, ce n'est pas avec lui que je compte m'installer, l'informa-t-il mystérieusement.

Il s'assit confortablement sur le canapé en cuir noir de son salon et Naruto vint le rejoindre, sa curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif. Depuis la mort de Sakura dans un braquage de banque quatre ans auparavant, Sasuke ne voulait plus sortir avec personne. Leur amie avait été prise dans la fusillade et était morte de trois balles dans la tête.

Pendant environ deux ans, il avait fait une dépression et peu à peu cela s'était arrangé. Le blond l'avait vu reprendre petit à petit goût à la vie et s'était toujours demandé d'où lui venait cette guérison miraculaire étant donné que son ami refusait de lui en parler.

_ Aaaaah ? Et alors, c'est qui, je la connais ?

_ Non, je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans alors que je traînais dans un bar, expliqua-t-il.

L'homme croisa ses mains sur son ventre et se calla confortablement au dossier de son canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière.

_ Je n'étais toujours pas remis de la mort de Sakura, et une fille est venue me demander de se saouler avec elle. J'étais pas d'humeur, alors je l'ai envoyé sur les roses, d'habitude quand je faisais ça elles se contentaient toutes de me lancer un regard mauvais et de partir, mais elle, au lieu de ça, elle s'est mise à m'insulter et à me provoquer, et sans que je saches comment le lendemain elle se retrouvait dans mon lit.

_ Eh ben mon vieux, siffla le blond admiratif.

_ En se levant elle est tombée sur une photo de Sakura, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de la remarque de son ami, et elle m'a demander qui c'était. Je me suis énervé et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires, là pareil, au lieu de se taire et de s'excuser elle a recommencé à me prendre la tête et on a fait l'amour comme des bêtes. J'étais complètement désorienté avec elle. Et puis étrangement, au fil du temps, je me suis rendu compte que son caractère me permettait de me lâcher, et que ça me faisait du bien. Maintenant ça fait un an et demi qu'on sort ensemble.

Sasuke finit son histoire avec un sourire épanoui et cela rassurait Naruto de voir à quel point il se sentait bien. Il posa une main amicale sur le bras du brun et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

_ Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. Quand tu as fait ta dépression on s'est vraiment fait du souci avec Hinata. Il faudra que tu me la présentes cette fille, j'aimerais la remercier !

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement.

_ C'est ouvert, s'écria l'Uchiwa.

Il se leva et alla accueillir son invitée. Naruto tendit le cou pour observer la jeune femme qui venait de franchir la porte, enroulant ses bras autour du brun pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle avait les cheveux longs et dégradés d'une couleur rose foncée. Une silhouette fine et élancée, de longues jambes galbées...

Après avoir cessé d'embrasser amoureusement son petit ami, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui les espionnait et lui sourit d'un air moqueur, ses yeux aux reflets chocolat en amandes le fixaient avec une lueur condescendante.

_ Alors c'est lui ton meilleur ami ? En effet, il a une belle tronche d'ahuri, concéda-t-elle en échangeant un regard avec l'Uchiwa.

À l'entente de ses paroles, ô combien élogieuses, Naruto réagit au quart de tour.

_ DE QUOI ?! NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ESPÈCE DE...

_ Du calme, Naruto, du calme, l'interrompit Sasuke d'un ton amusé. Je te présente Tayuya, ma petite amie, elle est assez franche, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre !

_ Dans tes rêves, mon chéri, Narutapette et moi c'est comme du jus de chaussettes et un saké premier choix, tu piges, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Quelle horreur, cette fille était non seulement vulgaire mais extrêmement désagréable ! Le blond avait beaucoup de mal à croire, que Sasuke puisse trouver son compte avec une fille pareille ! Enfin, en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait ce côté moqueur et sarcastique, oui, ça devait être pour ça que l'Uchiwa l'appréciait.

Et puis sûrement aussi pour ses prouesses au lit, puisque apparemment ils faisaient l'amour « comme des bêtes ». Naruto céda qu'effectivement, elle bénéficiait d'un physique ravageur, une beauté plutôt tape à l'œil. Mais bon, si Sasuke était heureux avec elle, alors, il ferait des efforts pour la supporter.

_ Enchanté Tayuya, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, mais j'imagine que Sasuke t'a déjà parlé de moi, s'exclama-t-il jovialement en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme observa la main tendue devant elle, fit mine de réfléchir, puis contre toute attente, elle la serra avec un sourire franc.

_ T'as du caractère toi, c'est bien, je m'attendais à un gars moins résistant, déclara-t-elle avec un air satisfait. J'aime les hommes qui savent me tenir tête, les autres c'est juste des mollusques bons à se faire bouffer par la société.

Elle avait une poigne plutôt vigoureuse, rien à voir avec la délicatesse d'Hinata. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie... Et puis il repensa à la jeune femme brune qui l'attendait sûrement dans leur petit appartement. C'était Dimanche, leur unique jour de congé, et aujourd'hui était un jour spécial qui plus est.

_ Bon ben, je crois que je vais vous laisser !

Il échangea un regard avec Sasuke et le brun comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ Ok, tu salueras Hinata de ma part, lui demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

_ Pas de problème !

Il se tourna vers Tayuya et ne sut pas trop s'il devait lui faire la bise ou lui serrer la main. Finalement ce fut la jeune femme qui régla le problème en lui empoignant la main avec force.

_ À la prochaine Narutapette !

_ Ouais, à la prochaine Tayuya, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et au dernier moment, tourna la tête et l'interpella.

_ Au fait, merci Tayuya !

Et sur ce il s'en alla, laissant à Sasuke le plaisir d'expliquer à sa petite amie pourquoi Naruto l'avait remercié alors qu'elle venait de l'appeler Narutapette pour la seconde fois. Le blond se mit au volant de sa voiture et rentra chez lui en respectant les limitations de vitesse.

Avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient au palier de son appartement, il respira un grand coup, aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour... Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il ouvrit la porte, embrassa la jeune femme qui était assise sur le canapé en train de lire un livre et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un petit écrin noir en velours, et essaya de se détendre au maximum. Lentement mais sûrement, il avança vers le salon, se répétant intérieurement que tout allait bien se passer. Il tenait fermement dans sa main derrière son dos la petite boite.

En le voyant revenir, Hinata leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? Tu as l'air tout crispé, il s'est passé quelque chose chez Sasuke-kun ?

_ N, non, tout s'est super bien passé ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

_ Alors pourquoi tu ris aussi nerveusement, interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'Uzumaki s'approcha de sa compagne et se mit à genou devant elle. Il lui prit la main et la fixa d'un air sérieux. Hinata le dévisageait sans comprendre.

_ Hinata, ça fait plus d'une quinzaine d'années qu'on se connaît maintenant, on est ensemble depuis sept ans, et ça fait quatre ans que tu vis chez moi.

Elle acquiesça ne sachant quoi lui dire. Naruto poursuivit.

_ Toutes ces années passées avec toi ont été les plus belles de ma vie, pour la première fois j'ai su ce que voulais dire être amoureux. Et comme l'amour est d'autant plus beau qu'il est partagé, j'aimerais qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

À ce moment-là, il lui montra l'écrin et l'ouvrit devant ses yeux ébahis que l'émotion commençait à humidifier.

_ Naruto, murmura-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

_ Hinata Hyûga, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma femme et de me permettre de t'aimer éternellement, demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire.

_ Oui ! Oh mon Dieu, oui, s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou, les larmes de joie se déversant sans retenue sur son visage au comble du bonheur.

_ J'étais sûr que tu réagirais comme ça, déclara-t-il en riant.

Ses bras entourèrent la jeune femme et il l'embrassa avec passion. Le baiser rompu, il lui prit la main gauche et y glissa l'anneau à son annulaire.

_ Je t'aime, future Madame Hinata Uzumaki, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son doigt.

_ Je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki, futur père de mes enfants, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Le blond releva la tête brusquement.

_ Enfants ?! Tu veux dire que tu... ?!

_ Si c'était le cas, tu, tu l'accepterais, interrogea-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

_ Évidemment ! Je veux fonder une famille avec toi Hinata !

_ Pour l'instant, rien de prévu de ce côté-là, lui avoua-t-elle, mais, un jour, peut-être...

Ils se sourirent amoureusement, et embrassèrent encore et encore. Ils étaient fiancés, ils s'aimaient, la vie les comblait chaque jour un peu plus, et ils savaient que bientôt, elle leur apporterait encore un peu plus de joie.

Lui, le garçon au regard solitaire et elle, la jeune fille au cœur débordant d'amour, ils s'étaient aimés cet été-là. Et depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, et ne se sépareraient certainement plus jamais. Car malgré leurs différences, un lien s'était tissé entre eux, et rien ne saurait le défaire.

Un fil rouge reliant leurs deux cœurs, aussi puissant que de l'acier.

Fin.

**Haruko : ***_pleure toutes les larmes de son corps_***** mon Dieu, c'est fini !!!! Ma toute première fic !!!! C'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!

**Hinata : ***_soulagée_***** ouah, et en plus je suis fiancée avec Naruto, elle a réussi à faire du NaruHina jusqu'au bout ! Bravo je suis fière de toi !

**Naruto : ***_super content_***** et en plus ça se finit sur un épilogue avec du lemon ! Je vais avoir des enfants avec Hinata trop bien ! Je suis comblé !

**Gaara : ***_neutre_***** bah, j'ai un baiser d'Hinata donc bon, ça me va.

**Naruto : ***_tourne si violemment la tête vers Gaara qu'il en a un torticolis_*****AÏE ! DE QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIS ?????

**Gaara : ***_pousse un soupir_***** que Hinata m'embrasse, eh oui. Si tu veux te plaindre, fais le à Naïsu, au début Haruko voulait que je t'envois une lettre pour te dire de rendre Hinata heureuse et patati et patata, comme quoi je partais à Suna. Elle en a discuté avec Naïsu qui lui a dit qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le début en GaaHina c'était un peu léger de finir là-dessus.

**Haruko : ***_revient avec une énorme boite de mouchoir, les yeux rougis comme si elle venait de regarder trois le __Titanic_***** oui c'est tout à fait ça, donc j'ai réfléchi à ce que je pourrais faire et voilà ! Soyez déjà contents que je m'en sois arrêtée là, au départ je voulais qu'ils couchent ensemble...

**Gaara : ***_déçu_***** dommage...

**Naruto : ***_hyper énervé va voir Hinata_***** TU L'AS**ENCORE** EMBRASSÉ ????

**Hinata : ***_très gênée, tortille ses index_***** mais, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute Naruto-kun, c'était dans le script...

**Naruto : ***_pas du tout convaincu_***** et alors ?! Tu n'avais qu'à te rebeller !

**Gaara : ***_vient prendre la défense d'Hinata_***** est-ce que moi je me suis plaint quand vous avez couché ensemble ? Non, alors arrête de t'en prendre à elle.

**Naruto : ***_pète un câble et résume à peu près ce que tous les lecteurs et lectrices de cette fic pensent et disent depuis le début_***** MAIS C'EST NORMAL QU'ON COUCHE ENSEMBLE, C'EST DU **NARUHINA** !!!!! TOI T'AS RIEN à FAIRE ICI !!!!! TU GÂCHES L'AMBIANCE AVEC TON GAAHINA !!!!

**Haruko : ***_prend le bras de Gaara et lance un regard méprisant à Naruto_***** viens, il me pompe l'air à hurler comme ça, en plus il est vraiment trop désagréable, on change de studio, on part sur Les mots qui te toucheront, là-bas c'est toi la star mon Gaara chéri d'amour que j'aime à la folie.

**Gaara : ***_se tourne vers Hinata, totalement dépassée par la situation_***** tu veux venir avec nous ? Après tout, c'est aussi ta fic.

**Hinata : ***_prend la main de Gaara et part avec lui et l'auteur tandis que Naruto continu à se lâcher_*** **d'a, d'accord.

**Naruto : ***_se rend compte qu'il est tout seul sur le plateau_***** et voilà, à chaque fois ils me font le coup ! Bon eh bien, puisque je suis le dernier, c'est à moi qu'il revient de vous demander humblement si vous avez aimé cette fic, si vous avez réussi à supporter les délires pervers, tordus et sadiques de cette auteur complètement tarée, et si enfin, vous voulez bien laisser une review pour me dire tout ça ?


End file.
